A Long Time Coming
by noscruples
Summary: Liason don't know each other when they are kidnapped. Held hostage with no means of escape, they end up forming a bond. Everyone is looking for them and it will require that Sonny, the Zaccharas, and the Quartermaines all work together to get them back. And afterwards will a twist of fate bring them together forever or tear them apart? Ensemble piece Liason centric Rated M
1. Chapter 1 - MIA

A/N - Elizabeth and Jason don't know each other when they are kidnapped. Held hostage with no means of escape, they end up forming a bond. Everyone is looking for them and it will require that Sonny, the Zaccharas, and the Quartermaines all work together to get them back. Will they be able to fight the unknown enemy or will the danger be unsurmountable? And afterwards, will a twist of fate bring them together forever or end up tearing them apart? This is an ensemble piece that will lead to Liason.

There is no Carly in this one. Sonny and Alexis did sleep together in the past but have no kids. She is still his lawyer. There was no rape. Elizabeth is about 26. Jason is 31. Emily is 24. Maxie is 22. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are like a paycheck and I seriously look forward to reading them all.

Chapter 1 - MIA

Elizabeth sat on the bed shaking. She was blindfolded and her foot was handcuffed to a bed. Lying back onto the pillow, she tried to remember how long she had been there but day and night kept blending together and she had lost count. Pulling up the covers to her neck, she prayed that someone would eventually find her. The was no reason that she could think of why someone had taken her in the first place but she just wanted to get out of there. Jason had been taken as well, and she didn't even know if he was still alive.

**1 ½ Weeks Earlier**

Jason walked into general hospital looking for Emily. She had called him and asked him to meet her there so they could discuss Lila's birthday plans.

He saw her walk down a hallway. "Emily." He yelled out to her, but she disappeared into a room. Elizabeth heard him and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Emily just got pulled into an emergency staff meeting." She said staring into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Jason nodded. "I was supposed to meet her. Will you tell her that Jason stopped by?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He said watching her walk towards the elevator. He followed her and they got on together.

A man watched them from across the room and walked into the stairwell. He hurried to the parking structure while he made a call. "I just found both of them. It looks like they are headed out together." He said smiling. He listened for a moment and then ended the call. It was a stroke of luck that Jason had called out his sister's name and she had walked over to him. Now he could kill two birds with one stone. He called down to the two other men that were with him and told them to get ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth pushed the P1 button on the elevator and watched him walk inside. He was all kinds of hot. She wished she had on something cute. She noticed that he seemed really distracted. By the time she had gotten up enough courage to try and talk to him, they were already at their destination.

Jason glanced over at Liz a few times. He thought that she was really pretty. It was hard to get a read on her but he made a mental note to have Spinelli check her out and ask Emily a few questions.

The elevator opened and Liz looked up at him and smiled.

Jason returned it and motioned for her to go first. Liz walked out in front of him and as they turned the corner, someone hit Jason over the head from behind and Liz screamed. A cloth was placed over her mouth and she kicked and struggled until she lost consciousness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up in a room on a bed. Her hands and feet were cuffed and her eyes were blindfolded. She had started to panic and sat up but the movement made her dizzy and she fell back onto the pillow.

"Relax Emily." A female voice said. "As long as you don't fight, no one is going to hurt you, for now."

Liz was shaking horribly. She was scared to death. She realized that the woman had called her Emily and she almost corrected her, but then she was scared that they would hurt her if they knew the truth.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't need to know that. You just need to cooperate."

Liz nodded her head. "Okay, where is Jason?" She had suddenly remembered she was with him before she was taken.

"He's in another room. He has a concussion, but he's fine."

She heard the woman walk towards her and flinched.

"I said, I'm not going to hurt you unless you make me." She touched Liz's ankle. "I'll take these off and hand cuff you to the bed if you promise me that you will be still.

Liz nodded. "I promise." She was really uncomfortable and there was no way she could make it for any length of time in the position she was in.

The woman cut off the restraints and then straightened her leg out. She felt the coldness of the handcuffs around her left ankle and then the woman cut off the tape that was placed around her wrists.

"Thank you." Liz said softly.

"You're welcome. Someone will be in later to take you to the bathroom and feed you."

Liz nodded. She had no idea what was going on but she was scared shitless.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and his head was throbbing. He heard someone come into the room and tried to open his eyes but realized he was bound and blindfolded. "Hello?" He said hoarsely.

"Well, look who's awake." A female voice said walking towards him.

He felt a hand brush up his leg.

"You are quite the physical specimen aren't you?" She said smiling. "You're sister is fine in case you wanted to know."

"Emily?"

"Yes, she gave one of my men quite a bad bruise to the shin when we took you two. But, she's surprisingly being a good girl right now."

Jason frowned. He tried to think about what had happened and he suddenly realized that they thought Elizabeth was Emily. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that right now. You will find out soon enough."

"Take me to my sister." He demanded.

"Mr. Morgan, you are in no position to make demands right now. You will listen to me, not the other way around." She said venomously.

"What's wrong with me?" Jason said trying to soften his tone.

"You have a concussion." She said touching his arm. "And we've also been keeping you lightly sedated as a precaution."

Jason flinched. He wanted nothing to do with her.

"I hate that someone injured that pretty little head of yours, but what's done is done."

"Please don't hurt her." Jason knew that Liz must be really scared at this point and he felt the need to protect her.

"Aw, how cute you are caring so much about your little sister. She's not even your flesh and blood."

"Those kinds of things don't matter to me."

The woman smiled. "An enforcer with a heart of gold; how sweet."

Jason was growing weary of her. "Did you come in here just to taunt me?"

"No, I just came to see how you were. I don't want my bargaining chip biting the dust."

Jason thought for a moment. "Is this about the organization?"

The woman laughed. "Not directly, but it is an added bonus. Now, we can get revenge and move in on your territory. It's a win-win situation." She said walking away from him. "I'll be back."

Jason heard the door close and sighed. He couldn't think of any reason someone would take him and Emily. Nothing was making sense.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily banged on Sonny's door. Milo let her in and she ran into the living room.

Sonny stood up. "Emily, what is wrong?"

"Where's Jason?"

"He's not here. We can't find him."

"Damn, she's missing too." Emily said plopping onto the couch.

Sonny frowned. "She who?"

"Oh, my friend Elizabeth. She just started working at the hospital. Leyla said that Jason came in and called out my name and Elizabeth walked over to him and they got on the elevator. Sonny, that was last night. She didn't show up for work today and I've been calling Jason incessantly and he hasn't answered."

Sonny yelled for Milo who came running back into the room.

"Yes boss."

"Go to Jason's and bring Spinelli over here. Make sure he has his computer."

"Emily, did you go to the hospital today?"

Emily shook her head. "No, Leyla called me to find out if I had spoken to Liz."

"Call her back and tell her that she can't let anyone know she spoke to you directly."

Emily nodded. She had no idea what Sonny was up to, but she trusted him. She had no one else to turn to. She dialed her phone as Sonny picked up his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About a half hour later, Spinelli walked through the door. "Greetings Mr. Sir."

"Spinelli, I need you to hack into the security cameras at the hospital. Jason is missing along with Emily's friend."

Spinelli sat down and at the dining room table and plugged in his computer. "Do you know about what time?"

Emily hung up the phone. "I was supposed to meet Jason at 7:00 p.m."

"Thank you Enchantress."

Emily smiled. "You're welcome Spinelli."


	2. Chapter 2 – Looking for Clues

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are all curious. Guest – Yes, Jason was with Robin

Other questions will be answered along the way! Here's a 2nd chapter for the day!

Chapter 2 – Looking for Clues

It took about 10 minutes for Spinelli to find the footage. They watched as Jason was knocked out and Liz fought with the man who took her. The camera lost its signal right after that.

"They think that she's me, don't they?" Emily said softly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Leyla said that Jason called my name and Elizabeth walked over to him. If you saw that and didn't know who I was, wouldn't you make that mistake?"

"That was very astute." Spinelli said smiling. "I'm going to tap into some traffic lights around the area."

"Good idea Spinelli." Sonny said patting him on the back.

"Ow." Spinelli said recoiling.

"Emily, I need you to stay here for awhile. We need to get you to a safe house before they figure out that Elizabeth is not you."

"Sonny, I have a job."

"Is it more important than your life and Elizabeth's?"

The reality of the situation started to sink in and Emily cringed. "I guess you're right. But, I'm going to have to at least tell my dad. How am I going to get out of work for an undetermined amount of time?"

"Emily, your family practically owns the hospital. I think they will forgive you." Sonny said exasperated.

Emily chuckled. "I guess you have a point."

Sonny thought for a moment. "Where is Elizabeth's family?"

Emily shrugged. "All she told me is that about two years ago, she found out that the Webbers weren't her family. She didn't elaborate and she moved here to try and find answers."

Sonny frowned. "I'll have Spinelli look into it when we get through this crisis."

Emily smiled. "I'm sure she'd appreciate that because I do know she hit a dead end in her search."

Sonny picked up his phone and then looked over at her. "Any guard preference?"

Emily nodded. "Dante."

Sonny gave her a look. "Really?"

"Really." Emily said smiling. She thought Dante was beyond hot.

Sonny shrugged noting the look on her face and dialed. "Dante, I need you to guard someone for me. We're at the house."

He hung up and turned to her. "Don't make me regret this. Jason will have a fit."

Emily grinned. "I'll handle Jason when we get him back here."

Sonny shook his head and walked over to Spinelli.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dante walked into his dad's house. He had been at the warehouse all day and he was tired. With Jason missing, everyone had to pick up the slack.

"Okay dad, who am I guarding?" He asked as his voice trailed off.

"Hi Dante." Emily said smiling.

"Hello." He said softly. He had seen Emily at Jakes during a girls night out and had secretly lusted after her ever since. He never acted on the attraction because he knew Jason would kill him.

"Dante, take her to a safe house. No one can know where she is right now. The people who took Jason and Emily's friend think that they took Emily. It's the only way to protect them both."

Dante nodded. "Okay. Emily, come with me."

Emily followed him out of the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Sonny sat in his office doing some paperwork. They still have no more leads on Jason and Liz and there were rumors going on that someone was going to make a strike against him.

"Come in." He yelled.

The door opened and Alan Quartermaine walked inside.

Sonny looked up. "Alan?"

"Sonny, could you please tell me where Jason is?"

Sonny put down his pen and sighed. "I honestly don't know. He's been missing since the night before last.

Alan closed his eyes for a second. Jason was his only hope in finding his daughter. "Emily is missing."

Sonny stared at him. "I'm sorry to hear that Alan. It's kind of a weird coincidence though, don't you think?"

Alan nodded. "Do you think someone took them both?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility. I just don't get why."

Alan was seething. "You don't know? Really? I can name 100 reasons why and they all tie back to you."

Sonny sat back in his chair. "Seriously? You're blaming me? I have nothing to do with Emily. Explain that."

Alan wanted to punch Sonny in the face. "Isn't it enough that you took my son away? Now, you are responsible for someone taking my daughter as well."

"Oh please, get off your high horse. You pushed your son right into this business by your behavior. You can't blame me for picking up the pieces and being there for him. That is on you."

Alan didn't even blink. "You are right. My family drove him away. But, you could have left him be and you didn't. You saw an opportunity to use him and you went for it."

Sonny stood up. "I did not use Jason. I respected him and let him find his own way."

"Bullshit. You could have kept him away from the criminal side but you chose not to. Don't sit there and act like you have no responsibility in turning my boy into a killer."

Sonny got right up in Alan's face. "Ultimately, Jason was an adult and chose this life. No one forced him into anything."

Alan shook his head. "You just don't get it. You could have told him no. He had a brain injury and you didn't care. You could have steered him in another direction. But, you didn't. Instead you knew that he had the perfect disposition to do your dirty work and you welcomed him with open arms. He could be lying somewhere dead right now because of the choices you offered him and now my daughter could be lying right next to him." He yelled. He turned and opened the door. "If you find my son, please have the decency to call me."

Sonny watched him walk out and wanted to hit something.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up. His head hurt a little less. He guessed that he had been in the room for 3 or 4 days.

"Hello." The woman said walking towards him.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Jason asked.

The woman laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. I was actually reading a book."

"What are you planning on doing with us?"

"I told you. You are a bargaining chip. Plans are being made and when we have everything lined up, we will contact your people. For now, you just sit tight."

"I have to use the bathroom."

The woman smiled. "I'd really like to help you out with that, but I'll get a few guards."

He heard her walk away and then a few people came into the room.

"Mr. Morgan. If you try to escape, I will shoot you. If you try to hurt the nurse or me, I will shoot you. If you do anything but what you are supposed to do….."

Jason cut him off. "I know you will shoot me."

"Actually, I was going to say that the other guard will go shoot your sister."

"Fine, I will do what you ask."

The man helped him sit up and took off his cuffs. Jason rubbed his wrists and felt them undo the restraints on his ankles.

"Be careful." The man said helping him stand up.

Jason's legs kind of hurt. He took one step and almost fell. The guard steadied him and Jason slowly made it to the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli looked up at Sonny. "Stone Cold has been missing for a week."

Sonny looked at him. "I'm aware of that Spinelli. But no one has tried to contact us at all. It's like they are purposely trying to make us desperate."

Spinelli looked down at the floor. "I think we should contact the Zaccharas."

Sonny spun around and looked at him. They had a truce with the Zaccharas who had some waterfront property on the North end of the docks. After Anthony had died, Claudia and John were willing to co-exist peacefully and so far everything had been running smoothly. "Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" John asked walking into Sonny's living room.

Sonny turned and looked at the young man. "The better question is why would you want to help us at all?"

John smiled. Sonny hated his smile. It always looked like he was mocking him. "If someone is going to go after you, then we are all affected. Everything has been going great, and I really don't want that to change. So, what do you have?"

"Don't make me regret trusting you John." Sonny said glaring at him.

"I'm not your problem Sonny." John said walking towards Spinelli.

Spinelli looked up at John. He hated him. He had been hoping to deal with Claudia. As far as he was concerned, John had stolen Maxie from him. "Lothario, how dare you show your dark face in Mr. Sir's humble abode." Spinelli spat out.

John smirked. "Relax Spinelli, I come in peace." He said holding up his hands.

Spinelli glared at John which actually made Sonny smile.

"Spinelli, show him the two men on the traffic photo."

Spinelli nodded. "As you wish." He brought up the picture and John looked at it and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 – New Lead

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **Doralupin86** – You so made me smile at your excitement! It's going to be quite a while before you find out about Elizabeth's family. It will be in the 2nd half of the story. Chapter 4 will be liason interaction so hang in there. That's all the clues you're dragging out of me lol. Glad you like Damily * **Lorena. ** – It will be a few more chapters before you find out who the kidnappers are. * **Virgy15 **– Glad you like JoMax * **ilovedana53, Kcke2pen** – I won't make it too dark. Alan is aware that Jason had a choice but the convo was more about Sonny's role and how Alan felt he took advantage of Jason being brain damaged. They'll be an interesting twist there. There's always a method to my madness! Good comments from you both! Thank you!

Chapter 3 – New Lead

John straightened up and turned to Sonny. "The guy on the left is Sal Moreno. He's freelance. I don't know who the other one is."

Spinelli was already typing away furiously.

Maxie came breezing through the door. "I am not going to sit out in the car forever." She said plopping down in a chair.

Spinelli looked over at her. "Maxinista." He said softly.

"Hi Spinelli." Maxie said smiling at him. She felt bad that Spinelli was hurt by her relationship with John. But, they were never actually together in the first place. He just had a crush on her.

Spinelli swallowed hard and had to rip his eyes away from her so he could go back to what he was doing.

Sonny turned to Milo. "Ask around and see if anyone has any information on Sal Moreno. We need to find out who is behind this before they start making demands."

Maxie started to smile. "This is your lucky day."

They all turned and looked at her.

"Katie Moreno, Sal's daughter, is a runner in Kate's warehouse. I kiss up to her because she gets things done for me. It's kind of a mutual benefit kind of thing. Anyway, I know that she is working tomorrow morning because Kate is having an all hands meeting. I will be there and I will ask her out to lunch and get her to talk."

John looked at his girl and smiled. "Brilliant." He knew that if anyone can get someone to talk, it was her.

Sonny thought for a moment. "Maxie, I need you to be careful. You can't play your hand. I don't want you to be in any danger." Sonny said firmly. Mac on their back was the last thing any of them needed right now.

"I understand. I will be really careful."

"Is she guarded?" John asked.

"Yes, but they stay outside the building." Maxie said confidently. She took it upon herself to be very observant. She had to be if she were going to date a mobster.

"Perfect. Let's see what kind of information we can get."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sighed. She was tired. They let her take a bath the previous night which was really nice. She didn't have much privacy when using the bathroom. It bothered her the first few times, but at this point, she was beyond caring. The door opened and she instinctively looked up.

"Lunch time." The woman said cheerfully.

Liz had grown accustomed to the different voices that visited her daily. She knew it wasn't the nurse.

She sat up and the woman placed some kind of flat board on her lap and then the plate. She positioned Elizabeth's hand over the sandwich and she watched her start eating it. Liz felt something else on the plate. "What is this?" She said touching one.

"Grapes."

"Oh. Thank you." She said eating one. She hated not being able to see anything. "How is Jason?" She asked.

"He's just fine. Your brother is pretty hot. Clearly, he must be taken."

Elizabeth thought carefully before she spoke. The last time her and Emily had a conversation, he had just broken up with his girlfriend.

"He's single. He just broke up with his girlfriend. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just wondering."

Elizabeth made a mental note. She wasn't sure if she was fishing for information in case they need to kidnap someone else, or she had the hots for him.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"As long as it takes." The woman said walking towards her. She took Elizabeth's plate.

"Are you ever going to let me take off the blindfold?"

The woman didn't answer right away. "After we make our demands and reveal ourselves, then you can."

Liz nodded. The woman exited the room and Elizabeth sat there thinking about what she could ask to get some clues.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alan poured himself a drink. Emily, Jason, and Elizabeth had been missing for over a week and there had been no leads. Mac had assured him that they had been doing all they could, but clearly, it wasn't good enough.

"Alan, that's not going to help." Monica said coming up behind him.

"You think I don't know that?" He said downing the drink.

"Maybe we should ask someone for help." Monica said softly.

"I already went to Sonny. He was more concerned about Jason."

Monica sighed. "Please tell me that you didn't argue with him."

Alan frowned at her. "Of course we argued. That asshole turned our son into a hitman."

Monica rolled her eyes. "If you keep acting like this, we'll never get Jason back."

"I gave up on that a long time ago. I just want Emily safe and sound. Jason made his bed and now he can lie on it."

Monica pulled her hand back and smacked Alan across the face.

Alan grabbed his cheek. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, but clearly you have. Don't you ever talk about our son like that or so help me God Alan, I will kick your ass out and divorce you faster than you can down another drink."

With that, Monica left the room and went outside. She got into the car and drove to Sonny's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny was surprised when Milo said that Monica was at the door.

"Hello Sonny."

Sonny stared at her for a moment and then poured himself a glass of water. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"No, this won't take long."

Sonny nodded and then took a sip.

"Two of my children are missing. I am going nuts wondering if they are dead or alive. I need your help and I don't care what I have to do. I know Jason wants nothing to do with me, but I don't care. I love him and I'm not going to give up. If I have to apologize for the rest of my life I will."

Monica was willing to make a deal with the devil if that is what it took.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I can't make him forgive you."

"I know that. Please tell me that you are doing whatever you can to find him and my daughter." Monica said trying not to cry.

Sonny sighed. "Monica, please sit down."

Monica sat down and Sonny sat down next to her. "I am doing everything I can to find Jason and Emily. I will let you know if we find anything. You have my word."

Monica wiped a tear away. "Thank you Sonny. I really do appreciate your help. I know I haven't been very nice of you, but I hope you understand that I will do anything for my children."

Sonny shook his head yes. He hated lying to her about Emily, but he didn't want to put Monica in any danger. "Monica, is it possible that you or Alan had any enemies?"

Monica shrugged. "None that I can think of. Most of the people we tangled with in the past are dead."

Sonny nodded. "I want you to think about it. Make me list. I don't care if they are dead. Monica, I need you to be completely honest. Think back and write down anyone that you or Alan did wrong. It could mean their lives."

Monica nodded. "I will get back to you tomorrow." She stood up and grasped Sonny's hand. "Thank you." She said before walking out the door.

"Spinelli?" Sonny yelled.

"Coming Mr. Sir." Spinelli said running in the room from the kitchen.

"I want you to get me as much information about Monica and Alan Quartermaine that you can. We need to find out if they had any enemies."

Spinelli nodded. "I'm on it."

It was the only thing they hadn't thought of before.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dante handed Emily a water bottle and then sat on the couch next to her.

"I really wish I could at least tell my parents that I'm okay. They are probably worried sick."

Dante nodded. "I know this is hard but the less people who know, the safer you will be."

Emily sank back into the couch. "I'm so worried about Elizabeth. She doesn't deserve all of this."

"Hopefully, Jason is with her."

"I feel really guilty. It should have been me."

Dante pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Don't say that. I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt." He immediately realized he had said too much but it was too late. Emily looked up at him and smiled. "I like you too Dante."

He smiled. "Really?"

Emily grinned. "Really."

He pulled her head towards him. "I have wanted to do this since the day I first saw you."

Emily stared into his eyes. "Me too."

Dante slowly moved towards her and then kissed her lips. He ran his tongue over them and Emily opened her mouth for him. Their tongues flicked back and forth against each other as they got lost in their passion. Finally pulling back, Emily smiled. "That was definitely worth the wait."

"To bad it can't happen again." Dante said sadly.


	4. Chapter 4 – Together Again

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows! TwistedMusilah – Thanks!* ilovedana53 – lol re: Maxie * lrobinson01 – he is to a degree * doralupin86 – I would too! Thank you! * Gabby1 – True they do! * Kikimoo – No Nem previously. * Virgy15 – Glad you are enjoying it!

Chapter 4 – Together Again

The lights were turned off in her room and Liz began to cry softly. She was tired. At this point, she figured they must have killed Jason and that she was her own. She decided that the next day she was going to stop eating unless they let her hear Jason's voice. Liz just didn't know what else to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Maxie strolled into the warehouse. "Hello ladies." She said smiling at some models. Katie came over to her. "Is there anything I can get you?" She asked smiling.

"No, I'm good. Hey, I was wondering if you are free for lunch."

Katie shook her head. "I actually have plans to meet my dad."

"Oh really? I hope you picked out a good place."

"It's just a dive really. He loves Chinese food." Katie said smiling.

Maxie's eyes grew big. "Is it that one on the outskirts of town? I love that place."

Katie grinned. "Shhh, don't tell anyone about it. I like being able to get in an out."

Maxie winked. "Your secret is safe with me."

Maxie linked their arms and they went into the meeting.

Maxie had to wait in order to get a text out to John. Luckily, Kate asked Katie to get her some coffee and Maxie managed to let him know where to go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Sonny, it's John."

"What do you have?"

"Moreno is going to Fortunes for lunch. I think we should put a tail on him. Maybe he'll lead us back to Jason."

"Done. I'll get Francis on it." Sonny said before making another call. Francis and Johnny O'brien had flown in when they got word that Jason was missing. They both were running the casino for him. Francis was the best tracker they had. He just had a sixth sense for it.

He let Francis know where to go and ended the call. Monica had called him with a list of names but none of them panned out. They were at a dead end unless Moreno gave them something good.

Liz sat quietly as the woman put the plate on her lap. "Eat up." She said before sitting down in a chair. She watched Liz curiously. Usually, she ate right away. Today, she was just sitting there doing nothing.

"Is there a problem?" The woman asked.

"I'm not hungry."

The woman practically hissed. "You better pick up that sandwich right now, or I'll force feed your ass."

"Screw you." Liz said. "You have me trapped in this stupid room. I can't walk around unless I go to the bathroom. I'm blindfolded most of the time. And, I have no idea if my brother is even alive." Liz yelled.

The woman grabbed her arm. "Do you think I give a shit about your problems? Well I don't. Now stop your whining and eat. You are no good to me dead."

Liz threw the plate across the room and the woman walked over to the bed and slapped her. Liz quickly swung her hand and connected with her face. She could hear the woman gasp.

"You just made a big mistake." She growled.

"If you want me to eat and cooperate, then I need to see my brother."

"I told you before, you are not in charge. I am. You do not make demands."

"Fine, I'll starve to death then. You're going to kill me anyway." Liz said crossing her arms definitively.

"Bitch." The woman yelled slamming the door behind her.

She made a phone call and explained the situation. "What should I do?"

"Bring her to Jason's room and let them be together for a little while. It won't hurt anything. And, she promised to behave if we do. She's kept her word up until today. You can only push someone but so far."

The woman almost growled. "Fine."

She opened the door to the room and walked over to the bed. "I'm going to allow you to see your brother. The guard is going to take you to him. You better not try anything funny. There are cameras in his room. We will be watching."

"Can I take off my blind fold once I'm in there?"

"Yes."

Liz felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you. I'm sorry I hit you. I was just desperate."

"If I have a bruise, you will pay." The woman said walking out of the room.

A man entered the room and undid the cuff. He grabbed her and stood her up and then walked her down a hallway. He shoved her inside the room and Liz waited until the door closed before she took the blindfold off. She adjusted to the light and stared at the bed in the corner. Jason was lying on it.

"Who's there?" Jason asked.

She practically ran over to him and jumped on him. "Jason." She said softly.

"Emily?" He asked. He knew it was Liz but he also knew the room was probably being watched.

"Yes, close your eyes." She said softly. She noticed that Jason was completely restrained to the bed. She carefully took off his blindfold and Jason slowly opened his eyes. He searched her face frantically looking for injuries.

"Are you okay? Why is your cheek red?"

"She slapped me for refusing to eat and then I smacked her back."

Jason moved his hand so she would take it. Liz put her hand in his. Jason was shocked that she'd take a chance like that. "Listen, I need you to promise me that you will not do that again. It's too dangerous."

"Okay, I just had to know you were alive. I was going nuts in there." Liz said emotionally.

"Emily," He said calmly. "Just play the game okay. I can't lose you."

Liz started to cry. She hated being emotional but finally knowing that he was alive and she wasn't alone just hit her. She also had tossed and turned all night so she was running on fumes.

It was killing Jason to watch her fall apart. "Lay down next to me." He said softly.

Liz climbed next to him and laid in the crook of his arm. It felt so good to be close to someone.

Jason whispered softly. "I don't know how, but we're going to get out of here. I promise you."

The woman watched from a control room. "Damn, I can't hear them."

"It's so good to see your face. I've laid here day and night thinking about you and hoping she hadn't killed you. You don't deserve to be here."

Liz wiped some of her tears away. "Neither do you Jason."

Jason sighed. "Yes I do. My lifestyle put you in danger and I'm so sorry."

"This is not your fault." Liz said snuggling into him more.

Jason shut his eyes. For some reason, he felt a connection with Elizabeth. He barely knew her but he had this need to protect her. He felt her breathing even out and he looked down. He realized that she had fallen asleep and smiled.

"It's going to be alright Elizabeth, I promise." He said very softly.

He felt guilty for even showing up at the hospital that day. If he hadn't of spoken to her, she wouldn't have been put in this position.

The woman watched them.

"Should I go get her boss?"

She could tell that Liz had fallen asleep. "No, it's okay. Let her stay for a little while longer and then go move her."

The man nodded and left. The woman sighed. She didn't want to have to kill the young woman. She actually respected her for fighting back today. It was completely unexpected.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour later, Jason heard a voice ordering him to shut his eyes or he would hurt Emily. He did so and a man came into the room and put his blindfold back on. He carefully picked up Liz and carried her from the room.

The guard placed her on the bed and put her blind fold back on. He stretched her out so he could put the handcuff back on her ankle and then he left.

Jason laid there missing the warmth of her body; wondering how long it would be until he saw her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis watched the Moreno's walk into the restaurant. "He's in." He said into a mic.

"Copy that." Johnny said back.

They put a few people in place around the area so they could track his movements. They were all hoping that he would eventually lead them to wherever Jason was. But, in case that didn't happen quickly enough, they were also willing to use torture to get what they needed.

About an hour later, they walked back to their cars and Francis spoke up. "On the move."

"Copy." Johnny said waiting down the street. He waited until Moreno passed him and then slowly pulled onto the street.


	5. Chapter 5 – Possibilities

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I tend to like the feisty Liz like she was earlier on. Back then, she never had a problem standing up to Carly or anyone else. Here's some more for ya. Also, just posted another one called First and Last. So, check it out.

Chapter 5 – Possibilities

When Liz woke up, she was startled to find herself back in her bed. There was a movement in the room and she heard someone walk towards her.

The woman leaned over, "If you ever hit me again, I will kill you without even blinking." She said pressing a gun up against Elizabeth's head. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said evenly. She knew the woman wouldn't shoot her because she needed 'Emily' to get what she wanted.

The woman was impressed that Elizabeth didn't even flinch. Either she thought the young woman was stupid, or up to something. She backed away and sat back in her chair. "Did you have a nice visit with your brother?"

Elizabeth snorted. "You should know. I'm sure you were watching."

The woman smirked. Under other circumstances, she might have liked Emily Quartermaine. "You two are awful close."

"Of course, we're family." Elizabeth said growing tired of their conversation. She'd rather be in the room alone than have to listen to the woman's voice.

"Well, not all family is close you know. What about Alan?"

"What about him?"

"Are you close with him?"

Elizabeth paused. She wasn't sure what the woman was up to. "Of course I am."

"Sounds like you have a perfect little life going on there."

"No one is perfect, you should know that."

"You're not at all what I was expecting."

Elizabeth ignored her. "When can I see my brother again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why are you being so nice about it?"

"Do you want to see him or not?" The woman said angrily.

"Yes. Thank you."

Elizabeth could hear her stand up.

"I'm sure you're hungry. I'll send some food in."

Elizabeth waited until she heard the door close and flopped back onto the pillow. If she ever got out of this mess, she wanted to strangle that woman personally.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny ran his fingers through his hair. Moreno had gone back home and hadn't left the house. It wasn't the great lead they were banking on. He picked up the phone and called Dante.

"Hello."

"Dante, it's your father. What's going on?"

"Nothing. We're fine. Any news yet?" He asked looking over at Emily who was napping on the couch.

"No. We thought we had a good lead but at this point, nothing is panning out."

Dante frowned. "How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

"I don't know. Do you have enough food and water?"

"Plenty."

"Good. Just stay put until I call you again. Ask Emily if she knows of any enemies that her family had that are dead or alive."

"Will do."

Sonny hung up the phone. He was feeling very desperate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, they moved Liz over to Jason's room again.

"Hi." She said moving towards him.

Jason smiled. "Hi. You okay?" He said as she sat beside him and took his blindfold off.

"Yes."

He studied her for a moment. "Have they told you anything else?"

"No. She isn't letting anything slip."

Jason sighed. "Let's whisper okay?"

Liz nodded.

"Tell me about yourself."

Liz smiled. "Well, you know I'm a nurse. I'm also an artist and I like Tequila and music. Oh and I like to make brownies."

Jason smiled. "What kind of artist?"

"I like to sketch and paint. I thought about going to school for it but nursing was a more stable option." She said moving his hair out of his face. "What do you like to do?"

Jason thought for a moment. "I like riding my motorcycle and shooting pool the most. I also like to play poker."

Liz smiled. "If we make it out of here, will give me a ride?"

Jason nodded. "You got it. But, in return, I'd like to see your art work, although you'll probably have to help me see it. I have some problems from the accident. I have a hard time seeing things on paper like art and maps."

"We'll figure it out together." She thought for a moment and grew a little somber because it hit her that they may never get to go home. "When was the last time they let you walk?"

"This morning."

"Are your legs functioning alright?"

"Better than they were at first. I've been doing a lot of isometric exercises."

She nodded. "Good."

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" He asked curiously.

"Just on video games." She said smiling.

"When we get out of here, you might have to shoot one."

Liz nodded. "I'll do whatever I have to. I know I'm petite Jason, but I will rip someone's eyes out to get out of here. Don't worry about me."

Jason smirked. "I can't help it. I feel responsible for you."

Liz smiled. "Who knows, maybe I will be the one to rescue you."

Jason grinned. That sounded really good to him especially since she would be taking care of him. He had never met anyone like her. He loved her smile and her spirit.

For the next week, Liz was allowed to visit him and they grew even closer. They both had a little crush on each other and longed to get back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny stood in the basement of the warehouse along with Johnny, Francis, and John.

"Where is Jason?" John yelled as Sal Moreno glared up at him.

Sonny was done. "Get out the drill."

Sal still didn't flinch.

Johnny put on his goggles and started it up. "You gonna talk?" He asked firmly.

"Fuck you."

Johnny drove the drill into the flesh on his side. Sal tried not to scream out but he couldn't help it. Johnny then moved the drill in between his legs. "You got anything to say yet?"

Sal didn't say anything so Johnny turned on the drill and positioned it. "You got 3 seconds or your balls are about to spring a leak."

"I don't know where he is. I did what they asked me and dropped them off at a van. They took off and that was it."

John looked up at Sonny who pulled his gun out of his pocket and walked over to Sal. He beat him with the butt a few times and then started to choke him out. "What did the van look like?"

"White…no writing." Sal struggled to get out. "New Jersey tags."

Sonny let up. "Do you have a number?"

"I don't remember."

"Right now, your answer can make or break you. I'd hate to leave your daughter without a father. What else can you tell me?"

Sal figured he was dead regardless. "It was a woman who called me and arranged for everything. She didn't have an accent."

"How were you paid?"

"Wire transfer."

"Francis, tell Stan to look into Sal's account and see if he can trace anything."

"If you let me go, I swear I will lay low."

Sonny clenched his jaw. "I'm going to let you go, but only because I need to know if she calls again. If she does, you need to call me right away. And, you need to say yes to whatever she asks. If you do that, I won't kill you and I'll watch out for your daughter in case this woman decides to use her as leverage."

Sal nodded. "Okay."

Sonny looked over at Francis. "Get the doctor over here and have him look him over."

Sonny and John, left the room. "Make sure he's followed closely."

John nodded. "I'm on it." Sonny felt like they were running out of time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alan stared out at the lake. Emily had been missing for over 2 weeks and he had heard nothing. Monica came up behind him and rubbed his back.

"She could be hurt." Alan said quietly.

Monica sighed. "I try not to think about that. I'm hoping that they are at least treating her right."

Alan couldn't do that. His mind wouldn't stop going to the worst case scenario. "I've been thinking. Remember that time I had an affair with Lucy?"

Monica nodded. "How can I forget?" She said sarcastically.

Alan looked over at her and tried not smirk.

"I helped her do something that I never told you about and now I'm wondering if it has come back to haunt me."

Monica's mind was racing. "What did you do Alan?"

"I helped her dispose of a body."

Monica's eyes grew big. "What?"

"Relax, neither one of us killed him."

"Who is the 'him' you are referring to?"

"Victor Jerome."

"Oh my God," Monica said covering her mouth, "we have to tell Sonny."

Alan frowned. "You can't do that."

"Yes, I can." She pulled out her phone. "Sonny, it's Monica. Look for the Jerome's. Alan had a run in with them and it might be our answer."

Sonny was completely taken off guard. "I'll look into it. Thanks."

Sonny looked up at Johnny. "We need to find out everything we can about the Jerome crime family."

Johnny nodded. "I'm on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Jason really enjoyed it when they were allowed to be together. It gave them time to get to know one another better. Jason loved how she tended to ramble on and on. Usually, he hated when people did that, but he just couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Elizabeth Webber. She asked him a lot of questions about his likes and dislikes and tried to mentally make a note so she'd remember them. Their time together seemed to fly by and Liz hated when it was time for her to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said hugging him.

Jason savored the closeness. He loved the fruity smell of her hair and the lavender smell of her skin. She gently put his blindfold on and then hers.

"Bye E." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "Bye J."


	6. Chapter 6 – Eyes Wide Open

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Glad that you are enjoying their budding romance. Here's some more! Enjoy! And don't forget to review occasionally if you haven't been. If I don't answer some of your questions, it's because I don't want to give away the storyline.

Chapter 6 – Eyes Wide Open

Liz patiently let the guard handcuff her ankle and laid back. The woman was letting her take off the blindfold when someone knocked twice on the door and then she had to put it back on when it happened again. It was nice because she could at least do some reading. It had been beyond boring before that. However, Jason was not given such a luxury. They were afraid of him, so he remained blindfolded and restrained to the bed.

The only thing that kept him sane was looking forward to seeing Elizabeth. If she hadn't been taken too, he didn't think he would have been able to stand it. He studied how many steps the guard took to walk from the door to his bed. He noted everything he could about whoever came to visit him so that he could use it later. He thought he heard a fog horn at one point and assumed that they were near the water. Other than that, he had no clue where they were.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava spoke to Julian on the phone. "So you think they know?"

"I'm not sure that they know anything, but they are checking into us. One of their men made an inquiry. I think it's time to move. I'm going to send a message tomorrow."

"What should I do with the prisoners?"

There was no way that Corinthos would be able to track them to the building they were in. It was remote and in no way linked to their organization.

"I need to pull some guards, so just put them in a room together."

"You trust Jason to be unrestrained?"

"Have them bring her bed to his room. She can remain unrestrained and she can only get him out of his if he has to use the bathroom."

"I'm not sure I really trust her."

"They are not going anywhere. They will be shot on sight if they try."

"Alright. I'll do it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Sonny and the Quartermaines received letters instructing them to go to ELQ and wait in one of the conference rooms for a courier.

They headed there and waited patiently. A secretary finally brought them a package which contained a DVD. They put it into the machine and all of them watched. Sonny had brought John and Johnny with him.

"Hello." Ava said smiling. "In case you don't already know, I'm Ava Jerome."

Alan looked down. He was hoping that he was wrong. But now he knew that he was the reason his children were in danger and it tore him apart inside.

"Alan I think you know why your kids are in this mess. Maybe if you hadn't helped dump my father's body all those years ago, you wouldn't have placed them in danger."

Sonny stares practically bored a hole into the side of Alan's head.

They showed a picture of Jason and "Emily", and Alan gasped. "That's not Emily." He said as Monica squeezed the life out of his hand.

"They are fine. But they won't be for long if you don't get me what I want."

"Here it comes." Alan said under his breath.

"It's simple, I want controlling shares in ELQ and I want Corinthos/Morgan's waterfront properties. It's not personal Sonny, but those used to be controlled by my family and we want them back."

A man came into frame. "I'm Julian Jerome. I have waited a ridiculous amount of years to take back what is rightfully ours and punish the Quartermaines for Alan's sins. Please understand that I have no problem putting a bullet in both of their heads. So, I suggest that you start working on the transfer. I'm a reasonable man. You have 48 hours to draw up the paperwork or they die." He said smiling. "We'll be in touch."

It ended there and they all turned and looked at each other. Sonny didn't even bother saying I told you so, they didn't have enough time to go there.

"Clearly that was Elizabeth Webber and not Emily." Alan said out loud.

Sonny nodded. "Alan, the truth is that I've been hiding Emily."

"You did what?" Monica yelled.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't take the chance. Emily came to us and told us that Elizabeth had been taken. We pulled up some surveillance footage and saw what happened. So, she's in hiding. I was scared that if they found out they had taken the wrong person, that they'd kill Elizabeth and try to get Emily again."

"You still should have told us Sonny. I wouldn't have said anything." Alan said.

"Your reactions needed to be authentic. They are watching us. And what if they kidnapped you and started asking questions? I just couldn't risk both their lives."

Alan sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Alan was so relieved that Emily was safe.

"Spinelli thinks he's close to figuring out where he is so I say we wait until tomorrow."

Alan nodded. "And then what?"

"If we can't find them, we start drafting some paperwork. I'm going to call Alexis and I suggest you call your lawyers. If they get wind that we aren't even trying, they might get desperate. We at least need to make this look good."

"Okay."

Sonny wasn't really sure that Edward would give up ELQ for Jason's life and that made him nervous.

"Edward is going to have a cow about this Alan. What are you going to do?" Monica asked.

"I'm not going to lose my son; at least not over something like this. Edward will agree to this or I will take him out myself." Alan said.

He had done a lot of thinking the last few weeks and he just couldn't give up on Jason.

"I don't plan on going down. Trust me when I tell you that one way or another, we will not lose. This paperwork is for appearances only." Sonny said firmly.

Alan nodded. "I'll do whatever you want." He conceded.

"Emily is safe. I'm not moving her. I have put all of my resources in finding out where they are hiding Jason and Liz".

Sonny got up and left and pulled John aside. "Find out if Ava and Julian have kids or another sibling. If they do, get them. It might be the only leverage we have to hold them off."

John nodded. He wasn't really happy about having to involve kids, but at this point, they had no choice.

Elizabeth put her blindfold on when she heard someone pound on the door.

"You can take it off now."

Elizabeth didn't move. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. We sent a ransom letter so everyone knows who we are anyway." Ava said waiting for Emily to look her in the eye.

Elizabeth took off her blindfold. She studied Ava but had no idea who she was. "I don't know you."

Ava smiled. "I'm Ava Jerome."

"And why did you take me?"

"Because your father did something unspeakable to my father. It's called payback."

Liz sighed. "So, what now?"

"They have 48 hours to give us what we want or you die."

Two guards came into the room and Elizabeth watched them come over to the bed. One of them undid her ankle. "Get up."

Liz got up and stood in the corner as she watched the men take her bed out of the room. Her threats echoed in her brain…or you die…..or you die….

"What is going on? Did I do something wrong?" Liz asked nervously.

"Nope, you are going to gain a roommate."

"Jason?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, you and your brother will now share a room. He will still be restrained for the most part. If he has to go to the bathroom or shower, you will get him there and back."

"Why does he have to stay restrained?

"Because we're not stupid. He's an enforcer. I'm not willing to take that kind of chance."

Liz nodded.

"Come on." Ava said waving Liz past her.

She paid attention to the layout of the hallway and then walked into Jason's room (which was a few doors down from hers).

"Have fun you two." Ava said leaving.

Liz ran over to Jason and removed his blindfold.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I found out who took us."

Jason was surprised. "Who?"

"Ava Jerome."

Jason frowned. "I think they are mafia." Jason tried to think back but the Jerome's were before his time.

"They might be, but they actually are trying to get revenge against Alan. She said he did something to their father."

Jason nodded. "Interesting."

"Why is your bed in here?" Jason had heard them moving something but had no clue what they were doing.

"I'm your new roommate."

Jason thought for a moment, he wasn't sure what the point of that was, but he was glad nonetheless. "What else?"

"You have to remain restrained." She said sitting on the bed with him. "I almost asked that you be handcuffed like I was but then I figured if we had to leave quickly, I could at least get you out of the restraints faster."

Jason smiled. "Good thinking."

He loved that she always thought everything through.

"Do you need to use the bathroom or take a shower?" She said noting there was a change of sweatpants on the chair. Jason was shirtless. She had a feeling that it was for Ava's enjoyment.

Jason nodded.

"They are watching but I have permission to assist you."

Jason looked up at the camera in the corner and then back at her and said, "Sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7 – Another Lead

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! There's been a problem with the site the last few days and even though I post around midnight PST it doesn't send the email until after 4 a.m. Anyway, a few people asked for a 2nd chapter. So, here you go. Btw Guest – thanks for the laugh. * ilovedana53 – Yup. I'm surprised no one guessed until I said their name. * blackberry959, doralupin86, virgy15 – Thanks!

Chapter 7 – Another Lead

Jason watched her undo his ankle restraints. She took extra care to be gentle and even rubbed his ankle a little bit. Jason immediately bent his legs. She undid his hand restraints and he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "You might have to steady me."

Liz nodded. Jason was big, so she was a bit scared that they'd both end up on the floor. He slid down and she tucked herself under his arm and held his waist. "Okay, little steps." She said waiting for him to move.

Jason waivered a little bit at first but he did very well once he got moving. She got him into the bathroom and then grabbed the pants and ran back inside. There were no cameras in there. So, she waited for the door to close and practically jumped into his arms. He held her tightly. It felt so good to feel her body against his.

"Sorry." She said finally stepping back.

He thought her bout of shyness was kind of cute and he smiled. "It's okay. It was nice."

Liz smiled and put some things out on the counter for him and then opened the door and sat on her bed.

Jason took a long shower. It was nice to not have to rush. He changed into the new pants and opened the door. Liz jumped up and ran to his side. He started to tell her that he didn't need help but decided to just let her assist him.

She watched him hop back onto the bed. Jason laid down and Liz took his legs and started moving them around and massage them a little bit before she put them back into the restraints. She then did the same with his arms. His body was the most muscular she had ever seen. Liz thought about how great it would be to draw him.

"What are you thinking about?" He said watching her put him back into the restraints. She put them on loosely in case they had to make a quick escape.

"I don't think you want to know."

Jason smiled. "Of course I do."

"I was thinking that I'd love to draw you."

"Really? Why?" He asked.

Liz chuckled. It was like Jason was completely oblivious of how gorgeous he was. "Because you are very muscular, that's why." She said quietly. They were both used to practically whispering everything at that point so it almost came naturally.

"They actually have a model come into drawing classes so that the students can practice drawing human anatomy.

Jason's looked surprised. "Do they pay them?"

Liz laughed. "Yes are you interested?"

Jason smirked. "Maybe if you were the only one in the class."

Liz put her head down as she blushed and Jason grinned.

"E."

She looked up at him.

"When we get out of here, I want to take you out on a date."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

"Even though you know what I do for a living?"

Liz nodded. "Yes." Liz probably didn't understand the full ramifications of Jason's occupation. But right then, she didn't care. She just knew that she loved talking to him and that she had a huge crush. It had been quite a while since she had felt like that. She had boyfriends in Colorado, but she also had spent a lot of time focusing on becoming a nurse.

Liz got up and put a straw in a bottle of water and fed it to him. "You need to keep drinking a lot of water so that you can use the bathroom more. I don't want you to get dehydrated and also you need to use your legs more so that you're strong enough to get out of here."

"I see you have been making some plans."

"Yes." She said putting the bottle down. "There are no other doors in the hallway but our two rooms, both of which had no windows. I think we are in a basement."

"Okay."

"They pulled guards. There was no one else positioned in the hallway and I know they were there before, because I could hear them or I'd brush against them when I was shuttled back and forth between our rooms. So, for some reason, they have downsized."

Jason was impressed. "I think we are near the ocean."

"Me too."

"Give me some more of that water please." He said.

He drank the rest and about 15 minutes later, Liz took him to the bathroom. She followed him inside and he grabbed the toothpaste that was on the counter and showed her how to disarm someone with a gun. Liz quickly memorized the move and then left and waited for him on the bed.

He finished and she helped him back to the bed. It was important that they kept up the illusion that Jason was still having trouble walking. They needed to somehow have the element of surprise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli found Ava's daughter at a college in New York. Francis and Cooper went to retrieve her. It was their only hope so that they could stall the Jerome's and find Jason and Liz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John and Maxie walked into Sonny's office.

"Maxie has some info for you." John said smiling.

Sonny looked over at her. He could tell it must be good because Maxie was grinning ear to ear.

"I would have called but my phone died and I forgot my charger. I was on a photo shoot this morning up the coast and we attracted quite the crowd. There were some construction workers that came over to watch and I heard them talking about where they were going after work. What piqued my interest is that one of them kept talking about some woman named Ava. Apparently, his cousin was doing some kind of building modifications for her and the man had helped him out with it. They were speculating on whether or not she was connected and then it just got lewd from there. I'm sure that you don't want to know that part." Maxie said waving her hands around.

"Focus." Sonny said firmly.

"Anyway, they were talking about how the building was in some remote area and that it was a pain in the ass getting in there because it was heavily guarded. I took a picture of them. His name is Joe. And this," she said handing him a piece of paper, "is his license plate number."

Sonny grinned. "You are amazing!" He said hugging her; leaving her in shock.

John smiled at the look on Maxie's face.

Sonny called Spinelli and gave him the license plate information. Maxie had already forwarded him the picture. They finally had gotten a break.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dante threw a pretzel into the middle of the pile. "I raise you one pretzel." He said staring Emily down.

She scrunched up her face and waited to see if Dante's face would reveal anything, but it didn't. She was already in her bra and jeans and really didn't want to take off another piece of clothing. Dante, however, was in his boxers and socks.

"I see your pretzel and raise you one more." She said giving Dante her best Jason stare.

Dante was convinced that she was bluffing. He was quickly running out of clothes and the air conditioner was giving him a chill. "Fine." He said throwing another pretzel onto the pile. "Read em' and weep." He said laying down his cards. "Two pairs."

Emily grinned. "Like taking candy from a baby." She said laying her cards down. "Three aces."

Dante's mouth dropped open. "How are you cheating?"

Emily pretended to be offended. "I'm not cheating, you just suck."

"Ha!" Dante yelled grabbing one of her pretzels and eating one.

"Hey, spit that out." She said loudly.

"I will not." Dante said throwing a pretzel at her which got tangled in her hair.

Emily's eyes narrowed and she threw a handful of pretzels at him. Dante tried to catch a few with his mouth and then threw some back.

To Dante's amazement, Emily got onto the table and quickly was right in front of him about to pounce. He stood up and grabbed her and picked her up. He tried to throw her on the couch, but Emily took him with her and they both stopped and looked at each other intensely.

Emily wanted him to kiss her so badly, but she knew he wouldn't. They had flirted since they had gotten there and he hadn't kissed her again since the first time.

Dante stood up and put his pants back on. "Emily, we can't."

Emily let out a loud noise. "Dante, I'll handle Jason."

Dante shook his head. "I'm sorry, but, I'm not doing anything until we both talk to him. I have too much respect for him to do otherwise."

Emily stared at him. On one had she admired Dante for having such restraint and respect, but on the other she just wanted him on every surface of the house. "Fine, but you're cleaning up."

Dante smiled. "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8 – The Great Escape

A/N – Thanks for all of your comments! Glad you enjoyed Dem and Liason interactions. Here's some more goodness! Hope you like it!

Chapter 8 – The Great Escape

Sonny stared at the construction worker sitting in front of him. "Do you know who I am?"

The man eyed him up and down. He really had no idea but given all the other huge men around him, he quickly deduced that Sonny must be connected. "Are you mafia?"

Sonny ignored his question. "I need to know where Ava is."

The man swallowed hard. "Ava?"

"Let me put it this way, either you tell me where Ava is or I will start maiming you until you do."

"Uh….um…sure, I know who she is. I worked on a project for her."

Sonny handed the man a piece of paper. "Give me the address. If you double cross me, you won't live to write anything else."

The man nervously wrote down the information.

Sonny handed the paper to Johnny who ran out the door.

"Spinelli, in 2 hours, I need you to get the power cut to this address…." Johnny rattled it off.

He called Francis to meet him with some men and he took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason studied her for a minute. She was so petite. He was a little scared about her abilities to fight back if necessary.

"So, you think you can take Ava?" Jason asked.

Liz nodded. "You have no idea how many fights I got in with my sister. I know how to fight dirty."

Jason smiled. "When both of them are down, we're going to have to run. See if Ava has any keys on her. We can take her car. If not, we may have to go for a swim."

"I'm not used to swimming in the ocean, but I'll do the best I can."

Jason nodded. He was more worried that he wouldn't be strong enough if they got into trouble.

Suddenly, the power went out.

"Get these off of me." Jason yelled.

Liz scrambled to get the restraints off and Jason slid out of the bed. They had made it almost to the door when a guard came inside with a flashlight. Jason took a swing at him and connected. The flashlight fell on the floor and Liz retrieved it. The man got up and Jason hit him again. This time he stayed down.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

Jason was really out of breath which was not normal for him. "Yes. Help me get his shirt off."

They struggled but got the shirt off and Jason put it on. He took the man's sneakers off and though they were a little big, he slipped them on his feet. He found a wallet in his pocket and he took it along with the gun. "Let's go." He said taking Liz's hand.

They made it into the hallway. There were emergency lights on. Coming around a corner, they ran right into Ava and a guard. The man threw Jason up against a wall and Ava went after Liz.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ava said grabbing her.

"Not with you." Liz said backhanding her.

Ava grabbed her face in shock and then lunged at Liz. They struggled and fell to the floor. Liz used her legs to buck Ava off of her and she climbed on top of her. "This is for being such a bitch." She said punching her in the face. She grabbed Ava by the hair and hit her head into the floor a few times and she passed out.

Jason, who had already knocked out the guard, just stood there staring at her.

Liz got up and tried to catch her breath. She fished around in Ava's pocket and came up with some keys. Looking up she saw Jason and said, "What?"

"That was a little violent wasn't it?" He said trying not to smile.

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "Seriously?"

"I think I'm scared to go with you."

Liz smirked. "Ha ha. Let's go."

Jason smiled and they ran down the hallway and up some stairs. Throwing open the door, they ended up in a parking lot.

Liz hit the unlock button and the lights on a black Mercedes flickered.

"Come on." Jason said grabbing her hand.

They got into the car and Jason got inside and then ducked down. There was a hat on the seat, so Liz put it on and hid her hair underneath of it.

She put the visor down in front of her drove towards the gate and it opened. It was nearing sunset, so it was still light out.

Liz sped down the road and Jason sat up in the seat. "Now what?"

"I don't know. Just drive and we'll wing it."

Liz nodded. They drove about 2 miles when they saw a vehicle coming towards them when they drove around a bend. "Shit." Liz said. There was nowhere to hide.

Jason and the driver locked eyes and he yelled. "Stop."

Liz screeched to a stop as did the other driver. The SUV backed up and Liz rolled down her window as Jason instructed.

Johnny looked down into their car. "Holy Shit." He said jumping out.

Jason jumped out as did Francis. "We were on the way to save you. Spinelli cut the power."

"I'm sure they will be coming after us."

"Whose car is that?" Johnny asked.

"Ava's."

Francis handed Jason a phone. "You know where to go."

Johnny got Liz out of the car.

"Here's some cash." Both men gave Jason all the cash they had on them.

Francis ran and got some guns out of the back and threw them into Ava's car. "I left you a semi-automatic and some hand guns. Here's a safe credit card too." He gave Jason some quick directions to the highway and got into the Mercedes.

Johnny in too. "We'll be in contact tonight via the satellite phone."

Jason nodded and slid into the SUV. Liz was already on the passenger side. They turned around and then took off and Jason headed towards the interstate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny picked up his phone. "Johnny?"

"Jason and Liz escaped."

Sonny grinned. "Good."

"We sent them to a safe place. Ava was gone when we got to the compound. I think she left via boat. But, we did manage to take out all the guards that were left there."

"Are you on the way back?"

"Yes, we're leaving a few guys here to monitor it."

"Okay, come to my house when you get back."

Sonny hung up and called Alan. "Alan, it's Sonny. I'm on my way over to the mansion."

He put his phone away. "Milo, get the car."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alan let Sonny inside. "What's this all about?"

"We need to talk."

Monica was already in the sitting room.

"Listen, Jason and Liz are safe so if Ava calls, I need you to pretend to go along with the deal."

Alan was confused. "Why?"

"Jason and Emily cannot come home until the Jeromes have been dealt with. We need to draw them out."

Alan sighed.

"We'll do whatever it takes." Monica interjected.

"They will probably be contacting us tomorrow."

Alan nodded. "I understand."

"I'm going to put some guards around the property. There is a chance they'll retaliate and I don't want any of you hurt."

Monica frowned. "Would it be better if we left town?"

"No. You'd be on your own and I can't take that chance." Regardless of how he felt about them, they were Jason's family and he would protect them.

"Thank you Sonny." Alan said quietly.

Sonny nodded and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz drove for hours. Jason finally turned onto a dirt road. It was probably the bumpiest road Liz had ever been on.

"I think my teeth are loose." She said holding on for dear life.

Jason grinned. "We're almost there."

They finally made it to what looked like a dilapidated barn in the middle of nowhere. Liz looked at Jason like he was crazy.

"Wait here." He said slipping out of the car. Walking up to a box, he flipped it open and put his thumb over a screen. Panels on the barn slid open and Jason hopped back into the truck. He pulled inside and they got out.

Liz just looked around with her mouth open. There were bales of hay everywhere and that was about it.

Jason grinned at her. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"If I saw this on a cover, I'd burn the book." Liz said grimacing.

Jason grabbed her hand. "Come on."

He walked over to a spot in the floor and felt around. Grabbing a latch, he lifted it up. The hay on top of the hatch door was glued to it and a light came on. Liz looked down and saw some stairs.

"Ladies first." Jason said as he stepped back.


	9. Chapter 9 – Underground

A/N – Thanks for the reviews especially to those who take a minute every day to respond. It really means a lot to me! Well, it's not going to get any easier on their own. You'll see why.

Chapter 9 – Underground

Liz looked at Jason warily but finally walked down the steps. He followed making sure the hatch door was secure.

Liz waited at the bottom and Jason opened another box and put his thumb on the screen.

A door slid open and lights flickered on in a huge room. Liz followed Jason inside. "What is this place?"

Jason looked over at her. "If I tell you, then I'll have to kill you."

Liz shook her head and smiled. She looked around. There was a small kitchen with a door that she guessed was a pantry. There was a desk with a computer and a couch and television.

"Follow me." Jason said walking towards a door. He opened it and stepped inside a room. He flicked on a light and it was a bedroom. "I'll either sleep on the couch, or we'll share the bed."

Ripping off the shirt he borrowed, he tossed it into a trashcan and then opened a drawer and pulled out a black t-shirt. "The bathroom is in there and I believe there are some clothes in the closet and the other dresser. I have no idea how fashionable they are but have at it."

Liz nodded. She would never get tired of looking at his body. She followed him back into the living area and sat down on the couch. "How long do we stay here?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm not sure. It could be anywhere from a few days to a month."

Liz sighed. Her life had taken a strange turn; one that she couldn't have predicted.

"I'm sorry that you were dragged into all of this. I know you probably miss your routine." Jason said leaning against the wall.

"I'll live." She said rubbing her hand.

The truth was that she didn't even want to think of a routine without him. She was used to his company.

Jason noticed that she was favoring her hand and moved over to her. "Let me see."

"It's nothing." She said feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Jason held out his hand.

"You're really stubborn aren't you?" She asked smiling.

Jason nodded. "You need some ice." He said letting her hand go and walking to the kitchen. He grabbed some paper towels and placed them into a dishtowel and then got some ice from the freezer before walking back towards her. "Here, keep that on there for a while."

Liz nodded. She didn't realize that she had hit Ava so hard. Her knuckles were swollen and sore.

Jason sat next to her and laid his head back against the cushions. Closing his eyes, he let out a big breath and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Liz smiled and grabbed the remote. She turned on the television and started watching a talk show. But all she could think of was if she was brave enough to sleep next to Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie and John walked into Sonny's house. "What's going on?" John asked.

Sonny filled them in and when he finished John frowned. "Aren't you going to need Jason to help fight them?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't have a choice. Right now, we have the leverage."

Johnny walked inside. "Hey." He said to John. "Cody was just on the docks talking to Milo. They noticed someone was listening to their conversation, so they said they didn't know where Jason was and that we think that Ava moved him."

Sonny smiled. "Good. Let's hope they believe it."

"Jason didn't look like he was 100%. I'm not sure what is going on, but I told him that I'd call him tonight."

Sonny nodded. "Make sure he stays put. We can't afford to screw this up."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava called her brother. "I just got word that Jason is missing. Two of his guys were talking and said they think that we moved them before they could get to them."

"Interesting." Julian said. "I'm just not sure that I buy it."

"Well, there's one way to find out."

Julian nodded. "Tomorrow morning is going to be very interesting. Did you poison Jason like I asked you too?"

"A little. He only had one meal. I don't think it was enough to kill him but he's going to be in an awful lot of pain for the next 24 hours."

Julian grinned. "Good, maybe she'll panic and try to get help."

"I like how you think. If we can find them, we'll get the upper hand back. I've got a lot of people out there looking."

"Get back to me when you get something."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The satellite phone rang and Jason sat up and grabbed. "Hello." He said rubbing his eyes.

"It's Johnny. You okay man?"

Jason stood up. "I don't know. I'm just really achy."

Johnny frowned. "I hope they didn't do something bad to you so you weren't a threat."

"I know. Fill me in on what's been going on." Jason said changing the subject.

Johnny let him know what Ava wants and they discussed some strategy. It was hard for Jason to be on the sidelines.

"Get some rest. I'll call you in the morning." Johnny said ending the call. He was worried. Jason didn't sound like himself at all.

Liz watched Jason carefully. Something was wrong. She put her hand over his head. "Jason, tell me what you are feeling."

"I don't know. I'm achy and everything hurts. I just feel like I'm cramping everywhere." Jason said sucking in a breath as a sharp pain went up his leg.

Liz led him into the bedroom. "Lay down." She said softly.

Jason did and Liz took off his shoes and sat next to him. He fell into a troubled sleep. Liz watched his muscles jerk and he had started to sweat. She grabbed a washcloth and tried to cool him down.

Jason started thrashing and Liz backed away from him. He suddenly jerked into a sitting position; panting loudly.

Liz moved towards him. "This needs to come off." She said starting to lift up his shirt. Jason lifted his arms up as she pulled it off. She wiped him down again. "Jason, whatever they did to you, you need to fight it. I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better."

He could barely make out her face and her words were barely discernible. He fell back onto the bed as his body tensed up and all his muscles contracted. He yelled and thrashed until it finally subsided.

Liz was in tears. She didn't know what to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava sat across from Julian. "The neurotoxin should be coursing its way through Jason's body as we speak.

Julian took a bite of his steak and grinned. "Someone is going to have a really shitty night."

"I wish he would have ingested more. He might have blown apart our entire plan." Ava said taking a sip of wine.

"And whose fault is that?" Julian said staring at her.

Ava rolled her eyes. She touched her face which was still swollen. Her neck hurt and she still had a headache. If she got her hands on Emily again, she would kill the bitch.

"Such a nasty face you're making." Julian said smirking. His sister didn't take getting her ass kicked very lightly.

"I always get the last laugh. You should know that by now." She said smiling. "Emily well get hers in the end."

Julian drank some wine and studied her. In a way, he hated it when she was in revenge mode. She always seemed to end up doing something stupid and he had to pick up the pieces. "Just be careful, we can't afford any more mistakes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz was exhausted. Jason seemed to go into convulsions every half hour. They would last for up to 10 minutes and then he'd pass back out. She had never seen anything like it. The only good thing is that he was sweating a lot and Liz hoped that would help expel the drug faster.

He opened his eyes half way and looked up at her. "Can't do this." He said weakly.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. She knew it must be bad if Jason said something like that. "Jason, you have to hold on. Please don't give up."

"Tired." He said closing his eyes.

She wiped him down. "I know. I'm so sorry. Please fight."

She watched him go through another convulsion and her heart ached for him. There was nothing that she could do to help him. All night she watched him go in and out of consciousness and finally around 7:00 a.m., he settled and she finally got some sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Julian stared at Sonny as he walked through the warehouse doors with Alan. "Welcome." He said smiling.

Sonny and Alan sat down at the table and said nothing. Alan was scared to death that at any minute, bullets would be flying around his head.

"So, I take it that both of you decided to pay up and shut up?" Julian said grinning.

"Where's your bitch of a sister?" Sonny asked.

Ava strolled into the room. "I'm right here." She said smirking.

Sonny looked at her in disgust.

Ava ran her hand across Sonny's back before walking around the table and sitting next to Julian. She smiled smugly at the two men.

"Where are my contracts?" Julian asked.

Sonny grinned. "I have something to show you first."


	10. Chapter 10 - Payback

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Don't you just love a take charge Sonny instead of that faux mobster on GH who can barely get his head out of his ass. Chawchic – Stay Tuned! * Gabby1, Kikimoo, Twisted Musalih – True * doralupin86, bjq, ilovedana53, virgy15, mjliason – Thanks! Lrobinson01, lorena. – Agree!

Sidenote: I had so much fun watching DOOL today. I was laughing and yelling at my tv. My hubby thought I was cray cray.

Chapter 10 - Payback

Sonny put an envelope on the table and Julian blithely picked it up and opened it. Ava looked over his shoulder and gasped when she saw the pictures of Kiki bound and gagged. "You fucking asshole." She yelled looking up at Sonny. "If you hurt her I swear…."

Sonny cut her off. "You'll what? Save your righteous indignation for someone who gives a shit."

Ava glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I want Jason and Emily back." Sonny said slowly.

Ava looked at Julian who gave her a look.

Sonny watched them carefully. It was everything he could do to not smile at their panic.

Julian sighed. "Fine, you'll have to give us a few days. They are in a remote area."

Sonny looked over at Alan who seemed to be holding his breath. "You have 48 hours. If we don't hear from you by then, you will never see Kiki again."

Sonny stood up and Alan followed suit. They walked out of the warehouse and returned to their car.

"You can breathe now Alan." Sonny said with a wry grin.

Alan's heart was beating a mile a minute. "You know they will not be able to produce Jason, so what are you going to do?" Alan asked. There was no way that he'd condone them killing Kiki.

"Relax Alan. I'm not going to hurt Kiki. The next 48 hours are really going to suck for the Jeromes. They will regret ever coming up against me."

Alan almost shivered at Sonny's tone. "We just need to keep Emily safe."

"Dante will not let anything happen to your daughter."

Alan grunted. "I think she likes him."

Sonny looked over at him. "Really?" He said pretending he didn't know that already. "Jason is just going to love that."

"I know. I wouldn't want to be Dante." Alan said smiling. He really didn't mind Dante, although he was no fan of his profession. But the thought of Jason scaring him straight did appeal to him. He didn't want to see his daughter get hurt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava paced nervously. "I can't believe that asshole took Kiki. She must be frantic right now."

Julian sighed. "How the fuck are we going to get Jason and Emily back when we have no idea where they ran off too. I think Sonny knows we don't have them and he just likes to see us squirm."

"That could be, but regardless, we need to get Kiki back."

"Carlos is on it."

Ava made a noise. "Fuck Carlos. He hasn't come through for us in months."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Julian said clearly annoyed.

Before Ava could answer, the PCPD came walking in. "Julian and Ava Jerome, I have a warrant to search your warehouse."

Julian rolled his eyes. "How the hell did you get a warrant?"

"We received a tip that you are running a drug shipment." Taggart said grinning. He loved taking scum like the Jerome's down. Since Sonny was playing it squeaky clean lately, he was practically gleeful at the opportunity to arrest someone.

Julian just shook his head and called his lawyer. He knew what was coming.

Taggert walked into the back and watched some of his men open a few crates.

"Nothing here." One of them yelled.

Julian walked next to him. "I don't do drug trafficking." He said under his breath. "You're wasting your time."

Just then someone called out from the corner. "Got something."

Taggert looked over at him and grinned. "You were saying?"

Julian clenched his jaw and said nothing.

Taggert walked over and looked into a crate filled with cocaine. "How many more are there?"

"There could be hundreds sir."

"We need to go through all of these crates and confiscate everything." Taggert said. "I need everyone looking over here." He yelled out.

He walked back to Julian. "Go arrest his sister and don't forget miranda." He said to another officer.

He turned and looked at Julian. "Julian Jerome, you are under arrest for illegal drug trafficking. You have the right to remain silent….." Taggert cuffed him as he continued and led him to the squad car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Liz woke up, Jason was not in the bed. She sat up and heard the shower running. She stripped the bed and threw the sheets in the washer machine and then changed them. Hearing a sound, she looked up and saw Jason leaning in the doorway.

"You okay?" She asked walking over to him.

"Just feel really weak." He said softly.

She slipped under his arm and helped him back over to the bed. "Lay down, I'll get you some water."

Jason slid into the bed and laid back. He had never experienced something so awful before. His body felt so sore and he had no energy. And his chest was aching with pain.

Liz came back into the room and handed him a bottle of water. "You are probably dehydrated. I wish I had some gatorade or something." She said watching him drink. "Do you feel sick to your stomach?"

"No."

"I'm making you some soup. You're not going to get your strength up if you don't start to eat. I'm just not sure what they injected you with, so I don't know how you'll tolerate it."

"Sorry if I worried you." Jason remembered a little bit from the prior night but not a lot. He could tell by the look on her face that it had been a long night for her.

Liz sat next to him. "I'm just glad that you survived, there were a few times where I thought you were giving up." She said sadly.

Jason nodded. "I'm just really glad that they didn't poison you too. I don't think I could have watched you go through that." He said softly.

Liz squeezed his hand. "You would have done what you had to do."

They took each other in but their gaze was broken by the ringing of the satellite phone and Liz ran and grabbed. "Hello."

"Hi. It's Johnny. How's Jason?"

"It was a horrible night but he made it. I think they poisoned him. But, I have no idea what they gave him. I've never seen anything like it. He's pretty weak, but he's still with us."

Johnny sighed. "Can he talk?"

"Hold on."

Liz handed the phone to Jason. "Hey."

"Sounds like you went through hell last night."

"It was really bad. But, I'm alive. What's going on?"

Johnny filled Jason in.

"Are you sure Emily will be safe? Maybe you should move them here."

"Let me see what Sonny wants to do.

"Alright, just keep me posted."

"Will do."

Jason hung up the phone as Liz came back in the room with some soup. She sat next to him again and fed it to him.

"Is it okay?" She asked softly.

"It's fine."

She continued to feed it to him until he was finished. She felt his forehead and stood up.

"Am I going to live?" Jason asked.

"You better. You owe me at least one date." She said smiling.

Jason grinned. "Trust me, I can't wait."

Liz went into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat before going back into the room and checking on him. He had fallen asleep. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him and slid her hand down the side of his face. He had shaved and she noted how soft it felt. She sighed and then found a book to read and settled down on the other side of the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kiki looked over at Cooper. She was pissed that she had trusted him. He was just so good looking, and when he came up to her at the party, she just couldn't resist leaving with him.

"You want to explain what I am doing here?" She asked. She figured it had something to do with her mother but she wasn't sure.

"Your mom and uncle had been really bad and kidnapped someone they shouldn't have. You are what we call collateral damage."

Kiki rolled her eyes. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Kiki, there's no way out of here. If you think that somehow you can overpower me and escape, guess again." Cooper said deadly serious.

Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, if you do anything wrong, you can pee in your pants the next time. I don't give a shit." Cooper said glaring at her.

"Fine. Just please hurry." She said quickly. She really did have to go.

Cooper undid her cuffs from the back and re-cuffed her in the front. He picked her up and moved her in front of the toilet and left. "Let me know if you need any help." He said smirking.

Kiki growled and watched him leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava and Julian got out on bail and went back to the warehouse.

"I am going to take Sonny Corinthos down if it's the last thing that I do." Ava growled.

Julian's phone rang. "What?" He listened and then let out of string of expletives and slammed the phone down on the table.

"Now what?"

"The feds have frozen our assets."

"What?" Ava yelled. "Son of a bitch."


	11. Chapter 11 – Confessions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Loved all the comments! So glad you liked some of the payback. They did have it coming! My first time doing some JoMax action below… Hope you like it!

Chapter 11 – Confessions

Sonny and John eagerly listened to Ava and Julian freak out. They had bugged the warehouse so they could be one step ahead of them and it was really paying off.

Sonny chuckled. "This is great."

Maxie breezed into the room. She handed them both some coffee.

"What do you want to do now? They are going to be out for revenge." John asked.

"Have Cooper take a video of Kiki. Have him wait until she's asleep though. I want to remind them that we have the upper hand if they ever want to see her again."

John nodded. "I'll go take care of that right now." He said walking out the room.

Maxie looked up at him. "When can Jason and Liz come back?"

Sonny sighed. "I still don't think it is safe for any of them to return. Jason's been ill anyway."

Maxie frowned.

"They injected him with some kind of toxin. So, he was in bad shape."

"Is he okay now?"

Sonny nodded. "He's recovering at least we hope he is. Thank God Liz is there with him."

Maxie didn't really know Elizabeth all that well. She had seen her at the hospital, but that is about it. "Shouldn't her family be worried about her?"

"She doesn't have any; well none that she knows of. Apparently, she had found out that she was adopted."

"But, that still doesn't make the Webbers any less of a family to her, right?"

"According to Emily, there was some big fallout. So, I don't think she considers them family anymore."

Maxie thought about her own life for a second. "That's really sad. It's like she's all alone you know?"

Sonny nodded. "Once we get rid of the Jeromes, I'm going to have Spinelli do some research and see what he can find."

"I'll help if you need it. I know everyone discards me as being a self-centered bitch, but family is important to me." Maxie said softly.

John stood outside the door and smiled. He loved Maxie. He saw a side to her that she didn't let most people see. And listening to her be so compassionate just enforced to him what a great person she really was.

He walked into the room. "Okay, Cooper will get the video for us."

"Excellent. I'm going to go talk to the Quartermaines."

"Good luck with that." John said smirking.

Sonny chuckled and left the room. He pulled out his phone and called Johnny. He was worried about something and he wanted to make a change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The minute that Maxie and John got back to his loft, it was on. He quickly turned around and pushed her up against the door and pulled her into a slow and hot kiss as his tongue stroked against hers. He finally pulled back so they could breathe and Maxie stared up at him. Her eyes were glazed and the fact that she wanted him was written all over her face. "What's gotten into you?" She asked holding his face in her hands.

The edges of John's mouth slowly turned into a wicked grin before his tongue started to flicker across her lips. "I've wanted to fuck you since before we left Sonny's house. You're so fucking hot and sexy Maxie." He said as he nibbled on her neck. "God I love you so much."

His lips came crashing down onto her mouth. Maxie groaned loudly. She was only thrown off guard for a minute and then she met his urgency. When he came to sex, she didn't like being outdone. She ripped open his belt and pulled down his zipper and as she put her hands down the front of his pants and found his pulsating erection, she started to pump him up and down. Johnny pulled his mouth from hers and groaned. They separated only long enough to discard the rest of their clothing and then Johnny lifted her up and Maxie wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her back up against the door. He found her bud and began to rub it as Maxie moaned with pleasure. "Fuck Johnny." She said as her body jolted with pleasure. "Now Johnny, please." She begged.

Johnny grunted and lined himself up and drilled into her center as Maxie screamed his name. He pounded into her furiously. He knew he wouldn't last long at that pace, but he couldn't help it, she felt so tight and wet. Maxie's resolve started to break and she began to pant in a syncopated rhythm and Johnny groaned. "So fucking hot." He growled as he felt the waves start to build in his body. He grabbed her hips tightly and slammed into her hard before going back to fast and furious and Maxie's body tightened and she screamed his name as Johnny finally let go and filled her up. And then she clung to him and after getting himself together, he carried her to the bedroom for round two.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and looked over at Liz. She felt his movement and gave him a smile. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

She watched him walk back and prop the pillows up and sit down. Elizabeth was really worried about him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Not really. But, I have a feeling there is more soup in the future."

Liz smiled. "There is but lucky for you there isn't a lot left." She got up and went and went into the kitchen to heat some soup up and then sat down on the bed next to him.

"I can do it." Jason said reaching for the bowl.

Liz sighed. "Jason, would you please let me take care of you."

"I'm not used to that."

"Well, you are going to have to get used to it."

Jason smiled. "I'm starting to wonder about you."

Liz smiled. "I'm a lot feistier than I look."

Jason flashed back to her banging Ava's head on the floor. "I don't doubt it."

He opened his mouth obediently and she fed him some soup. He kind of liked having her dote on him. It had been a long time since he had someone do that.

The last person he trusted turned out to be an undercover cop. Delores Padilla had broken his heart. She had tried to say that her feelings were honest for Jason, but when he found out she had basically lied to him about everything he thought was true, he left town for 2 years and just stayed to himself and traveled. He had been back in Port Charles for a year before Ava kidnapped them. So, it was hard for him to trust anyone. But, for some reason everything with Elizabeth was just so easy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The past."

Liz put the bowl down. "Not always a fun place to be." She said softly as she noticed his forlorn expression.

"That's an understatement."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked as she unconsciously put her hand over his.

Jason shrugged. "I was just thinking about the last time someone wanted to take care of me."

"And I take it from your expression, that it didn't go so well."

"She turned out to be an undercover cop."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Wow."

"I had fallen for the enemy so to speak. It wasn't pretty."

"She didn't end up in the Pinelands did she?"

Jason chuckled. "You watch the Soprano's?"

Liz grinned. "I've seen it a few times."

"No, she's alive somewhere. I left town and during that period of time, she was transferred."

She squeezed his hand. As if she was reading his mind, she said, "Well, I can assure you that I am truly a nurse and the only information I'm interested in right now is how you are feeling. Because after all we've been through, I really don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Jason smiled and squeezed her hand back. "Thank you Elizabeth."

Everything about her captivated him. The fact that she cared made him feel really good. He watched her bite her lip and knew that she wanted to ask him something.

"Um, I thought Emily said that you have just broken up with someone recently."

Jason sighed. "I tried to date someone but she just wasn't for me. So, I ended it."

Liz nodded.

There was a noise and Jason froze. Liz jumped up and Jason grabbed his gun from the nightstand and stood up and went into the dining room area. He held it up and waited.

There was some pounding on the door. "Jason, it's Emily."

Jason put his gun away and walked to the door and opened it. Emily wrapped her arms around him and they hugged tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sonny is worried and since I am a resident, he wanted me to check up on you." She said studying his appearance. He was a little pale and there were circles under his eyes.

Jason smiled. "Where's Johnny?"

"He's checking out the perimeter."

"You're alone?"

"No, my guard is with me." Emily said smiling.

Dante appeared and handed Jason a bag. "Hey Jason." He said before going back upstairs.

Jason gave Emily a look. He never understood why people always thought they were hiding things from him. He'd have to be blind to not see the way the two of them stared at each other when they were in the same room. "I take it you asked for Dante?"

Emily smirked. "Maybe."

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"Jason, you just need to get over it. I like him. And he won't even touch me because he's scared of offending you."

Jason smirked. "Good because I would be offended."

Elizabeth chuckled as she listened to them.

"Well you're going to just have to get used to it, because if I have my way, he will be touching me in the very near future." She said angrily.

Jason just stood there frozen with an exasperated look on his face. He couldn't even compute that information let alone respond to it.

Elizabeth laughed softly. She couldn't see his face but just imagining it was funny.

"So, big brother, you need to back the hell off." She said pointing into his chest.

"Who are you?" Jason finally said.


	12. Chapter 12 – Getting Help

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 – lol Delores just popped into my head. Lots of drama to come! Not sure of the total chapters. I'm about 13 ahead right now. But, it will be longer one. * Kikimoo, Gabby1 – Glad you're enjoying it. * doralupin86 – lol re: Maxie *

Chapter 12 – Getting Help

Emily grinned and then immediately frowned. "Should you be standing up this long? You don't look so good." She said touching her brother's face.

Elizabeth came out of the bedroom. "Hi Em." She said smiling.

Emily ran over to her and hugged her warmly. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I was so worried."

Dante cleared his throat and Emily and Elizabeth ran over and grabbed some more bags. They formed a chain to get everything down there.

"I'm so glad you brought groceries. The supply here was dismal."

Emily smiled. "Dante is a great cook, so I'm sure he'll make something delicious tomorrow."

Dante brought the air mattress down and put it by the door and then shut it. "That's it."

They all sat down at the table. Emily handed Jason some Gatorade.

"So, what's going on?" Jason asked.

Dante filled Jason in on everything and Jason chuckled.

"Sounds like we have the upper hand."

Dante nodded. "We do, but we can't get too cocky because the Jeromes are really dangerous. And people do crazy things when they are backed into a corner."

"True." Jason said quietly.

Emily stood up. "Okay you. It's exam time."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Liz has been taking excellent care of me."

Emily smiled because Liz blushed. "I'm sure she has." She said pulling Jason up. They disappeared into the bedroom.

"Do you think he's okay?" Dante asked. Jason looked like shit and he wasn't convinced that he was on the mend.

Liz nodded. "He will be hopefully. There's just no way to tell if that type of toxin will stay in his body or have any lasting effect on his muscles. He's gotten some of his strength back but something is still not quite right."

Dante nodded. "It must have been hard for you watching him go through all of that."

Liz sighed. "It was. I just wish that I could have done more."

"You were there for him and that's all that matters."

Liz slightly smiled hoping that Jason would be alright.

Sonny walked into the sitting room at the Quartermaine's and sat down.

"Sonny, what did you need to talk to us about?" Alan asked.

"Is Emily okay?" Monica asked nervously.

Sonny smiled. "She's fine. I moved her to where Jason and Elizabeth are."

Monica frowned. "Is that wise?"

"I did it for several reasons. The place they are at is remote and there was more chance of someone finding them at the safe house they were in. Also, Jason has been really ill and I needed to have him checked out."

Monica's face went pale. "What's wrong with him?"

"They injected him with some kind of toxin. From what I understand, he was really bad off."

"What were his symptoms?"

"He was delirious and had severe muscle spasms that were very very painful."

Monica nodded. She wasn't sure what that could be.

"But, he made it through the night and now he's just weak and sore."

"He needs to stay hydrated."

"We had Emily and Dante bring groceries. There was a case of Gatorade so that should help. If there is anything else you can think of, I'll pass it along."

Monica nodded. "Once Emily does the exam, have her report back to you and then I'll take down all the information and see what I can find."

Sonny smiled. "Thank you Monica. I know you think I'm a horrible person, but I do love Jason. He's is family to me."

Monica could see the sincerity in Sonny's eyes. Alan on the other hand wanted to puke.

"Please let Emily and Jason know that we love them."

Sonny stood up. "I definitely will. I posted some more guards around your property. The Jeromes are not going to happy that I cut them off at the knees. So, please be careful. I have also have guards at the hospital while you're there."

Monica gave him a little smile. "Thank you Sonny."

Alan couldn't really be mad at Sonny for that considering all of this was basically his fault. "Thank you." He said softly much to Sonny's surprise.

"You're welcome." He said before walking out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason laid down on the bed. Emily took his temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. She checked his pupils and listened to lungs. Then she checked his reflexes.

"Well, will I live?" Jason asked as he watched her eyes seem to get darker. He knew he must be in trouble when she looked away from him choosing instead to focus on her hands.

"Jason, whatever this toxin is has done a number on your body. We can't even be sure of the side effects. Your vitals are a little off; hell everything seems off. I need to ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly." She said finally looking back up at him.

"Okay."

"How has your vision been?"

"When I first wake up it takes a little bit hard for me to focus."

"Talk to me more about the muscle contractions."

"It was horrible. My whole body would tense and all of my muscles would contract and stay that way for a while. It was hard to breathe and then finally I would just collapse."

Emily frowned. "Were you vomiting or going to the bathroom?"

"No. I was sweating profusely though."

He watched her jot a few things down. "What's wrong?"

"I think they gave you some type of neurotoxin. And that can have lasting affects if we don't get you some kind of counter agent; if one even exists."

Emily froze as she suddenly realized the gravity of her words. She loved Jason beyond reason. She never cared about his chosen career after the accident because she was just so glad that he still wanted her to be in his life and that he had survived it. He listened to her and gave great advice and always had her back. She couldn't lose that. This was a chance for her to be there for him.

Jason closed his eyes. He didn't want to die. He couldn't believe that he had gone through all the pain that accident caused for nothing. Could this be some kind of payback for the life he had chosen? And then there was Elizabeth. She was a bright light in his otherwise dark world and he wanted a chance to be with her. It just couldn't be the end.

"Jason, please don't go there. We'll fix this." She said watching his feelings reflect in his eyes and face. She took some vials out of her bag. "I'm going to draw some blood and give it to Johnny to take back. We need to get it to a lab and figure out what the hell they injected you with."

He nodded.

"Elizabeth." She called out.

Liz came running into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I need to take draw some blood. Can you prep him while I get everything together?"

Liz nodded. She tied off his arm and then swabbed the inside of his arm with alcohol. She grabbed a lap tray that she had found earlier, and put his arm on top of it. Emily took the blood and then put the tubes in a bag while Elizabeth put a bandaid on him. She wrote some notes and then ripped the piece of paper with all his vitals on it out of the notebook and then shoved it inside as well. "I'll be right back." She said.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"She thinks I might have been injected with a neurotoxin and I need a counteragent." He said softly.

Liz reached up and stroked the side of his face. "It's going to be okay Jason. I don't think they were trying to kill you." She paused for a second. "I don't know how it's going to be okay but I'm not willing to accept the other option." She said firmly.

He grabbed her hand and then lightly kissed it. "Thank you."

He had needed to hear that before his mind went into a very dark place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dante took the bag up to Johnny. "Listen, you have to get this back to Port Charles immediately. Get it to Monica. She'll know what to do with it."

"Is Jason's life in danger?"

Dante remembered the look on Emily's face. "I think so."

Johnny nodded. "Tell him I'll call him later."

Dante nodded and went back underground.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny knocked on the mansion door. Alice opened it. "O'Brien." She said smiling.

Johnny smiled. "Hey Alice. Is Monica here?"

Alice nodded and allowed him to pass.

"She's in there." She said pointing to the living room.

Johnny went inside. "Dr. Quartermaine, this is from Emily."

Monica stood and took the bag from him. She looked inside and saw the note and read it.

_ "Mom, I love you. Jason needs your help badly. I think they gave him a neurotoxin. He looks horrible. His vitals are all out of whack. I think he needs a counter agent. You know what to do. Love you all and hope to see you soon. Emily."_

Monica's eyes filled with tears. She handed the note to Alan. "I know just what to do. I have to get to the hospital."

"Do you mind if I take you for safety purposes?" Johnny asked.

Monica shook her head. "Let me get my things."

Alan looked over at Johnny. "How's Emily?"

Johnny smiled. "She's good. She has a great sense of humor."

Alan smiled. "That she does."

He was so relieved that she was safe but he had a bad feeling about Jason.

Monica actually had excused herself to make a call. "Robin, I need your help. You can't ask a lot of questions but it could be a matter of life and death."

Robin stood up. "What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone what you are doing, not even Patrick. Do I have your word?"

Robin was totally thrown. "Yes."

"Just make up a patient that is in New Jersey or something and go from there. I need you to meet me at the hospital now."

Robin looked over at Patrick on the couch. Emma was already asleep. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Patrick looked up at her and frowned. When she put the phone down he said, "What's going on?"

"I have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because there some vials coming in from a patient in New Jersey. He's sick and Monica doesn't know what's wrong with him." She said grabbing her keys. Walking over to him, she kissed him. "Don't wait up."

He nodded. Part of what he loved about her is that she was really good at what she did. "You're the best. Good luck."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13 – Grim

A/N – Thank you for all of the comments. Virgy15 – Sorry, but you should worry! * kcke2pen – Thank you for the lovely compliments! Glad you are enjoying it! * doralupin86, bjq, ilovedana53, ejliason – Thank you! * Gabby1, lrobinson01, kikimoo – Stay Tuned!

Ilovedana asked if Robin and Jason dated previously and the answer is yes.

Chapter 13 – Grim

Jason walked out of the bedroom and sat down at the table. The mood was kind of grim. He looked over at Liz. "You haven't eaten since this morning."

"I'm not hungry."

Dante jumped up and went to the fridge and came back with a hoagie. "Here." He said placing it down in front of her.

Liz sighed. She knew she needed to eat but she was just really worried about Jason and didn't have an appetite. "That's too much. Does anyone want to share?"

"Yes." Jason said smiling.

"No." Everyone else yelled.

He shook his head.

Liz grinned and opened it up and ate half while they all talked and then wrapped up the rest. "Thank you Dante."

Dante smiled. He felt like he knew Elizabeth from everything that Emily had shared about her. But he was still curious about something. "Elizabeth, what about your family? Shouldn't they be worried about you?"

Emily held her breath. She thought about smacking Dante on the arm but the truth was that she wanted to know as well.

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"You don't have to say anything." Jason said softly.

Liz shrugged. "It's okay." She grabbed her napkin and nervously played with it as she spoke. "About 3 years ago, I guess you can say I was going through a kind of rebellious and wild stage, and my parents and I got into this huge argument. We never really got along well anyway. My sister Sarah was a bitch to me and my brother was older so he didn't pay much attention to us. Anyway, during the argument, my father blurted out really mean things about how I was an embarrassment and he finally spilled that I was adopted."

Emily grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Go on."

"Well, I was horrified. It made a lot of sense since they treated me so differently. But, after the cat was let out of the bag, everything was really tense between us. I did something really stupid and got arrested."

Jason choked on his Gatorade and Liz turned and patted him on the back.

Elizabeth smiled. "I know, hard to believe that I was once a hellion."

Emily grinned. "I've seen you at Jakes, so I believe it."

Jason made a mental note to ask Emily what that was about. Just when he thought he had a pulse on who Liz was, she would throw him a curve ball.

Liz grinned. "Well, when I got arrested, my parents came to the station and basically disowned me. It was horrible and ugly and they just were going to leave me there to rot. There was a lawyer in town that day. She had heard the whole thing and felt bad for me. Her name was Diane."

Jason frowned. "Diane Miller?"

"Yes. You know her?"

"She helps us out when Alexis isn't available. They are actually friends."

Liz smiled. "Small world. Anyway, she got me out pro bono."

"Wow, that fight must have been really ugly because Diane doesn't do pro bono." Dante said.

Jason had to smile. Doing things for free didn't pay for Diane's shoes as he had heard so many times before.

"It was ugly. But, she kind of took me under her wing and helped me find a nursing program. I already had an art degree. She's the one that told me about Port Charles."

"Interesting." Emily said quietly. "So, you have no contact with the Webbers anymore?"

Liz shook her head. "Not really. Steven calls me on Christmas. I started to try and find out about my adoption but my original birth certificate had somehow disappeared."

Jason frowned. He made a mental note to get Spinelli on it when they got back.

"That's mysterious."

Liz shrugged. "So, I have no idea who I am."

Emily frowned. "Yes you do. You are beautiful, smart, talented, a wonderful friend, and you make excellent brownies."

Liz grinned.

"Is that why you asked Johnny to buy that brownie mix?" Dante asked.

Emily nodded. "Damn right."

Liz laughed. "I'll make you some tomorrow."

"Dante is going to cook us pasta tomorrow so the smell of good gravy will be permeating this place."

"You cook?" Jason asked.

"Yup, my ma taught me well."

"Jason, I think you should go lay down." Emily said softly.

Liz got up. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

They watched them walk into the bedroom.

"You think something is going on between them?" Dante asked.

Emily smiled. "I do. I think they might have a mutual crush on each other."

Dante chuckled. "I know that look in your eye."

"Well, if I see they need a little help, trust me I have no problem butting in."

"Did Jason ask any questions?"

"Yup and I did set him straight."

"Damn woman. Are you trying to get me killed?"

Emily laughed. "He won't kill you because he knows I'd kill him. You might want to lay low though."

"Where, you want me to hide, in the closet?" Dante said shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said leaning towards him.

"You're really bad." He said grinning. He kissed her and then pulled back. "Help me set up the air mattress."

They got up and started moving some furniture.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin met Monica in the lab. "Monica, what do you need me to do?" Robin asked.

"This is a blood sample. I need you to try and identify the neurotoxin and then come up with a counter agent."

Robin nodded. She took the sample and the other vial and put them in a stand. "I take it that you needed this yesterday." She said putting on some gloves and a lab coat.

Monica nodded. "Yes."

Robin sighed. Everything in her knew this was about Jason. She could see it in Monica's eyes. "We'll save him." She said softly.

Monica nodded. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Just keep my husband busy tomorrow, and see if you can get someone to bring me up a cot or something."

Monica left and Robin picked up her phone. She texted Patrick that she wouldn't be home and then she started her research.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Liz nervously walk around the room.

"Elizabeth." He said softly.

She looked over at him. "Hmmm?"

"Talk to me."

Liz sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just going over everything in my head. I'm trying to figure out when they injected you."

"Honestly, I think it was in the food. I never felt right after eating lunch."

She sat down next to him. She knew this was really serious and it scared the crap out of her. Emily would be devastated if she lost her brother. And she knew that it would crush her too. After all the time they had spent together, she felt bonded to him.

He lifted his hand to her face. "Don't worry."

"How can you say that?"

"Come here." He said pulling her into him so that he could hug her. "Monica will figure something out."

He knew how much his mother was doing to help save him and he found that he was actually glad that she had never given up on him.

Liz closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. She said a silent prayer that Jason would be alright as she savored the warmth of his body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin looked at the sample again. It appeared to be an Anatoxin-a compound. If he had been given a lot, Jason would be dead already. But, there was something else cut into it because instead of his muscles permanently contracting, they eventually did relax. Thinking for a moment, she wondered if some sort of Curare poison was cut in to induce muscle relaxation. It would be the ultimate form of torture because if the drug were repeatedly given, you could keep someone in a perpetual state of horrible pain.

She paced back and forth thinking about the consequences that the drug would have on Jason's body. Off the top of her head, she was worried about muscular degeneration. Realizing that she had her work cut out for her, she knew she would need some mice. It was the only way that she could test the antidote. She texted Monica and then got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz felt Jason's arms suddenly dropped to the bed and she pulled back. "What happened?"

Jason was stunned. "I don't know, I just lost my grip completely."

"Emily." She yelled.

Emily scrambled into the room. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jason. He lost control of his arms."

Emily stared at her brother and took a deep breath. "Jason, it's possible that the toxin is going to cause your muscles to spasm or degenerate. We don't know at this point."

Jason nodded. "If it gets bad, I want you guys to promise to just leave me here and take the SUV back to Port Charles."

Emily went to his side. "I will never leave you Jason. I just can't."

"Emily I don't want you to watch me die."

"No Jason, just save your breath. We're all staying for the duration. I don't care who is after us or what happens. We're not leaving you."

"I want to talk to Dante alone."

Emily and Liz looked at each other before leaving the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What's up?" Dante asked.

"Apparently, I'm falling apart."

Dante sighed. "Jason, I heard all of that. We can't just leave you here."

"Dante, I'm probably dying. It's already in my blood stream."

Dante shook his head. He couldn't even process that. Over the last few years, he had learned a lot from Jason and he knew his father would be devastated if he lost his best friend.

"Just take care of Liz and Emily okay. And I know about you and my sister."

Dante tensed. He wasn't sure if Jason would be really mad or not and he really wanted to be with Emily.

"Relax. It's not like I could kick your ass right now anyway. Although, my gun is in the drawer."

Dante smirked. Jason didn't usually joke a lot. He was pretty quiet.

"Just be good to her and don't touch her while you're here. The thought of you two doing something in the other room is just…disgusting." Jason said making a face. He wasn't happy about them being together. He had always tried to shelter Emily the best he could away from his life style. But, he had heard her loud and clear. She was an adult and got to make her own choices, even if he completely disagreed. Besides, he had more crucial things to worry about.

Dante nodded. "Okay."

"Get out of here." He said dismissing him.

Dante smiled and left the room.

A/N – I love making up designer drugs lol. The compound contains real drugs I just made up the combo and results. I'm sure I have an FBI file on me at this point due to all these stories and my google searches. I was scared the secret service would show up when I was writing scandal lol.


	14. Chapter 14 – Running on Empty

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 – You make me sound so evil….muwahhhhh! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 14 – Running on Empty

Liz came back in and sat down next to Jason.

He could tell that she was worried. "I'm fine." He said moving his arms. "The feeling is back."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to ask you something, and you can feel free to say no."

"What?" She asked curiously.

Jason cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know if you'd be willing to kiss me before I start drooling and loose all of my bodily functions." He deadpanned.

Liz started to laugh. "That was so dramatic and un-Jason like; not to mention soooo romantic."

Jason smiled. "That was a bit much huh? I thought it was better than, Elizabeth, I'm dying and my last wish is for you to please kiss me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yes, I would love to kiss you. And I refuse to believe that you are dying."

She gasped as Jason suddenly pulled her into him. He slowly leaned towards her as he stared into her eyes for a moment. Her azure eyes were like an abyss that he wanted to get lost in. She watched him lick his lips then felt the burn start to rise in her body as he kissed her once, twice, and then sucked and flicked his tongue over her plump lips before gaining entrance into her mouth. Elizabeth met his every move and soon they were kissing passionately as their tongues mated and they clung to each other. Jason couldn't sit up any longer and suddenly let her go and fell back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath. She had never been kissed so sensuously and she immediately wished his lips were back on hers.

Jason nodded. "Sorry."

He too regretted that it had ended. Kissing her was even better than he had imagined. And he cursed his body in his head for failing him.

Liz grinned. "What are you sorry for? That was the best kiss I've ever had." She said blushing a little.

Jason grinned. "Wait until I get the counter agent."

Liz smiled. "I think we need to put a rush on that." Her lips were still tingling.

Jason touched her hand. "How about you take my mind off of everything?"

Liz smirked.

"Not that." Jason said grinning. "You have a dirty mind Elizabeth Webber."

She chuckled. "Maybe." She said flirtatiously. The look on Jason's face was priceless. "Then what?" She added.

"Why did you get arrested?"

She laughed. "You really don't want to know. It's embarrassing."

"Come on. You can tell me anything."

Liz made a funny noise like she was squealing under her breath and Jason laughed. "Okay…okay…okay." She said taking a deep breath. "Public intoxication and I started stripping because I was hot and then jumped into a fountain in my underwear."

Jason chuckled. "It could have been worse."

"You think?" Liz said making a face.

"You could have taken everything off."

"I tried but the police officer stopped me." She said quietly. "And did I mention I tried to kiss him?" She said blushing. The cop was really cute.

Jason started laughing again. "Is there more?"

"I pulled him into the fountain with me and stole his baton and ran down the street waving it all around." She said looking away. "But, that's all I swear."

Jason grinned and held her hand. "Well, I'm glad your stripping career is over."

He didn't think he had smiled this much in years.

"He was really pissed." Liz said laughing at the memory. "If it were up to him, I would have never gotten out."

Emily peeked her head around the door frame. "Thanks for talking so loud. Seriously, you are so blackmailed in the near future."

Liz picked up a pillow and flung it behind her.

"Ouch."

"You should learn to move faster." She said as Emily threw it back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick put the bag of pastries down on the table and kneeled down next to the cot. He kissed Robin on the forehead and she looked up at him.

"Good morning." He said smiling at her. It had been a while since Robin was so into her research that she slept at the hospital overnight. He loved seeing her in her element.

"Good morning." She said stretching. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30."

"Shit. I thought I set my alarm for 7:00." She said sitting up groaning.

"Those cots are hard on your back." He said helping her stand up.

She hugged him briefly and pulled back. "I have a problem and I just can't figure it out."

Patrick sat down on the cot. "Maybe I can help?"

Robin started pacing. "I just can't figure out how to stop this toxin. They mixed two together and it's just stumping me."

"You'll figure it out."

"I'm running out of time."

"How much do you have left?"

"Maybe 24 to 48 hours at the most." Robin said as her heart dropped. This was more than a case. It was Jason, a man that she would always love. She couldn't let him die.

Patrick stood up. Robin seemed to be taking this way to personally, but he figured he'd let it slide. He knew how he was when he was trying to save someone. "Robin, think back to school when you were in the lab, google, phone a friend. Do you what you have to do to save the patient. I have surgery but if you need to bounce ideas off of me, then text me later." He said kissing her on the forehead.

She watched him leave. "I love you." She yelled out at the last minute before the door shut all the way.

Patrick looked through the window and smiled. He mouthed 'I love you' and then left.

"Hold on Jason. Please, just hold on." She muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was morning. Liz woke up and looked over at Jason. She couldn't see his chest rise and fall, so she wanted to make sure he was still breathing. It had been a rough night and he had been restless. She reached up and put her fingers on his pulse point.

"I'm still alive." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "Good to know."

She pushed herself up and went into the bathroom. She knew she wouldn't get a good rest until she knew that he was going to be fine. Finishing up, she and went and retrieved him. He stood up and fell back down on the bed taking her with him.

"Jason, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. I feel like nothing is working."

She untangled from him and ran into the other room. Emily and Dante were still sleeping.

"Dante." She yelled.

He jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She said softly.

Dante bolted up and ran into the room. "What's going on?"

"My legs totally failed." He said looking up at Dante. "You have to promise me that if it comes down to it and I'm really suffering, that you'll put me out of my misery." Jason said quietly. He could only imagine how bad this was going to get considering how bad it was when he was convulsing.

Dante frowned. "Fuck that. We're getting you to a hospital right now."

He walked back into the other room. "Pack up. We're leaving." He said firmly.

Emily looked up at him and sat up. "Where are we going?"

"To General Hospital."

Emily jumped up and ran into the other room. "Jase, are you okay?"

He sighed. "My legs decided to stop working."

"Just rest. I'm hoping that if it's like your arms last night, your muscles will kick back in soon."

Jason nodded.

She went back into the other room. "How the hell are we getting him up the stairs?"

"I'll support him the best that I can." Dante said. "Just get ready."

They all got dressed and packed up the SUV. Dante called Johnny and told him to make arrangements so that Jason would be safe in the hospital and then he went into the bedroom. "You ready?"

Jason nodded. He was scared. Dante helped him stand up. He grabbed Jason's gun and then ducked under Jason's arm. "Why can't you be Spinelli's size?" He asked as he tried to move Jason.

"That will never happen." Jason said before willing his feet and legs to move.

Emily got on the other side of Jason and it took a while but they got him upstairs. With some struggle, they finally made it to the SUV and got him inside. Dante climbed into the driver's seat and started driving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica walked into the lab. "They are on the way with Jason."

"Is it bad?"

Monica nodded. "I'm afraid it's not good. Are you any closer?"

Robin sighed. "I'm trying but I just can't seem to get the combination right."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Monica asked.

Robin shook her head. "No, I'm just going to have to keep working on it."

Monica nodded and walked out. She knew Robin wouldn't give up on Jason. She went to the ER doors and waited for him to arrive. They were going to put him in the new wing which wasn't fully operational yet. That way, there could be guards without any restrictions.


	15. Chapter 15 - Saving Jason

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback. It's all I get from writing these fics except for loving my couple. Virgy15 – I'm not evil..I'm just drawn that way. lol * Gabby1 – They are just too cute! * doralupin86, ejiliason – Glad you are enjoying it! * Twisted Musalih, lrobinson01, Kikimoo – Stay Tuned! * ilovedana53 – The pressure is on Robin!

Chapter 15 – Saving Jason

Dante finally pulled up to a back entrance. Monica met him with a gurney and some help. They got Jason out of the car and laid him on a gurney. He looked up at Monica. "Hi." He said softly.

Her eyes filled up with tears. "It's good to see you. I love you Jason." She said touching his face.

She kissed Emily and hugged her tightly and they all followed the gurney inside. They took him to the new wing and got him settled.

Monica sensed the closeness between Elizabeth and Jason and smiled. She liked Elizabeth a lot and thought she'd be good for him.

Jason gasped and Liz ran to his side. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't see." He said starting to panic.

He clutched Liz's hand as Monica examined him. Monica looked over at Liz and shook her head.

"I'm sorry son, but for now…."

She couldn't even finish the sentence.

Jason grew still. He couldn't believe this was happening. If he made it out of this alive, he was going to make Ava and Julian suffer.

Liz tried to soothe him. "Jason, do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He said so quietly that she barely heard him.

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Yes."

She sat down and held his hand and kissed it softly and that is when she heard his breath hitch. Looking up at him, she saw a tear flow down his face. "I'm getting onto the bed with you." She said as she climbed up. She settled onto his chest and held him. He was hurting and she knew it was just the beginning and that was the worst feeling she had ever had.

"If I die…" His voice broke.

"Please don't talk like that." She said holding him tighter.

Jason knew he didn't have long. He could feel it. What if he never saw her beautiful eyes again? He was really glad that Elizabeth was by his side. He didn't want to die alone. It wasn't like he hadn't been this close to death before, but it was the first time that he felt like he really had something worth living for in a long time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica walked into the lab. "He's here."

Robin sighed. "How is he?"

"He can't see and things are starting to fail. Please tell me that you are on this." Monica said emotionally.

Robin grimaced. If she didn't find a way to save him, she would never forgive herself. She started to say something to Monica and then she suddenly stopped. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"I think I've got it. No, I know I've got it. Just give me five minutes to test it on the mice and I'll be right there."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes." She said trying to focus on what she was doing.

Monica left and said a prayer that whatever Robin had thought of would work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin ran frantically through the hallways. When she got to Jason's room, he had coded and they were trying to get him back.

She growled and yelled. "Dammit, fight Jason."

Liz stood back for a second while Epiphany used the defibrillator on him again. She had been lying next to him when he had tried to speak to her and couldn't. She thought that he had just passed out but the machines started going off. Monica and Epiphany finally got a heartbeat and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. She ran over to his IV and injected it with the counter agent.

"Do you think it will work?" Liz asked nervously.

Robin nodded. "It better."

Patrick came up behind her and hugged her. He had followed Robin from the lab without her knowledge. "So, this was all for Jason?"

She turned and looked up at him. "You're not mad that I couldn't tell you are you?" She asked.

Patrick shook his head no. He had long given up on understanding her relationship with Jason.

"Thank you." She said giving him a quick kiss.

Alan walked in. "How long will it take before you know that it's working?"

"It's probably going to take several injections. But, when he wakes up, we'll probably start to see an improvement."

Monica hugged Robin. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

She then walked over to Liz. "You alright."

Liz nodded. "I'm just worried that's all."

"I understand. Are you and my son together?"

Liz blushed. "Well, we like each other."

Monica smiled. "Good. Are you hungry?"

Liz shook her head. "No, I'm just tired."

"We put some extra beds in the next room. I think Emily and Dante are in there already. We'll probably join them." She said looking over at Alan for a second.

"Thanks, but I don't think I will be able to sleep until he wakes up again."

Alan smiled slightly. "Come on Monica, let's go get some rest."

Liz sat back down in the chair and laid her head on Jason's leg. She watched him sleep until she finally fell asleep herself. She woke up several hours later because someone was touching her face.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that Jason was looking down at her.

"Hi." He said softly.

She quickly sat up. "Can you see me?"

"Yes. It took a while to focus though."

"Jason, you coded. Robin injected you with some kind of counter agent. They keep giving you more every half hour."

Jason wasn't even sure what to say. He paused for a long moment and then said, "I guess it's working."

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"You look exhausted." He said noting the circles under her eyes.

"I didn't want to leave you. Your mom, dad, Emily, and Dante are in the next room sleeping."

"What time is it?"

She took a look at the clock. "It's 1:35 a.m."

"Come here." He said opening the blanket. She crawled in next to him and got comfortable.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Sleep baby." He said softly.

She smiled and closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep.

When Jason woke up, Spinelli was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Liz was still asleep in his arms.

"Hey." He said softly.

Spinelli grinned. "It's so good to see that you are still among the living."

"I missed you too Spinelli." Jason said softly.

"Do I take it that the counter agent that the Clinical one procured worked?"

"Seems like it. I went blind for a while. That would have been really bad for business."

Spinelli grinned. "I still think you would be a good shot."

Jason smiled.

"So, I take it that is Elizabeth?"

Jason nodded. He was curious what nickname he'd attribute to her.

"And you have grown close with her?"

"Yes, I have."

"She is like your guardian angel." Spinelli gushed.

"Spinelli, once we get done with the Jerome's, I wanted to ask you if you could help her find her birth parents."

Spinelli smiled. "Of course. It would be an honor."

Liz stirred. She looked up at Jason and smiled.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning."

She turned and looked over at Spinelli and said, "Hi."

"Beautiful." He said in awe.

Liz grinned. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Spinelli, aka the Jackal at your service Magnificent one."

Jason chuckled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Spinelli."

He stood up so she could get off of the bed. "I'll be right back." She said leaving to use the rest room.

"You can stop drooling now." He said to Spinelli who had tracked Elizabeth with his eyes like a love sick puppy.

"Sorry Stone Cold. I could not help but admire her beauty. The surveillance video did not do her justice."

"What's going on with the Jerome's?"

"They are unaware of your return. Ever since their assets were frozen, they have been lying low."

"Good."

Jason wasn't sure if they should stay in town or go back to the safe house. All he knew is that he needed to keep Emily and Elizabeth safe.

Spinelli's phone rang. "I'll be right there Mr. Sir." He said before ending the call. "The Godfather awaits. I shall return later."

"Thank you for all of your help Spinelli."

Spinelli smiled and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth came back into the room. She had showered and put on some scrubs.

"It's workout time." She said smiling. "Let's see what you can do."

Jason nodded. "I don't think I'll be benching 300 anytime soon."

Liz walked closer to his side. "Okay, lift up your right arm."

It was a struggle for Jason to hold it up.

"Good. Now your left."

She noticed that was a little bit harder for him.

"And your right leg."

He barely got it off the bed.

"And your left."

It was the same result.

"Okay." She said writing down some notes in his chart.

She held her hand up. "I need you to push against my hand."

Jason did but he couldn't make her hand move at all.

She noticed the look on his face and put his arm down. "This must be really hard for you."

"Actually, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Jason, I'm quite aware of your body. This is just temporary. You can go back to being a Greek God later." She said sarcastically.

Jason chuckled. "Thanks but I prefer Nordic God."

Liz laughed. "Okay Thor."

Monica and Emily walked into the room.

"How's my big brother?" Emily asked.

"I'm okay."

Liz injected his IV with some more of the counter agent.

"Good. Since I'm still hiding out, I'm your doctor for the day."

"Just don't order any crazy tests."

Emily grinned and rubbed her hands together. "This could be a lot of fun."


	16. Chapter 16 – Swoon Worthy

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the ongoing saga. This story will have lots of twists and turns. Check out my fic After the Fall - It's Brazen.

Chapter 16 – Swoon Worthy

Monica chuckled at the grin on her daughter's face.

"Hmmm who can I get to give you a sponge bath?" Emily said wickedly.

Jason's eyes grew big. "Emily, you know eventually I'll be getting out of this bed, right?"

Grinning, Emily looked over at Liz.

"Don't look at me. We haven't even gone out on a date yet." Liz said as she laughed.

Emily chuckled. "Relax Jason, I'll just make the night nurse do it."

They had gotten a night nurse they trusted to basically sign a piece of paper saying that anything that happened in that wing was top secret.

Robin walked into the room. "What's going on?"

Emily grinned. "I was thinking of asking Epiphany to give Jason a sponge bath."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Robin laughed. "That would be a classic."

"I need someone on my side right now. Where is Johnny? You women are doing me in."

"You rang?" Johnny said walking inside the room.

"Yes, thank God. Protect me against them."

Johnny smiled and got really serious. "Emily, you're first. I'm going to have to remove you."

Emily put her hands on her hips. "You and what army?" She said narrowing her eyes.

Johnny moved towards her so fast that she only had time to gasp. Jason smiled as Johnny threw Emily over his shoulder. She couldn't help but laugh because he had scared the shit out of her.

Robin and Liz were in tears.

"Consider that a warning." Jason said frowning.

Robin was actually surprised that Jason was in such a great mood. "Did that toxin affect your personality Mr. Suddenly Playful?

Jason groaned. "I don't understand why I have such a bad rep."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Please."

Liz looked back and forth between them both. "Perhaps you could enlighten me."

"Jason takes tall, brooding, and handsome to a whole other level." Robin said teasing him. "His signature stare is legendary."

"Oh really?" Liz said.

"Johnny." Jason yelled.

Robin squealed. "I'm going." She handed Liz some more medicine before she dashed out the door.

They were finally alone.

"Can you lay down with me? I'm really tired." He said holding up the blanket.

She smiled and got into the bed. "I can't believe I'm sleeping with you before we even go out on a date. You're going to ruin my reputation."

"Too bad, I sleep better when you're lying next to me"

Liz smiled.

Jason settled and fell asleep while Liz listened to his heartbeat. Satisfied that he sounded stable, she finally let herself drift off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's eyes snapped open as Liz muttered something in her sleep. He realized she was yelling his name and all of a sudden she jolted up.

"You okay?" He asked as he watched her breathing heavily.

She nodded. "Sorry, I was having a nightmare."

"Well that's a blow to my ego."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you think I was dreaming about?"

Jason grinned.

"Funny." She said slipping off of the bed. "I'll be right back."

Jason watched her leave with a lingering smile. The truth was that he had laid there thinking of her. It was a nurse fantasy that he hoped to make come true someday.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It took 4 days before Jason was well enough to stand up. Emily and Elizabeth took turns helping him work out his muscles. It was painful but his body was finally starting to get stronger. They made the decision to stay hidden in the wing in case Jason needed any medical attention.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into Jason's room and he was gone. Confused she turned to leave as Emily was walking inside. Emily pushed a garment bag and a shopping bag into her hands. "Put this on?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Liz went into the bathroom and unzipped the bag and this fabulous dress was inside. She opened the door to ask Emily what was going on but she was gone.

She saw there were some shoes, makeup, and a curling iron in the other bag as well.

She was completely confused but she went along with it and got dressed. She made a decision to shower quickly and then put on the beautiful azure dress on that rested about 2 inches above her knees. It was off the shoulder and hugged her body. She put on some makeup and did her hair. Slipping on the shoes, she took a look in the mirror and smiled. It was over the top but the dress did look good on her.

She walked out into the room. "Okay Emily what is going on?" She yelled out.

Emily walked into the room with Robin. "Wow. You look drop dead gorgeous."

"Thank you, but are you two going to tell me why I need to dress up in the first place?"

Patrick pushed through them. "Damn girl. You clean up nice."

Robin punched him in the arm.

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

Patrick held out his arm. "Follow me and all will be explained."

He had just spent the last ½ hour helping Jason get dressed.

Robin looked over at Emily as they watched them walk. "I don't ever remember Jason being this romantic."

"I guess almost dying got him thinking." Emily said quietly.

Patrick walked her down the hall to a room. "Dinner awaits." He said grinning.

Liz frowned and pushed open the door and then gasped. "Oh my God."

Jason was sitting down at a table and he was wearing a suit. He watched her walk inside the room and he was blown away. He always thought she was beautiful but she looked stunning.

Liz felt her whole body flush at the intensity of his gaze.

Jason finally snapped out of it and he was able to speak. "You look absolutely gorgeous." He said getting up and walking towards her.

"Thank you. How did you do all of this?" She said looking around in awe at the candles, flowers, and the table.

"I didn't want to wait any longer for our first date."

She smiled. Jason was just swoon worthy. Not only did he look gorgeous, especially with the blue shirt on, but the fact that he had planned all of this left her speechless.

He kissed her softly and then held out a chair for her to sit down. Jason sat as well and used a remote to turn on some music.

Liz couldn't stop grinning. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. He laid his hand on the table and she put her hand in his.

"I wanted our first date to be special. I really like you Elizabeth. You kept me sane for weeks and you took care of me. We got to know each other and I'd really like to see where this will go."

Liz felt like she wanted to pinch herself. "I would like that too Jason." She said softly.

He squeezed her hand and then lifted the tops off their entries and put it aside.

She smiled. "Is this Dante's famous spaghetti?"

Jason smiled. "Yes it is. He insisted."

Liz tasted it. "Oh my God, this is really good."

"It's definitely better than canned soup."

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

Jason shook his head no.

They finished eating and Jason stood up. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Liz smiled. "Of course."

They slowly swayed to the music. Jason put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They never stopped looking at each other and Elizabeth felt like she could get lost in Jason's eyes forever. And when the music started to fade he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were so soft and when he deepened it and his tongue dipped into her mouth a shiver ran through her body. Jason was doing all sorts of things to her. He pulled back and brushed the side of her face with his hand before leading her back to the table. Patrick had warned Jason not to overdo it or he could have a setback.

They sat down and Jason spoke first.

"It's really nice being stuck in this hospital with you. And that's saying a lot because I really hate hospitals."

Liz chuckled.

"It's going to be weird not hiding out or being on the run."

Liz nodded. "True. I can't wait to sleep in my own…"

She didn't finish her sentence. "Oh my God, my apartment; my rent."

Jason smiled. "It's okay. Sonny took care of everything."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "He wanted to make sure that you were taken care of."

"But, he doesn't even know me."

"That doesn't matter. You were kidnapped and took care of me. He felt it was the least that he could do."

Liz wasn't sure how she felt about him paying her way.

"Please don't give it any more thought. It's done and he would be insulted if you tried to pay him back."

He could tell what she was thinking. Jason understood her independence although he wasn't really used to it.

"Okay." She said settling down. "I'll make sure to thank him."

She noticed that he looked tired. "You probably should rest."

"Already?" He said disappointed.

"Yes already." She said standing up. "Come on."

He took another look at her; memorizing her every curve. She felt her stomach flutter. Finally, he stood up and took her hand and they walked back to his room.


	17. Chapter 17 – Playing Nicely

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Jason did have some help from the girls setting everything up. Enjoy the fun because after this chapter, I'm going to have to hire a bodyguard for several chapters. I already know you guys will take a hit out on me. You're just going to have to trust me.

Chapter 17 – Playing Nicely

It took another week before Jason got back some of his stamina.

"So, what's the plan?" Dante asked.

"The Jerome's have started to fight back. We lost a few shipments but I really don't think they are going to be able to recover enough to be able to fight against us."

Dante nodded. "True."

"What about Kiki?"

"Cooper still has her."

"Is it even worth keeping her at this point?"

Dante shrugged. "Sonny seems to think that it's the only thing preventing an all out war."

"It is kind of like an ace in the hole."

"I know they'd be dead already if you had your strength. After what they pulled, I don't blame you."

Jason did want revenge on Julian and Ava. They had almost killed him. He looked up and Sonny was walking towards him.

He grinned. "Hey."

Sonny grabbed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak but I'm doing better every day. Elizabeth, Emily, and Robin have been helping me work out."

"Good."

Dante got up and walked out of the room.

"You think I can go home?"

"Soon. I know you're itching to get out of here, but you're vulnerable and there is no way I'm risking your life. That bitch almost killed you."

"So you want me to stay here?"

"It's been safe for this long. I don't think Monica and Alan mind it. They have access to Emily and you."

Jason rolled his eyes which made Sonny laugh.

"Your mom is fierce. She did everything she could to keep you alive and safe."

"I know she did."

"Your dad read me the riot act. But, he feels like shit because of what went down."

"Are you defending the Quartermaine's honor?"

Sonny chuckled. "Crazy huh? They love you Jason. I know there is some bad blood there but I think you owe it to yourself to give them a chance."

"Duly noted."

Sonny patted his arm. "Hang in there okay?"

Jason nodded.

Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Hi, Elizabeth right?" Sonny said extended his hand.

"Yes."

"I'm Sonny. It's nice to meet you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Very nice to meet you too! I wanted to thank you for taking care of my apartment."

Sonny grinned. "Don't even worry about it. It was the least I could do."

Elizabeth blushed which made Sonny think she was even cuter than he had thought she was before.

"You take care of him for me."

"I will."

Sonny walked out and Liz walked over to Jason.

He watched her look at the machines and then closed his eyes and rested for a bit.

About a half hour later, Monica walked into the room. "Hi." She said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Jason smiled. "A lot better than I was before."

She sat down. "You really gave us a scare. I never want to go through you coding again."

Jason held out his hand and Monica put hers in it. "Thank you Mon…mom. You saved me and I don't know how I can ever sufficiently thank you for that."

Monica smiled. All she ever wanted was for him to let her in. "Jason, can you find it in your heart to give me another chance?"

Jason sighed. "Yes." He said softly.

Monica's eyes filled up with tears. "Thank you." She said softly. "So, you and Elizabeth huh?"

Jason chuckled. It wasn't what he was expecting to come out of her mouth next. "Yes."

"I think she's perfect for you."

Jason smiled.

Alan came walking into the room. "I just thought I'd come see how you were doing. I can come back if you two need more time."

Monica squeezed Jason's hand. "I'll come back." She said standing up. "I know you. Don't try to do too much. Steady wins the prize."

Jason nodded "Okay."

Monica gave Alan's arm a little squeeze as she walked by.

"Well, I'm glad that you are doing better." He said sitting down.

"Me too."

"Jason, I'm sorry that my past has put you into this predicament. If I had known that you'd be affected, I would have never helped Lucy all those years ago."

"It's not like you did it on purpose."

"You almost died and I don't know if I ever can forgive myself for that."

Jason sighed. He had spent so many years cutting himself off from his family that it was kind of weird interacting with them so much now.

"I just want you to know that I love you son. I can't turn back the clock and go back to the accident and do things differently. All I can do is let you know that if you ever need me, I will be there for you."

"Thanks dad. I'm willing to try. But, can you accept who I am now?"

Alan nodded yes. "I'd rather deal with how you've chosen to live than lose you forever. I don't know if Sonny and I will ever like each other but I'm willing to be civil with him. I will always worry about you."

"Do you doubt my skills?"

Alan chuckled. "No. I just worry about people like the Jeromes who sometimes slip through the cracks and cause grave danger."

"I know. Trust me. I didn't see the poisoning thing coming. I'm just glad that Liz didn't take the wrong plate. I don't think she would have been strong enough to survive what I did."

"You're probably right. Your mother seems to think that you two are an item."

Jason nodded. "We are dating."

"Just try to keep her safe. I've seen her dote on you and I know that she is a great person."

"I will."

"Be happy Jason. That is all I want for you. If Liz makes you happy than do whatever you can to make her happy and not ruin it. You are a Quartermaine whether you remember it or not, and God knows I'm hoping stupidity in relationships isn't genetic."

Jason smiled. "If it is, then I'll have Alexis draw up some genetic cruelty paperwork."

Alan chuckled.

Emily came into the room. "Dad, they need you for a consult."

Alan stood up. "I'll come visit you another time."

"I'll look forward to it." Jason said sincerely.

Emily's eyes almost popped out of her head. She waited until Alan was out of the room and then turned back and looked at Jason who grinned at her expression. She walked over to him and felt his forehead. "First the romance and now you are getting along with Alan. Are you sure you didn't get any of your memories back?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's okay. I've grown pretty fond of Jason Morgan."

"Have you now?"

"Yup." She said sitting on the bed. "I love you Jason. I hope you know that."

Jason smiled warmly. "I love you to Emily. But, you already know that because I let Dante live."

She laughed loudly. "Look whoever you are, give me back my brother." She said poking him.

Jason grabbed her and pulled her closer. Emily squealed as he tickled her.

"Stop it." She yelled as tears flowed down her face from laughing.

Dante and Robin came running into the room.

Emily and Jason looked up. "What?" They both said at the same time.

Robin chuckled. "Emily, I know you could beat up Jason right now because he's so weak. But you really shouldn't mess with him like that. It might bruise his fragile ego."

Jason glared at her. "Robin, I need you to come a little closer."

She shook her head as Emily made her escape.

Jason looked at Dante for a split second and Dante had Robin in his arms and was depositing her on the bed as she yelled. "No."

Jason tickled her as she laughed and twisted in his arms.

Patrick walked into the room and laughed.

"Don't just stand there….," Robin gasped, "help me."

Patrick shook his head.

Liz walked into the room. "What is going on in here?" She yelled.

Jason and Robin looked at each other.

"You're in trouble." Robin said hopping off the bed.

Liz grinned. "You owe me one." She said looking at Robin who started laughing.

Jason shook his head. "Women."

Everyone exited the room as Liz walked towards the beds. "You know, you still should be taking it easy."

Jason sighed. "I was just having a little fun. I'm fine." He said quietly. "But thank you for caring about me."

Liz smiled. "I'm really starting to see how you and Emily are related."

He tried not to smile. "What is that supposed to mean? I was just trying to downplay my bad reputation."

"You both try to talk you're way out of trouble the same way."

Jason finally gave in and smiled. "Come here."

She sat down on the bed. "Yes."

"Closer." He said watching her think about it first before she finally moved.

"Closer."

Liz chuckled. "If I get any more closer….."

"Exactly…."

Jason kissed her gently at first and then deepened it. They eagerly explored each other's mouths until they heard someone clear their throat.

Liz turned to see who it was and smiled. "Hi Epiphany."

She shook her head and walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Jason's sponge bath."

Liz tried not to laugh. She could see Robin and Emily out in the hallway doubled over laughing at Jason's expression.

Finally Epiphany started laughing too. "Relax Jason, I'm just going to check your vitals and change your IV bag."

Jason smirked. "Your loss."

Emily yelled from the hallway, "Now I know you are not my brother."

Epiphany chuckled as Liz slipped off the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava & Julian escaped the drug charges due to a technicality. Their funds were still frozen so they decided to retreat for now. They were going to leave the Corinthos/Morgan family a nice big present to deal with on their way out.


	18. Chapter 18 – Reality Sucks!

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Bjq – that's not going to happen for quite a while * Twisted Musalih, ilovedana53, ejliason, Gabby1, kikimoo – Glad you liked it! * Virgy15, doralupin86, lrobinson01 – I'm anxiously and nervously waiting for you to read it. I've been freaked out all day. But, you guys will just have to trust me. There is always a method to my madness.

Check out my Brazen story After the Fall if you have time. It will be a great ride.

Bottom line is that Jason has been living in a false reality since he's been in the hospital. He's about to get a dose of it. Back to the real world….

Chapter 18 – Reality Sucks!

John and Maxie walked into Sonny's house.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked.

"The Jerome's have left the building."

Sonny smirked. "How do you know that?"

"They both boarded a plane tonight. The flight plan says Florida, but that can be easily faked."

Sonny nodded. "Good."

"I seriously think they will return. According to Diane, they will probably have access to their funds in a few weeks."

Spinelli came around the corner and stopped in his tracks. "Prince of Darkness, what are you doing here?"

John rolled his eyes. "Spinelli, will you please stop calling me that."

Sonny smirked. "This is my house, so if Spinelli wants to call you that, then it's allowed."

John shook his head.

Spinelli grinned. "Thank you Mr. Sir."

"You got something?" Sonny asked.

"Apparently, the Jeromes made a deal with the Ruiz family before they left. Manny and his brother Javier have taken over the two warehouses that the Jerome's abandoned."

Sonny poured himself a drink. "Just great."

John groaned and sat down. "Just what we needed. They are both certifiable."

Maxie looked up at him. "You need to get Jason back here."

"Not yet. He still isn't strong enough."

"Well, you know that when he finds out that the Jeromes are gone, he's gonna want out."

Sonny sighed. "I know."

"Sonny, can you arrange it so I can go speak with Jason please?"

Sonny took a swig of his drink. "Yeah.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John walked into Jason's room.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth could pretty much feel the chill in the air as well as see the coldness in Jason's eyes.

"I'll come back later." She said walking out of the room.

"You didn't answer the question."

John sat down. "Look Jason, I know you don't like me, which I honestly don't understand because most people say that I'm quite charming."

Jason rolled his eyes. Besides the fact that John was all over the place on a good day, Jason partly couldn't stand him out of loyalty to Spinelli; not to mention his pedigree.

"Anyway, look the Jerome's are gone."

"What?"

"They left a few hours ago. Kiki has been released."

Jason was more than relieved by that news although, he was quite disappointed that he wouldn't have a chance for payback sooner. At some point, he would hunt them down and handle it though.

"But, unfortunately, they made a deal with the devil before they left."

Jason pinched his nose. "Who?"

"The Ruiz Family."

Jason froze. He was very much aware of the family and the death and destruction that usually occurred in their presence. "Great."

"The Zacharra organization stands to lose just as much as Corinthos/Morgan if they start taking what they want."

Jason grimaced. Working with John or Claudia was the last thing that he wanted to do although he did realize that John had been helpful in dealing with Ava and Julian. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, I'm thinking that we are already spread thin so I think we need to call in some more forces."

"I have someone I can call."

"Good. We should also pull together our tech resources."

Jason gave him a look. "I don't think Spinelli is used to working with someone else."

John smirked. "Trust me when I tell you I don't think he'll mind."

"I'll talk to him."

"We still have the Jerome warehouse bugged. But, I'm sure that Javier will do a sweep before they get in there."

Jason nodded.

"You probably should put a few men around the Quartermaine mansion as well. Anyone you care about will be at risk. So, you should keep your distance from them. The Ruiz family doesn't play. If they get wind that you are with something or even have a close relationship with anyone else, they will take them and kill them if it will get them what they want."

John was already debating sending Maxie out of the country.

Jason nodded. "Done."

John's words had a sobering effect on Jason. The realization that everyone around him that he cared about was at risk due to his chosen profession was smacking him in the face one again. It was easier for him to forget about all of these things when he was protected in a hospital wing. It wasn't reality. The difference between him and Sonny is that Jason had a bigger conscious. He felt like he was being selfish exposing the people he cared about to so much violence. He had gotten carried away and let himself go there with Elizabeth when he knew he shouldn't have because she shouldn't be in his world. His mood was quickly souring. Fucking John, he thought as he glared at the younger man.

"Alright, you have my number." John said standing up. "Call me when Spinelli is available to meet my computer geek."

Jason watched him walk out. He had a bad feeling about all of this. The Ruiz family made the Jeromes look like amateurs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli walked into Jason's room. "Greetings master."

Jason shook his head. "Spinelli, there's something that I need to ask you and I know you're not going to like it."

Spinelli started talking and stopped as Jason tried to interject several times before Jason held up his hand. "Stop. I'll just come out and say it. I need you to work with the John's computer tech so we can pool together our information."

Spinelli didn't move. Jason wasn't even sure he was breathing. "Spinelli." He yelled.

The younger man snapped out of it. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Did I stutter?" Jason said impatiently.

"The Ace of cyberspace works alone. The Jackal does not need a side kick."

Jason sighed loudly. "Spinelli, I need you to do this. The Ruiz family is very dangerous. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

Spinelli swallowed hard. He could tell by the look on Jason's face that he was about to be yelled at. "Okay."

Jason picked up his phone and dialed John. "Spinelli is a go."

He kept talking for another minute and then ended the call. "Go over to John's place. He'll make the introductions."

Spinelli looked like someone sent him a computer virus. "Fine." He said walking away dejectedly.

Elizabeth walked back in the room. "He looks like you killed his puppy."

"He'll get it over it."

"What's going on?"

She could tell he didn't look happy at all.

"It looks like we're out of here tomorrow."

Liz was shocked. "Jason, you're not ready."

"I'm going to have to be. We have a new threat."

Liz sighed. "Can I still go back to work?"

Jason nodded.

"Good."

"You can go back to your apartment but you will have guards."

Liz nodded.

"There are some dangerous men…"

Liz cut him off. "There are always going to be dangerous men in your line of work. But I'm confused, am I still in danger because of Ava?"

"Not right now. They left town."

"So, if no one knows about us, then do I really need guards at this point?"

"And where do you think us dating factors into this?" Jason asked. He was trying to see where her head was at.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful. No one has to know. And if someone does find out then of course I won't object to having guards."

Jason didn't answer at first. He was painfully aware that she was not getting the whole security thing. He couldn't understand after everything that they had been through, how she didn't get that if she were in any way connected to him that her life was at risk. He knew what he had to do because he couldn't put her at risk. She was too important to him.

Liz could tell that Jason didn't like what she had said. She wanted to show Jason that she could handle his lifestyle and that she didn't want to be treated like a china doll but by the look on his face, she felt like she had failed a test or something.

"I think it's safer that you and I have some distance between us. If we were to be caught together, I wouldn't be okay with the consequences. The Ruiz family is ruthless. If they find out you mean something to me, then they will use that as leverage. So, for now, I think we shouldn't have any contact." He said studying her reaction. He was prepared to argue with her if necessary.

Now, it was her turn to not answer. Studying his face, she noticed that the man sitting in front of her didn't look like her Jason. His face was unreadable. It was like every wall in the world just slammed down in between them. Gone was the tenderness and warmth in his eyes. This was Jason Morgan the enforcer she was talking to and she didn't know him or how to even relate to him. Her heart felt like it was broken. So, she took a deep breath and said, "If that's what you want." and hurried out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily looked up as Liz crawled into the bed next to hers. "Why are you in here?"

"I've been dismissed." She said before slamming her eyes shut.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me. Your brother just dismissed me. Apparently, it is safer that we don't have any contact for the foreseeable future. I didn't respond the way he wanted me to, so he shut me down." Liz said before flipping over so her back was turned to Emily. She didn't want her to see her tears.

Emily got up and stormed into Jason's room.

He looked up and knew what was coming.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emily yelled.

"I don't have a problem."

Emily closed her eyes for a second; trying to gain her composure. "Did you just flip a switch and go back to the way you were pre-Elizabeth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What is going on Jason? You can't treat people like that. You can't be all loving one minute and then ice cold the next. It's not fair."

Jason's face never changed. "What if it's the right thing to do?"

In his mind, he was protecting Elizabeth as well as himself. Not too many people had the power to hurt him. Elizabeth did. And if she was going to fight him about being protected, then it was better for them to be away from each other. This wasn't a game. Mistakes were deadly.

"Don't you care about her?"

Jason didn't answer.

Emily wanted to punch him. "Are you not going to talk to me now?"

"Emily…"

"Don't Emily me. Am I supposed to pretend that I don't know you too? Because I can tell you right now, all of your enemies know the people that you love. Just because you don't speak to them, doesn't mean they aren't in any danger. You're being stupid and pigheaded."

Jason glared at her.

"I can't even look at you right now. If you're going to behave like this, then you don't even deserve Elizabeth." She said spinning around and walking out of the room.

Jason closed his eyes and grimaced. This situation was messed up and he felt like none of them really understood how dangerous Manny was.

A/N - Trust me people...


	19. Chapter 19 - Trepidation

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and not sending out a search party lol. Well, Virgy15 is still on the fence… doralupin86 – Keep the faith! * Lrobinson01,bjq, - Emily was on point * Gabby1 – Just a little * maryrose59 – Just make sure you have an airbag! * Kikimoo – Jason's a little thick (thankfully in mostly all the right places lol) * ejliason – fine…you can have more!

Here's a 2nd chapter for today for being patient with the angst.

Chapter 19 - Trepidation

When Emily went back into the room Liz was gone. She looked around everywhere before stepping back into Jason's room.

"Now what?" He asked not in any mood to go another round.

"Elizabeth is gone."

Jason was stunned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth opened her apartment door and went inside. She smiled as she locked the door and roamed around. It was good to be home. She didn't see any need to still be at the hospital. Jason was going home the next day anyway and the Jerome's were gone. Walking into her bathroom, she turned the water on to fill up the tub. She had just sunk into it when she heard crazy loud banging on her door.

She jumped up and grabbed her robe and threw it on. Grabbing the bat in the corner of her room, she moved towards the front door and looked through the peephole. "Shit." She said under her breath.

Jason was standing outside and he really didn't look happy.

She undid the chain and opened out.

"Are you crazy?" Jason asked. He pushed past her and she caught a movement but realized it was just Dante.

Shutting the door, she turned and watched him plop onto the couch.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she put the bat down and locked the door.

Jason was really out of breath.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed him some water.

He drank it and then his eyes went up the length of her body.

"I was taking a bath." She said softly.

"Elizabeth, you left the hospital without a guard." He yelled.

"Jason, no one even knows that we liked each other." She said with an emphasis on the word liked which had made Jason frown.

"That's beside the point."

"Well I'm sure they know now since you had to drag yourself out of a hospital bed to come over here and beat your chest."

"I don't even know what that means." He said making a face.

"It means that you have a freaking hero complex. You could have just sent someone else."

Jason started to yell back but Elizabeth's robe was starting to come undone and he closed his eyes. "Can you please go put some clothes on?"

Liz growled and fastened her belt tighter.

He watched her angrily sit in a chair across from him. "You have something you want to say?"

Liz was trying to keep control of her emotions. "I can't believe that you were so dismissive with me after all we've been through together. Jason, if it was so wrong for me to be in your world than why did you pursue me in the first place? Do you even have feelings for me anymore or did you just turn them off?"

"Of course I do."

"Well you sure have a lousy way of showing it. I'm sorry but I can't turn my feelings off like you can. I don't want to."

Jason leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I wasn't trying to hurt you Elizabeth. In fact, I'm trying to avoid you being hurt."

Elizabeth stood up. "I am not some fragile little flower Jason. I don't want you to treat me like that."

"You could lose your life being with me. Don't you get that? Do you think I want that for you?" He said standing up too. "It would kill me if you were hurt because of me."

"So your answer is to push me away and hurt me anyway?"

"At least you'd still be alive."

Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy.

His eyes seemed like they got darker. "I lost Carly because she was killed due to our business. I can't go through that again."

In that moment, he looked so broken. Elizabeth took a step towards him but Jason held up his hand to stop her.

"Elizabeth, part of my job is to kill people. I don't want there to be any illusions here. You know the person that I chose to show you. But, that doesn't mean the enforcer doesn't exist."

She didn't know how to reply to that.

"If you're going to be involved with me than you have to have guards and let me protect you. It's not about you being weak or not. It's just a necessity. You're taking that personally but I'm not trying to control you. I'm trying to protect you."

"And you're taking my wanting to be strong and independent as if I'm somehow rejecting you or being stupid when I'm not." She watched his face change. He started to look vulnerable again. "Do you still want me?"

Jason closed his eyes. "It's not that simple." He said softly.

"Jason, I am your safe place. I am not the enemy."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need some time to think."

She fought to hold back her tears. "Fine."

He looked at her for a long moment as his face continued to soften. He didn't understand how she could affect him like she did. She made him believe that he could have more when he had given up on that a long time ago.

She walked over to him and took his hand. Leading him to the bedroom, she pushed him down onto the bed and took off his boots. "Nice scrubs."

Jason smirked. "It was my only option at the time. I had to get to you."

"You need to rest Jason. I'm going to go finish my bath."

He nodded and got comfortable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sinking into the tub she thought about everything that had been said. She knew that she could be hurt but she wanted Jason so badly. Why he gave into his fears instead of fighting for them she didn't understand. Maybe she was just being naïve. They hadn't been together very long. But, she could see how much he wanted her in his eyes. Tears rolled down her face reflective of the anger that she felt inside. It wasn't fair that she finally had met someone and she couldn't have him. She soaked for another twenty minutes and then got ready for bed. Crawling under the covers, Elizabeth got comfortable and covered up making sure she stayed on her side of the bed. If Jason was going to pull away from her then she needed to protect her heart. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli knocked on John's door. It swung open and he glared.

"Spinelli, come in." John said holding the door open wider.

He walked into the den of darkness and when he saw the person sitting on the couch, he stopped in his tracks.

"Spinelli, this is my ace of cyberspace, Winifred."

Winifred stood up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jackal."

Spinelli was surprised. "You know my name?"

"You are a legend. I follow you online and I love the Stone Cold Saga."

"Really?"

Winifred nodded.

"What is your cyber name?"

"The Priestess."

Spinelli's mouth dropped open. "You are The Priestess? Your cyber skills are above reproach."

Winifred blushed. "Thank you."

John looked back and forth between them. "Uh, I guess no introductions are necessary. Go back to your geek speak, I'm going upstairs. Let yourselves out when you're finished. Winifred knows what needs to be done."

John disappeared and they continued talking.

"I can't believe you work for the Prince of Darkness."

Winifred frowned. "Why do you call him that?"

"His family and he stole my fair Maxinista from me."

Winifred's eyes grew big. "You were enamored with Maxie?"

He nodded. "But alas, she chose the dark prince and broke my fragile heart."

"Clearly, it is her loss."

Spinelli swallowed hard. "Thank you Priestess."

They sat down and Winifred went over their task.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning when Elizabeth got up, Jason wasn't there. She got ready for work and when she opened the door, Dante was there.

"I'll be following you to work. Milo will be shadowing you all day."

She nodded. It's not what she wanted but Jason wasn't leaving her any choice and if that is what it would take for them to be together, she'd do it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany smiled as Elizabeth walked towards her. "Good to have you back."

"Thanks! It's definitely good to be back." She grabbed a few files and looked at them and hoped that the day would be busy so she didn't have to think about Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sat down across from Jason and sighed. "They are amping up their forces. Did you make the call for more reinforcements?"

"The new guys will be here by this afternoon."

"Good."

Sonny paused for a second. He knew that Jason hated talking about his personal life. "So, how are things with Elizabeth?"

Jason didn't answer.

"That good?"

He shrugged. "I've been pushing her away."

Sonny frowned. "Why?

"It's just too dangerous."

"I manage to keep Faith and the kids safe."

"Are they back?"

"They'll be back tonight."

Sonny had sent them to the island when things had got dicey with the Jerome's.

"Jason, why are you running from her? You didn't run from people in the past."

"Elizabeth is different."

Sonny sat back. He was surprised that Jason liked her so much. "How?"

"She just is and I don't think it's right for me to expose her to all of this danger."

"It's your choice. But, I think that you're making a big mistake."

Jason didn't respond. He knew they'd never see eye to eye on this issue. So, he changed the subject and started talking about business.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that night, Faith arrived with the kids. Michael and Morgan hugged their dad and then ran up to their rooms.

"I hope they behaved." He said softly looking at her. He had missed her.

Faith didn't say anything. Instead she crossed the room and kissed him passionately.

Sonny pulled back and grinned. "That bad?"

She let out an exhausted sigh. "They hate me Sonny."

"They don't hate you."

"Yes they do. They want their mom not me."

Sonny didn't say anything. Carly had been dead for about a year and a half and it never got any easier. She was killed because she ditched her guard and one of his enemies shot and killed her. Jason had found the body. Sonny was a mess for quite a while but Faith came to town and taught him how to live again. It wasn't a great love. But, they got along in and out of bed and Faith tried really hard to be there for the boys. They were married 6 months ago.

"I'll talk to them."

"Don't, I'll handle it." She said softly. She wasn't sure what else she could try but she didn't want to make things worse.


	20. Chapter 20 – Curve Ball

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! It's so hard being so far ahead of you guys in the writing cause I want you to get where I'm at lol. Sigh, ok another twist in this chapter. There is of course a method to my madness as always. The road they are on is very twisty.

Chapter 20 – Curve Ball

**Two days later. **

Elizabeth checked her phone after her shift was over. Jason still hadn't called her back and she had left several messages. She was pissed. Going into the locker room, she changed and decided to go down to the warehouse near the docks where his office was and confront him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was standing in front of the water. The sun had just gone down. He heard someone behind him and spun around as his hand reached behind him and clamped down over the gun.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing down here?"

"You wouldn't return any of my calls."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "It isn't safe."

"You're standing out here all alone. How dangerous can it be?"

"I know how to protect myself."

She didn't want to have that argument yet again. "You look tired."

"I'm fine. You should go."

A man watched them in the distance and wondered who she was.

"I'm not going until you talk to me."

"Elizabeth, I told you that I need some time."

"So, I'm supposed to just wait around for you to call and forget about you until you do?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Jason let out a big sigh. He could barely look at her because he knew he'd cave. Catching a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, he pushed her towards some crates. "Get down and don't come out." He growled.

Jason stepped back onto the main docks and all hell broke loose. "Fuck." He muttered as he fired several rounds. He ducked back along a wall and reloaded. He fired 6 more rounds and there was silence. Johnny and Francis ran up to him.

"You okay?"

Jason nodded.

Francis looked around the corner and could see three bodies. "It looks like they are dead."

"Elizabeth is here." He said to Johnny.

"Fuck."

"Get her out of here." Francis yelled at Jason as police sirens got closer.

Jason walked around the crate and pulled her up. "Let's go."

"You're hurting me." Elizabeth said as Jason stalked towards the parking lot gripping her arm. He loosened his hand as Max pulled up with a town car.

"Sorry, get in." He said holding open the door.

Jason slid in next to her.

"Where to boss?" Max asked.

"Just get us out of here."

"You got it."

They pulled off and Jason called Sonny.

"What happened?"

"Ambush. The cops were on their way so we probably won't be able to cover this up."

"Shit."

"I know."

"How many men did you kill?"

"Maybe three or four. Elizabeth was there."

"What did she see?"

"She was hiding behind a crate the whole time. She heard but didn't see anything."

"Rick will still use her against us. There's no way we'll be able to get rid of all the surveillance before the cops see it. There are too many cameras around there."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You need to get out of town. The jet is ready to go. I was supposed to fly to Florida."

Jason sighed. "Elizabeth is sitting next to me."

"She could put you away for life Jason."

"I know." Jason said softly.

"You're going to Vegas. You know what you need to do."

"Sonny, I can't ask her to do that."

"You have to. If you marry her, she won't have to testify against you in court."

Jason growled. "Fine, I'll ask. But I can't force her to do that."

Elizabeth frowned. She had no idea what they were talking about but it didn't sound good.

Jason ended the call. "Max, go to the airport."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Airport?"

"We have to get out of town."

"Why?"

"Because Rick is going to be looking for us and he will use you to testify against me."

"But, I won't say anything. I promise."

"Elizabeth, you know too much. Please, just go with me."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. Once again, she felt like he wasn't giving her any credit. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the airport, Jason got out and then opened her door but Elizabeth stayed seated.

"Elizabeth, we have to go."

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

He leaned down to look at her. "I will have Max carry you if necessary. I will tell you on the way. Will you please just trust me?"

"Fine." She said getting out.

They hurried to the plane and got settled in their seats. Elizabeth felt it move and sighed. "I have no clothes."

"Don't worry about it. Sonny will arrange for everything."

Soon they were in the air and she could feel Jason relax. They should get there by midnight.

"Where are we going?"

"Vegas."

Liz looked over at him and frowned. "Vegas?"

He nodded. "I'll tell you everything when we get there. I need to sleep."

He was exhausted. His stamina was still not very good and the shootout had taken all his strength.

Liz could tell that he needed it so she settled back and closed her eyes. She just hoped that everything would work out okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They landed and got into another town car. Arriving at the hotel, they checked in.

She frowned when the clerk said congratulations and then they were led to an elevator by a hostess.

They walked inside and Elizabeth gasped. It was beautiful.

"There are champagne and chocolates over there. I chose some clothes for you both and put them in the closet. There are also other items in the drawers. The limo will be here in a half hour."

Liz went to use the bathroom just as the hostess handed Jason some kind of case. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub with rose petals sprinkled all over the place. She finished up and went back inside the room. "You want to tell me what is going on here?"

Jason sighed. "I know this is crazy but, I need you to marry me."

Liz stared at him not quite processing what he had just said. "What?"

"I need you to marry me."

She made a funny face. "Is this a joke? Are you punking me?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I am serious. It's the only way to keep them from forcing you to testify against me."

Liz turned away from him and walked to the window. The city was lit up and she stared out at it like she was searching for answers. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Elizabeth, I know this is unorthodox and not what you probably would ever want. But, I'm asking you to do this to protect me. It's selfish and I know it's not fair. I told you that being around me had consequences. And while I never thought this would be a one of them, now it is. You said that if something bad happened, you'd do what I asked. So, I'm asking you to marry me. Once the danger is over, if you want an annulment, I'll give it to you."

Elizabeth sighed. "You're rambling."

Jason sat down. "I'm sorry."

"What if I don't agree?" She said turning around.

"Then, we'll go back and I'll face the consequences. If that means jail time, then I'll deal with it. I'm not going to force you to do anything." Jason said evenly. He would never want to do anything she didn't want to do. He silently took in all the emotions that were playing out on her face and then sighed. Putting her in a position like this was the last thing that he had ever wanted to do.

Elizabeth was angry. Jason said she wasn't being forced but in her mind she was because she couldn't let him go to jail. Despite his previous danger speech, she knew that they both still cared about each other. But, this was not how she ever saw her wedding playing out. It was like all of her wedding dreams were being thrown out the window. She was going to be a mob wife now. Her life would never be the same. It was ironic that just days before she had thought she could handle being with him and now she was scared shitless of what that really meant. She closed her eyes and her mouth opened and the words spilled out almost effortlessly. "I'll do it."

Jason let out his breath. "Thank you."

She looked away from him and walked to the closet and there was a white dress and some white heels inside. It wasn't too bad. It kind of fit her. It was very Jackie O. in a way. She grabbed the dress and hung it up in the bathroom. Going through the drawers, she saw some lingerie and grabbed that too. There was already makeup on the counter. She got ready as fast as she could but it was a little difficult because her hands had started shaking a little. Her emotions were bouncing all over the place and she wondered how Jason was really feeling about all of it.


	21. Chapter 21 – For Better or for Worse

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate everyone taking time to tell me what's on their mind! Here's 2nd chapter for you today. Enjoy your Friday!

Chapter 21 – For Better or for Worse

Jason got ready in the other bathroom. He took one last look in the mirror and went back to the living room and opened the case. Sonny had them bring some jewelry. He picked out a plain titanium band for himself, and then looked over the rings for Liz. Some of them were way too garish. But, there was one that was really beautiful. It was an antique design. There was a matching band that went with it that he slipped into his pocket. It fit Liz's style.

The bathroom door opened. She walked out looking gorgeous. The white dress was simple and was knee length. It suited her.

"You look beautiful."

Liz tried to smile but she was fighting her nerves and just couldn't. "Can you please zipper me." She said turning around.

Jason sucked in a breath as he looked at her creamy skin. He zipped it up and Liz grabbed the purse that was on the dresser and opened it. It had some lipstick in it. She had her purse with her so she grabbed her license and threw it inside. Taking the veil that was on the dresser, she put it in her hair and then came back out.

"I'm ready." She said facing Jason once again.

Jason walked over to her. "One more thing. May I have your hand please?"

It was Liz's turn to suck in her breath. Jason placed the ring on her finger and she gasped. It made it even more real and the ring style would be something she would have picked out herself.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful Jason." She said looking up at him as she quickly wiped a tear away and then walked to the door.

Jason followed her and they headed to the elevator. He wasn't sure if she was really sad, touched or a little of both.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth held Jason's hand tightly as they walked into the chapel. She was scared.

"It's going to be okay." He said softly.

She nodded.

They started the ceremony. They stared into each others eyes as they said their vows. It was like her Jason was back. He looked at her so tenderly that she felt herself getting emotional. Her hand shook when it was time to place the ring on Jason's finger. And when he said you may now kiss the bride, Jason gently kissed her lips.

They signed paperwork and then headed back to the hotel.

"I need a drink." Liz said softly.

Jason smirked. "You want to go out?"

She nodded.

When they got to the hotel, they headed towards the night club. Jason had called ahead and he gave them his name and was lead to a VIP area.

Liz ordered a shot of tequila and a long island ice tea. Jason had a beer. He could tell it was going to be long night. There were some drunk girls sitting next to them that were gushing over Liz's ring and a song came on they like and they jumped up and started to pull her towards the dance floor. They paused and one of the girls whispered something in Liz's ear. She nodded and walked back towards Jason, then plopped onto his lap as she kissed him with abandon as they cheered. Her tongue did a hot sexy dance inside his mouth as he kissed her back passionately.

Liz finally pulled back and stood up and the other girls clapped and cheered as Liz walked back towards them laughing.

Jason took a deep breath. "Damn." He muttered. She had gotten him all hot and bothered. He watched her dance with a smile. She was beautiful.

About two hours later, he helped her stumble towards their room. They had stopped twice to play roulette and she had actually come out ahead. Several people had gathered around to watch her because she was so excited. Jason finally pulled her away and they made it back to the room. She sat on the bed and he took off her shoes.

Liz just swayed and watched him. "You're beautiful." She said softly.

Jason chuckled. "You're drunk."

He took off her veil and let her hair down and then unzipped her dress. He walked away to take off his jacket and she stood up and the dress fell to the floor.

Jason felt the heat rise in his body as she stood in a lacy bra and underwear. He looked away and continued to get undressed.

Liz licked her lips as he took off his shirt. She went to the bathroom and when she came back out, Jason was already in bed.

He watched her try to walk straight until she got to the bed and she slipped inside. He held his breath as she cuddled up against him and her smooth skin touched his.

Her head lifted. "Jason?"

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Are you upset that you had to marry me?"

"Not at all."

She smiled and snuggled onto his chest and quickly fell asleep. Jason hugged her body into his and decided that whatever time he had with Elizabeth he was going to be all in. She deserved no less.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Jason woke up, he was on his side and Elizabeth's body was pressed into him with her leg in between his. He tried to think of anything he could so that he wouldn't get aroused.

Elizabeth didn't open her eyes but she knew exactly where she was. She felt a rush go through her body as she felt his body heat against her skin. Popping open one eye, she could see Jason's chest. She opened the other one and looked up into a sea of blue.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning."

Both of them didn't move for a minute. Liz finally extracted herself and went to the bathroom. Jason got up and used the other one and called room service.

Liz walked back out. She was filling up the tub.

"I ordered some breakfast."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You need some aspirin?" He said smirking.

"No, I'm fine." She said giving him a look. "How bad was I last night?"

"You were….cute." He said sitting back on the bed in his boxers.

She looked down at her hand and then sat next to him. "I need to know something."

"Anything."

"Is this a marriage of convenience or are we going to try to have a real relationship?"

Jason took her hand. "I know I pushed you away. When I found Carly's body, I was devastated. If that happened to you…I don't know what I would do. I'm sorry for not talking it over more with you. I was scared. I've seen what kind of harm the Ruiz family can do. But, the bottom line is that I want to be with you Elizabeth; if you'll let me. I'll do the best I can to protect you."

She smiled. "Okay." She said letting his words sink in.

There was a knock on the door so Jason threw on his pants and Liz went into the bathroom.

She put some bubble bath gel into the huge Jacuzzi tub that was filling with water. After a few minutes, she turned the jets on and then sank down into the hot water. It felt so good.

Jason stood in the doorway and smiled. He could barely see her head there were so many bubbles. "Close your eyes."

Liz did as he asked and then gasped as Jason got into the tub.

"You can open them now." He said as his eyes danced with amusement.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath. Why should you get to have all the fun?" He said with a smirk. His body still ached and he knew the jets would feel really good.

Liz blushed.

"Besides, you've already slept with me and married me after one date. I figure, why not throw a bath in there."

Liz chuckled. "I'm glad you've thought this through."

They both relaxed back. Jason closed his eyes as Elizabeth stared at him. Every cell of her body wanted to jump him but there was no way she was going to give him that satisfaction.

About a half hour later, she said, "Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay."

She stood up and got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a robe. Before she left, she walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. Jason opened his eyes. "What's that for?"

"For keeping your eyes closed." She said before walking out.

Jason watched her leave. It had taken everything inside of him not to pull her back in the tub with him. He realized that this marriage arrangement was going to be harder than he thought.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got ready to leave.

"Can I keep the dress?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded. "I think there is a bag in the closet."

Elizabeth grabbed it and put the dress inside. "I guess it's back to reality."

"I'm not sure what will be waiting for us when we get off the plane."

"I understand. I'm ready."

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"You're welcome."

They went downstairs and got into the car and went back to airport.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz stared down at her ring. She had no idea how she was going to break the news to everyone. The last thing Emily knew was that Jason pushed her away and now they ran away and eloped.

The plane leveled off.

"You want to talk about it?" Jason asked. He knew she had been deep in thought for quite a while.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to tell Emily. You think she'll believe us?"

"She'll be shock just like everyone else. But, they'll get over it."

Liz shook her head. "That's easy for you to say. People don't expect explanations from you."

He smirked. "True, maybe you should learn my stare."

Liz grinned. "Oh, I have my own, trust me."

"I've seen it actually." He said.

She sighed.

"We're going to have to make it look believable you know." Jason said waiting for her reaction.

"I know. I don't think showing our attraction to each other has been a problem for us in the past."

"True."

His phone rang. "Morgan."

"It's Sonny. You on your way?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We have a dinner with a few of the families and the Zacharras."

"For what?"

"I think Claudia wants to seal the truce with a wedding."

Jason frowned. "With who?"

"You." Sonny said chuckling.

"Has she lost her mind?"

"You know she's always wanted you. She's been talking to them and they actually agreed with her."

Jason rolled his eyes. "That will never happen."

"Well, I think you should bring Liz. Faith will be there. At least that will shut Claudia up."

Jason sighed. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Come on. She's going to have to get used to it at some point."

"We'll see."

"It's in a private room at the Metro Court. Just go up to the restaurant."

"Okay."

Jason ended the call.


	22. Chapter 22 – Mob Central

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – re: Jason being Sonny's yes man. Technically, Sonny is the boss and what he says goes. But, I haven't written Jason as just a yes man. They are both doing what has to be done and have a good relationship. * Guest2 – re: them not sleeping together. Liz was drunk and they needed a little adjustment period; that is why they haven't slept together. * Doralupin86 – It will be fun! * Leasmom – maybe * Virgy15 – I've locked your guess in…. * Kikimoo – Stay tuned! * Twisted Musalih – Definitely! * bjq, ilovedana53, ejliason – Thanks!

**Chapter 22 – Mob Central**

Liz looked over at Jason. "What's up?"

"There's a dinner tonight with some of the other families. Sonny wants me to bring you."

"Really?"

Jason nodded. "You don't have to. I know it's more than you bargained for."

"It's okay Jason. I said I would do this."

"There's something else you should know."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Claudia thinks that she's about to rope me into a marriage to seal our truce with her family."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I've never liked her."

Jason smiled. "Neither have I."

Liz smiled. She had the perfect dress to wear. "I'm totally in."

Claudia had come into the hospital a few times when Anthony was sick and she was beyond rude to everyone. Liz didn't mind messing up her plans.

Jason shook his head. Judging by the look on Elizabeth's face, he knew there could be trouble.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane landed and of course Rick was waiting.

"Did you have a nice trip?" He asked Liz.

"I had a great trip." She said smiling.

Rick rolled his eyes. "I need to take both of you down to the station for questioning." He said studying Elizabeth's reaction. He had a major crush on her but she hadn't accepted any of his invitations.

"For what?"

"Just get in." Rick said opening the door.

Liz handed her dress to Max and got inside the police car.

"Never thought I'd be in one of these again." She said quietly.

Jason smiled and took her hand.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis met them there.

"Don't say a word." She said to Jason and Elizabeth. "What are the charges?" She asked Rick.

"There are no charges, we just have some questions."

Sonny had filled her in on everything prior.

"They won't be answering anything without me there."

"Fine." He said pointing to the interrogation room. He couldn't stand Alexis. She had ruined his perfect record a few months prior.

They all went inside and sat down.

"Mrs. Webber, were you on the docks yesterday around 6:00 pm?"

"Yes."

Rick was surprised that she told the truth. Alexis already knew that they had surveillance of her in the general area. Spinelli had erased the ones that recorded the actual gunfire exchange.

"Did you see anything?"

"No."

Rick smirked. "Of course you didn't. Did you happen to speak to Jason?"

"Yes and then we left."

"Did you see him kill anyone?"

"No."

Rick stared her down. "Did you hear….."

"Rick, my client has answered all the questions she's going to today. Technically, since she is married to Mr. Morgan, so she doesn't have to answer any of them anyway."

Rick was stunned. Liz held up her hand and then put it back down. He tried to gain his composure and looked over at Jason.

"Mr. Morgan…."

"Don't even bother. You've established that he was there and that Mrs. Morgan did not see him do anything. Unless you have some other witness around or some actual evidence, we are done here." Alexis said before standing up.

"I could keep both of them for 48 hours."

"On what grounds? If you pull that crap, I will paint such a horrible picture of this department with the press that you'll be looking for a new job by tomorrow. Isn't this re-election time for the mayor? I don't think he needs any bad press."

Rick glared at her. "Fine, but you step out of line and I guarantee you I will be there. I'll be watching Morgan." He said looking at Jason.

Jason just glared at him. Rick was the bane of his existence.

They got up and walked out of the room. Alexis followed them out. She grabbed Jason's arm. "You better protect her with your life. And you better look like you're in love when you are in public. I don't know how you convinced her to go along with this charade, but she doesn't deserve to die in the process."

Jason sighed. "I know Alexis."

"Good."

Alexis knew who Elizabeth was. She was shocked when Sonny had told her about the nuptials. She handed Elizabeth a card. "You might as well memorize that number. You'll need me at some point." She said walking away as Elizabeth stared at it.

"Come on." Jason said leading her outside.

Max drove the car up and they went back to the penthouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked inside.

"Some of the guys went over and got most of your clothes. They are mostly in my room but some of them are in the guest bedroom."

She nodded.

He showed her around. "Milo is your guard. You can't go anywhere without him."

"Okay."

"We need to get ready for the dinner."

She went upstairs and figured out where everything was and then got dressed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched her walk down the stairs. She looked smoking hot. Her dress was black and long and there was a slit up the side of her left leg and one shoulder strap on her right. When she turned around, he could see that part of the back was cut out and the dress hung dangerously low. It looked very artistic.

"Wow."

Elizabeth grinned. "I thought I'd give Claudia something to think about."

"I think you'll be giving the whole room something to think about." Jason said admiring her.

"Is it too much?" She asked.

Jason didn't even hesitate. "No, you look beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."

They went downstairs and headed to dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the room. Everyone else was already seated.

Sonny saw them come in and watched some of the other men's mouths drop open when Elizabeth walked inside. It didn't help that they were stopped by the waitress and when Elizabeth turned everyone saw the back of her dress.

Claudia was fuming that Jason had brought someone. Maxie grinned. She had only seen Liz at the hospital but she thought the dress was smoking.

They got to the table.

"Jason, who is your beautiful friend?" Dominic Taglianni asked.

"This is my wife, Elizabeth."

Claudia gasped. The men at the table looked at each other in shock.

"Hello everyone." Elizabeth said confidently.

She sat down next to Maxie.

"Nice entrance." Maxie whispered. "And that dress is hot."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks Maxie."

Jason sat next to her and squeezed her hand.

She smiled up at him. Maxie had grabbed her other hand.

"That is gorgeous." She said admiring Liz's ring.

"Thank you. Jason has great taste."

Vinny Scalero spoke up. "He sure does."

His wife kicked him under the table and he gave her a look.

"Jason, I didn't know that you were seeing anyone." Claudia said smoothly.

Jason looked over at her. "Well, Elizabeth and I hit it off during the kidnapping. I had to go to Vegas for business and one thing led to another."

Claudia was seething. "I see."

She knew something was up. There was no way in hell that Jason would be interested in some goody two shoes like Elizabeth. He needed a real woman.

John leaned over to Claudia and told her to behave.

There was music playing. "Elizabeth, would you like to dance?" Sonny asked.

Liz smiled. "Sure."

She stood up and Sonny led her to the dance floor. Jason followed them with his eyes.

"You look lovely." Sonny said as they swayed to the music.

"Thank you."

"Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "I'm fine. Everything went well at the station."

"Good. I'm sorry for putting you in this position."

"It's okay Sonny. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Sonny smiled. "Okay."

He thought that maybe he had underestimated her.

Jason walked up to them and cut in.

Sonny smiled and walked away. Jason was jealous.

"Missed me?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded. He couldn't stand seeing Sonny's hand on her bare skin.

She shivered as his hand lightly traveled down her back. And when it finally settled and his thumb skirted back and forth across her skin she felt herself getting warmer.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm good. Everyone seems really nice."

Jason made a face. "Yeah, until something pisses them off."

"Diva's?"

"Definitely." He said smiling down at her.

"You should kiss me."

"What?"

Liz chuckled at the look on his face. "You're the one that said it should look real."

Jason smirked. "You should be careful of what you wish for."

"I'm not afraid of your tongue Jason. I don't believe it's been convicted of any crimes."

Sonny chuckled. Jason had smiled more in the last five minutes then Sonny had seen in the last year.

"Maybe you should be." He said lowering his head to hers.

He pulled her closer and his lips brushed against hers and then they forgot everyone else was in the room. Their tongues mated as Jason kissed her thoroughly.

Claudia quickly downed her drink. In her mind, it should be her mouth attached to Jason's.

Maxie sighed. "Damn." She muttered before drinking some cold water. She grabbed John's hand. "Let's dance." She said as he grinned back at her.

Liz lightly moaned, snapping Jason back to reality and he pulled back.

"I'm suddenly very warm." Elizabeth said smiling up at him.

Jason grinned. "You're not the only one."

They stopped dancing and went back to the table. Jason doted on Elizabeth the rest of the evening. She got up to use the bathroom and when Faith saw Claudia get up she went as well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stepped out of the stall as Claudia was adjusting her lipstick.

She knew Claudia was going to say something to her. She washed her hands and waited.

"You sure you can handle someone like Jason?" She asked.

Elizabeth just smiled. "Oh, I know I can."

"You don't think anyone believes that you and Jason are actually in love do you?"

Liz reapplied her lipstick and didn't even bother to look over at her. "Do I look like I give a shit?"

Claudia smirked. She wasn't expecting Liz to be feisty.

Faith had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She flushed the toilet and opened the door. Liz saw her and was actually glad that they weren't alone.

Faith washed her hands. "Hello Claudia." She said looking at her in the mirror.

"Faith." Claudia said before leaving the room. She couldn't stand Faith and didn't understand why Sonny had married her in the first place.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling at her.

"You're welcome. If you ever need anything, please ask."

Liz smiled. "I'll remember that."

They finished up and went back to the table.


	23. Chapter 23 - Addicted

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! doralupin86 – I actually came up with Liz's dress design in my head. I couldn't find a similar picture so I sketched it for you real click. Go here to see it. Just replace dot with a period and remove spaces before and after. nikkiwright dot com /dresssketch dot htm and you're good to go!

Also, make sure there are no extra spaces once you put the periods in.

Then click on the sketch to make it bigger.

So glad you guys are enjoying the story and couplings although I have a few twists to come. Ilovedana53

Kcke2pen and those enjoying Claudia, she'll turn up again later on the story.

Chapter 23 - Addicted

Jason leaned closer to Liz. "She didn't give you a hard time did she?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She whispered back into this ear.

"Jason, how about a dance?" Claudia asked.

Jason clenched his jaw.

Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek. "Go ahead babe."

Jason gave her a quick peck and stood up and then led Claudia to the dance floor. Liz noticed that everyone had tensed up.

Claudia stared up at Jason. "I guess I was a day too late."

Jason looked away. "I guess."

"She's not enough woman for you Jason."

Jason glared at her. "Oh, she's more than enough."

"It will never work. She won't be able to handle the violence. We were perfect for each other."

Jason stopped and looked back over at the table. Elizabeth was laughing at something Maxie said and she looked incredible. "Elizabeth is perfect for me. I'm really happy Claudia."

Claudia studied him. He was so damn gorgeous and she knew he'd be really good in bed. It was such a waste. "We'll see."

Jason broke apart from her. "I need to get back to my wife."

Claudia rolled her eyes and then followed him back to the table.

Jason sat back down next to Elizabeth. They brought out everyone's meal and ate. The men and Claudia excused themselves and the wives and girlfriends chatted.

"You've got a great catch there." Vicky Taglianni said smiling.

"I think so." Liz said.

"He is pretty hot." Maxie said. "And that kiss." She pretended to fan herself.

Everyone laughed.

"So, tell us about the wedding." Danya Scalero said.

Liz smiled. She had already thought this through in her head. "Well, it wasn't completely spur of the moment. We had talked about it on the way there and Jason made a few phone calls. There was a dress waiting for me and a beautiful suite. Believe it or not, he is very romantic." Liz said blushing.

Faith grinned. "I believe it. Our men do like to spoil us."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Are you going on a honeymoon?"

"Not right this moment, but we hope to go to Italy soon." She said, hoping that no one confirmed that with Jason.

"That is where our families are from. If you go, you will have to check out our winery." Vicky said.

"I would love that."

"Where did you get the dress?" Maxie asked. She hadn't recognized the designer but she loved it.

Liz grinned. "I made it."

"What!" Maxie said so loudly that Jason and John looked over from the bar where they were all now standing.

Liz bit her lip. "I like to sew here and there. It's kind of a hobby."

All the women looked around the table in awe. Danya cleared her throat. "Girlfriend, you can design something for me any time."

Liz grinned. "Thank you." She was shocked that everyone liked it so much.

"Seriously, Kate would just die for that. Do you have more?"

"I have a tablet full of designs but I don't get to sew that much anymore."

"Any other talents?"

"I draw and paint. I went to art school."

They were all impressed.

"I love art. You'll have to show me some of your paintings." Faith said.

"Sure, just let me know when." Liz said before taking a sip of wine.

Sonny leaned over to Jason. "Everyone seems to love her."

Jason nodded. "What's not to love?"

Sonny smirked. He really hoped that their marriage was going to be something special. Judging by the kiss, he figured they were well on their way.

They walked back over to the girls except for Claudia who stayed at the bar.

"Jason, I can't believe how talented Liz is." Vicky said. "You're a lucky man."

"That I am." He said smiling and then squeezing Liz's hand.

They all ate dessert and then Jason and Liz made their exit. He was starting to tire.

They got into the elevator.

"So what talent were they talking about?"

"Um, I made the dress."

Jason looked over at her. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"By the way, I told them that we would honeymoon later; maybe Italy."

Jason smiled. "Okay."

Liz smiled as Jason took her hand and held it as they walked to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got to the top of the stairs. They hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements. "You can sleep in here. I'll be in my room if you need me." Jason said softly. He didn't want to pressure her.

Liz nodded. "Okay." She said walking inside. She got ready for bed.

Lying down, she settled and looked up at the ceiling as she thought about how hot Jason looked in his suit. She wanted him and she wasn't sure what to do about.

Jason was thinking about her too. In fact, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was like a movie that kept repeating; her smile, the way she bit her lip when she was lost in thought, her touch. Everything haunted him. After about a half hour, he got up and opened his bedroom door. Liz had done the same thing. She had never wanted anyone so badly in her life. She closed the door behind her as they both stared at each other with want. Her back was pressed up against the door and Jason was walking closer to her. Her body was already on fire and he was not walking fast enough. He leaned down so his forehead was pressed against hers. "I want you so badly." He said softly.

A tremor went through Liz's body and she let out the breath she was holding. "I want you too."

Jason grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Their tongues eagerly explored each other's mouth, but Jason wanted more. He picked her up as Liz wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into his bedroom as they continued to ravish each other's mouths. Liz's body slid down his until her feet touched the floor. She quickly discarded her top and bottoms as Jason scanned her body. "Still too many clothes." He said pushing her back onto the bed before he pulled off her panties. He attacked her mouth again as they rubbed up against each other. She could feel his erection pressing into her and she moaned.

"Jason, please….." She groaned out.

"Please what?"

Liz gasped as his fingers tweaked her nipple and lightly ran over it. "I want to feel you inside of me."

Jason wasn't ready. He wanted to drive her crazy with want and he really wanted to taste her. "Not yet." He whispered.

He moved his mouth over her breast, placing wet kisses on it until his tongue found her nipple and Elizabeth arched her back and her fingerse gripped his hair.

Jason started teasing her sensitive bud as a jolt went through Liz's body. "Oh God." She panted as Jason expertly strummed her clit. And when his finger entered her, she started making all these sexy noises and Jason's cock was throbbing. "Cum for me baby." He whispered as Liz fisted the covers and yelled his name in ecstasy.

Jason placed little kisses all over her face and neck as she came down from her high. She looked at him for a second and Jason pushed into her body and filled her up with one smooth thrust as Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat. He felt so incredible.

He waited for a minute for her to adjust and then started to glide in and out of her tightness. Elizabeth moved her hips to meet his thrusts and moans started filling the air. Jason pulled out and flipped Liz over and she got on her knees. She yelped as he entered her again and rocked back as he pushed forward. "Harder." She yelled as Jason obeyed her command. "You're so hot and tight." Jason said huskily as he began to thrust faster and even harder than before. And as he pounded into her he reached around and touched her clit and Elizabeth's world fell away. Jason could feel the contraction and groaned. E…liz…a..beth," He said as his release flowed into Elizabeth's body and they both collapsed onto the bed; their connection complete.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up first. He smiled at the remembrance of the previous night. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully. Her skin was so perfect and her lips….he groaned thinking about sucking on them and his cock twitched. Trying to keep his libido under control he looked away from her. Liz stirred and rolled onto her back and he was once again drawn to her body. Her pert breasts were practically calling to him as he gave in and start to suck and twirl his tongue around them. Elizabeth gasped, wondering if it were dream as Jason's warm mouth started to wake up her body. She arched her back as his hand moved to her clit and her eyes snapped open as she breathed out his name.

Jason looked up at her. He loved it when she said his name like that. "Good morning."

Elizabeth grinned. "I think your mouth is way better than an alarm clock."

Jason chuckled. He got up and started the shower and then got in.

Liz grinned and got up and used the other bathroom and then went into Jason's.

He could hear her and smiled. She opened the curtain and slipped inside. Jason started soaping her up and then he rinsed off her body. He pushed her up against the wall and then kneeled down and threw one of her legs over his shoulder and started to lick and suck her clit as she grabbed his head and moaned. And when he started fucking her with his tongue, Liz started panting and making these guttural noises that made Jason's dick so hard. It didn't take much longer for Liz to cum. Jason stood up and flipped her around and started to pound his throbbing cock into her body. He loved how loud she was and he continued to fuck her until he finally groaned and filled her up again.

They washed each other off and went and ate breakfast. Their lovemaking was making them addicted to each other's bodies. And as Elizabeth licked some jam off of her fingers, Jason's dick began to throb again and he grabbed her and took her against the pantry door.


	24. Chapter 24 – The Day After

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Jloalso – sorry no babies at this point doralupin86, ilovedana53, ejliason, butterflyliz, kikimoo, Gabby1 – Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! * Twisted Musalih – they are addicts! * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Glad you like Faith. There are some twists with her. * chawchick – lol true!

Chapter 24 – The Day After

Elizabeth walked up to the nurse's station. Everyone was staring at her. "What?"

Robin looked down at her hand and then back up her.

Emily's mouth was hanging open. "It's true?"

Liz took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Oh…my….God." Emily yelled before dragging her down a hallway into an empty room with Robin in tow.

She shut the door. "Spill it." She yelled.

Liz tried not to laugh. "I married your brother in Vegas yesterday."

For once, Emily was completely speechless.

"I don't understand." Robin said. "I thought you guys kind of broke up."

"We had a fight. Obviously, we made up." Liz said going for the door.

"Not on your life." Emily said. "What is going on?"

"Emily, people get married every day."

Emily grabbed her hand and looked at the ring closely. "Holy shit. That could feed a third world country."

Robin laughed as Emily glared at her. "Sorry."

"Elizabeth, are you going to stand there and tell me that on a whim, you married my brother; the one you were fighting with the other day because he said his life was too dangerous?"

"Blame it on the alcohol." Robin said under her breath.

"It wasn't necessarily a whim. Look, I'm happy. I know it was sudden but both Jason and I went into this with our eyes open."

"He does have it bad for her." Robin said Emily.

Emily just wasn't buying it. But, she could see that Liz looked happy and since she wanted them together anyway, she started to back down. "I guess if you're both happy….."

Liz smiled. "Trust me, I'm deliriously happy." She said flashing back to the night before. "Later."

She said walking out.

Robin and Emily looked at each other and walked out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat at his desk trying to get some work done. All he could think of was Elizabeth's face when she came and yelled his name.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sonny said walking into his office.

Jason smiled but didn't say anything.

"How's married life?"

"Pretty good." Jason said sitting back in his chair. It was actually outstanding but Sonny didn't need to know any of the details.

"I talked to Dominic and Vinny and their wives love Elizabeth."

"Do you think I should worry about Claudia?"

Sonny shrugged. "I hope not. She was pissed but she better get over it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny watched Elizabeth walk into the cubicle. He noticed how beautiful she was and how she seemed to just glow.

Elizabeth noted his interest and tried to stay focused. He was a bit intimidating but his eyes were currently very playful. His chest and arms were covered in tattoos as were parts of his neck and hands.

"Mr. Ruiz…"

"Manny."

Elizabeth ignored him. "Mr. Ruiz, I need to take your vitals and clean your wound." She said pushing the machine towards him.

He watched her work officiously. When he flinched as she touched the stab wound on his side, Elizabeth apologized.

"It's okay." He said quietly.

She carefully and quickly cleaned it. "The doctor will be right in." She said looking up at him.

"Thank you for your kindness. Most people are very intimidated by my tattoos."

Elizabeth gave him a courteous smile. "It's not my job to judge you. If you need anything else, please press the call button."

Manny smiled and nodded. She was exquisite.

Johnny saw Elizabeth stop outside the room and catch her breath. He figured he'd ask her about it later when she seemed to continue on normally.

Patrick grabbed her on the way into Manny's room. "Can you help me out please?"

"Sure."

She followed him back into the room and started laying out some instruments for him.

"You're very lucky Mr. Ruiz. You didn't lose too much blood and the knife didn't hit any major organs."

Manny nodded as he stared at Elizabeth which was giving her the creeps.

"I'm going to sew you up and give you some antibiotics. Make sure you don't do anything to pop them open and you should heal nicely."

"Thank you doctor." Manny said softly.

Patrick finished up. "Elizabeth, can you please bandage him up?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Sure."

"Have a good day." Patrick said to Manny before walking out the room.

Elizabeth grabbed some gauze and tape and carefully put the bandage over the wound before securing it.

When she was finished, Manny grabbed her wrist as her breath hitched in her throat. "Thank you for all your help today. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say my name, but it's Elizabeth."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He said as he let go of her wrist. "Would you please hand me my shirt?"

"I'm afraid that they had to cut that off."

Johnny noticed a man that was walking towards the room. He moved the curtain and walked inside and Johnny walked over there. He peeked inside the room and saw Elizabeth. When the 2nd man shifted, he found himself looking at Manny Ruiz and his jaw clenched. He moved back so they wouldn't see him.

The man handed Manny a shirt.

"You are free to go Mr. Ruiz." Elizabeth said nicely.

"I owe you one."

"No you don't." She said cleaning up the packaging for the bandages. "It's my job."

"Job or not, not too many people show me kindness."

Elizabeth nodded with a slight smile and left the room. Johnny stepped behind her and pulled her into the next room with his hand over her mouth, which muffled her yelp.

"It's Johnny." He said before taking his mouth off.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth said trying to get her breathing under control.

"What was Manny Ruiz doing here?"

"Stab wound."

"Elizabeth, I need you to stay away from him. If he comes in again, you need to have someone else cover it."

"Sorry, the other nurses were afraid of him, so I went inside. Is he a threat?"

"Very much so."

Elizabeth shivered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. He didn't hurt me. He was actually very nice."

Johnny put his hands on her shoulders. "Elizabeth, he is a very dangerous man."

She sat down on a chair. "You have me all freaked out now."

"Good. Because you should be. Don't ever underestimate him."

Elizabeth nodded.

Johnny's phone rang.

"Hey."

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She's fine."

"Why do you sound weird?" Jason asked.

Johnny sighed. "Manny came in as a patient and Elizabeth had to take care of him."

"What!" Jason said standing up.

"She's fine Jason."

"Let me talk to her."

He handed Liz the phone. "Sorry."

She sighed and took it. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Did he say anything to you or threaten you in any way?"

"He stared a lot and was very courteous actually."

Jason didn't say anything. He was too busy freaking out in his head.

"Jason?"

"I'm here."

"Don't worry. He's leaving now. I'll stay where I am until he's gone."

"Okay." He said picking up his keys. He didn't care what she said. He needed to see that she was okay with his own two eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the hospital. He saw Johnny and then walked over to Elizabeth.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

Jason smiled. God, she was so beautiful. "I had to see for myself that you were okay."

Elizabeth blushed. It was hard not to think about his naked body as he stood there looking so hot. She stepped out of the nurse's station and took his hand and led him to an empty on call room and then locked the door.

Once inside, he hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She pulled back. "I missed you." She said softly.

Jason kissed her. What started out as a gentle kiss turned into full blown passion. They both had to come up for air.

"Did Emily give you a hard time?"

Liz chuckled. "Of course. She and Robin cornered me but they are both happy for us."

"Good."

"I'm sorry that I worried you."

He unabashedly stared down at her. "Elizabeth, I will always worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt."

The ache in his blue eyes made her heart beat faster. Jason slightly closed them as he swept his lips across her mouth. He fed off her lips and mouth as he kissed her hungrily. She moaned and then pulled back. "Please Jason." She said before he attacked her mouth again. He pushed her over to the bed and they fell on it as their bodies entwined and their kissing became more frantic.

A knock interrupted them. "Elizabeth, Epiphany is looking for you." Johnny said softly before moving away. He hated to interrupt them but he didn't want to get her in trouble.

They both groaned and stood up. "We'll definitely be continuing this tonight." Jason said pulling her into him.

"Definitely." Elizabeth said straightening out her top. She shook herself and then opened the door and smiled before disappearing.

Jason stood there a minute trying to compose himself and then went into the hallway. He walked a little ways and he heard his name.

"Jason." Monica said trying to catch up to him.

He took a deep breath and turned around cringing that she was going to be mad about the wedding.

"Were you on your way out?" She asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Oh well, then I won't keep you too long. I just wanted to say congratulations. I think Elizabeth is perfect for you."

His head tilted. "You're not mad that we eloped?"

Monica shook her head. "It was probably much less drama then if you got married here."

He smiled. "True."

She squeezed his arm. "I hope that you'll be very happy."

Jason nodded. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

She smiled and watched him walk away and then went to check on a patient.


	25. Chapter 25 – Affiliations

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kcke2pen – lol re: Manny – You should be worried. Thanks for the compliment! * doralupin86 – He is creepy; a true predator! * Gabby1 – Manny does like our girl! * lrobinson01 – Thanks! * leasmon – She really didn't have a choice. She didn't go out of her way to be nice. But, I don't think it mattered. Manny wanted her as soon as he saw her. * ilovedana53 – Worry! And yes Liason is addicted to each other! * Virgy15 – Oh he's obsessed! * kikimoo – The Jeromes invited him.

Chapter 25 – Affiliations

Liz got home before Jason. She was just about to go upstairs and shower when someone knocked on the door.

Johnny poked his head in. "Alexis is here."

Liz smiled at him. "Okay."

It was still weird to have guards. It definitely would take some time to get use to it.

Alexis walked in. "I was looking for Jason actually but Johnny said he wasn't back yet."

Liz smiled. "He should be home soon."

She laid an envelope on the table. "Just tell him I left him some papers."

"I will."

"How are you doing?" She asked curiously. "This lifestyle probably is a bit daunting at first."

Liz nodded. "I'm good. It does take some getting used to though."

Alexis followed her over to the couch and sat next to her. "Elizabeth, I know that we don't know each other that well, but know that you can always talk to me."

"Have you ever dated anyone in the business?" She asked curiously. Alexis had seemed to imply that she understood. But the moment she saw the look on Alexis's face she regretted that she had asked.

"Well, let's put it this way. My family are crazy lunatics bent on violence so it definitely has it's parallels. I did have a dalliance when I was just out of high school with someone in the business."

"I take it that it didn't work out?"

"Not really. It was a summer fling while I was visiting some family in New York. I never saw him again until much later. We're friends now but don't really talk about it."

Liz nodded. "Manny Ruiz showed up at the hospital today and I had to treat him."

Alexis frowned. "He didn't try anything did he?"

"No. So, you know about him?"

Alexis nodded. "Unfortunately, he's terrorized this town once before and got away with it. He was fixated on Maxie for a while and stalked her. But, Sonny and Jason ran him out of town."

Jason came walking through the door. "Alexis is something wrong?"

She shook her head and stood up. "No. I just dropped off some papers for you to sign."

He let out a breath. "Thanks."

"I was just chatting with your lovely wife. But, I have to go. I have a date." She said smiling.

Jason walked her to the door. "Have fun." He said smiling.

"Oh, I'm going to try."

He shut the door and sat down on the couch. Liz had jumped up and got him a cold beer.

He smiled when she walked towards him. "Thanks, this looks like it will definitely hit the spot." He said before taking a big swig. Putting the beer down, he grabbed Liz and put her onto his lap. "I missed you."

Liz smiled. "I missed you too."

He kissed her gently, but it quickly turned into more and soon Jason had her shirt off and her bra was undone. He stood up with her in his arms and walked upstairs and placed her on the bed. Elizabeth undid his jeans while Jason took off his shirt and soon he was naked. He loved the sight of her and after he pulled off her pants, he slowly kissed his way up her leg until he reached his destination. Elizabeth was already quivering when he began to nip and suck her clit. And Jason didn't stop until he heard her cry out his name and tremble beneath his mouth. Slipping in between her legs, he kissed her passionately before entering her to the hilt and he drove into her over and over until they both fell apart.

He laid there holding her as she slept. He was falling in love with his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny sat down at a table with a cold beer. He stared at a picture he had found of Elizabeth on the internet. He had also found out that she was recently married to Jason. However, knowing what he knew, he figured it was a marriage of convenience anyway. Actually, he didn't care anyway. It didn't matter because Elizabeth belonged with him. He was quite sure that after what happened at the hospital, that Jason had already poisoned her mind against him. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dante knocked on the door of Emily's apartment. They hadn't seen each other for several days because he doing surveillance. It wasn't his favorite thing to do but sometimes it was necessary in their line of business.

The door opened and Emily grinned and jumped into his arms, straddling his waist as he walked them inside the apartment. Kissing her was heaven and as his tongue swept inside her mouth, their heads moved so they could deepen it. He had come to tell her he had to take a trip, but that would have to wait because right then he just wanted to be inside of her over and over again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava and Julian sat at an outdoor table.

"Has Ruiz made a move yet?" Ava said smiling.

"Not that I've heard of but knowing that psycho, it won't be long."

"I wish I could see the look on Sonny's face when Ruiz takes him down."

"I have some other news for you." He said pushing his ipad over to her.

Ava's mouth dropped open. "That bitch." She said looking at an article about Elizabeth and Jason's nuptials.

"Don't get all wound up."

Ava finished reading the article and slammed her fist against the table. "It wasn't even Emily? We really need to do more thorough back ground checks."

Julian nodded. "They must have been hiding the real Emily so we wouldn't find out."

Ava started thinking. "I need to make a call." She said standing up and walking away.

Julian rubbed his eyes and hoped that Ava wasn't going to do anything stupid.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli sighed. He had been looking all over for clues about Liz's parents but couldn't find anything. He called Winifred and asked her if she had time to help. It didn't hurt to have two super sleuths on the case. He typed in Liz's birth date in his computer database to see how many female babies were born around the New York area at the time and ate some chips while he waited for the results.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Maxie walked into General Hospital and saw Liz at the nurse's station.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Hey Maxie, how are you?"

"I'm good. I have an appointment."

Liz checked the computer. "She's running a little bit late."

"Can you take a break?"

Liz looked at her watch. "Sure, how about we sit over here." She said leading her to the waiting area.

"I was at Sonny's when they were discussing your parentage, and I want to help."

Liz smiled. "That's really nice of you. I'm just not sure what you can do."

"Well, I know that Spinelli is going to try and find out some information."

"I can't believe you all are being so nice about this. I really appreciate it."

Maxie smiled. "I don't have a lot of girlfriends. It's probably my fault because I tend to be all about me and they don't really like their boyfriends around me. Let's just say there were a couple of incidents. But, I'm really happy with John, so that's really not an issue anymore."

Liz began to chuckle. Maxie was rambled worse than she did.

"But anyhoo, just know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can call me." Maxie said nervously.

"That goes both ways you know."

Maxie grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Maxie's doctor waved her over. "By the way, I took a picture of you at the dinner and showed it to Kate and she was very impressed."

Liz blushed. "Really?"

Crimson was a high fashion magazine and she would have never thought that the editor would even look at her designs.

"Really. I think I need to come check out your closet really soon."

Liz grinned. "You're on."

She watched Maxie walk away and smiled to herself. It felt good to have her art appreciated. Maxie had made her day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis walked into Sonny's house. "You rang?" She asked walking into his living room.

Sonny smiled. He had known Alexis for a long time. "I did. I had some paperwork I need drawn up."

They were interrupted by Morgan and Michael who came rushing into the room. They were covered in cake batter. At 5 and 10, they were quite a handful.

"What the hell?" Sonny said. "Stop." He yelled.

The kids came to an abrupt stop and looked up their father.

"He did it dad." Michael said pointing at his little brother.

"I did not." Morgan said frowning. He always hated it when Michael ratted him out.

Alexis and Sonny gasped as Faith walked out from the kitchen. Tears were coming down her face and she had cake batter all over her clothes and her face and hair.

"Honey are you alright?" Sonny said walking towards her.

"Don't touch me. I don't think I can take this anymore." She said walking past him and running up the steps.


	26. Chapter 26 - Breakdown

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! To clear up the Ava situation. She is just pissed that Liz lied about being Emily. Jloalso – not really, Faith is way different than how she was on the show * ilovedana53, Gabby1 – Stay tuned. It will be a bumpy ride. * leasmon – Very true! * bjq – thank you! * Twisted Musalih, ejliason – Glad you like it! * doralupin86 – lol I know I'm torturing you! Will be a while * lrobinson01 – lol * Kikimoo – You'll just have to trust me!

Chapter 26 - Breakdown

Alexis looked at the boys who were quietly celebrating and frowned. They didn't like Faith at all and had been driving her crazy since their father announced their engagement.

Sonny thought they would settle down after the wedding but they never did.

Alexis cleared her throat. "Why don't you go take care of Faith and I'll get the boys cleaned up?"

Sonny ran his hand through his hair. "Thank you Alexis." He said heading upstairs.

Alexis looked at both of the boys. "I think you two are going to need a lawyer really soon."

Michael gulped. "Will you represent me? I have a dollar." He said digging a crumpled dollar out of his pocket which was now covered with cake batter.

"Why don't you keep that? I'll do it for free." Alexis said grimacing. "Come on, bath time."

"Aw man." Morgan said.

"You are covered with chocolate. Don't argue with a lawyer." Alexis said firmly. "I'll have you doing extra chores."

Michael frowned. "You would do that to us?"

"In a heartbeat if you don't get up those stairs."

Their eyes grew big and they took off.

"And don't touch anything." She said running after them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About 45 minutes later she had them tucked into bed and went back downstairs. Sonny was in the living room pouring himself a drink.

"You should see the kitchen." He said shaking his head.

"Don't you have any guards you need to punish?" She asked.

Sonny chuckled. "That's a thought."

"Instead of maiming someone later on, maybe you can have them scrub the kitchen floor or something first."

"You're just going to keep on going aren't you?" He asked as he grinned.

Alexis smiled. "You're just too easy."

Sonny handed her some wine. He frowned and looked up at her face and then chuckled.

"What?"

"You have some chocolate right there." He said pointing.

Alexis frowned. "Where?" She said wiping her face.

"Hold still." He said softly before wiping it away.

Alexis smiled. "Thank you. So, how's your wife?"

"She cried herself to sleep."

"You think she's going to make it?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. She tries but the boys just don't want to listen."

"They listened to me just fine."

"They like you and you don't take any crap. Faith doesn't know what to do to get them to like her."

"Maybe she's trying too hard. You can't force them to like her but you need to make them respect her Sonny. They need to be punished for their stunts. I heard that Michael put itching powder in her facial cream."

Sonny chuckled."Yeah, he did."

Alexis smacked his arm. "Sonny, that's not funny. Those kids need some discipline."

"You do realize they are part Carly right?" He said instantly regretting bringing her up, knowing that it would just make him sad.

Alexis sensed the mood change. "I know they want their mom. But, you still have to discipline them when they are bad."

"I know. I guess it's just hard for me to be tough on them when they lost her."

"You're going to lose Faith if you don't."

Sonny sighed. "Alright, I'll try harder."

Alexis rubbed his shoulder. "That's my boy."

They finished their drinks and Alexis went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the apartment. She had covered part of someone else's shift and she was tired.

Jason wasn't anywhere to be found, so she headed upstairs for a nice bath. She pushed open their bedroom door and the smell of lavender hit her nostrils and she groaned. Grinning, she took off her clothes and pushed open the bathroom door. Jason looked up her and smiled.

She chuckled and just stood there watching him.

"Are you getting in here with me? A man shouldn't have to do bubbles alone."

She laughed and walked over to the Jacuzzi tub and got in. "Oh my God, this feels so good." She said leaning back.

Jason grabbed her foot and started to massage it as Elizabeth groaned. "Anything interesting happen today?"

He loved to listen to her ramble about the patients and other staff.

"I ran into Maxie."

"What was she up to?"

"She had an appointment but she also want to give me some support about finding my parents."

Jason opened up his eyes. "Maxie?"

"Yes Maxie." She said flinging some bubbles at him. "She was very nice. She even offered to be a friend."

"There's hope for her yet." Jason said softly. "Now, if she just ditched Zacchara."

"But they're in love. I think they are cute together. And John is nice."

Jason smiled. "You always see the good in everyone."

Liz smiled. "Maybe."

He rubbed her other foot.

"I could really get used to this."

Jason tugged her leg and she gasped and went under the water as he laughed.

Her head popped up and she wiped away the bubbles from her face. "I can't believe you just did that." She said splashing him with water.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his body and started to kiss her. Their tongues dueled and then Liz moaned as Jason grabbed her ass and squeezed. He reached in between them and found her clit as he continued to kiss her passionately. And when he was satisfied that she was wet enough, he lifted her and slowly brought her down onto his hardness. They both moaned when he was buried in her to the hilt and then Liz began to move up and down until they were both spent.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny slid into bed next to Faith. She looked up at him. "I can't do this Sonny."

"Please Faith, just give them some more time to adjust."

She began to cry. "They hate me. They haven't changed in all of this time, so what makes you think they are going to suddenly warm up to me?"

"Don't give up on them, please."

"I'm sorry. I have bent over backwards for them. It's never good enough. They don't even listen to me. Michael is always plotting. It's not fair to them either. They lost their mother and they don't want me for one. Do you honestly want them to be miserable?"

Sonny was at a loss for words.

"Just let me go Sonny, it's for the best. I love you and you've always been really good to me. But, let's face it. We're not in love with each other. You were trying to get over Carly and I just wanted you at any cost. But, we shouldn't have gotten married if the kids weren't on board. We were engaged for like 5 minutes and then rushed into this. There wasn't enough of an adjustment period for them."

"Faith, you know I love you. I hear what you are saying but that doesn't mean I'm ready to just give up on us."

"I'm sorry Sonny but I want a divorce. I'm done. You know I haven't been happy for quite some time regarding the situation with the boys. It's not like this should be a surprise to you. Hell, it's certainly been negatively affecting our relationship. We both need to do the right thing for them. And I think it has been firmly established that I am not the right thing. Let's end this while we can still be friends."

Sonny didn't say anything. He laid back and closed his eyes. He hated that it had come to this. He felt like he failed Faith and the boys. She deserved to be happy and so did they. "We'll talk about it in the morning." He said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Liz sat out on the balcony while she stared out at the city. Jason brought her some coffee and they sat and talked.

"Alexis left me a message. I guess they want to talk to us about what happened on the docks again."

Liz rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"They want to ask me questions directly."

Liz had figured this was going to happen. "Is there a chance that they will arrest you?"

"There's always a chance of that."

Liz fiddled with her cup. "Jason, I have to admit that I'm a little scared."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closed. "I know. There are no guarantees in this business. Rick will do whatever he can to put me away. You know that. We just can't let him win. So, do whatever Alexis tells you to do okay?"

Liz nodded. "I will."

"I've got to go." He said before turning her around and kissing her properly.

She watched him walk out the door and hoped that everything would go smoothly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's phone started to ring. She ran inside and frowned. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's your mother. I need to see you."

Elizabeth plopped down onto the couch. "We have nothing to say to each other."

Andrea Webber sat looking at a barrel of a gun. "Elizabeth please, it's an emergency. It has to do with Steven."

Elizabeth's heart dropped. "Where are you?"

"Um, I'm at some place called Vista Point. Can you come here? I promise that it won't take long."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. I have to be at work in 90 minutes so it can't take longer than that."

"It won't. I promise."

Liz ended the call. She had no idea what her mother could possibly want. She ran upstairs to get dressed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny smiled. "Good job. Take her back to the car." He said to one of his guards.

The man grabbed Andrea and pulled her to her feet.

"Remember, you need to go back home. Do not say a word. Your life and your husband's life depend on it."

Andrea nodded. There was no way that she'd risk Jeff's life for Elizabeth's anyway.

Manny watched her walk out and smiled. Elizabeth would be his soon.


	27. Chapter 27 - Taken

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo, ilovedana53 – Sonny thought it was best for the kids and him. * chawkchic, ejliason – Stay tuned! * Virgy15 – Pleasure was all mine lol * Gabby1, Twisted Musalih, lrobinson01 – Yup! Sad…. * Guest – Sometimes guilt is a powerful thing especially when you're mourning. * doralupin86 – Thank you! There's a lot of twists in there and I have left some subtle hints along the way. Lol * blackberry959 – Some twists in this one so it will be interesting to see who ends up with whom.

Chapter 27 - Taken

Elizabeth drove to Vista Pointe. It was a beautiful drive at least. But she was convinced that this would be a complete waste of time. The whole way, all she could think of was how horrible her mother was and that she had to be crazy to even consider speaking with her. Right before she hit the turn off for Vista Point, she turned the car around and sat there for a second.

"What is she doing?" Manny asked as he stared at her through the car window.

Elizabeth growled. "Screw this." She said out loud. "I'll call Steven myself." She turned around and drove back down the hill.

"Fuck." Manny yelled.

"Should I go after her boss?"

Manny hit the seat with his hand. "No, I can't risk her being hurt. The road is too dangerous. We'll think of another way."

Manny was pissed. He watched Milo turn and follow Liz back down the hill as well. He needed to find another way to get her away from her guards.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth ran to the next gurney. There had been a gang shoot out and there were just too many bodies flowing into the emergency room. They had already called over to Mercy to have some of them who were still in route re-directed. It was a madhouse and they were barely keeping up. Tempers were flaring with the injured because they were from rival gangs and Milo was getting really nervous. He had already let Jason know what was going on and he sent a few more guards over who were in currently in transit.

Elizabeth stepped up to a man, "Tell me what's going on." She asked as she took his blood pressure.

"I think I'm shot."

"Where?"

"In my side."

She smiled down at him. "Just hang in there okay? A doctor will be with you as soon as possible.

Another man next to him growled. "I'm hurt worse. I need to be seen next."

"I'm sorry, look we are going to get to you as soon as we possibly can."

Milo had a sense that this was going to escalate and started to walk across the room. The second man pulled out a gun and Elizabeth gasped as he shot the other man.

"There, now you can take me first."

Elizabeth was shaking. Milo raised his gun and walked towards them. The man grabbed Elizabeth and held his gun to his head. "Put it down or she dies." He yelled.

It was like everything came to a standstill. Epiphany's eyes grew wide. Patrick tried to grab a few of the staff and point them towards the hallway to get them away.

A shot was fired and Milo ducked and rolled behind the nurse's station. Epiphany ducked down. "I just pushed the panic button. The police will be here soon."

Milo nodded. "Good. I think I'm shot." He said grimacing.

"Where?"

"In my left arm."

Epiphany pulled Milo towards her more. "There's not much we can do about it here. I can try to stop the bleeding."

"I need to get to Liz."

"You'll be killed."

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take."

He jumped up gun raised, and Elizabeth was gone. Ducking back down he cursed. "They took her." He said softly. Jason was going to kill him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The man from the gurney dragged Elizabeth down the hallway to the service elevators. He really wasn't hurt. He had been faking it.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To a friend." He said evenly.

They got on the elevator and went down to the loading docks. He pushed her out towards a black town car and the door opened. She was shoved inside and righted herself as the car took off.

Turning to see who was next to her, she gasped.

"Hello Elizabeth. It's good to see you again."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. She was definitely in trouble."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ran into the emergency room. It was pure chaos. Epiphany saw him and she waved him over.

"Milo is in cubicle 3 with Johnny." She said quickly.

Jason nodded and ran over to it and pushed open the curtains. "Milo?"

Milo looked up at him for a second and then sighed and looked away. The anger and pain in Jason's eyes were just too much.

"What happened?" Jason demanded.

"One of the gang members shot a rival as I was walking towards Elizabeth who was treating them. I raised my gun and he grabbed her and put the gun to her head and about that time someone else took a shot at me and caught me in the arm. I crawled into the nurse's station and spoke to Epiphany for a second and then I jumped up but Liz was gone." He said dejectedly.

Jason could tell that Milo had done everything he could but he was still really upset. He turned and walked back out. This had Manny written all over it. He called Sonny and filled him in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny got out of the car and held the door open as Elizabeth slid out. They were at a house. She looked around and took in as much of the surroundings as she could. There were woods everywhere. It looked like there was a fence in the back yard on one side. She knew it would lead back down the hill. She followed him into the house and he directed her upstairs to a room.

"This is your room. Make yourself comfortable. There's a little fridge with water and drinks. The bathroom is over there."

She didn't say anything and he locked the door behind him. There was a dress on the bed and a note to put it on. She rolled her eyes. There wasn't much to it. "Asshole." She muttered as she walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror noting what a mess her hair was. But, she didn't care. If he thought she would get all dolled up, he had another thing coming.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in his SUV with his eyes clothes. He was waiting to hear from Spinelli so he knew where to go next. There was a knock on his window and he looked up.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. She had driven into work to help out and had heard what happened from Patrick.

Jason didn't say anything for a minute and then finally said, "I have to get her back."

"I know. Do you have any idea who took her?"

"I think so."

"Just don't give up Jason. We just have to hope that they won't hurt her."

Jason nodded. "I know."

"Call me if you need to talk alright?"

"Thanks." He said quietly.

He watched her walk inside the building and turned the truck on. He drove aimlessly and ended up at the docks. Sitting on a bench, he looked out over the water and hoped that she was safe. His phone rang and he answered it quickly.

"Spinelli give me something."

"I was able to hack into the surveillance video. She left in a black sedan. The door opened, but no one stepped out before she was pushed inside."

"Shit." Jason said under his breath.

"I was able to trace it going towards the east end of town, but that's about it. There are no more traffic lights after that. I checked the license plates and it's a service. I'm trying to see if anyone from Manny's organization rented it."

"Spinelli, the longer she's gone, the less chance we have of getting her back."

Spinelli didn't answer at first. His heart was heavy with the burden cast upon him. "I will do the best I can. I will not slumber until she is found."

"Thank you Spinelli." Jason said before hanging up.

Sonny watched Jason for a minute and then walked up to him. "You okay?" He asked.

Jason put his head in his hands. "How could I be?"

He nodded. "Faith left me. She's going to the Dominican Republic for a divorce."

Jason looked up at him. "Sonny, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "She just couldn't handle the boys any more. I feel bad. I should have stood up for her more."

"Maybe it's for the best."

Jason didn't mind Faith. She was pretty low maintenance.

Sonny nodded. "Maybe. You can stay with us tonight if you want."

"Maybe you should send the boys to the island."

"If I feel they are in direct danger, I will."

Neither man spoke for a few minutes. Sonny's phone rang and he touched Jason's shoulder.

"Where is Elizabeth?" He asked.

Jason's eyes grew big.

Manny grinned. "She's safe. I'm not going to hurt her Sonny."

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want her. If I want your business, I will take it and there will be nothing that you can do about it. Tell Jason I said not to worry. His wife is safe with me."

Manny hung up the phone and looked over at Elizabeth who was sitting in the seat next to him. The plane started to take off and Elizabeth closed her eyes. So far, Manny had only made her have dinner with him. She had worn the stupid dress he had laid out and had to sit there while he leered at her. She had no idea where they were headed. Closing her eyes to avoid him, she settled into her thoughts. She just hoped that wherever he was taking her, that Spinelli would be able to track her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny looked into the kid's room. Jason was sleeping as Morgan cuddled into his side. He was glad that he had convinced him to stay there. The kids had distracted him and he had passed out after reading to them. They all needed to get some rest. He wasn't sure what Manny would do to Elizabeth. The man was unpredictable and no one in the Ruiz family had managed to get control over him. Sighing, he went to his room and laid down. He was alone again. Faith was gone and he felt really bad about it. He had failed her. Closing his eyes, he wondered what he was going to do about the boys.


	28. Chapter 28 – Tropical Madness

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying this crazy story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Heeeeerrrrrs Manny.

Chapter 28 – Tropical Madness

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up in a villa.

"Rise and shine." Manny said walking into her room with a tray.

She pushed up into a sitting position and looked up at him. He was way too upbeat for such an early hour.

"I know. You're not a morning person. I brought you some food, juice, and coffee. You need to keep your strength up. We need to leave in about 90 minutes."

She frowned. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously. It also really disturbed her that he thought he knew her intimately.

"To the clerk's office, we have some papers to file." He said smiling.

Elizabeth had no idea what the hell Manny was talking about. She watched him walk out and took a sip of the coffee. "At least it's good." She said under her breath. She knew that they were on some type of island and that it was possibly in South American due to the accents she had heard, but other than that, she was clueless.

After swallowing a few bites of eggs, she downed some more coffee and then headed to the shower to get ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and groaned. His back hurt and his neck was stiff. Morgan had to be the craziest sleeper in the world. Twice he ended up splayed across Jason's chest. At one point, he was kicked in the side, and then yet another time, he had to save Morgan because he was half off the bed and would have landed on his head. It reminded him of Carly which made him smiled. She was always really restless.

He sat up and then wearily stood up; stretching and twisting to try and loosen the knots. Stumbling towards the bathroom, he tripped on a transformer and he cursed under his breath. He looked into the mirror and frowned noting that he looked really tired. So, he splashed some water over his face and dried it off before going downstairs to the kitchen. He needed to check on Milo.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat quietly in the car. She had on a sundress and wedged heels. Manny lustfully looked at her legs before saying, "Aren't you going to ask me where we're going?"

She shrugged. "I don't really care but since you mentioned it, I'm sure you're just dying to tell me."

Manny smirked. "I am. We're going to file some papers for your divorce."

Liz quickly looked at him. "What?" She yelled. "There is no way in hell I'm going to agree to that."

Manny smiled. "Oh but you will Elizabeth. Because your life and everyone you care about will be hanging in the balance. It was a marriage of convenience anyway. So now, I'm just helping you get your life back. You can't go back there though, because I'm sure Rick would love to know that you two are no longer married. And you wouldn't want your husband to go to jail now would you?"

Liz's jaw clenched.

"So, you will stand in front of the court and sign whatever you need too. We'll get a court date that will occur within a few days, and a few days after that, the divorce should be finalized."

"Don't you need Jason's signature?"

"I have it."

Elizabeth frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"It's forged and the documents are notarized. So, don't fret my little flower. It is all taken care of. I hope you realize that I just have to make a phone call and I can wipe Jason, Sonny, and kids off the face of the earth."

Liz turned so he didn't see the tear that was about to fall down her face. She hated not being in control. "Why do you want me divorced?" She asked quietly. "If you're going to rape me, I don't see how that is necessary."

Manny frowned. "I would never rape you Elizabeth. You see, after everything is final, we will be married."

Liz turned and looked at him like he was crazy. "There is no way in hell that I'm marrying you."

"If you want to live you will. Otherwise, I will have no use for you. You will learn to love me Elizabeth. I promise you that. After all, I'm a great catch."

Liz couldn't believe what a psycho Manny was. She'd rather jump off a cliff then marry him.

The car stopped. "Come on future Elizabeth Ruiz, you have some papers to sign."

Elizabeth slid out the car and walked into the building.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli rushed into Sonny's house. "Mr. Sir., the Painted Menace took a plane out of Port Charles last night."

"Can you tell where it went?"

"I'm trying to hack into the airport security but it's been a more daunting task than I thought. But, I never fail and The Priestess is also helping me as we speak."

"Who is The Priestess?" Sonny asked.

"Winifred." Jason answered. "John's geek."

"She's more than a geek…"

'Spinelli, I know. Just keep working on it please." Jason said impatiently.

"As you wish." Spinelli said taking a seat at a table.

John and Maxie walked in. "We heard what happened. Any news yet?"

Sonny shook his head. "No. He said he wouldn't hurt her and that she was all he wanted."

Maxie watched Jason closely. She could tell he was on edge. "I have the day off. What can I do?"

Sonny sighed. "You could take the boys over to Leticia's for me. She should get home from the doctor's in about a half hour. I was just going to send them with a guard, but I know they'd rather ride with you."

Maxie smiled. "No problem."

John smiled. "Listen, we've been monitoring their warehouses. Nothing has gone in or out and it's been really quiet. It's kind of creepy."

Jason looked up at him. "Do you think he's retreating a bit?"

"I'm not sure. But, I wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about that shooting on the docks anymore."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

John smirked. "Because I framed Manny for it. The cops have fingerprints and everything. If he steps foot back here, he'll be arrested."

Jason gave a rare smile to him. He was impressed. "Good work. Now, we just need to find Elizabeth."

"How's Milo?"

"He's at home resting. The bullet went through so he didn't need surgery."

John smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Faith finished signing the paperwork. She put her dark sunglasses back on and handed it to the clerk.

"Thank you Mrs. Corinthos. You should be hearing from the judge in a few days."

She smiled and walked out. She pushed open the bathroom door and out of the corner of her eye she saw Elizabeth and Manny and hurried inside faster.

Elizabeth had seen her too. But luckily, Manny was too busy whispering something in one of the guard's ear to notice. Suddenly, she had hope.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Faith peeked out of the bathroom. No one was in the hallway so she quickly made her way out of the building and got in her car. She turned on the engine and got out of there as soon as she could and made her way back to the hotel. She was pretty sure that she wasn't followed. When she got to the room she dialed Sonny's number. It went to voicemail. "Damn." She yelled. She flipped through until she found Jason's number and it was busy too. "What the hell is wrong with them? Why don't they ever answer their freaking phones?" She said exasperated. She was crawling out of her skin. Every noise in the hallway was scaring the shit out of her. There was no one here to protect her if Manny got wind that she was there. "Oh my God." She said out loud. What if they see her paperwork? She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. If she made it through this, she couldn't wait to start a life somewhere else away from the mob.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth saw Faith's name on the paperwork that was sitting on the clerk's desk and she purposely stared at it and the clerk frowned and put it away before Manny saw it.

"May I help you?" She asked.

Manny smiled. "Yes. We are here to file divorce papers."

"You're together?"

"Not yet. She is divorcing her husband and then we'll be together." Manny said gripping Elizabeth around the waist.

The woman could tell that Elizabeth was cringing but she figured the guy wasn't holding a gun on the pretty woman, so she was probably fine. She handed them some paperwork and then took the notarized documents from Manny and rifled through them. "Everything appears to be in order."

About 5 minutes later, they were finished and it was done. Elizabeth turned away from the desk and walked towards the door. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her marriage was over and she felt like she had lost another piece of Jason.

Manny handed her a tissue. "Don't cry my love, you will be happy again soon."

God she hated him. She slid into the car and moved as far away from him as she possibly could.


	29. Chapter 29 – Help is on the Way

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 and ilovedana53 asked for another chapter for today so here you go. And Virgy15 – That is exactly where I'm going with the whole divorce thing!

Chapter 29 – Help is on the Way

Sonny looked down at his phone. "Faith called." He mumbled.

Jason looked down at his phone and frowned. "She called me too."

Sonny dialed her number and waited. She finally picked up. "What the fuck Sonny. Why don't you answer your damn phone?"

Her tone took him by surprised. He knew she was angry, but it was the fear that put him on edge. "What's wrong?"

"Are you with Jason?"

"Yes and John is here too."

"Put me on speaker."

Sonny put her on speaker and waited for her to speak.

"I was at the clerk's office filing for divorce." She said before trying to catch her breath.

John's eyes grew big. He didn't know they had split up.

"And when I finished, I went to the bathroom and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elizabeth and Manny Ruiz."

Jason looked up at Sonny. "What? Was she okay?"

"I barely got a look at her. I hurried inside before they could see me."

"Then what?"

"I waited a few minutes and then when the coast was clear, I ran to my car and got out of there."

"Are you sure no one followed you when you left?" Sonny asked. He really didn't want her to get hurt.

"I'm sure. I'm freaked the hell out right now. Every time a door slams I jump out of my skin."

"Faith, stay put. Do not leave your hotel for any reason."

"I have to go back to court in three days."

"Fuck that. You can re-file or something. If you go back there, he could see you and he will not hesitate to kill you."

Faith didn't say anything. She was scared.

"Faith?" Sonny asked.

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry that you are in the middle of this."

"Are you coming here?"

"Yes. We'll be on the next flight out."

Faith felt a little better.

"Just stay in your room okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll call you later."

Sonny ended the call and looked at Jason. "I have to make sure Leticia can watch the kids."

"I'll go brief the guys and get the plane fueled up."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do." John added.

"Come with me." Jason said. John could keep an eye out on things while they were gone. "And Spinelli, start packing. You're coming with us."

Spinelli looked at him and gulped. "Yes Stone Cold." He said hesitantly.

Jason stood up and walked to the door. He was going to get his wife back and he'd kill anyone that got in the way.

Sonny dialed Alexis's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need a favor."

"Don't you always."

"Funny. Listen, I have to go out of town for a few days. It's an emergency."

"Does this have to do with Elizabeth?"

"You know?"

"New travels fast." She had been at the hospital to speak with a client and had run into Robin.

"Leticia will be here with the boys, but do you think you could check on them for me?"

Alexis smiled. "Sure. I can check on them around dinner time. I'll stay and eat with them and make sure they do their homework."

"You're a God-send."

"I know. You owe me."

"How about dinner next week?" Sonny said smiling. Alexis was a beautiful woman. He had always thought so.

"Look Tony Soprano, you know that you're married right?"

"Actually, Faith is getting a quickie divorce as we speak. So, by next week, I won't be anymore."

Alexis was stunned.

"Alexis?"

"I'm here. Well, you certainly know how to render me speechless, don't you?"

Sonny chuckled. "That I do. Thank you for helping out."

"I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Count on it."

Sonny ended the call with a big smile on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat on the balcony of her room which overlooked the ocean. She fiddled with her wedding ring. She was falling in love with Jason. They had been through so much together and even though the marriage was one of convenience, it had become real to her. Every day, she had looked forward to seeing him after work. They had fun together and sex was incredible. It was like he had filled a big hole in her heart and she didn't want to let that go. Her only hope was Faith. She prayed that she had gotten through to Sonny and nothing bad had happened to her. It wasn't lost on her that the only reason that Faith would be in the Dominican by herself was because she had left Sonny and that saddened her. Faith had always been nice to her. She knew that Sonny and Faith weren't in love. And God knows that is not how she wanted her relationship with Jason to go. At this point, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She was torn from her thoughts as Manny entered the room.

He smiled. "Enjoying the views?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good. I want you to be happy."

"You know what will make me happy Manny." She said looking up at him.

She watched him thinking about what she said. She couldn't tell if he was a little conflicted or she just wanted to see that.

"I think if you give me a chance I could make you happy."

"Have you ever been in love before?" She asked curiously.

Manny nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Do you remember how it felt?"

"Yes, I do. She was killed by a rival. I don't think I've ever gotten over it."

"That is how I feel about Jason. I don't have room in my heart for anyone else. Do you understand that?"

She watched him clench his jaw. It was a risk telling him that she was in love with Jason but she thought it would make a difference.

"You won't feel that way when you've been away from him for a while."

"Love that is so deep doesn't just go away like that. I'm not trying to upset you. It's just the way that I feel." She said softly. The truth was that she was falling in love with Jason but she needed to make Manny feel that it was more than that.

If Elizabeth thought she was getting through to him, she was wrong. In Manny's mind, he was looking forward to her loving him like she loved Jason. He thought she was beautiful, kind, and compassionate. He wanted all of that. The speech she gave had only ended up solidifying that in his head.

He smiled. "I am really looking forward to getting to know you better. I can only imagine how wonderful our children will be with such an incredible woman as you to raise them."

Elizabeth sucked in her breath and tears started to flood her eyes as she watched him walk away. She would die inside if he forced her to have sex with him. It was just something that she couldn't even handle thinking about.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was a very quiet plane ride. Jason stared out of the window. He was scared for Elizabeth. He wondered how she was holding up.

Sonny watched him. He hoped that Jason would be able to hold it together. He had already told the guys that they need to stay close to him. Sonny understood all too well how he felt. Carly's death had almost did him in. If it weren't for the kids, he truly believed that he would have either ended up in Shadybrook or dead.

Sonny sighed and closed his eyes. Now Faith was in trouble and he had a crush on Alexis before the ink on his divorce papers were dry. He shook his head and tried to catch a nap while he could still get some peace.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis walked into Greystone and sighed. The boys were running through the house and Leticia looked completely frazzled. She whistled with her fingers and everything came to an abrupt halt. "What the heck is going on in here?" She yelled as Michael and Morgan's eyes grew big. "Well?" She demanded.

"We were just about to clean up?" Michael offered.

Alexis crossed her arms. "You have five minutes to pick up everything in this living room or you'll both be cleaning toilets."

Michael swallowed. "Yes, Ms. Davis."

Leticia looked at Alexis and mouthed 'thank you.'

Alexis nodded and watched the boys carefully. At 4 and 10, they were a handful. She and Sonny were definitely going to have to have another talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Faith popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth as she watched the Spanish soap opera play out on the screen. She had no idea what they were saying, but damn it was so intense. Her eyes were glued to the television, wondering what would happen next. Sonny was definitely going to play interpreter when he showed up. She had to know what the hell Pablo did to make Graciana so pissed off. She thought she heard something outside the door and she muted the television. Slowly getting up off the bed, she made her way over to the bathroom and locked herself inside. Hearing the door shut she started to panic and texted Sonny for help.

Her phone beeped and she looked down.

"Open the bathroom door Faith."

She grinned and ran to the door and unlocked it. Sonny was standing there smiling. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I'm going to kill you for scaring the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry." He said pulling back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Where are you going to take me?"

"You're staying here."

"What?"

"It's safer that way. Enzo is going to stay with you. If it gets ugly, I don't want you anywhere near it."

She pouted and plopped onto the bed.

"Trust me. You will be fine. I hope that's a pull out couch." He said looking over at it.

She nodded. "It is. You're lucky I like Enzo."


	30. Chapter 30 – Not Quite Paradise

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad you guys are liking the twists. I have some good ones coming up. I can't believe we're at 30 chapters. It seems longer than that actually. I so appreciate reading your feedback.

Virgy15, ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it! * Leasmom – I like changing up the character personalities! * ilovedana53 – Will take some time to get to Liz. * maddiemom – Thank you! * doralupin86 – Thanks so much! * kikimoo – I like this Faith! Always thought about how she'd be if she wasn't cray cray. * lorena. – Manny is definitely whacky!

Chapter 30 – Not Quite Paradise

Sonny smiled. His phone rang. "Alexis?"

"Hey, I just wanted you to know that your boys are on punishment. And I gave them chores to do."

Sonny chuckled. "That's fine with me."

"Sure it is because you are not the bad guy."

"I really appreciate you checking in on them."

"You want to talk to them?"

"Yeah."

Alexis handed the phone to Michael.

"Hey dad."

"Michael, what did you do this time?"

"Um, somehow Leticia's shoes got tied together when she was taking a nap and she kind of fell when she got up."

Sonny shook his head. "What did I tell you about practical jokes?"

Faith smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry dad."

"No you're not. What was your punishment?"

"I have to take out the trash for 2 weeks and Alexis took my WII console away."

Sonny smiled. "Good, and no television tonight."

"Dad! I can't miss…."

"Michael, what did I just say?"

Michael grumbled. "Fine, here's Morgan."

"Hi dad."

"Hi Morgan, did you help Michael tie Leticia's shoes together?"

"Uh huh. He told me that it was how Leticia liked them."

"Morgan!" Michael yelled.

"Morgan, what did I tell you about listening to your brother?"

"Not to."

"But you did anyway."

"I'm sorry daddy. I promise I will try to be stronger."

Sonny tried to stay focused. He swore that wherever Carly was she was laughing at him.

"No television tonight okay?"

Morgan started to cry.

"Put Alexis back on the phone."

Alexis had watched the boys pouting and took the phone from Morgan right before he and Michael started to wrestle. "Sonny?"

"They can't watch television tonight."

Alexis smirked. "You're about to lose it aren't you?"

"He cried Alexis."

"Oh please, he's rolling around on the floor laughing with Michael as we speak. You're so easy."

Sonny didn't even know what to say.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Alexis said hanging up the phone.

Faith grinned. "They just tried to play you didn't they?"

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah, I think I need a parenting class."

"You think?" Faith asked. "Have a drink with me." She said smiling. "I need a favor."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Spinelli work his magic. They needed a break badly. It had been 3 hours since they had landed and there was still no sign of Manny or Elizabeth. Jason was having Spinelli hack into the clerk's office to see what was going.

"Um….Stone Cold." He said hesitantly.

"What Spinelli?"

"It appears that the Painted Menace had Elizabeth file divorce papers."

Jason closed his eyes. "Go on."

"There is no island address listed, just a phone number for contact. Of course, it is a burner phone. I'm sorry but there is no way I can trace it."

Jason nodded. "What about the car he was driving? Did you track that?"

"I am still following some leads. I'm sorry it's not more."

"It's okay Spinelli. You tried." Jason said quietly walking over to the balcony and going outside. The sun was starting to go down and an ocean breeze across his face. "I'm coming Elizabeth." He said softly almost wishing that the breeze could carry his words to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched the sunset from her balcony. It was beautiful. She wished she could paint it. The orange and red bled together wove in an out of some hazy clouds. It was like the sky was on fire.

She sighed and wondered if Jason had gotten to the island yet. She knew that he would come for her. Thinking about her earlier conversation with Manny, she wondered if she should stop being nice or keep playing it the way she had been. She wasn't sure that it would matter since Manny seemed to twist anything she did into his warped interpretation. All she knew is that there was no way in hell that she was going to marry him. A guard walked along the beach and stopped to speak to someone. They looked up at her and she looked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, they covered as much ground as they could but it was like Manny was a ghost. He had covered all his tracks and they had absolutely no leads.

They were careful not to go outside too much because they wanted to keep their whereabouts a secret as well. If they had to travel, they went in two men groups so they could blend in.

Sonny put on some sunglasses and slipped into the town car. Johnny drove him to the hotel and he took the back way in and went up to Faith's room.

She opened the door. "Thank God you're here." She said smiling.

Enzo looked up at Sonny. "Hey boss."

"Go take a break, but don't go far."

He nodded and left.

Sonny looked over at the television and frowned. "What are you watching?"

Faith grinned. "Come sit next to me."

Sonny sat down on the couch and shook his head. "You're watching telenovelas?"

She nodded. "They are so good."

"But you don't understand Spanish."

Faith rolled her eyes. "So, you think I'm going to let something like that stop me?"

Sonny chuckled.

"Come on, tell me what they are saying."

Sonny couldn't believe he was even doing this. "Uh, Pablo wants to make love to Graciana but she's engaged to…his brother?" Sonny said making a face. "What a slut."

Faith smacked his arm. "Hush. Now what?"

"You told me to hush so I can't tell you."

"Sonny stop it. They are talking so fast that you're never going to remember what they said."

Sonny grinned. "Graciana told him to meet her in the barn in a half hour."

"That's all they said? Cause it sounded like a lot more."

Sonny groaned. "Faith that was the major gist of it."

Faith smiled. "You're saved by a commercial. So, tell me what's going on?"

Sonny filled her in on what little information that they had.

"I wish I could be of more help." She said solemnly. She really liked Elizabeth and didn't want to see anything bad happen to her.

Sonny started to talk and Faith hushed him. "It's back."

Sonny's eyes grew big. "Daaaaaamn….." He said watching Pablo and Graciana make out. "There goes her virginity."

Faith laughed. "What's he saying?"

"I'm not repeating that." Sonny said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

Faith shoved him. "I'll just use my imagination then."

Sonny's phone rang. "Pause it."

Faith smirked.

"What's up?" He asked Jason.

"Johnny flirted with a maid. She has a lot of friends in the area, so she's going to try to help us."

"It's about time he earned his keep."

Jason smirked. "True. Are you going to be long?"

Sonny looked at the television and then his watch. "Probably another half hour. Faith should be sick of me by then."

Jason smiled. "Alright, see you then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny went into Liz's room. She was wearing the bathing suit that he had requested her to wear and a cover up. She looked up at him. His entire upper body was covered in tattoos.

Manny watched her peruse his body and wondered what she was thinking. She had a really good poker face but there didn't seem to be any judgment in her eyes. "Come on." He said softly.

Liz grabbed her sunglasses and followed him out the door. He directed her down to the beach and they walked towards the water. She kicked off her flip flops and carried them as she immersed her feet into the salty water.

"You know, someone once said that a woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. (Gloria Stuart)"

Elizabeth continued to look down at her feet as they were swallowed up by a wave.

Manny looked out at the surf. "You are like an ocean of secrets to me. I never can tell quite what you are thinking. We are alike in that way. But, when I look in your eyes, I want to know everything about you. You are the sweetest mystery."

Liz looked up at him. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say.

"I know this is hard for you Elizabeth, but I'm trying. I need you try."

Liz bit her lip so she wouldn't cry but one tear slipped out and Manny reached up and wiped it away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along beside him and they walked silently down the beach until they reached some shade and they sat down.

Manny waved to the guard and was handed a bag. "This is called pan de coco." He said handing her a piece of the coconut sweet bread.

Liz tasted a bite and smiled. "It's good."

Manny smiled. "I know. It's one of my favorites." He said taking a bite.

Liz finished hers. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome."

Liz stood up and took off her cover up and walked into the ocean. It was a beautiful day. The water was cool and felt good against her slightly red skin.

Manny watched her closely. The tide was getting higher and he yelled out to her to careful. But, Elizabeth didn't hear him. She had noticed that the waves were getting a little higher but she was only in water up to her knees so she thought she was fine.

Manny stood up. He was starting to get nervous and started walking towards her. Elizabeth caught his movement and turned and lost her balance. She got sucked under a wave and dragged and started to thrash twist but she couldn't get up. And just as she realized she had no more air left. Someone was pulling her from the water. She blacked out as Manny carried her to the sand and laid her down.


	31. Chapter 31 - Divorced

A/N – Thanks for all the great comments! Glad you liked the Sonny/Faith scenes. I like reading all your theories and likes and dislikes! Keep reading! Sorry but the "torture" is continuing but not much longer!

Chapter 31 - Divorced

Manny was scared. "Elizabeth, wake up." He said shaking her.

The guard ran over and started to press on her chest and Elizabeth finally coughed up some water.

"Elizabeth please say something." Manny said panicking. It had taken all of his strength to pull her from the rip tide. He almost didn't make it himself.

"Don't feel good." She sputtered out.

He looked up at the guard who picked her up and he practically ran with her to the house. When they got there, the maid/cook was there and she directed them to the bathroom. She told them to put Elizabeth in the tub and leave them.

Manny backed out of the bathroom holding his head. He had almost lost her. The guard took him to his room. He was all too aware of Manny's moods and freak outs and he could tell this one would be big.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The maid got Elizabeth rinsed off and changed. She barely had any strength left so the maid called the guard back in to put Liz into the bed.

"Rest." She said tucking Elizabeth in.

When she went downstairs, Manny was sitting in the living room. "How is she?"

"She is resting." The maid said quietly. She was scared of Manny.

"Thank you for helping her." He said quietly.

She nodded and quickly made her way to the kitchen to get out of his way.

He picked up a glass of whisky and downed it and then threw the glass across the room. He got up and stumbled out of the house. He needed to kill someone and punish them for the pain Elizabeth had endured. The guard followed him knowing what was coming next and called some other men so they would be ready to clean up the mess.

Johnny sat down next to Jason. Sonny was sitting across from them in a chair.

"So, what did you get?" Sonny asked.

Johnny smiled. "She's going to check with her relatives and some friends tonight. They work out of a couple of villas so she's hoping that they will know something."

Jason nodded. "Good."

"I heard you like the telenovelas." Johnny said grinning as he watched the horror on Sonny's face.

"Fucking Enzo." Sonny muttered.

"Oh Pablo….." Johnny said before laughing.

Sonny frowned. "How do you there's a Pablo?"

Johnny stopped laughing. "Uh, cause the chick I was talking to had it on."

"Uh huh." Sonny said chuckling.

Jason just shook his head. "Tomorrow, they will probably go to clerk's office."

"I'll make sure that it is covered." Johnny said.

"The question is how are we going to get her away from him?"

Sonny sighed. He didn't want Elizabeth to get hurt but he knew that Manny was crazy and he'd probably want to see Elizabeth dead before he'd give her up to Jason."

"We need to get into the house."

Jason nodded. "Make sure you find that girl first thing in the morning Johnny. The longer she is with him the worse this will be."

Johnny agreed. "I'm on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up about two hours later and rolled over. She jumped when she saw someone sitting in a chair across from her.

"It's okay. It's just me. One of the men asked me to sit with you."

"Is Manny here?"

The woman shook her head no.

Elizabeth sighed and tried to sit up. Her body ached.

"You shouldn't try to do too much."

Liz nodded as the woman fluffed her pillows and helped her sit back. "What is your name?"

"Marisol."

"I'm Elizabeth."

"Are you hungry?" She asked nicely.

"A little."

"I'll be right back." She said walking out the door.

About 15 minutes later, she came back with some chicken and rice and placed it on a table. She had brought it from home.

Liz ate all of it not realizing how hungry she really was. There was a crash down stairs and she flinched. She could see the fear on the Marisol's face.

"I think he's drunk."

The hairs on Liz's arms rose.

"Get back in bed, quickly." She said pushing Liz up.

Liz hurried under the covers and turned over.

"Pretend you are sleep. Do not move." She said before stepping back. She hurried out of the room and hid in a room down the hall.

Manny stumbled into the room. A guard followed closely in case there was a need to step in. He saw that Elizabeth was asleep and touched her hair. "So beautiful." He said softly.

Liz slammed her eyes shut and prayed.

Manny sat on the bed next to her.

"Mr. Ruiz, can I walk you to your room?" The guard asked as Manny glared at him. "She might be scared if you fall asleep in her bed."

Manny knew he was right but it still pissed him off. He moved his hand down the side of her body and then sighed. "Okay." He said trying to stand up and steady himself. The guard moved forward and helped get him walk out the room, breathing a big sigh of relief that it hadn't gotten ugly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny called and checked on the boys. They were doing fine under Alexis's guidance. He called Faith and said goodnight and then crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Johnny sought out the maid.

She grinned when she saw him. She thought Johnny was gorgeous. "Good morning." She said smiling up at him.

"Good morning." He said as he ran his hand along her cheek.

She grabbed his hand and led him to a private area. "My cousin Marisol knows your Elizabeth." She said softly.

"How is she?" Johnny said growing serious.

"She got caught in a rip tide last night and almost drowned."

Johnny's eyes grew big.

"But, Mr. Manny save her."

Johnny nodded. "Go on."

"She's fine."

"Do you know where the house is located?"

"Si." She said handing him a piece of paper with the address. "I must warn you that it is heavily guarded and Mr. Manny has a very bad reputation."

"Can you get a message to your cousin to tell Elizabeth that we are here?"

She grinned. "I already told Marisol to tell her that Johnny is here."

Johnny grinned. "You're the best." He said grabbing her face and kissing her.

The girl almost died right there as she watched him run across the room. She groaned and fanned herself and got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny filled Sonny and Jason in. Jason was beside himself. They had finally gotten a break. Now, they just needed a plan. Jason didn't want to take a chance and just storm the house. It would be too dangerous. So, they were going to try and think of something else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up. A maid brought in some juice and some sweet bread for her. She used the bathroom and then came back out and sat down. "Thank you for helping me last night." She said softly.

Marisol smiled. "No problem Ms. Elizabeth."

She pretended to drop something and as she bent over to get it she said, "Johnny is here."

Liz's breath hitched and she covered by pretending to cough and then drank some juice. The guard watched from the door but didn't think anything of it. She wanted to dance around the room. They were here and they would save her.

Marisol smiled at her. The guard left for a minute and Elizabeth said, "Tell Jason that I really miss him and that I'm okay."

Marisol nodded and went back to work. She would call her cousin on break.

Elizabeth sighed. She wished that she could talk to Jason but she really didn't want to risk it. Knowing that Marisol was on her side gave her some peace of mind. At least if Manny started to get out of control, she could send Jason a message through her. Now, she just had to wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny walked up to the office and slipped inside. He was unaware that Francis was watching him from afar. He walked into the judge's chambers.

"Judge Abreu, it's good to see you."

The judge tried to appear nervous but he knew who Manny was and wondered what he could possibly want.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here?"

The judge nodded.

"My fiancé filed for divorce and we were supposed to get a court date today. But, I need everything to be taken care of asap. I want the final divorce decree done today."

The judge cleared his throat. "I don't think it's possible."

"You and I both know that if your wife found out who you are sleeping with on the side, that she'd kill you with a machete."

The judge swallowed hard.

"Besides, you have some gambling debts you need paid off. You do my bidding and make it final in the next few hours, they will be gone."

The judge smiled slightly. "Consider it done. I just need her name."

"Elizabeth Morgan." Manny smiled. "Thank you."

Manny left. Everything was falling into place nicely. By tomorrow afternoon, Elizabeth would be his wife."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two hours later, Manny walked into Elizabeth's room. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired and have a headache." She said softly.

"I was scared that I lost you."

Elizabeth fidgeted and then looked away.

"I hope I didn't do anything to scare you last night." He said a little bit ashamed.

Elizabeth shook her head no.

"I have good news."

She looked up.

"Your divorce will be final in the next couple of hours. Tomorrow afternoon, we will be wed."

The maid walked into the room. She had heard everything. "Here you go Ms. Elizabeth." She said putting some fruit down on the table.

"Thank you Marisol." Elizabeth said smiling.

Manny noted the ease between the two women. "So, you're on a first name basis with her now?"

Elizabeth played it off. "I was really ill. She had to see dress me. It was only natural to exchange pleasantries. Is that a problem?" She asked before eating a piece of passion fruit.

"No. I was just surprised."

"Well, she's been wonderful to me. She's made sure I had food and was comfortable. You should give her a raise."

Manny smiled. "I will."

He stood up and walked from the room. "I'll be back later."


	32. Chapter 32 - Hope

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Klj5017a, Liasonisthebomb, ejliason, butterflyliz – Stay tuned! * Virgy15 – Down time is no fun lol * doralupin86 – Thank you! * Kikimoo – He does! * ilovedana53, LiasonLuv – Marisol is a keeper! *

Chapter 32 - Hope

Marisol put away the last of the clean dishes and turned around. Manny was standing there and she jumped with surprise.

"Mr. Manny, can I get you anything?" She asked politely.

"No. I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Elizabeth for me. She means everything to me. She said I should give you a raise." He said before throwing a fat envelope on the table. "So, there you go. Just make sure you get her whatever she wants. We're getting married tomorrow at 2 pm and I want everything to be perfect for her."

Marisol smiled. "As you wish."

Manny smiled and walked away. Elizabeth liked Marisol, so he thought about asking her to come with them when it was time to leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Marisol walked outside and sat on some rocks. There was no one around. Pulling out her phone she called her cousin.

"Ana, Ms. Elizabeth says to tell Jason that she misses him. Mr. Manny said they are getting married tomorrow at 2 p.m."

"Got it. Be safe."

"I will." She said hanging up. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very bad day.

Ana texted Johnny to meet her in the laundry room on their floor. She was just walking inside when Johnny pulled her into him and kissed her senseless.

They pulled apart and Ana grinned. "Wow." She said smiling.

"Any news for me beautiful?"

She relayed the message. She could tell Johnny wasn't happy about it. "I don't know how I'm going to thank you."

"Maybe we can meet later?" She said as she blushed.

"You got it." He said kissing her again. He took one more look at her beautiful face and then went back to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason wasn't sure what to think when Johnny came back into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Elizabeth said that she misses you."

Jason closed his eyes for a second and savored the words before opening them back up again. "What else?"

"Manny is planning on marrying her tomorrow at 2 p.m."

Jason wanted to punch a hole in the wall. "He must have gotten someone to sign off on the divorce."

"Jason, I'm sorry." Johnny said quietly.

Spinelli watched the pain etch into Jason's face.

"Stone Cold, what Brasi said is true. I'm afraid that the divorce is final." He said looking back at the screen.

Jason clenched the back of the chair. He wanted to rip the room apart. "Spinelli, if he's planning a wedding tomorrow, someone must know about it. I need you to find out where it is going to be. If we can't get to her in the house, then I need to stop that wedding."

"I'm on it." Spinelli said quickly. He knew that he needed to come through for Jason. Time was of the essence.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A guard walked into Elizabeth's room. "Mr. Ruiz would like you to take off your wedding rings. And you need to go along with what he is about to propose, or you will not like the consequences."

Elizabeth nodded. She reluctantly took off her engagement ring and put it on a chain which she hung around her neck.

She stayed in the chair as Manny walked towards her. He kneeled on the ground before her and smiled. "Elizabeth, you are so beautiful. I never thought I'd meet someone as special as you. I know we haven't known each other that long, but when it's right, it's just right. I want to make you happy. You already make me happy by just being you. And someday, I know that you will love me as much as I love you. Elizabeth, will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears started to fall down Elizabeth's face. She remembered what the guard had said and she nodded yes.

Manny rubbed her hand. "I need to hear you say it." He said softly.

Elizabeth wiped away the wetness on her face. "Yes." She said barely audible.

Manny smiled. "Thank you." He said opening the ring box. "I hope you like your ring."

He pulled out the 4 carat diamond ring and slid it on her finger.

"You just made me so happy Elizabeth." Manny said kissing her hand. "Tomorrow is our wedding day. Marisol will help you prepare. If you need anything, just let me know. I took the liberty of buying you a dress. It's in the closet if you want to take a look at it. I have to go handle some details."

Elizabeth nodded. He stood up and then kissed her on the forehead and left.

Elizabeth began to sob. If Jason didn't do something, she would be married to that monster by the next day and she didn't know how she was going to live with that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli handed Jason a list. "Here are all the marriages currently scheduled for tomorrow in the area. I narrowed it down to 4 from 20. The other ones are for established families on the island."

Jason looked over the names. "There's no way that he'd use their real names."

"I know."

"What about the officiant? Can you tell who is going to do the ceremony?" Jason asked.

Spinelli went back to his computer. "Give me a few minutes."

Jason walked out onto the balcony. They needed another break, fast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Faith got a phone call that the judge could see her at 9 a.m. the next morning to grant her the divorce. She agreed and sat down on the bed hating that it had come to this. But, she still felt it was the right thing to do. Enzo had agreed to take her. They figured that since Manny would be planning the wedding, Faith could finish her business at the clerk's office. Pouring some wine, she sipped it as she watched the sunset. A tear slid down her face which she quickly wiped away. She didn't want to cry anymore. It was time to start over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up early. It was hard to sleep with the wedding weighing heavily on her. The only good thing is that she felt like she had no more tears to spill. She ran a bath and looked into the mirror. She looked really tired and she truly was. But no matter what happened, she knew that Jason wouldn't give up on her. Closely her eyes, she took a few deep breaths, she wanted to prove to him that she could handle this situation. Turning the water off, she took off her clothes and slid down into the tub until she was completely immersed and said a silent prayer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason hurriedly got dressed. Spinelli had narrowed it down and they thought they had the location figured out. The judge that had signed off on the divorce was officiating and it was something that he had never done before. He already had men hiding nearby. Slipping on the Kevlar vest, he looked into the mirror noticing how tired he looked. It was hard to sleep when he was so worried about her safety. He didn't give a shit what some piece of paper said. She was still his. He finished getting ready and then headed downstairs so they could go over the plan one more time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was an hour before the wedding. Elizabeth sat inside a room mentally trying to prepare herself as a woman finished her hair. Marisol watched her carefully. She was worried because Elizabeth seemed like she was going to fall apart any minute now. Their eyes met.

"Marisol, I need you to keep these safe for me. They mean everything." She said softly before handing her the chain with her wedding rings on them.

"I will guard them with my life Miss Elizabeth." She said putting them into her pocket. The hairdresser walked away and Marisol leaned over and whispered to her. "Jason says he will be there. Don't be afraid."

She smiled as her pulse quickened. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Marisol smiled as well. She was scared for the young woman. Manny would not go away quietly and she feared that he would kill Elizabeth if she tried to escape. Pushing the thought from her mind, she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Pretend to smile."

Marisol did as she was told.

"Do you see the woman in the corner with the veil?"

She let her eyes pan around the room and briefly make eye contact with the woman. "Si."

"Once everyone is out of the room, she needs to quickly switch clothes with Elizabeth."

Marisol smiled. "Si."

"Have Elizabeth hide in the closet okay. Make sure the veil is secured and we'll take it from there."

"Si,"

She hung up. The hairdresser had left as well as a few other helpers.

Marisol looked up at the guard and asked him to wait in the hallway so Elizabeth could get into her dress. He nodded and she made sure everyone else left but the mystery woman.


	33. Chapter 33 - Chaos

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Yes I do like to torture you but I'll give you a 2nd chapter today to ease some of your pain (thank Kikimoo for asking). This story has been so much fun to write! Hope you like the mystery woman twist. I like re-inventing characters from the past.

Chapter 33 - Chaos

Marisol walked across the room.

"Miss Elizabeth, get up." She said as the other woman hurried towards them.

"My name is Hannah Scott, I'm a mercenary. I will be taking your place today."

"What?" Elizabeth said in shock.

"Trust me."

Elizabeth noticed that her hair was already up and her makeup was done similar. "But how?"

"Jason sent me for me yesterday. I used to date Johnny." She said with smirk.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just hide in the closet. Do not come out unless you are sure of who is on the other side. They will say a code word; monet. If you hear that, you're safe."

Elizabeth nodded. Hannah ditched her clothes and handed them to Elizabeth.

"I'll hold them for you. I still have what I wore here." Elizabeth said before throwing them in the closet. She quickly changed into the sundress she had on and then they helped Hannah into the wedding dress. Luckily it fit since they were around the same size. She then grabbed her bag and strapped on an ankle holster and put a gun into it before placing a smaller one into the center of the large bouquet and rearranged it so it was hidden.

Marisol pulled the wedding rings out of her pocket and handed them back to Liz who smiled. Then, she put the veil on Hannah. It had many layers so you couldn't really see her clearly.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth ran into the closet and hid. She shoved herself as deep into the corner as she could and covered herself with some clothes.

Marisol crossed herself and then opened the door. The guard smiled at her. "It's time."

She nodded and Hannah took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the door holding the bouquet straight up so the gun wouldn't shift. She went downstairs and then out onto the back deck. She could see Manny waiting for her with a big smile. She took a deep breath and moved forward until she made it to him. And when Manny pulled back the veil, she smiled at the look on his face and whipped the gun out and shoved it into his ribs as chaos started to erupt all around them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Marisol heard the gunshots and hurried into the closet with Elizabeth.

"What's going on?"

"All hell is breaking loose outside. I'm scared to death." Marisol said quietly.

Elizabeth moved over and reached for her hand and they sat there as Marisol quietly prayed in Spanish.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Manny grabbed Hannah's throat and started to squeeze. They fell to the ground and she pulled the trigger on the gun twice. Manny's face turned from anger to surprise as he realized what happened. "Elizabeth." He said quietly as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Hannah rolled and started firing. Running out of bullets, she grabbed the gun from her ankle and saw Johnny running towards her. Jason was standing in the middle shooting two guns; completely focused. She jumped up as Johnny covered her by firing his gun and she started to run but the dress was tripping her up and a bullet grazed her arm. "Fuck." She yelled as she ducked behind a tree and sat down. Looking down at her arm, she cursed again and reached up to take the veil off. Tossing it aside she peeked around the tree and shot a man who came up behind Jason. He moved one of the guns in her direction and with a quick glance, realized the bullet had come from her and moved the gun back in its original position; never once taking his finger off of the trigger. Finally, about 10 minutes later, it was quiet. Johnny and Jason ran over to Hannah.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked seeing the blood on her arm.

"I'm fine. It just grazed me." She said struggling to get up. "This fucking dress is going to be the end of me."

Johnny smirked. "I thought you looked great."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You are like so 1990. Please, do yourself a favor and stop flirting with me."

Jason's eyes danced with amusement. He already liked Hannah.

"Liz is in the closet upstairs. Say the code word and she'll come out." Hannah said as Johnny helped her stand. "And watch your hands." She said glaring at a grinning Johnny.

"Thanks! I'll see you back at the villa." Jason said running towards the house. He raced upstairs and stopped before he got to the closet to catch his breath.

Marisol gripped Liz's hand tighter as they waited for whoever was in the room to say something.

"Elizabeth, monet." Jason panted out.

Liz gasped. "Open the door." She said to Marisol who complied. She crawled out and then stood up.

"You must be Marisol." Jason said smiling.

She smiled. "Jason?"

He nodded.

"You won't be too upset if I get the hell out of here will you?"

Jason chuckled. "No. Thank you for helping Elizabeth. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"Just take care of her." She said walking out the door.

Elizabeth crawled towards him and he dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms. They clung to each other for a few minutes and then broke apart. "I missed you so much." He said holding her face in his hands.

She smiled and then crushed her lips onto his and they kissed feverishly until someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

They turned and Johnny was standing there with Hannah.

Elizabeth gasped and stood up. "You're hurt." She said rushing over to Hannah.

"I'm okay. It's just a graze."

"Sit down over there." Elizabeth said pointing to a chair. She ran into the bathroom and found a first aid kit and then sat next to her. "This is going to hurt a little."

Hannah nodded. Johnny took her hand and when Elizabeth put alcohol on it she gripped it tightly.

Elizabeth cleaned it up the best she could and then bandaged it.

"Thanks." Hannah said smiling.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said warmly.

"Can you help me out of this dress?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Turn around you two."

Johnny and Jason turned around as Elizabeth helped Hannah get out of the wedding dress.

Liz ran past the men and grabbed Hannah's clothes out of the closet and helped her into them.

"Alright, you can turn around."

"Can we get out of here now?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason nodded. "Come on, let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They went downstairs and ran into Sonny. "You okay?" He asked Hannah?

"I'm fine Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny smiled. "Good. What about you Elizabeth?"

Liz smiled at Sonny as she walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Let's just say I'm very happy to see all of you."

"Cody has the car running. Let's get out of here." Sonny said opening the front door.

Jason took Elizabeth's hand into his and they all piled inside the SUV.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was quiet inside the SUV as they drove back to the villa.

"We're not married anymore." Elizabeth said softly.

Jason looked down at her hand which was bare. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop that."

Even though the wedding came about unconventionally, he had never had any intention of ever ending it.

Elizabeth nodded. "Me too." She said touching the rings that were hanging from her neck.

Sonny smiled. He had no doubt that Jason would rectify the situation as soon as he could.

"Maybe it's a good thing." Elizabeth added.

"How so?"

"Because we can do it the right way next time."

Jason smiled. "The right way huh?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Would that be something that you're interested in?"

"Very much so." Jason said kissing her on the top of her head.

Hannah fiddled with the diamond engagement ring on her right hand. Johnny watched amused. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll pawn it."

Johnny smiled. "It's probably CZ; cheap bastard."

"Hey." Elizabeth yelled from behind him. "I think I was at least worth actual diamonds."

Johnny turned and smirked at her. "I certainly never meant to offend you Elizabeth."

Hannah elbowed him in the stomach causing him to grimace.

Liz laughed. "Thank you Hannah." She turned to Jason. "Do we get to keep her?"

Jason smiled. "That's up to her. Although, Johnny will probably need a guard if we do."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You think I can't take her?"

Hannah snorted. "I've taken you down plenty of times O'Brien."

"Because I let you."

"Keep thinking that rico suave."

Liz chuckled. "We're definitely hiring her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny approached Jason once they got inside. "There's a cottage out back. I thought maybe you'd want to take Elizabeth there for some privacy."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

He grabbed some clothes from his room and came back downstairs. He got Liz's attention and they headed inside.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" He asked.

She shook her head no. She sat on the edge of the bed and anxiously waited for him to finish. The shower finally turned off and she bit her lip. She wanted him so badly.

Jason walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He stared at Elizabeth for a long time as he stood in the middle of the room. He had missed her so much but he hadn't been prepared for the raw emotions that were pulsating through his body. He loved her. He was in love with Elizabeth.

She watched as his face and eyes seemed to morph with so many different emotions. It was like her feet had a mind of their own and she was soon standing right in front of him and he was touching her face. His lips were hovering above hers and she wondered why he had stopped as she craved their touch.


	34. Chapter 34 – Homeward Bound

A/N – Thank you for the reviews! Lrobinson01- lol you'll see. * ilovedana – Your wish is my command * Virgy15, ejliason, LiasonLuv – Glad you liked it! * Guest – lol * doralupin86 – I like them too! I'm not going to rush the proposal though. * – I do! * kikimoo – lol re: Hannah/Sonny. Javier is still alive.

Chapter 34 – Homeward Bound

Jason gently touched his lips to hers; pressing softly against them several times. He changed the angle of his head and captured her bottom lip and lightly flicked his tongue over it. She opened her mouth and he licked and kissed and pulled back again and again leaving Elizabeth breathless. Jason felt her body tremor against his. And then he kissed her more urgently; slowly and deeply.

It was intoxicating and Elizabeth moaned as his tongue relentlessly moved in and out of her mouth. And then his lips traveled down the curve of her neck licking and sucking; his mouth leaving red hot kisses marked onto her skin. Her body quivered in surrender as he burned a path down her body as he unzipped her dress and it fell away. Her knees began to buckle and Jason caught her and moved her onto the bed. Holding her head in his hands again, he moved towards her mouth again and he emotionally breathed out, "I love you."

Elizabeth gasped touching his face. "I love you too."

His whole body flushed as her words seemed to travel through him. He kissed her with abandon as their mouths mated and hot desire filled them both. They couldn't get enough of each other; touching and caressing. She felt his hardness as it pressed against her core and she moaned. His hands danced across her body gripping than lightly touching her as she struggled to handle all the overwhelming sensations. And then his mouth was sucking one nipple as his other hand lightly rubbed over the other one causing her to shudder. It felt like Jason was everywhere and she felt delirious as he rocked into her leg a bit while tweaking her hardening nipple. Her body shook unexpectedly as an orgasm slammed through her and she cried out. Jason had her so hot and bothered she was in a passion haze. She felt him pull back and rip off his towel and she moved so quickly towards him that Jason had to stop them both from falling. And while he was distracted with maintaining their balance, her mouth found the tip of his erection and he groaned as her hot mouth swallowed him whole. Fisting her hair, he watched as she licked, kissed, and sucked him until Jason pulled back panting. "Not like this." He said pushing her back onto the bed.

And suddenly his body was pressed against hers fully and his mouth was claiming hers once again. Her thighs and legs squeezed him closer as they willed him into her body. Their mouths broke apart as he filled her completely and groans filled the air.

Jason closed his eyes in ecstasy. He had missed her tightness and the way her body hugged him so perfectly. It was like she was made for him. Slowly he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into her. Elizabeth was lost in his provocative rhythm as he repeated it over and over as she whimpered and shuddered beneath him. And then Jason switched it up and his movements were short and fast as Elizabeth clawed his back with need. Knowing he couldn't last much longer, Jason pulled himself back and moved his hand until it found her clit as he pounded into her body. Elizabeth arched her back and held her breath as fireworks exploded inside of her body again. It was so intense that she screamed his name loudly before everything else fell away. Jason couldn't hold back and with two more thrusts he came loudly as he twitched and filled her core. His body sagged against hers and then he rolled onto his side to keep from crushing her; breathing heavily as he felt another tremor rip through his body. She was everything and he never wanted to be apart from her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finally came up for air and went back and joined everyone for dinner. They were all in a great mood.

Jason took Cody aside. "Was everything handled smoothly?"

Cody nodded. "He's dead and buried."

Jason sighed. "Good."

They went over to the table and sat down. Hannah passed Spinelli some bread. "Thank you Black Widow."

They all began to eat.

Johnny shook his head. "Really Spinelli?"

"What? She's like a spy, martial artist, and sniper rolled up into one. What better name could befall her when she fits all of the characteristics of the beloved avenger the Black Widow."

Hannah grinned as Johnny rolled his eyes. "What's Johnny's nickname?" She asked Spinelli.

"Brasi"

"Shouldn't that be Jason?" She asked curiously.

"Jason is Stone Cold. And while I do see your point, Johnny is also an enforcer so I took the liberties of utilizing it for him."

"Didn't he end up sleeping with the fishes?"

Johnny choked and Jason patted him on the back.

Sonny chuckled.

"I take it you're the Godfather?" She asked Sonny who frowned.

"Only behind his back." Spinelli muttered.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Maybe we should give Spinelli a nickname. He is kind of a sidekick."

Spinelli's fork froze in mid air.

"How about Kato?" Max asked.

"Spinelli doesn't know kung fu."

Max shrugged.

"How about mini-me." Johnny said.

Everyone laughed.

Francis looked up. "Waluigi."

Max started laughing but Jason had no idea who the hell they were talking about. Elizabeth tried to explain.

"I like Chewbacca." Sonny said.

Spinelli groaned.

"Okay, everyone stop picking on Spinelli." Jason said as Spinelli smiled at him.

Sonny held up his hand as he answered his phone. "Alexis?"

"Sonny, when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"I'm at GH, Leticia called me. Morgan has a really high fever and we're not sure what's wrong with him."

Jason put his fork down. He could tell by the look on Sonny's face that it wasn't good."

Sonny looked over at Jason. "We need to leave as soon as possible. Morgan's in the hospital."

Jason nodded and Johnny grabbed his phone to call the pilot.

"How's Michael?"

"He's sitting next to me in the waiting room. He thinks it's his fault."

Sonny sighed. "Put him on the phone."

"Dad?" Michael said trying not to cry.

"Michael, I'm coming home tonight okay."

"Okay. I'm sorry dad."

"it's not your fault Michael."

"It's because I was mean to Faith and Leticia."

Sonny rubbed his temple. "Michael it's not payback. Sometimes things happen that we have no control over. Listen, can you take care of Alexis until I get there?"

Michael looked over at Alexis who had closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay, I'll take good care of her dad."

"Thank you son. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay."

Alexis took the phone back. "You still there?"

"Yeah, listen I told Michael to take care of you so let him okay? It will take his mind off of what's going on."

"I will."

"What guards are with you?"

"Milo and Cooper."

"Don't go anywhere without them."

"I won't."

Sonny ended the call. Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be okay Sonny."

Sonny nodded. "I hope so."

Everyone scrambled to get packed and then they went downstairs.

"Ana" Jason said smiling. "I wanted to thank you personally for helping us find Elizabeth."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad that she is safe."

Jason handed her a bag. "There's something in there for you and Marisol. Will you see that she gets it?"

Ana nodded. "I will. You take care."

Johnny said goodbye to her and then they were off to the airport.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane was finally about to land in Port Charles. "That was nice of you to give Marisol and Ana money." Liz said quietly.

Jason shrugged. "They kept you safe. It was the least that I could do."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

Faith looked over at Sonny and then took his hand in hers. "Take some deep breaths Sonny. We're almost there."

Sonny took a deep breath. Morgan and Michael were everything to him. The thought of losing either one of them tormented him. He prayed that Carly was looking over him and helping him.

The plane touched down and as soon as it stopped, Sonny was out of his seat. Max was waiting with the limo and there was another SUV to take the guards. They all got inside and headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany saw them walk off the elevator and walked towards them.

Sonny had looked around and didn't see Alexis.

"Mr. Corinthos, why don't you come with me?"

Sonny nodded and followed her down a hallway with Francis following closely behind him. Everyone else went to the waiting room. She led him to a dark room. Sonny swallowed hard as he saw Morgan lying in the bed. Michael was asleep on a cot and Alexis was sitting in a chair but her head was lying on her arms on the bed. He walked towards them and Alexis jumped up. "Sonny?"

She stood up and Sonny embraced her. "How is he?"

"He's doing a little better. Apparently, they had been playing the day before and Morgan scratched his leg on a nail. Michael didn't tell Leticia and just put a bandaid on it and I guess it got infected. Morgan was crying and she checked his temperature and finally she saw the cut. So, he's on some antibiotics. They drained the wound. The doctor said he should be fine in a few days."

Sonny closed his eyes for a second. "This could have gone really badly."

"I know, but it didn't. Maybe you should have someone take Michael home."

Sonny walked over to the door. "Johnny, can you get Jason in here?"

Johnny walked away and then he walked back over to Alexis. "You should go. I'll take over."

Alexis shook her head no. "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving him. I promised him that I'd stay by his side."

Sonny took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you Alexis."

They were interrupted by Jason. He slowly walked into the room and looked at Morgan and then at Sonny. "Is he going to be okay?"

Sonny explained everything.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Can you take Michael back to the penthouse with you and Elizabeth? He's pretty upset by what happened and you're really good at keeping him calm."

Jason nodded. "I'm on it." He said walking over to Michael. He picked him up and carried him out of the room. Elizabeth gave Sonny a quick hug and then rushed after him.


	35. Chapter 35 – Being There

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo – Sonny and Faith are divorced now so Faith won't have much say. * Virgy15 – Jeromes then reveal. And fine! Here's your downtime. * doralupin86, Lrobinson01, ilovedana53 – Thanks! * Twisted Musalih –lol Thanks! * Ejliason – Gglad you're enjoying it! * leasmom – Very True! * Gabby1 – Definitely!

I'm finishing up the Brazen fic tonight. Will post the first chapter of the JohnnyZ/Liz fic since several people asked me to write it. It's called Crescendo. I might not post every day but I'll put it out there.

Chapter 35 – Being There

Faith walked back to the waiting room with a few water bottles in her hand. She bumped into someone and almost lost her balance as the man grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Woah." Mac said loudly.

"I'm so sorry." Faith said staring up at him. "I should watch where I'm going."

Mac realized who it was. "It's my fault. I should have been looking too Mrs. Corinthos."

He removed his hands and Faith cleared her throat. "It's actually Ms. Roscoe. I'm no longer a Corinthos. Call me Faith."

Mac was shocked. He hadn't realized that Sonny and Faith had split. "Oh. Well, Faith, do you need help with those?'

Faith shook her head and smiled. "Um no, I'm good. Thank you for asking though." She said turning and walking away.

Mac watched her with a smile on his face. "Get a grip Scorpio." He said under his breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason tucked Michael into bed and then went into his room. Liz was already in bed.

"Tired?" He asked as he started taking off his clothes.

She nodded. "Very."

He slid into bed next to her and pulled her into him. "Me too."

"I'm so glad it's over. But, I'm really worried about Morgan."

Jason was too. "I don't think Sonny or Michael could handle another loss."

"I know."

Michael ran into their room.

"What's wrong?" Jason said sitting up.

"I had a nightmare." He said trying to catch his breath.

Liz slipped out of bed and held out her hand. "Come on. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Michael took her hand and they went into his room. He settled in the bed and Liz grabbed a book and reclined next to him. "This is one of my favorites." She said smiling.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just like all the characters."

She started reading Charlotte's Web. Michael listened carefully and asked questions as she animatedly read it to him. Jason stood at the door smiling. She was really good with him. After about two chapters, Michael fell asleep and she slipped out of bed and went back to their room.

"Thank you for doing that." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled and cuddled into him. "It was nice actually. He's a smart kid."

Jason groaned. "Too smart for his own good."

Liz chuckled. "We have to get up early to go see Morgan."

Jason closed his eyes and soon they were both asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Faith handed Sonny a water bottle. Alexis was asleep.

"You should go."

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"He'll sleep through until tomorrow."

"I feel guilty for not being there."

Sonny motioned for her to follow him to the hallway.

"Faith, I don't want you to feel that way."

She tried not to cry. "I can't help it."

Sonny hugged her tightly. "Please don't cry."

She tried to get it together. And finally she pulled back. "Sorry."

"Never apologize for feeling. It's late. You should go home and I'll call you in the morning with an update."

"You promise?"

Sonny nodded and touched her face. "I promise."

Regardless of the problems she had with the boys, she still loved them. She nodded and walked towards the waiting room. Her guard followed her staying a little ways behind and she ran into Mac again.

"We're making this a habit." He said smiling but it quickly faded when he realized she was upset.

She wiped her face.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"I heard about Morgan. How is he doing?"

"Hopefully he will be okay."

"You want to grab some coffee in the cafeteria?"

"Okay." She said softly. She wasn't sure what it was that intrigued her about Mac, but she willing to find out.

Mac smiled and led her down the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, they all gathered at the hospital again. Morgan was doing much better. He still had a fever but it had come down a little. They took turns going into the room and sitting with him.

Michael came out to the waiting room and sat next to Faith. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you."

Sonny looked up at his son and smiled.

Faith was totally shocked. "Thank you for saying that Michael, it means a lot to me."

Michael sighed. "I know I was bad and it was my fault that Morgan was bad too. I guess I was just acting out."

Faith nodded, not wanting to interrupt him.

"I missed my mom and I took it out on you."

Faith felt her eyes tear up.

"Dad told me that you weren't going to be living with us anymore. But, I wouldn't mind if you visited." He said quietly.

Faith wiped away a tear. "I would love that Michael."

He smiled bashfully and then got up and went over to where Jason was standing. Faith looked at Sonny and he grinned.

"I heard you had coffee with Mac Scorpio last night."

Faith rolled his eyes. "You're really going to tease me about that?"

"Uh huh." Sonny said chuckling. "You're flipping sides on me but if he makes you happy."

"Sonny, it was just coffee."

He lifted his eyebrows and gave her a look.

"Well, he is really handsome and nice."

Sonny grinned.

Claudia walked into the waiting room.

"Claudia?" Sonny said hesitantly.

"Hi, I heard about Morgan and I just wanted to stop in and show some support. This is from me and John." She said handing him a bag.

Sonny peeked inside. There was a game and some books.

"Thank you Claudia, that was very thoughtful of you."

She smiled.

Epiphany called Sonny over and he excused himself. Claudia walked over to Jason.

"Claudia."

"Welcome back." She said smiling. "I hear you got a divorce while you were gone."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You know what really happened."

"Well, bottom line is that you're single again. So, maybe we need to talk truce again."

Jason glared at her. "Elizabeth is my wife in every way that matters."

"You could have married her again while you were there. Why didn't you?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

Claudia smiled. "Well, hopefully it will be soon. Bye Jason, you'll be hearing from me."

Elizabeth walked towards Jason. "What was that all about?" She said noting Jason's demeanor.

"Nothing, she's just being Claudia."

It dawned on Elizabeth what Claudia probably said and she pulled him further away from everyone. "Please tell me that she isn't trying to marry you again."

"I'm not sure. She alluded to it."

He saw the look on her face. "I'd rather die first. Trust me when I tell you that I will take you and we'll leave the country before I'd ever agree to marry that woman."

Elizabeth smirked. "Okay."

Jason kissed her passionately.

Sonny walked up to them and cleared his throat. "You didn't happen to bring that book with you did you?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Well, you have an audience ready in the room."

She kissed Jason one more time. "See you later."

He watched her walk away.

"You are so far gone." Sonny said grinning.

Jason frowned. "And?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

By the next day, Morgan was allowed to come home. Sonny tucked him into bed.

"But daddy, I want to go play with Michael."

"You can play with Michael tomorrow. You have to prove to me you're a good patient first."

Morgan pouted.

Alexis walked into the room. "That's right Morgan."

Morgan smiled at Alexis.

She handed him a comic book. "That is from Spinelli."

"Tell him I said thank you." Morgan said flipping through it.

Sonny followed Alexis downstairs. "Thanks for coming by."

"I had a break in my court schedule so I figured I'd come over here and make sure you didn't undo all the hard work I did while you were gone."

Sonny grinned. "You're going to ruin my reputation. People think I'm hardcore."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Please, if they only knew the real you."

"Thank God you're my lawyer so you can't tell them."

Alexis squinted her eyes. "What is this?"

"This what?"

"Whatever you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything." Sonny said smiling.

"You can cut the dimple action. I'm on to you."

"What? I can't flirt with you now?"

"I can get you to cease and desist."

Sonny smirked. "That kind of sounds kinky."

Alexis shook her head. "Why the sudden interest?" She asked curiously.

"You're a beautiful woman Alexis Davis. Am I not allowed to enjoy your company?"

Alexis bit her lip. "Sonny, I like our friendship."

"Why can't we be friends and date?"

"I'm already dating someone and I really like him."

Sonny frowned. "Who?"

Alexis sighed. "His name is Thomas Raynor."

"That FBI guy?"

Alexis nodded.

Sonny was surprised. "You like him?"

"I do. When he's not being all James Bondish, he's a lot of fun."

Sonny sighed. "Well, I'm disappointed but I'll get over it."

Alexis smiled at him warmly. "I'll swing by tomorrow to check up on Morgan."

"Thank you." He said watching her walk out the door. That wasn't how he thought that would go. And he hadn't really decided yet if he was going to back down entirely.


	36. Chapter 36 – Loose Ends

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo – Well, they weren't in love so it wasn't like they had to really get over each other. Re: Alexis/Sonny – I didn't just want to let Sonny get his way right away. Lol. * Gabby1 – lol I'm not going to rush that this time. * lrobinson01, Twisted Musalih, ilovedana53, bjq, ejliason – Stay tuned! * blackberry959, leasmon, lorena. - Claudia will get more interesting. * doralupin86 – When Mac/Faith popped into my crazy head I was intrigued! * Liasonisthebomb – I think Sonny has dealt to a degree but he just misses her and needs to do better with the boys. But, I agree, I do want him a little more self evolved.

Chapter 36 – Loose Ends

Johnny took another swig of his beer. "Why do think it didn't work with us?"

"Because you suck OB."

Johnny smiled. "I don't remember you complaining about my sucking before."

Hannah's eyes narrowed and she smirked. "You know exactly why it didn't work. We were never in the same place long enough for it to go beyond just sex anyway."

"Just good sex…" He added.

Hannah shook her head.

"So, are you going to stay around?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Liz really liked you."

"She's nice."

"I don't that there has ever been a female guard in the Corinthos organization."

"That doesn't surprise me." She said taking a sip of beer.

Claudia, John, and Maxie walked into Jakes.

"What's up?" John said walking over to Johnny.

"For once, it's pretty quiet. Hannah this is Claudia and John Zacchara and his girlfriend Maxie."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Please don't tell me you're falling for Johnny's charms." Maxie said grinning.

Johnny groaned.

Hannah laughed and pulled out a chair. "You just got yourself a seat."

Maxie plopped down.

"Are you the one that switched places with Liz?" John asked.

Claudia and John sat down.

"Yup, that would be me."

"That was a brilliant plan." John said smiling.

Johnny grinned. "Every once in a while I have a great idea."

John motioned to Coleman. "The usual." He yelled.

"So Elizabeth is okay?" Claudia asked.

Hannah nodded. "She's doing great. Why do I get the feeling you're not happy about that?"

She could already tell that Claudia was a handful.

Johnny chuckled. "Claudia had the hots for Jason."

"Whatever." Claudia said rolling her eyes.

Hannah smirked. "Well, he is hot."

Johnny frowned at her and Claudia smirked.

"Am I right?" Hannah said looking at Maxie.

Maxie smiled and nodded. "Are you with Johnny?"

Hannah laughed. "No, we're just good friends."

Claudia sat back and listened to them chat. She wasn't sure what she thought of Hannah yet. John had told her that Sonny and Faith had split up which didn't really surprise her. She was still contemplating a move on Jason, but Sonny was sexy too. Either way, she was in it to win it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next night, Liz had a dinner with Vicky Taglianni, Danya Scalero, Maxie, and another wife she hadn't met before named Lisa Giarella.

She wore another one of her designs. It was a short black sleeveless dress that hugged her body. There was a sheer black scarf that look almost woven tightly along the neckline that dipped down and then the scarf was more loosely woven in the back and then ends hung loosely down. Her back was partially exposed.

Maxie grinned when she saw her walking towards the table. "That is fabulous."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

She sat down next to her and Vicky introduced her to Lisa who looked like a complete diva. She had on lots of diamond accessories and she was dressed to kill. Vicky was a bit more reserved and probably about 20 years older than Liz. Danya about 10 years on her, and Lisa was 5 years older.

They ordered drinks and then Vicky broke the silence. "I see you're wearing your rings still." She said before sipping her wine.

Liz nodded. "Habit I guess or maybe I just want to pretend that whole fiasco didn't happen."

"We heard." Danya said frowning. "What a fucking psycho."

"Trust me, when he came after me, I was creeped out for months. Are you having nightmares?" Maxie asked.

Liz shrugged. "Not really. The first night was a little rough. But, it's hard not to feel safe when Jason is around."

"He is a hunk." Lisa said.

Liz smiled. "You don't know how good it was to finally see him. After almost drowning and having to spend all that time with Manny, I made sure to stick close to him."

Claudia walked up to the table with a smirk. "Well, should I be offended that I wasn't invited?"

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Take it however you want." She muttered.

Liz didn't know what to say. So, she just looked away.

"Liz, it must be nice to get back to normal." Claudia said staring at her.

"It is." She said politely.

"Well, go back to your conversation. I just thought I'd say hello." Claudia left with a smirk hoping that she had made them all feel uncomfortable.

"God she can be a bitch." Danya said quietly.

Lisa smirked. "I like her."

Vicky made a face. "You would."

Maxie shrugged. "She's really not so bad when she lets her guard down. But, she can go 0 to bitch in about 1 second though."

Liz suddenly smiled and they all followed her gaze.

Vicky chuckled. "Okay, we know where her attention is going to be the rest of the night."

Jason had walked in with Sonny, John, and another man she didn't recognize. Jason smiled at her as he sat down.

"I can control myself and not stare at him all night."

"Sure….." Dayna said smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason tried not to look over at Liz but she looked so beautiful that he couldn't help stealing a glance every once in the while.

"So, you know for a fact that Julian and Javier have had contact?"

The man nodded. "Yes. The Jeromes are definitely working with the Ruiz's. I would say that we should worry."

Jason sighed. He really didn't want to go chasing after the Jeromes. It was like he couldn't get a moment's peace.

"I say we end this." Sonny said firmly.

Jason knew what that meant.

John agreed. "If we don't take Ava and Julian out, they are going to cause us a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Then we all agree? Jason?" Sonny said studying Jason's reaction. He hadn't said much and that was giving him pause.

"I agree." He said reluctantly.

The man got up and left.

"Do we have a problem?" Sonny asked Jason.

Jason frowned. "No Sonny, there is no problem."

"Jason, if you don't like this than talk to me."

Jason sighed and sat back. "We just got back, I just don't want to deal with this right now but I know it has to be done. So, I'll handle it."

"I'm sorry. I know it's been a crazy couple of months. If we handle this we can relax for a while."

"There will just be something else. There always will be. Are you forgetting Javier? He's not going to just go away either."

John stayed quiet. He didn't mind Jason's mini tantrum. He even understood it. But, to him, it seemed like Jason really wasn't happy and that Sonny had no clue what was going on in Jason's head.

"Jason I'm sorry." Sonny said not knowing what else to say.

"I'm going to go say hi to my wi….Elizabeth." He said painfully changing his words.

John watched him get up. "You weren't expecting that were you?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, but Jason will be fine. He just gets moody sometimes. I'll try to spread some of the tasks around to give him a break when he gets back. He deserves some down time."

John nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked up to the table as he watched Elizabeth look at him with sultry eyes. "Good evening ladies."

"Hi." Everyone said smiling.

"Do you mind if I steal my girl for a few minutes. I promise I'll bring her right back."

Vicky smiled. "Not at all."

They watched him lead her out to the balcony.

"Damn that man is fine." Lisa said adding a fake shudder.

"If I were her, I'd make that re-marriage happen asap. And then push out a few babies." Danya said taking a sip of her wine.

Maxie grinned. "I'm going to have to find out the status on that."

"Speaking of statuses, what's up with you and John? He's all kinds of sexy too." Lisa asked.

Maxie shrugged. "We're good. Why ruin it with marriage?"

Vicky laughed. "Marriage doesn't have to ruin anything. It just solidifies the relationship."

"Johnny's not the problem. He's already asked."

"What?" Danya said. "You turned him down?"

Maxied nodded.

"Have you lost your mind?" Lisa asked.

"I just don't see the point in marriage. We're happy. I don't need the piece of paper."

"Maxie, you're just afraid. You need to deal with that. John is a good guy and he's going to want a family and the whole nine yards. It's just the kind of person that he is and I can tell that he wants that with you. At some point, you just have to grow up and face life and your fears. I understand you're young and I mean you no disrespect. Trust me, I really like you. You have spunk and to die for taste in fashion. But, I think you should give this a little more thought. If you're not ready, that's fine but don't just throw away the baby with the bath water." Vicky said sincerely.

Maxie smiled. She always liked Vicky. She would tell it like it is but still be respectful. "Okay, I won't completely discount it and I'll give it some thought for the future."

Vicky smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "I just need to hold you."

She smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"You look beautiful by the way." He hadn't seen her before she left the house.

"Thanks!"

"Did you make it?"

"Yes."

He smiled. He was so proud of her. They pulled apart and he kissed her so intensely that her knees started to buckle and he had to support her. They broke apart both breathless.

"What was that for?"

"I just missed you that's all."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "I'm just tired of all the craziness. I feel like you're the only sane thing in my life."

She chuckled. "God I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling. "I guess you better get back to the ladies."

She nodded. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He said kissing her one more time. "And there will be more where that came from."

She grinned. "I'll hold you to that for sure!"

He watched her walk away not knowing how he was going to tell her that he was going to have to leave soon.


	37. Chapter 37 – Crashers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo – True re: Sonny! * doralupin86 – I'll try to get that to you. * Gabby1 – Unfortunately, things are going to pick back up… You know I like the drama. * lrobinson01, Twisted Musalih, LiasonLuv - The next few chapters will be interesting with Claudia. That's all I'll say. * butterflyliz – Sorry but it won't be really soon cause I don't want to rush it like the first time. Will have more JoMax goodness after some of the drama dies down.

Chapter 37 – Crashers

The next day, Jason got some information from Spinelli on the whereabouts of Julian and Ava.

"What do you want to do?" Johnny asked.

Jason thought for a moment. Elizabeth wouldn't be safe until he dealt with them. He didn't want to take a chance. It was bad enough that Javier was threatening to get revenge for his brother's death.

"I'm going to Florida." Jason said calmly. "This needs to end now."

Johnny nodded. "I'm going with you."

"No, I'll take Francis. I need you to watch over Liz for me."

Johnny was disappointed. "What if Hannah stays?"

Jason thought for a moment. "I don't really know Hannah."

"But I do and between her and Francis, Liz will be fine. I think you need me in Florida."

Jason sighed. Johnny was really good at what he did. He was torn. Hannah had come through for them, for sure. And Francis was right there with Johnny as far as being a good shot.

"May I make another suggestion?"

Jason nodded.

"Let's bring Cody too."

Cody was a great tracker and he was really old school with his methodology.

"Okay, we'll leave today. Call Hannah and Francis."

Johnny smiled. "You got it boss." He said walking out of Jason's office.

Jason sat down for a minute. He wasn't sure how Liz was going to take it. She had the day off, so he headed back to the penthouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked up from her sketchpad. "Hey, what are you doing back so soon?"

Jason walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"You don't look too happy."

"It's because I have to leave town for a few days."

Liz put the pad down. Suddenly, she felt a little anxious. "Business?"

Jason nodded.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Jason took her hand and their fingers entwined. "I have to do this so we'll all be safe."

Liz nodded.

"Hannah and Francis are going to guard you."

Liz smirked. "So Hannah is staying?"

"For now. Johnny and Cody are coming with me."

"When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour."

Liz was quiet for a moment. She hadn't expected the short notice.

Jason pulled her closer. "I love you Elizabeth. I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't 100% necessary."

She looked up at him and Jason kissed her gently before deepening it.

"Do we have time?" She said looking up at him with want.

Jason smiled and stood up and picked her up. "I'll make time."

They headed upstairs and spent what little time he had left making love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason paused at the door and looked back at Liz one more time. She ran towards him and he caught her in his arms as they kissed feverishly. Slowing it down, he kissed her tenderly; trying to memorize the touch and feel of her mouth. "I'm really going to miss that." He said softly.

"Me too. Please be safe." She said kissing him one more time.

Jason nodded and walked out. Liz wasn't sure why she had a really bad feeling but she felt like begging him to not go. Throwing open the door, she ran out towards the elevator, but Jason was already gone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli knocked on the penthouse door. Francis opened it and peeked inside when Liz didn't answer quickly. She finally came around the corner from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Do I smell brownies?" Francis asked.

Liz grinned. "Yup. I'll bring you a couple when I finish. Hello Spinelli."

"Greetings Magnificent one."

They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What's up?"

"The Priestess and I have made some headway on the search for your missing parental ones."

Liz smiled. "Oh good. What did you find?"

"Well, I narrowed down the list of birth mothers. I wanted to see if you recognized any of them."

Liz perused the list and frowned. "Nothing sounds familiar. Sorry." She said handing it back.

"I guess we'll just have to go A to Z and see what we find out."

Liz was a little bummed. She really wanted to have a sense of family around her. It was something that she really missed.

Spinelli could tell that she looked sad. "Don't worry. I will not give up."

"Thank you Spinelli."

She walked him to the door and opened it. Francis was talking to some woman.

"Can I help you?" Liz asked curiously.

"No, it's okay. I'll just talk to Jason when he gets back."

"I'm Elizabeth." She said holding out her hand.

The woman sheepishly smiled. "I'm Delores."

Liz's heart dropped. "It's nice to meet you."

"Just tell Jason I came by okay?"

Liz nodded. "I will."

She watched her walk away and get into the elevator and Liz looked up at Francis.

"I have no idea why she wants to see Jason. But, you really have nothing to be worried about."

"He loved her."

"Emphasis on the word loved….." Francis said smiling.

Liz smiled back and then went back inside, wondering if Delores was going to be a problem. She spun around when the door flung open again. Maxie came barreling inside carrying a bag.

"Maxie?"

Tears were streaming down her face. "Oh my God, I need you right now. I'm freaking out."

Liz pulled her over to the couch. "Talk to me."

"This morning I was looking at my calendar while I worked on the new Cartullo fashion layout spread for Kate, because I needed to re-schedule an appointment. And all of a sudden it hit me that I'm late. I just don't understand because we're always so careful and I'm on the pill and we use condoms. I mean, I take birth control really seriously." She said before taking the tissue out of Liz's hand. "And it's all I could think of all day. I just can't be pregnant. We're not ready for that. I'm not ready for that. What am I going to do?" She said with a sob.

Liz was shocked. "Okay, take some deep breaths Maxie. Is there a test in the bag?"

She nodded.

"Then let's go upstairs. You need to know one way or another."

Maxie followed her up to the room and Liz sat on the bed and waited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia picked up her phone and listened. "Interesting." She said smiling. Ending the call she fiddled with her phone for a minute thinking about her next move. Grinning, she dialed. "Yes, I need a flight to Florida as soon as you can make it happen."

If she was going to get to Jason, she was going to have to do it when he was away from Elizabeth. This was her perfect chance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason waited on the plane. He called Francis to see if Elizabeth was alright.

"You know that you just left, right?" Francis said smirking. He knew that Jason was whipped but he hadn't expected a call so fast.

"Can it Corelli. How's my girl?"

"She's okay. Spinelli stopped by for a few minutes ago and Maxie is with her right now. You had a visitor that she met as well."

Jason frowned. "Who?"

"Well…."

"Francis just tell me."

"It was Delores."

"What?" Jason said in shock. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No. She said to tell you that she'd stopped by and that she'd catch up with you when you got back."

Jason sighed. "Was Liz upset?"

"I think she was taken aback. But, I told her that she didn't have anything to worry about. That is true right?" Francis asked. Because if Jason hurt Elizabeth, he might have to break protocol and kick his ass.

"I'm in love with Elizabeth. What I had with Delores is over and it was her fault."

"Just checking."

"We're about to take off."

"Any messages."

Jason smiled. "Tell her that I miss her already."

Francis chuckled. "You're so mushy now. You're losing your edge."

"Please. I could still take your ass out without blinking."

"On what planet?" Francis said smiling. "Besides, Liz would kick your ass."

"Probably." Jason said smiling. "Talk to you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie left the stick on the counter and then went and sat next to Liz. "This is going to be the longest 3 minutes of my entire life. Well, there was also the time when Mac caught me in my bedroom with my boyfriend, and after he chased him out of the house with a gun, he just stared at me for several minutes not saying anything and it freaked me the hell out.

Liz grinned.

"Maxie, I know you're scared right now, but you have to know that if it's positive that John will be there for you."

"I know. It's me really. I'm scared. You haven't really known me for that long, but I'm selfish and impulsive. I'm not really sure that I'd be a good mom."

Liz sighed. "I think about that but I think we both know what not to do right?"

Maxie nodded.

"So, to me, as long as we avoid that we should be fine."

"You have a point."

The alarm went off on her phone. "Can you look for me?"

Liz nodded. She went inside the bathroom and looked down and then came back out and sat next to Maxie. "It's negative."

Maxie squealed and started jumping up and down as Elizabeth laughed.

"Tell me how you really feel." Liz said grinning.

"I don't even know how I can thank you for sitting through this with me."

"Are you going to tell Johnny?"

Maxie's eyes grew big. "Hell no. But, he'll be wearing full body condoms for the rest of our relationship."

Liz laughed again. "That is a scary visual."

Maxie grinned. "I think I need a drink. I'm going to go but thank you so much and if this ever happens to you, call me."

Liz grinned. "You bet."

She watched Maxie run out of the room and then went back downstairs.


	38. Chapter 38 – Sniper

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – lol Sorry I like to torture. * Kikimoo, ilovedana53, bjq, ejliason – Stay tuned! * Virgy15 – Thank you! My husband isn't happy with my writing schedule but he knows how much I love it. And panic you will btw. * doralupin86, lrobinson01 – Hopefully I'll pleasantly surprise you. There's always a method to my madness!

Ok, here's a 2nd chapter for you. I figured I'd do a double shot Friday.

Chapter 38 – Sniper

Francis knocked on the door and then pushed it open. "Is it safe?"

"Come in." Elizabeth said loudly.

Francis had a silly grin on his face and walked into the kitchen.

"Taste." She said putting a brownie into his hand.

Biting into it he moaned. "This is so freaking good."

"Glad you like it."

"I have a message for you." He said before wiping his face with a napkin.

"Go for it." She said taking another batch of brownies out of the oven.

"Jason said he missed you." He said in a sing songy voice.

Liz chuckled. "Awwwww. He's so sweet."

Francis rolled his eyes. "You are going to ruin his reputation."

Liz laughed. "I promise I won't call him Jasey pooh in public."

Francis laughed. "Please don't tell me that you really call him that."

"No, but loved the look on your face."

There was a knock on the door. Francis ran and opened it. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Hannah said walking inside. "Oh my God, what is that heavenly smell?"

"Go into the kitchen." He said pointing before he walked back into the hallway.

Hannah made her way to the kitchen. "Brownies…yum." She said smiling.

"Hello Hannah, have one." Liz said putting one on a napkin.

Hannah tasted it. "Delicious." She said wolfing it down. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, I was just trying to take my mind off of missing Jason."

Sitting down at the small table, Hannah grabbed another brownie and said, "Not an easy thing to do?"

Liz shook her head. "Nope. I just have a really bad feeling."

"Do you get these bad feelings a lot?"

"Not really."

"I'll try to contact Johnny every once in a while to check up on them. Will that make you feel better?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"Good. And I want some of these to go."

Liz chuckled. "Certainly."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane landed and Jason, Johnny, and Cody drove to the hotel they were staying at. It wasn't the nicest place in the world, but it would do. Jason settled in and then they all met in a diner that was around the corner. Spinelli gave them Julian's coordinates. Lucky for them, Julian was at his warehouse.

They drove to the warehouse and parked and watched for a moment. There were 4 men that they identified around the perimeter.

"Spinelli, cut it." Johnny said into the phone.

They waited and within a minute, the electricity to the building and several in the area were cut.

Claudia sat about a half block away. She smiled. "Nice." She said as she watched the area grow dark. She was aware that the warehouse was owned by the Jeromes. Watching carefully, she saw them get out of the car and they quickly took out the men who had come outside. She got a chill as she watched Jason methodically take a few more guards out that had come outside when the shooting had started . Checking her gun, she got out of the car and followed behind them. It didn't hurt to have a little backup.

Spinelli typed in the name Vana Nilsson and waited to see if he got any hits. The parental search was much more difficult than he had anticipated.

He blinked at the screen. He wasn't expecting nothing to come up. Something told him that this was the key. Everyone else at least had some hits come back and he was able to track them. He forwarded the name to Winifred to see what she could get it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason tore through the building until he was finally standing in front of Julian who was smirking.

"Well…well….you are an interesting surprise."

Jason didn't answer. They had secured the area and he just wanted to get in and out of there.

"I told Ava that it was odd you hadn't tried any retaliation. But then again, you were tied up with trying to find your ex-wife."

"Where is she?"

"Out." Julian said too calmly for Jason's liking. "I'm sure she'll be sorry that she missed the party."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava watched from the building next door. She grabbed a sniper's rifle and went up to the roof. There was no way to save her brother, but there was no way in hell that Jason was going to make it back to that bitch alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Do you think that killing me is going to save you from Javier's wrath?"

"No, but it will make me feel a lot better."

Cody came into the room. "We're good boss."

"I'd love to stay and torture you, but I have a beautiful wife to get home to. Goodbye asshole." Jason said before shooting Julian between the eyes.

They made their way out the building. Claudia hid out of sight. She thought she saw a reflection coming off the roof so she stepped out and yelled Jason's name.

Jason was shocked and turned and Ava and shot him in the side. Claudia fired her gun at the window the shots came from and Ava ran as fast as she could down the stairs. She jumped into a car and took off as Cody ran firing at her.

Claudia knelt down beside Jason who was grimacing in pain.

"What are you doing here?" He said gasping for air.

"Saving your ass." She said trying to apply some pressure to his wound. "If you hadn't turned, you would be dead right now."

Johnny had run back to the car and grabbed an extra t-shirt and Claudia held it over his wound.

"We need to get him out of here." She said calmly. "He's going to bleed out if we don't."

Cody walked up to him. "Come on, we need to go now."

Johnny looked down at Jason. "This is going to hurt." He said.

Jason growled as Johnny and Cody lifted him up. He rested his arms around their shoulders as they got him to the car.

"I'll follow you." Claudia said running back to hers.

Cody got in and drove off.

"Should I lose her?" He asked Jason.

"No, it's fine. She's not going to do anything." Jason said wearily. The pain was almost unbearable at that point.

Cody suddenly pulled over into a market. Johnny quickly grabbed some first aid supplies and some alcohol. Claudia waited behind them and finally Johnny finished and they drove to the hotel.

They got Jason inside and Claudia got to work cleaning his wound.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Hannah texted Johnny. He hadn't checked in and she was getting a little worried. Pulling the blanket up around her, she stared up at the ceiling. She was thinking that maybe Elizabeth was right. Trying to ignore the bad feelings, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I don't think I should stitch it up. It went clean through, but it needs to drain or he'll get an infection. Trust me, I've been shot enough to know." Claudia said softly. She felt Jason's forehead. "He's a little warm."

Claudia picked up the phone and called John. "We have a situation. I need some antibiotics."

John sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What city?"

She gave him the information.

"Alright, I'll text you the pharmacy."

"Thanks! I'll update you later."

John hung up the phone and wondered what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason had finally passed out.

"I'll stay with him." Claudia said sitting on the other bed in the room.

"Like hell you will."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you think I'm going to do him?"

"I shudder to think about it." Johnny said sarcastically.

"We need to take turns sleeping. It's going to be rough the next 24 hrs. He needs both of us."

Johnny sighed. He hated Claudia, but she was right. "Cody, we need to find Ava. She's going to be out for blood." Johnny said quietly.

Cody nodded. "I'm on it. And just in case, I'll alert Francis."

Johnny watched Cody walk out. Claudia's phone buzzed and she showed the information to Johnny.

"I'll be right back." He said leaving to get the medicine.

Claudia went and got a wash cloth and wiped Jason's forehead and chest. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and looked up at her.

"Jason, you have a fever and you're sweating. Just relax. You need to rest."

He dropped his hand not having the strength to grip her anyway and closed his eyes again.

She watched him curiously, awed at how much pain he could take. Anyone else would have passed out right after it happened. He was so gorgeous; too good looking to be wasted on Elizabeth Webber. She got up and went back over to the other bed. Laying on her side so she could face him, she watched him sleep until Johnny got back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis went to the penthouse and slipped inside. Hannah was sleeping on the couch. She jumped up before he even made it to the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jason's been shot."

Hannah's eyes widened.

"Apparently, Ava shot him. Claudia was there."

"Claudia?" Hannah said in shock.

"Don't even get me started on that stalker, but apparently she was the one who saved his life. If she hadn't called out his name and distracted Jason and Ava, the shot could have been lethal."

"Did they get her?"

"No. She escaped. I have a hunch since Jason is incapacitated, that she'll show up here."

Hannah nodded. "Then we'll be ready for her."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"I'll tell her when she wakes up in the morning. There's nothing we can do right now. She'll need her rest." Hannah said softly.

Francis nodded. "I've got extra men around the perimeter. But, if you can convince Liz to call in sick tomorrow, it would be for the best."

"I will."

She watched him walk out and laid back down. She had a feeling that Ava was going to be gunning for Liz and Hannah was prepared to take her down if necessary.


	39. Chapter 39 – Threats and Truces

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Liasonisthebomb – You missed it. Delores Padilla (was Dante's partner on the show) was Jason's ex. Chapter 11. - lrobinson01, ilovedana53 – It's going to be a good confrontation! * blackberry959 – Maxie needs to be okay with a more serious relationship first. I think you will end up liking their story! * Twisted Musalih – Trust me…okay I know I give you good reason to not to lol but this time….trust me, really! * doralupin86 – Claudia is complicated. She does want Jason but she likes getting her way more than she actually likes Jason. Part of it is the challenge and game for her. But, they have an interesting convo this chapter. Liz is going to be too busy to fly.

Chapter 39 – Threats and Truces

Jason jerked awake. Claudia jumped up. "You okay?" She said feeling his forehead.

"Feel like shit." Jason muttered.

Claudia smirked. She grabbed the antibiotic. "You need to take this for the infection."

"No pain pills."

"Relax Mr. Just Say No. It's just antibiotics. Why do you want to be in pain anyway?"

Jason took the pill. "What are you doing here Claudia?"

"Now is that any way to treat your favorite heroine?"

Jason closed his eyes. "Were you following me?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Maybe I just wanted some of the action."

Jason tried to move and grimaced. "Quit avoiding my questions."

"Let's just say, I had an interest in your mission."

He gave up knowing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"Thank you for saving me."

Claudia smiled. "Now that's more like it. Rest Jason. The fever is probably going to get a little worse."

"Great." He muttered before falling back into a restless sleep.

Johnny came in and they got Jason out of most of his clothes and covered him with a sheet before he sat next to the bed so Claudia could get some sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Liz woke up and got dressed. She went downstairs to make some coffee and found Sonny, Hannah, and Francis talking.

"Good morning." She said to everyone. When everyone looked away, she stopped in her tracks. "What happened?"

Sonny walked over to her. "Jason was shot last night."

Liz froze. She felt the bile rise up in her stomach and she ran back up the steps and just made it to the toilet before she threw up.

Sonny raced after her. "Are you alright?"

"No." She said before flushing the toilet and rinsing out her mouth. She leaned onto the counter. "How bad?"

"It was in his left side. The bullet exited but he has a fever and he's weak. He lost a lot of blood."

Liz didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. "Sonny, I need to go to him."

Sonny shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. It's too dangerous."

She struggled to keep her composure. "But…but he needs me."

Sonny sighed. "Whoever shot him could still be in the area. Jason will not want me to risk your life. As soon as he turns the corner, he'll be on a plane back here. I promise you."

She started to sob and Sonny hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly.

Liz finally calmed down and Sonny pulled back. "Listen, you know I'm here whenever you need me. But you're safe right now, Jason is safe. There's one more thing I need to tell you."

She wiped her face. "What?"

"Claudia is with him."

Liz frowned. "For what?"

"Apparently, she followed him out there. And, she was the one who saved his life."

Liz made a face. "Unbelievable."

Sonny nodded. "I know. Come on, let's go downstairs."

She followed him downstairs praying for Jason all the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia wiped Jason down again. His fever hadn't gotten any worse but it wasn't any better either.

"Water." Jason said suddenly.

Claudia grabbed some water and sat down next to him. She lifted him up the best she could and Jason took a few sips.

"I still feel like shit."

"I'm sorry. The antibiotics should be kicking in soon. Until then, you're just going to have to sweat it out."

Jason hadn't slept well the previous night and if she had to hear him mutter Elizabeth one more time, she was going to cut herself.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because it's just hard for me to picture her in our lifestyle. I'm hard for a reason Jason. You think I was always like this?"

"Soulless?"

Claudia smirked. "Funny…. You know what I mean. Being exposed to all this death and threats changes you."

"I know. And I hate that she has to be around it. But, my heart chose her. I can't walk away from her."

Claudia thought about his words for a moment. "No one has ever loved me like that."

"Maybe it's because you don't let them."

Claudia shrugged. "True. But, it also could be because I'm me."

"You'll meet the right person someday."

"I won't hold my breath. I don't know that I'm really meant for warm and fuzzy."

Jason shut his eyes. "I think you're capable of it."

"Clearly you see something in me that no one else on this earth does."

"Everyone besides Ava, Taggert, and the Ruiz's deserve to be happy Claudia."

She smiled. "You're just a comedian when you're feverish. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

"So you'll stop stalking me now? Are we good?"

Claudia smirked. "Be glad I stalked you. But, yeah we're good. Since we're being all BFF, I'll even admit being defeated by a short, cutesy, sunshiny nurse. I don't want her beating me with a bed pan or anything."

Jason smirked.

"At least I got to see what was under that black t-shirt." She said raising her eyebrows a few times knowing it would piss him off.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You just couldn't leave it on a good note."

Claudia laughed.

Johnny opened the door. He handed Claudia a bag. "You need to eat."

"Thanks." Claudia said opening up the bag.

Jason looked up at Johnny. "Elizabeth."

"She's good. Sonny told her what happened. She took it hard but she calmed down."

"If you continue to be a good patient, maybe we can get you on a plane in the next few days. We just need to get your fever down." Claudia said.

Jason tried to sleep. At this point, he'd do anything to get back to Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked at Cody. "Did Ava land yet?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, we have someone tailing her."

"She needs to be snuffed out asap before she can do any more damage."

"Did you tell Jason?"

"No, he's too sick to move and you know there is no way in hell he'd stay put. He's in no condition to help."

"I agree."

"I'll call Francis and let him know."

Johnny dialed his phone. "Hey, what's going on?"

"There was a major accident and they called Liz in."

"Shit."

"I know. Hannah hasn't let her leave her sight. And I'm up on the floor as well. I have a few guys on the perimeter. I don't want to take any chances."

"I agree."

Johnny just hoped it was all good enough. If something happens to Elizabeth, Jason will never forgive him for not telling him about Ava.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked up to Francis. "Ava lost the tail. We have no idea where she is."

Francis cursed under his breath.

Elizabeth could see them talking and grimaced. She could tell something was wrong and prayed that it had nothing to do with Jason. She couldn't take any more bad news relating to him.

Sonny walked over to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She walked over to the stairs with him. "What's going on? Is it Jason?"

"No. Actually, it's about you. Ava is here and she's coming after you."

Liz sighed. "I can't leave right now Sonny. They need my help."

"I really wish that you'd reconsider, but I understand. Just don't go anywhere without Hannah."

"I promise."

Sonny looked over at Hannah and motioned for her to come over. He filled her in as Liz went back to help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ava saw the guards at the door. She needed a diversion in order to get into the building. Calling Javier, she made some arrangements and waited.

About 15 minutes later, someone did a drive by, spraying the building with bullets. Ava watched as the guards scattered and went after the car. It was the perfect opportunity for her. She snuck into the building and got in the service elevator. Adjusting her brown wig and sunglasses, she waited impatiently for the door to open. Now, she just had to find Elizabeth and put an end to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Hannah followed Liz into a room. She was trying to straighten it up for the next patient.

"You want a hand?" She asked.

"Sure." She said opening up the sheet.

The door swung open and Ava walked into the room. Hannah hurled herself over the bed and positioned herself in between Elizabeth and Ava.

"Well, well, if it isn't fake Emily." Ava quipped. "You and Jason must have gotten a good laugh at our mistake."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What do you want Ava?"

At Hannah's prompting, Liz slowly eased the gun out of the back of Hannah's pants and slipped it in her pants pocket.

"I want you dead little girl."

"The feeling is mutual." Liz muttered.

"Maybe you should shut that snarky mouth of yours before I shut it permanently." Ava quipped.

Hannah could hear Francis talking outside. Ava quickly locked the door. "I think there are one too many people in this room, don't you?" She said looking at Elizabeth.

Ava pointed the gun at Hannah and shot her. Hannah grabbed the front of her chest near her shoulder. "You bitch." She yelled.

Ava shrugged. "I've been called worse. Step aside." She commanded.

Francis heard the shot. "Hannah?"

"Stay back Francis, she has a gun on Elizabeth."

Francis cursed under his breath and called Sonny who was in the waiting room.

"You have a big mouth too." She said cocking the gun again.

Hannah hurled her body at Ava knocking her to the ground. They struggled for the gun as Elizabeth watched. They were right in front of the door. Liz pulled the gun out of her pants and held it up. Her hands were shaking and she tried to steady them. "You can do this." She said softly.

Hannah was losing a lot of blood and was trying to hold on. "Unlock the door." She yelled.

Elizabeth slowly walked towards them. Ava started to get the upper hand and flipped Hannah over. She elbowed her in her wound and when Hannah recoiled, she hit her in the head with the butt of the gun and knocked her out. Ava stood back up and went to turn around and raise her gun but Elizabeth shot her in the stomach before she could finish the movement.

"Fucking bitch." Ava yelled as she stumbled backwards. She held the gun out and shot, barely missing Elizabeth who ran for the door and turned the lock.


	40. Chapter 40 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Really enjoyed all of your comments! Kcke2pen – lol I already have someone in mind for CZ…. Maryrose59 lol * LiasonLuv – You got that right!

Chapter 40 - Aftermath

Ava shot again but Liz ducked down. Francis threw open the door and emptied his clip on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked Elizabeth who was shaking.

"I'm fine. Oh my God, Hannah." She said moving over to her.

Francis took the gun from Ava and Sonny knelt down next to Hannah.

Taggert ran into the room. "What the hell?" He asked looking at the scene.

"She tried to kill me and Hannah." Elizabeth said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I had to shoot her." She said sobbing.

Taggert shook his head. "I'm sorry but I will have to take you and Francis down to the precinct."

"Is that really necessary?" Sonny asked. "It was self defense."

"I need a formal statement. You know the drill Sonny. I can't just pretend that a shoot out didn't just occur in a public place."

Another officer came in room. "Ronnie, take Elizabeth down to the station. I'll grab Francis."

"Sonny stay with Hannah." Elizabeth said softly. "I don't want her to be alone."

"Okay."

Sonny watched as Hannah was lifted onto a gurney. He called Alexis and told her to get down to the PCPD. Then, he called Johnny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat in the interrogation room quietly sobbing. Alexis opened the door and walked inside. "How are you doing?" She asked softly.

Elizabeth just shook her head.

Alexis felt horrible for her. "I know this sucks but they need to question you and then I can get you home."

She handed her some tissues.

Liz wiped her face. She felt horrible that Hannah was again shot because of her.

Taggert walked into the room. He was really hoping that Elizabeth would consider leaving Jason after this. She didn't deserve to be put in these kinds of situations.

He sat down along with another officer to get her statement.

"Ms. Webber, can you please walk us through what happened?"

Liz nodded. "Hannah, my guard, and I went into a room. I needed to get it ready for the next patient. We were making the bed when Ava came into the room with a gun. She wanted revenge on me."

"For the kidnapping that was never reported?" Taggert asked drolly.

Alexis smirked when Liz ignored him.

"Anyway, Hannah stepped in between us and after a few minutes, Ava shot her in the shoulder. When she said she was going to kill me, Hannah dove at her and they fell to the floor and struggled. I had Hannah's gun."

"How did you get her gun?"

"Because I took it out of her waistband when Ava was jabbering on and on."

Taggert tried not to smirk. It was good thinking actually.

"When Ava knocked Hannah out she stood up and started to point the gun at me and I shot the gun and hit her in the stomach." She said quietly as she wiped away a tear. It was starting to hit her that she had taken a life, even though she had no choice.

"Go on."

"When she stumbled back I flicked the lock open. She raised her gun to shoot me again and Francis was there and he fired on her."

Alexis gave her a small smile. "Will that be all Taggert? Clearly Elizabeth has been though enough."

"Where's danger boy?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Alexis asked.

Taggert noted that Elizabeth seemed to be more upset by the question.

"His name is Jason and he's out of town." Alexis stated. "How would you like it if I called you hastyboy or impulsive?"

Taggert rolled his eyes.

"Now, can I take her home?"

Taggert nodded.

"What about Francis?"

"Rick should be almost done with him."

"Can we stay in here until he's finished please?"

Taggert nodded. "Be my guest." He said leading the other officer out. He stopped at the door and looked over at Elizabeth. "I hope this teaches you how dangerous your life will be if you keep seeing Jason. I really don't want to see you end up dead because of that criminal."

Elizabeth frowned. "The last time I checked, my personal choices were none of your concern so you can keep your opinions to yourself in the future." She said firmly.

Taggert shook his head and let the door shut behind him.

Alexis moved closer to Elizabeth. "Do you need a hug?"

She nodded and Alexis held her tightly. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"Alexis?"

"Yes."

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

Alexis pulled back and looked at her. "Of course I can. I just need to run home and pick up a change of clothes."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"Any time."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny came into the room and motioned for Claudia to follow him into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ava got to Liz."

Claudia grimaced. "How bad?"

"Ava's dead. Hannah is shot and in surgery. But, Liz is okay."

Claudia sighed. "That's good."

Johnny gave her a look.

"What?"

"You hate Elizabeth."

Claudia shrugged. "Hate is a strong word. I don't know her enough to hate her. I was just jealous. But, clearly Jason loves her so who am I to judge?"

Johnny felt her forehead. "Are you alright?"

Claudia punched him lightly in the gut. "Shut it O'Brien." She said walking back into the other room.

Jason was awake. "What's going on?"

"What, I can't have a quickie in the bathroom with the evil leprechaun over there?"

Jason smirked as Johnny pretended to gag. "You might as well tell me what you two are trying to hide."

"We just want you to be a little stronger Jason. You still have a fever and you're weak."

Jason stared at her.

"Do you really think your glacial stare is going to make a difference to me?"

"It should."

"Well, I'm not afraid of you Jason. So, it's not going to work."

Johnny smirked. Claudia did get on his nerves most of the time, but he enjoyed her being so tough with Jason.

Jason reached out and touched her hand. "Please."

"Your hotness isn't going to work either." She said with a smirk.

Despite himself, Jason smiled a little.

"Now, it's time for some soup."

Jason groaned. "Have you been talking to Liz?"

Johnny chuckled. "No. But, it's what you're getting so suck it up." He said as he helped Jason sit up more.

Claudia grabbed the soup and started to feed him. "The more you eat, the faster you go home."

Jason didn't even complain after that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis walked Elizabeth into the penthouse. She flopped onto the couch. "Francis, do you think it's possible to at least speak to Jason? I just need hear his voice."

"Let me see what I can do." He said calling Johnny.

Johnny answered his phone. "What's up?"

"Liz wants to speak to Jason."

Johnny walked outside. "He doesn't know what happened yet. We're trying to get him stronger first."

"What if she doesn't mention what happened?"

"That would work. We're planning on telling him in the morning. He should be safe to move by then."

"Okay, I'll call you right back."

Liz looked up at him. "Is he okay?"

"He's hanging in there. Listen, if you're going to talk to him, you can't mention what happened at the hospital. They are not going to tell him until tomorrow and then they are going to try and get him home then."

Liz nodded. "I can do that."

She hated lying to him she was willing to do anything at this point.

Francis dialed the phone and told Johnny to hand his phone over. Liz took the phone from Francis.

"Elizabeth?" Jason said softly.

She almost shuddered hearing him say her name. "Jason? Are you okay?"

He smiled. It was so good to hear her voice. "I'm going to be fine. I'm more worried about you."

She started to cry.

"Elizabeth, talk to me."

"I'm sorry but I can't believe I'm talking to you. I was so scared."

Jason hated that she was so upset. "I'm sorry baby. Please don't cry."

Claudia watched from across the room. It amazed her how Jason could be so tough one minute and then so tender the next.

"I'm sorry. I'm so glad you're doing better. I can't wait to see you."

"I miss you too. Are you at the penthouse?"

"Yes. Alexis is going to keep me company tonight."

"Where's Hannah?"

"Sleeping." She said softly; wishing she could tell him the truth.

"I love you."

"I love you so much." Liz said softly crying. "You get some rest so that I can see that gorgeous face of yours tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "I'll be home soon."

They ended the call and as Elizabeth broke down on her end. Jason's face contorted into his signature lethal stare. "You both are going to tell me what the hell happened that got Elizabeth so upset and you're going to tell me now."

Claudia looked over at Johnny and he looked back at her.

"Now." Jason yelled as he grimaced and cursed under his breath at the pain it caused.

Johnny sighed. "Ava came after Liz."

"What!" He yelled trying to get up.

Claudia pushed him back down. "Now you are going to listen. I swear to God that I will shoot you myself if you try to get up again. You have an open wound Jason. It's just starting to heal. If you re-open it, you will not be going home tomorrow. We didn't tell you for a reason."

"Because you are a stubborn ass and we knew you'd try to get up." Johnny said sternly.

"She fucking needs me Johnny."

"She's fine."

"How about you tell me where Hannah really is?" He said icily.


	41. Chapter 41 – Parental Units

A/N – Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Doralupin86 – lol re: Alexis Stay tuned. The paternity secret is coming out this chapter! * Virgy15 – He is yummy in protective mode. * blackberry959 – I think you are right. I've never seen that combo either. But, I have someone else in mind. Someone I re-wrote for this fic. * ilovedana53, kikimoo – The reunion is coming next chapter. * lrobinson01, Twisted Musalih, ejliason, lorena. – Thank you! *

Chapter 41 – Parental Units

Johnny sighed. Jason picked up on everything. It drove him nuts. "Hannah was shot."

"Mother fu….." Jason started to mumble. "You're lucky I don't have a gun on me O'Brien."

"Jason, we didn't tell you to protect you. We are both trying to get you home in one piece."

"What else happened?" He said before clenching his jaw.

"Hannah is in surgery. She has a concussion and they had to get the bullet out. Ava is dead."

"And Elizabeth?"

"She shot Ava and Francis finished her off."

Jason closed his eyes for a minute. The thought of Elizabeth having to shoot someone was enraging him. "What else?" He barked.

"She wasn't hurt but Taggert took her down to the station and questioned her. Alexis was with her. They let her go."

Jason was livid that they had kept everything from him. And they were right. He didn't care about his body. He just wanted to get back to her.

"We'll try to get you home in the morning. We promise." Claudia added. "I'm sorry Jason. I hated lying to you but you know it was the right thing to do. Don't make me feel bad for saving your ass."

Jason didn't say anything. He was too angry. Shutting his eyes, he tried to process everything he was just told. "Have the plane ready as early as possible. Turn off the light. I need to get some sleep." He said in a low voice.

Johnny left and turned off the light. Claudia sat on her bed and didn't move. She understood Jason's anger. She would have reacted the same way. But, she had done what she needed to in order to keep him safe and she was not going to apologize for it again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis walked up to Sonny in the hospital. "I thought I'd see how Hannah was before I went to the penthouse to see Liz."

"She's still in surgery. How did Liz do?"

"She was upset, but she did great."

Sonny nodded. "I'm worried about her."

"She kind of gets under your skin huh?" Alexis said knowingly. She had taken a strong liking to the young woman.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to stay with her tonight. She asked me if I could."

"Good. I'll call you when I get news about Hannah."

Alexis kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

Sonny smiled. In that moment, he really didn't want to give up on her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth went upstairs and put on her pajamas and came back down.

Alexis was standing there with some jiffy pop. "Blast from the past. I thought maybe we could eat some popcorn and watch a chick flick."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

They went into the kitchen and popped the popcorn.

"I spoke to Jason."

"How is he?" Alexis asked as she shook the tin foil pan as the oil started to sizzle.

"He's doing a little better. They are going to try and get him home tomorrow."

Alexis smiled. "I'm glad. I know that you miss him."

"I do."

It started popping and Alexis yelled, "Switch."

Elizabeth grabbed the handle and laughed as she shook it back and forth as the tinfoil started to expand. It had been so long since she had jiffy pop. It always made her happy as a kid.

Alexis was glad to see her smile. They finished up and went into the living room and picked a move and threw a blanket over them.

They got about 15 minutes into it when there was a knock on the door.

Spinelli rushed inside. "Magnificent one, I came as soon as I heard."

Liz stood up as Spinelli gave her a hug. "I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it." Spinelli took out the paper he had shown Liz prior. "I'm afraid I haven't gotten much further on your parental search. But, I really think that the circled name is the key.

Liz looked at the paper. "Vana Nillson." She said softly.

Alexis started to hyperventilate which made Spinelli start to panic. Francis came rushing into the room. "What's going on?"

Liz knelt in front of her. "Alexis, I need you to take some deep breaths for me please."

Sonny was calling Francis and heard the commotion. "I'm coming over." He said before walking over and giving Epiphany his contact information for Hannah.

Alexis finally started to calm a little. "I have to get out of here." She said trying to stand up. But Liz was not having it. Spinelli came back with some water and handed it to her. Alexis chugged it.

Liz looked up at Francis who looked completely confused.

When Alexis finally calmed down, Sonny rushed through the door and Alexis muttered, "Oh God."

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Sonny asked sitting next to her.

Liz got up and sat on the chair next to them.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said wiping a tear away. "I just can't."

Sonny looked over at Liz and Spinelli. "What happened?"

"I said the name….."

Alexis cut her off. "Stop. Don't say it again please."

Liz looked up at Spinelli whose wheels were spinning a million miles a second. "Defender of Stone Cold, is Vana Nillson you?"

Liz gasped loudly. Alexis looked as though she wanted to crawl under the couch. "I guess I'm not going to find out if he marries the maid." She said outwardly cringing as she looked at the paused scene on the t.v. screen.

Liz smirked. "You're not going to be able to talk your way out of this one." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Alexis sighed. "Yes, it's me. My full name is Princess Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovana Cassadine. My mother's name was Kristin Nilsson."

Sonny and Francis were totally dumbfounded. It was like everyone was speaking another language. "Why were you calling yourself Vana?" Sonny asked.

Alexis couldn't even look over at him. "When I was 17, I got pregnant. The father wasn't in the picture so my parents wanted me to give the baby away. They were embarrassed and said I was too young. So, they sent me to Catholic girls home and I used that name to save my families reputation. It was pretty much a nunnery in Connecticut. Anyway, when it was time to have the baby, I gave birth there. But….." Alexis paused as she grabbed a tissue from the coffee table. "But the baby wasn't breathing and they rushed out of the room and when they came back, they told me that it had died."

Liz sat down on the other side of her. "Alexis, I'm so sorry." She said hugging her.

"It was horrible. I was completely devastated."

Sonny was frozen. "Alexis, we met when you were 17."

Alexis stood up and walked over to the desk. She just didn't want to face Sonny; especially not with an audience. Liz looked over at Spinelli. "Let's go into the kitchen." She said leading him around the corner.

"Was it mine?" He asked softly.

She nodded yes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked up at him. "You were gone. I had no idea where to find you. Besides, I didn't want to ruin your life."

Sonny gasped. "You could never ruin my life." He said walking over to her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that alone."

Sonny pulled her into his arms. Alexis quietly cried.

Elizabeth & Spinelli came back into the room.

"Defender of Stone Cold are you 100% sure that the baby didn't make it?" Spinelli asked as Elizabeth punched him in the arm.

Alexis turned and looked at them. "Well I had no reason to doubt it at the time."

"What about the Cassadines? Could they have possibly taken your little one?"

Sonny frowned. "Spinelli, why are you even asking this?"

"Because, Vana Nillson is our only lead."

Alexis didn't know what to say at first. "Spinelli, I would be more than proud if it turned out that Elizabeth was my child. But, the likelihood of that is just unfathomable to me. The Cassadines were cruel, but taking my child from me." She started to cry at the thought of it. And then the more she thought about it the more freaked out she got and she started to have another panic attack.

Liz rushed over to her. "Alexis please. He didn't mean to upset you. We can drop this okay. Just come sit down." Liz said leading her over to the couch.

It took a few minutes but she finally calmed. "Elizabeth, I think you deserve some piece of mind. This is incredible hard for me but why don't we just settle this. I'll schedule a test at the hospital and then we can get to the bottom of this okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you Alexis."

"I'll go too. I'd like to know." Sonny said softly.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think. Her mind was blown. Could Sonny and Alexis actually be her parents? She was stunned. "I'm going to go to bed. Alexis, your bed room is the first door on the right okay?"

Alexis nodded. "Thanks."

Spinelli showed himself out and Sonny and Alexis sat on the couch. For a long moment, neither said a word. Sonny put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that you carried this around with you all this time."

"I figured why bring it up when there was nothing that could be done." Alexis said sadly. Losing the baby was the first time she had ever felt like a complete failure.

"What are we going to do if Elizabeth is ours?"

Alexis sighed. "We'll love her."

Sonny squeezed her shoulders. "I think I already do."

Alexis fell asleep and Sonny laid her down and covered her with a blanket. He left to go check up on Hannah and then headed home so that he would be there when the boys woke up.


	42. Chapter 42 - Home

A/N – Thank for the reviews! Glad you are all excited about the paternity possibilities! Sorry I missed the requests for a 2nd update. Had some medical issues today luckily they turned out to not be as bad as I thought! It will make a writing a little difficult but I will just use really big font so I can read better. So, excuse and typos. And Virgy15 – I like leaving you speechless. There's another twist coming soon and I might have to go into witness protection again (chapter 45)… Hope you like who I re-wrote for Claudia.

Chapter 42 - Home

Jason woke up and looked over at the other bed. Claudia was texting and felt his glare and turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Your bedside manner sucks." He said with a slight grin.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Please, I fed you soup and gave you sponge baths. And I didn't knock you out when you were grumpy. I would say I'm an excellent nurse."

Jason felt like there was one good thing that came out of all of this. They had come to an understanding and he felt like Claudia wasn't going to give him any trouble anymore.

Claudia cleaned his wound and changed his bandages. "You want to try standing up?" She asked.

He didn't have a fever anymore, but she knew he'd be weak.

Jason nodded. It was weird to be lying around in his underwear but he was so tried he had given up feeling awkward about it.

"I'll get Johnny."

Johnny came into the room. "So, you've lounged around enough?" He said helping Jason sit up.

Jason grimaced at the pain.

Johnny was concerned. He really hoped that it wasn't too soon.

Jason noticed the look on his face. "It only hurts when I breathe." He said before letting out a big groan as Johnny stood him up.

Claudia opened the door to the bathroom and laid out a wash cloth and a towel.

He made it to the bathroom and Johnny shut the door behind him. Jason was exhausted. He looked in the mirror and almost gasped. He looked like shit. There was no doubt in his mind that if Claudia hadn't done what she did, that he'd be dead right now and that thought scared him. He could have lost it all. Not to mention what Ava ended up doing.

"You alright in there?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

He went to the bathroom and washed up the best he could. By the time he finished and Johnny got him back to the bed, he had to rest another hour before they attempted to get his clothes back on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Hannah opened up her eyes. Sonny was sitting in a chair going over some papers.

"Sonny." She said hoarsely.

Sonny looked up at smiled at her. "Hey, look who's awake." He said standing up and walking over to her. Pushing the call button, he grabbed the pitcher and poured her some water. She watched as he put a straw in it and brought it to her lips.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Elizabeth." She croaked.

"She's fine. You did a great job protecting her."

Hannah shook her head. "No. It shouldn't have gotten that close."

Sonny squeezed her hand. "Don't feel bad. You stopped Ava but I would appreciate it if you'd stop getting shot."

Hannah smiled. "Ha ha."

Sonny chuckled.

Elizabeth rushed into the room. "You're awake." She said walking up to the bed. Brushing past Sonny, she squeezed his arm and then kissed Hannah on the forehead. "That is for saving my life."

"You saved me too." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

Liz frowned. "For what?"

"For putting you in the position to defend me."

Liz shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are still my guard when you're up to it. I feel comfortable with you and you blend in more at the hospital."

Hannah smiled. "Okay. How's Jason?"

"He's getting better. They are going to try and get him on the plane today."

Sonny shook his head. "He's hard headed and can't stay still. Johnny said he had a tough time after just going to the bathroom because it had exhausted him."

As much as Liz wanted him home, she also wanted him safe. "Should I call and make him stay another day?"

"You have met Jason…right?" Sonny said grinning.

Liz laughed. "I know."

"There is no way in hell he's not getting back to you today."

"Ok pops."

Sonny frowned. "Okay, seriously you can't call me that."

Liz grinned.

"What am I missing?" Hannah asked.

Liz filled her in as soon as Sonny went out into the hall and took a call. He came back in with a smile on his face.

"Jason is in the air."

Liz grinned. "Thank God."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was sprawled out along several seats and was trying to get some sleep. Claudia sat nearby in case he needed anything and Johnny and Cody made some plans for when they got back. She emailed John to let him know that they would be back soon and also sent a message to a local attorney to handle some business for her. She and John were going to have to sit and have a talk about Javier and how they were going to take him down.

The plane finally landed. They helped Jason into the limo and took him to the penthouse where a doctor was going to meet them. Claudia had left in a separate car.

Elizabeth rushed down the stairs when she heard the door open. She stopped and grinned as she watched Jason's face light up when he saw her. Johnny and Cody helped him sit on the couch.

"The doctor is on his way." Johnny said. "It's good to see you."

Liz smiled. "It's good to see you too."

"I'm going to go to the hospital to see Hannah, if that's alright with you."

Jason nodded. "Tell her I said thank you."

"I will."

They were alone and Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Mmmm." Jason hummed as he ravished her lips. "You are exactly what the doctor ordered."

Elizabeth smiled as she gazed into his beautiful eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby."

"So, how was Claudia? I hope she didn't marry you while you were delirious."

Jason chuckled. "She was interesting. I think we understand each other better now. She agreed to let the whole marriage thing drop."

"Well that's a miracle."

"At least something good came out of it. How are you? They told me what happened."

"I was shaken up but I'll be okay. There's something else I need to tell you as well."

"What?" He said as he played with her hair.

"Um, Spinelli found a possible name for my mother."

Jason looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yup, and you'll never guess who it is."

Jason thought for a moment but he was drawing a blank.

"Alexis."

"Wow." Jason said rubbing his eyes. "Really?"

"And there's one more thing."

Jason could tell by the look on his face that it was epic.

"My father is possibly Sonny."

Jason was speechless.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into Hannah's room. She was sleeping so he sat in a chair and held her hand. Studying her face, he noticed how pale she looked and wished he had been there to protect her. He was proud of her though because she had sacrificed herself for Liz.

She stirred and opened her eyes slightly. Clearing her throat, she hoarsely said, "Johnny, what happened?"

"We're back. Jason is okay. Claudia took really good care of him actually?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so she can jump on him later."

Johnny chuckled as he rubbed her hand softly. "She actually backed down and finally realized that there's no way in hell that Jason is going to give up Elizabeth."

Hannah shut her eyes. "Good. I guess I'm going to live?"

Johnny smirked. "Yup. You'll live to torture me another day."

Hannah smiled.

"Jason is arranging for an apartment in the Towers for you."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, this way you'll be close to Elizabeth."

"Why don't you fill in my memory a little bit about Ava."

Johnny explained to her what Francis had told him. "So, you prompting Liz take your gun saved her life."

Hannah sighed. "Maybe I should have done things differently though."

He squeezed her hand. "Don't second guess it. I know you and I trust your instincts."

"I feel bad that she had to shoot someone. How is she taking it?"

"I'm not sure. I only briefly saw her but I'm sure she'll stop by now that you're awake."

Hannah nodded.

Johnny watched her close her eyes and relax. Being around her just did something to him. Besides wanting her physically, she just had this effect on him that not only calmed him but made him feel really centered. He just didn't know how to get her back. And he knew that if he did, it wouldn't be as casual this time. Johnny O'Brien was ready to settle down with her and the thought of that scared the shit out of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia walked into her office for her meeting with the attorney. She was still a little tired. The whole Jason debacle had exhausted her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She yelled.

The attorney walked into the room. "Ms. Zacchara."

Claudia looked up and tried to not react. He was really handsome. "Claudia. Please have a seat."

He sat down. "I'm Warren Bauer."

"It's not to meet you Mr. Bauer."

"Please, call me Warren."

God he had the sexiest eyes she thought to herself.

"Here are the papers you requested." He said handing them to her. She noted that he was not wearing a wedding ring.

"Thank you."

Warren smiled. "My pleasure."

He studied her while she was reading. He had heard all sorts of rumors about her, that she was difficult and had a temper that could kill. But, no one had mentioned how beautiful she was and her intensity was quite sexy.

Claudia knew he was staring at her and she was trying not to smirk. She signed the papers and gave them back to him.

He took them from her and decided to make a move. If she was anything like he suspected, then she'd appreciate the boldness. "I was about to go to lunch, would you like to accompany me? We can get to know each other a little better since I will be representing you."

Claudia couldn't help it and smiled. Most men didn't have the balls to ask her out. "Sure." She said not too eagerly. She grabbed her purse and as she walked by him she could smell the light cologne and a musky smell and she bit her lip. His hand brushed up against her lower back and she broke out in goosebumps. "Damn." She muttered to herself. He was already in and he had no idea.


	43. Chapter 43 – Different Perspective

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! My Virgy15 and Guest are having serious trust issues lol. Doralupin86 however has the right attitude! I just hope you keep it until the "untrusted" storyline arc is over lol. And I'll slip Virgy15 and Guest some heart meds. Trust me people! You know I bring the drama but I always come through with the reward! Leasmon – Warren is definitely single.

Chapter 43 – Different Perspective

Liz fussed over Jason. The doctor had visited again and cleaned his wound and said it was healing nicely but that he needed to take it easy. He wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous. He had actually slept good the night before with Elizabeth by his side.

"Come here." He said watching her cleaning up around him. He could tell that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she sat down next to him. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She shook her head no. "Would you mind if I went and spoke to Hannah for a little bit?"

He really didn't want to let her out of his sight but he could tell that she needed to. "Okay, I'll have Francis take you."

"Thank you. I won't be long I promise. You want me to bring you back a cheeseburger with no onions from Kelly's?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, that would be great considering I've been force fed soup for the last 2 days."

She smiled. "I'll be back soon then." She said walking towards the door.

Jason watched her and then sighed. He wished that she would talk to him because he didn't know if he could stand watching her fall apart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into Hannah's room and sat down.

"Johnny?" Hannah said opening her eyes. She was shocked when she saw Elizabeth.

"Sorry, it's just me."

"Even better." She said smiling. But it quickly left her face as Liz began to cry. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I don't know….I'm just whigged out or something. I can't stop thinking about what happened."

"Elizabeth, you can't torture yourself. That bitch is dead and you can't let her continue to hurt you."

"I don't know how to stop. It's like I can't help myself. I start thinking about her and my heart starts beating faster and then I see you unconscious. My brain just won't quit."

Hannah sighed. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you the most?"

"I thought I could handle this lifestyle and after everything that has happened, I'm scared that I can't."

She loved Jason so much it hurt. And she couldn't even think about not being with him. But she didn't know how to deal with it. Between Manny, Ava, and him getting shot, her head was all twisted.

"You know before I decided to be a merc, I actually had visions of becoming a school teacher."

Elizabeth's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

She nodded. "But, things change. My family life went downhill and I started getting into trouble at school and on a whim I ended up in the military. I saw a lot of crazy stuff; things that scrambled my brain for a while. I was also raped during that time and I swore after that I would never let anyone hurt me like that again. Sometimes I trained all night; jujitsu, firing guns, boxing. I wanted to be a machine. And I really closed myself off to everyone."

"Is that around the time you met Johnny?"

Hannah smirked. "Not too long after that. We had a lot of fun. He made me laugh and God knows I needed that."

"Why did you break it off?"

"The truth is that I started to care too deeply about him. I didn't think he would be serious and I had to protect my heart. But Johnny taught me how to think about what I was doing differently. You kind of have to turn off a piece of yourself and look at it as survival really. It's you against them. Just like it was us against Ava. You do what you have to in order to stay alive. And sometimes it gets messy or complicated, but I learned not to dwell on it. Sometimes, I have to kill people. And I understand that the person probably has loved ones or possibly even kids. But, when they come at me and try and take my life, I have no problem handing that shit right back to them. Ava wanted you dead. You don't owe her anything. She doesn't deserve any sympathy because she was cold and heartless. And as far as I'm concerned, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to guard you. Don't feel bad that I was hurt, that is my job. And when Jason got shot, he was doing his job."

Liz thought about what she said for a moment. "I hear what you are saying. I know Ava had to die. Maybe I'm scared of being numb like all of you are. I'm not used to that. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it."

"And I wish you didn't even have to consider it. It's not always going to be violent, but when it gets that way, you are going to have to learn to roll with it; the extra guards, possibly being in the line of fire. Would it help if I taught you some self defense moves?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Maybe if you felt like you could defend yourself better, it would help you feel more in control. I'm going to tell you that sometimes, the moves won't work because you won't be in a position to use them. I've been there. But, then I planned my next move. I paid attention to every detail and when the time was right, I was able to catch them by surprise. I know that you love Jason. Don't let fear get in the way of that. Do you know how hard it is to find a good man?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I do. I will definitely take you up on your offer."

"Good. And when we get to a point where you're more comfortable, we'll invite Johnny along so you can fight against a guy. He can help give you some instruction and it will give us an excuse to beat up on him a little."

Liz smiled and wiped her face. "So, where does all of this leave you and Johnny?"

"Nice segue." Hannah said smirking. "I don't know."

"You said a good man is hard to find and you know that Johnny is a good man. I think he's still crushing on you. And I can tell that you still have feelings for him. Maybe you need to let down your wall a little and let him in. Besides, you both know each other's shit and you still like one another so how bad can it be?"

Hannah chuckled. "I'll think about it."

Elizabeth stood up. "Good. I'll be back to see you soon. How long are they keeping you?"

"Hopefully I can get out of here tomorrow. I guess I'm moving into the Towers."

Liz smiled. "Oh good. I better get back to Jason. I know he's worried about me."

Hannah smiled. "Tell him I said hello."

"I will." She said walking towards the door. She felt like she could breathe again and for that she was very thankful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Elizabeth walk towards him. She handed him a bag from Kelly's. "How's Hannah?"

"She's doing much better. She says hi."

He put the bag down and pulled her into his lap.

"Jason, be careful."

"I'm fine. You're not hurting me."

"I'm sorry I got all skittish on you. I just needed to hear how Hannah processed things. I thought it would help me."

"Can you tell me what was bothering you now?"

"It was just everything that happened. I think Hannah helped me deal with most of it."

"How?"

"By just giving me her perspective and helping me not feel guilty. She's also going to teach me self defense when she's back on her feet."

"Good. You know I'll support you with anything you want to do."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."

Jason kissed her. He fed off her lips and mouth until they both were panting.

"We need to stop." Elizabeth said softly.

"Why?"

"Hello….. You have a bullet wound so you're just going to have to wait a few days."

Jason made a face. "Please, I promise I'll be gentle."

Liz laughed. "What if I don't want it gentle?"

Jason looked perplexed and then cleared his throat. "You're killing me right now." He said almost hoarsely.

She grinned. "I promise you that in a few days, I will make it all up to you."

"You better." He said kissing her again.

There was a knock on the door.

Johnny cracked the door open. "It's Alexis." He said pushing it open wider.

Alexis smiled at them. "Sorry to interrupt." She said walking towards the couch.

Liz stood up. "What's up?"

"This is the dna kit. There are directions. You just have to drop it off at the hospital."

"Have you done yours?"

"Yup. I have it in my purse."

Liz grabbed it from her. "I'll be right back." She said taking the test upstairs.

Alexis looked at Jason. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's okay."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. How are you feeling about this whole dna thing?"

Alexis sat down. "I'm not going to lie. It's doing me in. I never thought that all of this could be a possibility. So, I'm pretty shocked. But, if it's true, I will be over the moon. She is wonderful."

Jason smiled. "Yes, she is."

Liz came back downstairs. "All done." She said handing her the bag.

Jason started to eat his lunch.

Alexis smiled. "Sonny said he'd drop his off today too. So, I guess it should only be a few days or so before we find out."

Liz smiled. "Alexis, part of me is really scared to hope but if you are my mom, I want to spend a lot of time getting to know you better. The family I grew up with treated me horribly and it was always my wish to have parents that loved me. I can't believe I might have little brothers."

Alexis smirked. "Trust me, don't turn your back on those two, they are a handful."

Liz laughed. "Oh, I'm not scared of them, they are amateurs."

"Uh huh, Michael is like a little evil mastermind. You have no idea."


	44. Chapter 44 – The Q's

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate all the feedback. A little Q craziness for your day before I rock your world lol!

Chapter 44 – The Q's

Jason started to chuckle and Liz turned her head and looked at him. "She's right. You should never underestimate Michael." He said before taking another bite of his burger.

Alexis touched her arm. "I have to go but no matter what happens, I hope you know that you can always come to me for anything."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Alexis. I appreciate that more than you know."

She watched her leave and turned back to Jason. "You know if Sonny is my dad, I don't think he'll want me dating a bad boy like you."

Jason smirked. "We are way beyond dating, and where do you think I learned it from? Your potential father is a bad influence."

Liz grinned.

There was a knock on the door. Johnny opened it. "It's Monica."

The door swung open and Monica walked towards them. "Are you both okay?" She asked.

Jason could tell she was worried. He quickly wiped his mouth and hands.

"We're okay."

"Where were you shot?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"In the side. But, I had a doctor look at it. I'm okay."

"You two are going to wear me out."

Jason and Liz chuckled. "How's dad?"

"He's fine. He gets grumpier ever year. I think it's hereditary."

"He spends too much time around Edward."

"You look really tired Jason." She said touching his face.

"I know. I probably should take a nap soon."

"Well, you know that if you need anything, I'll make sure you get it."

"Thanks mom." Jason said much to Monica's delight.

"Alright, I'll get out of your hair. But, I'm glad your both okay."

She kissed Jason on the forehead and hugged Liz.

"Oh, by the way, we're not married anymore."

"What?" Monica said in shock.

"When Elizabeth was kidnapped, he forged my name on some documents and forced her to sign them as well. So, we're officially divorced."

Monica sighed. "I hope you're going to do something to fix that really soon."

Jason smiled. "I will."

Liz smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Good."

She wanted to say more but decided not to butt in.

"Tell Lila I miss her."

"I will. You'll have to bring Liz over to meet her."

"Okay."

Jason watched Monica leave. "Now, where were we before we got interrupted?"

"Um, you were going to lie down and take a nap." She said getting up. "Assume the position."

Jason laid down. "Will you lay down with me?"

She smiled. "Okay."

They curled up together and soon they were both asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It took a few more days until Jason was more like himself and able to move around without tiring out. They stood in front of the mansion door as Jason fidgeted.

"Are you going to knock or are you trying to use your glare to do it?" Liz asked with a smirk.

Jason looked over at her. "Very funny."

He reached out and knocked and they heard the door unlock and Alice was standing there smiling.

"Jason, come in." She said pulling the door back.

"Liz this is Alice."

Alice smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to me you too."

They walked into the living room which was buzzing with conversation.

"Jason and Elizabeth welcome." Alan said walking towards them. He gave them both a short hug.

Monica did as well. Tracy stood in the back not saying anything. Edward breezed into the room. "Jason." He said officiously.

Jason nodded at him.

"And you must be Elizabeth." Edward said taking her hands. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

Emily came into the room. "Hey guys." She said grinning.

She gave her brother a big hug and Liz as well. Alice wheeled Lila inside and Jason's face lit up. "Grandmother I missed you."

He waited for Alice to get her settled and then he gave her a hug and kiss.

"It's good to see you too." She said smiling. "And who is your beautiful friend?"

Liz smiled. "I'm Elizabeth."

"It's wonderful to meet you."

"Jason has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you too."

They all sat down. Tracy still hadn't said anything. Monica told her that if she didn't have anything nice to say to shut her trap.

Jason had warned Liz about her so she kept quiet.

Edward went and stood by Tracy. "What do you think?"

"She seems nice….maybe too nice."

Edward smirked. "I don't know, I think she might have some bite."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Her taste in men sucks, that's for sure."

"Maybe she's the key to bringing Jason back into the fold."

"For what, you need some armed security or to take out a board member?"

Edward chuckled. "That is tempting."

Jason looked over at them and rolled his eyes. Liz took his hand so he'd calm down. Luke strolled in. "Spanky pants, we need to talk." He frowned when he noticed Jason and Liz. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you in this living room again."

Jason looked up at him. "Luke."

"Still the conversationalist I see. Who's your friend?"

"Elizabeth, this is Luke Spencer."

"Hello." She said nicely.

He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you while you're still alive."

Tracy laughed.

Liz bit her tongue.

"When you see Carly, tell her I said hello."

"Maybe we'll all get lucky and you can tell her yourself." Liz quipped much to Jason's surprise.

Monica chuckled.

"I guess she does have some bite." Edward said under his breath before yelling at Luke to shut up. Everyone started arguing and Jason leaned over and said, "You said you were into family, you still feel that way?"

She laughed. "They don't scare me."

Jason smiled. "Good. But, I'm packing just in case, so if someone gets really out of line….."

Liz punched him on the leg. "Stop it."

He kissed her as Lila watched them in their little world and smiled. There was total chaos in the room and Liz and Jason were smiling like nothing was happening around them. That is when she knew that Liz was meant for Jason. She looked up at Alice and nodded. Alice whistled loudly and everyone stopped.

"Really, can't you all act civilized while we have company? Luke, if you can't play nicely, then get out. I won't tolerate you insulting my guests." Lila said loudly.

Jason smirked.

"I'm sorry Lila." Luke said softly.

"Now, Elizabeth, tell me about yourself."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm a nurse at General Hospital."

"That will come in handy." Tracy muttered.

"What was that Tracy?" Liz said saucily.

Tracy was surprised. "Nothing."

Liz turned back to Lila. "Anyway, I'm also an artist and I also dabble in clothing design."

Lila smiled. "Wow, so talented. What kind of art?"

"I sketch as well as paint."

Jason smiled. "She's really good."

"Thank you honey."

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would love to see your work sometime."

"It would be an honor to show you."

Tracy made a sound and Liz glared at her.

"Do you have a problem with me Tracy?"

Everyone held their breath as Tracy put down her teacup and pushed up her sleeves. "I have a problem with everyone pretending that you're not dating a criminal and acting like you two are so perfect together when we all know this will end horribly."

"And you're clearly dating Luke. Please, enlighten me about what he does for a living."

Edward chuckled. "He leeches off of me and steals from people."

"Really? Well maybe you shouldn't judge then." Liz said glaring at her.

Tracy made a noise. "Luke doesn't shoot people for a living."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Tracy enough." Monica barked. "My God, can you temper your miserable existence for one day? We all know how you feel about Jason you judgmental shrew so can it."

Liz grinned and turned to Jason. "I like your mom."

Jason smiled. "You ready to get out of here?"

She nodded.

Jason stood up and Liz followed. "It was nice seeing everyone but Tracy. We have to go."

Monica walked up to him. "Sorry about that."

"Wasn't your fault." He said giving her a hug.

They said goodbye to everyone. When Jason leaned down to Lila, she said, "She's a keeper. I love you."

Jason smiled. "I know and I love you too."

They made their way to the car and when they got inside, Liz started laughing.

"What?" Jason asked as he watched her double over.

"It's just…I know it's crazy that I'm about to say this but I love them warts and all."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Jason, even with all the arguing they are still there for each other. Tracy's contempt is born out of love because she lost Jason Q. and misses the 'you' she once knew. She doesn't hate you."

"She just wants me to be someone else."

"But under the circumstances, that's normal. If I lost my memory and didn't know you and pushed you away, wouldn't you long to have the person you fell in love with back?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess. But, I'd learn to accept you for who you were now."

"I know you would, but not everyone is good at that."

"I can't believe you're defending Tracy."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, she was being a bitch and needs to let it go. But, I do get her."

Jason nodded. "You're incredible you know that?"

Liz made a funny face. "I've been trying to tell you that all along."

Jason smiled. "Let's go home." He said starting the car.

Monica watched from the window with Alan. "You think they'll come back?"

Alan smiled. "I think so. If not, we're going to them. I'm not letting Jason go."

She squeezed his hand. "Good answer."


	45. Chapter 45 – She's Back

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm just about packed for the safehouse….I'll be leaving for it the second after I post! ROFL Guest! – I might be bad for your health but I won't give you an cavaties! * kikimoo – I think they make a great team! * Virgy15 – Sorry re: 2nd update. Work was crazy today. * doralupin86 – Very true! * ejliason, lrobinson01, bjq, ilovedana53, leasmom – Thanks!, *

Chapter 45 – She's Back

Claudia looked at the flowers sitting on her desk and smiled. They were from Warren. The telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi." He said softly.

She grinned. "Hi yourself."

"Will you have dinner with me?"

"Name the place." She said not even trying to play hard to get. The man was yummy.

"There's an Italian restaurant on the other end of town. You game?"

"Definitely."

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"I'll be waiting."

He smiled and hung up the phone. Claudia was getting under his skin. She was smart, sexy, and challenging. He couldn't wait to kiss her among other things.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz stopped at Hannah's apartment before they went upstairs.

"Hey." Hannah said opening the door. Liz gave her a hug and they walked inside.

"I like it." She said looking around.

"Yes, it's very nice. Thank you Jason." She said smiling.

"No thanks necessary. How are you feeling?"

Hannah smiled and sat down on the couch. "I'm doing a lot better. Still have some headaches and I'm a little sore, but other than that. I should be back on duty in no time."

"Well, take your time. The job can wait."

Liz frowned. "Did Johnny send you flowers?" She asked eyeing the beautiful roses on the counter.

Hannah chuckled. "Actually, they are from Cody."

Jason was shocked. "Cody?"

Hannah shook her head. "It's not what you think. I'm convinced that he's poking the bear."

"Huh?" Jason said.

"He's messing around with Johnny's head."

Jason shook his head. "That explains why Johnny was in a shitty mood when I called him earlier."

"He'll get over it." Hannah said smiling.

Jason got a call. "Okay, we'll be up in a minute." He was shocked by what Johnny just told him.

"What's up?" Liz asked.

"Delores is upstairs."

Liz frowned. "Well she is persistent. Why don't you go talk to her and I'll head up in a bit."

"You sure?"

Liz smiled. "Yes, Jason I'm good."

He kissed her and then stood up. "Hannah, I will see you soon." He said before leaving.

Hannah looked over at her. "Are you sure that was wise?"

"Sure, why not?"

Hannah texted Johnny. "What's going on with Delores?"

Her eyes grew wide at the response and she handed the phone to Liz. "Oh my God." She said under her breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason paused before going inside. Delores turned and Jason got a glimpse of the sleeping child in her arms.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Jason said walking towards her. "Who is that?"

"This is Ariella."

"How old is she?" Jason asked as his stomach started to turn.

"A little over 3 years old."

Jason sighed and sat down in a chair. "Is she mine?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you are not sure?" He said clearly annoyed.

"Jason, right after we broke up, I had a one night stand. I know it was stupid but I was hurting."

"You were hurting?" He said glaring at her.

"Jason, despite everything, I was in love with you. And I know that I betrayed you but the whole time I did try to protect you."

Jason stood up trying to curb his anger. "This is ridiculous. How come no one knew that you were pregnant?"

"As soon as I found out, I got myself transferred."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You left me and disappeared. I was hurt and I figured you'd want nothing to do with the baby. So, I did the best I could on my own."

Jason gripped the back of the chair. "And now all of sudden you decide to come back and say, by the way, you could be my baby's father? Why now?"

She started to cry. "Ariella asked and I decided I needed to find out the truth for her sake."

The little girl stirred in her arms.

"Who's the other guy?"

"Jagger." She said softly.

Jason didn't say anything. Ariella opened her eyes and Jason gasped at her blue eyes. "Jagger has dark eyes and so do you."

He was aware of who Jagger was because he had helped the PCPD a few times.

"Yeah but, my mother has blue eyes and his father does, so it could be recessive."

The girl looked at him shyly.

Jason stared at her and when the little girl smiled he smiled back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked over at Hannah. "I can't sit here. I'm going up there."

"Good luck." Hannah said watching her leave. She texted Johnny to tell him that Liz was on her way up.

And just as she opened the door, she watched Ariella hold her arms out to Jason and he picked her up.

Jason looked over at the door. "Elizabeth."

Liz was in shock. "I…..I'll come back in a bit." She said closing the door and pushing the elevator button again as tears fell down her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason shut his eyes for a second. The last thing he had wanted was for Liz to be hurt. He looked down at Ariella as she touched his face.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." She said grinning.

"How old are you?"

She held up 3 fingers.

"Wow." He said smiling.

Delores stood up. "So, I just need you to go take a test with us. Perhaps you can meet me at General Hospital tomorrow?"

Jason nodded as she took Ariella from him. "Where are you staying?"

"The Metro Court room 238."

"Okay. Just leave me a message at this number." He said walking over to the desk and scrawling a number onto a piece of paper. He handed it to her and then watched as they walked towards the door. Ariella waved at him and he waved back.

They got on the elevator.

"I hope he's your….." She stopped not wanting to confuse her. But, deep down she wanted Ariella to be Jason's. She still loved him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz wiped her face with the tissue that Hannah provided. "I feel like an idiot. I should have stayed."

Hannah shook her head. "You just need some time to process this. You both do. Besides, it could be completely innocent."

She nodded. "I know. That is why I feel stupid for losing it."

"Elizabeth, the man you love is upstairs with another woman and a baby that could be his. I think you get to lose it."

Hannah looked down at her phone. "Delores left."

Liz stood up. "Okay, I'm going up."

"You know where to find me if you need to talk."

"Thanks." She said going back upstairs. She just prayed it was just innocent.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz opened the door. Jason was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He heard the door and looked up and watched her walk towards him. He knew that she had been crying.

Pulling her into his lap, he held her tightly.

"Is she yours?" She asked softly.

"We don't know. But, she does have blue eyes and it fits the time period."

Liz nodded.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want Delores. I want you." He said looking into her eyes.

Liz pressed her forehead against his. "I don't want to leave you. But, I need to ask. If the baby ends up being yours, don't you want to try and be a family with Delores? You both loved each other."

Jason shook his head. "That ship has sailed. I can still be a father to Ariella without being with her mother."

"Ariella, that's a beautiful name."

Jason nodded. "She is beautiful."

Liz snuggled into the crook of his neck. "I love you Jason and that's all that matters."

"I love you too. I just hope that if it's true that you can handle it. I mean, it's not like you were expecting to be a step-mother."

"I know. But, I don't think that I could give you up. So, if Ariella is a part of the package, I will just have to get used to the idea." She said bravely.

He pulled her body away from him. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I will be thankful for you the rest of my life."

He wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek and then his mouth covered hers in little soft kisses until she grabbed his head and deepened it. They slowly kissed, taking their time to explore each other's mouths before Jason stopped. "I want to make love to you."

She stood up and walked towards the stairs and he followed. When they got to the room she stripped as he stood watching. She was so beautiful. Everything about her excited him he thought, as his erection twitched inside of his jeans.

She walked towards him and put her hands under his shirt which made him shudder. He yanked his shirt off and pulled her into him hard as he relentlessly kissed her; lightly caressing her back before he squeezed her ass. She started to undo his belt and he fisted her hair and backed them over to the bed. His kisses were making her dizzy with want; the stroke of his tongue captivated her as if it was searching for something deep inside of her and she wanted him now.

Their bodies rubbed together further fueling the frenzy. Jason shoved his pants down, still connected to her eager mouth as Liz sat down on the bed and he put his hands down as he kicked off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. They broke apart for a second. She could see his erection bobbing and she grabbed it as Jason groaned and then roughly grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed further. She gasped as he laid on top of her and his erection rubbed in between them and got even harder. She lifted her hips making it known that she wanted him inside her as he bit her lip and then ran his tongue over before sucking on it. Running her hands down his back, she felt him shiver and then start to lay feathery light kisses down her neck causing her to moan loudly.

The feel of his tongue and mouth on her nipple made a flush go through her body. He began to thrust against her thigh as he continued to taste her lips and the sensations were driving her crazy.

"Jason please…." She begged.

"What do you want baby?" He asked before lightly biting her nipple.

"Please fuck me Jason. I need to feel you." She begged as her hips lifted up.

Jason had planned on torturing her a while longer but he wanted to be inside her just as much. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pulled back and plunged down into her as Elizabeth yelled something incoherent. His cock buried itself deeply within her and he stopped to savor the feeling until Elizabeth moved her hips against his. He pulled out and did it again, but harder as she yelled her approval. Their bodies moved in a frantic rhythm and he flattened against her more so that the motion would stimulate her clit. "Oh God." She yelled as he pounded into her relentlessly. He knew he couldn't last that much longer, the friction and hotness felt so good and he wanted to find release. Elizabeth tensed right before she exploded. The sensation overwhelmed her as she whimpered and clutched him tightly. And Jason fucked her through it and a short time later he groaned loudly as he spilled himself inside her and then fell on his side; exhausted next to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried about his wound.

"I'm more than alright." He said pulling her into him.

She smiled and they held each other. She heard his heartbeat slow and his breathing changed and she knew he had fallen asleep. So much had happened to them since they first met and they were still together. A baby shouldn't change that. Her last thought was that she could do this.


	46. Chapter 46 – Beginnings and Endings

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Ilovedana53 asked for another chapter. Here you go.

Chapter 46 – Beginnings and Endings

Alexis opened her door. "Hello." She said to Thomas.

"Hi." He said walking inside and giving her a quick peck.

"I'm surprised to see you." She said taking off her reading glasses. "What's up?"

She noticed that he wasn't looking at her and seemed nervous.

"I'm sorry Alexis, but I have to leave town."

Alexis sat down. "For how long?"

"I'm afraid for at least a year."

Alexis eyes grew big. "A year?"

"Yes, it's a very important case."

"I see." She said sadly.

He sat down next to her. "Trust me. I'm not happy about it either. I was really enjoying getting to know you better."

"Me too. When do you leave?"

"Now." He said softly.

"I don't know what to say." She said awkwardly.

He brushed the tear away that had escaped down her cheek and kissed her softly. "Goodbye Alexis." He said standing up.

She watched him walk out and she started to cry. She couldn't understand why she was so horrible at love. Where was her happy ending?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny watched the boys playing. Morgan was doing great. He picked up the phone.

"Hello." Alexis said quietly.

"Hey Alexis, I was wondering if you want to join us for dinner?"

"I don't know Sonny. I'm not having the best day."

Michael ran up to him and Morgan as well.

"Alexis, are you sure you can't come?"

She started to reply and the boys yelled, "Please Alexis."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I can't turn that down."

Sonny smiled. "Come over around 6 p.m."

"Will do."

Ending the call she wondered if she was being silly pushing Sonny away. It seemed like no matter what she did, she always somehow ended up by his side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason picked up the phone before it could awake Elizabeth. "Hello?"

"Hey, dinner in a half hour. Alexis is coming over too."

"Alright. We'll be there."

He tossed the phone back onto the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Sonny. Dinner is in a half hour."

She turned over and looked up at him. "Make me cum in 15 minutes and we'll take a quick shower and be fashionably late." She said with a sultry air.

Jason smirked. "I can make you cum in five minutes."

Liz grinned. "I double dare you."

Jason rolled over on top of her and got to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac opened the door to Kelly's and Faith walked inside. They sat down and ordered.

"Thank you for having breakfast with me."

Faith smiled. She really enjoyed Mac's company. He was attentive and down to earth. She never had to guess what he was thinking.

Maxie rushed inside. "Hey dad." She said rushing past him. She placed a coffee order and then plopped down next to him.

"I have a huge deadline this morning and I wanted to get to work before dragon lady got there."

Mac smiled at Maxie. He didn't understand how she could talk so fast so early in the morning.

"Hi." Maxie said looking at Faith as if she didn't know she was there before.

Faith smiled. "Hi Maxie."

Maxie looked between Faith and her dad a few times. "Are you two together now?"

Faith tried not to chuckle at Mac's red face.

"What, you're not going to save me?" Max asked Faith.

She shook her head no and he grinned. "Yes Maxie, we are seeing each other. It's new."

Maxie smiled. "I'm glad. And if you need any inside scoop, call me." She said to Faith before getting up and grabbing the coffee. "Pretend I was never here."

"That's impossible." Mac said shaking his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Sonny's house as his body still tingled from making love. He had made Liz cum just shy of 5 minutes and was very proud of himself.

"Hey." He said scooping Morgan up who had been running at him full speed.

Liz chuckled at Jason flipped him around. "Just be careful of your wound."

Jason smiled at Morgan as he put him down and he ran away.

Alexis came from the kitchen. "Hi guys. Can I get anyone a drink?"

"I'll have some wine." Elizabeth said.

"Beer for me."

"You got it." She said disappearing again.

The door opened and Hannah walked in with Johnny.

Liz smiled and slid over so Hannah could sit next to her.

Alexis came out with the drinks and Jason and Johnny went back into the kitchen to get some more.

Jason waited until Johnny left with Hannah's beer before he spoke to Sonny.

"Delores stopped by."

Sonny frowned. "For what?"

"Well…..she had a kid with her."

Sonny stopped and looked at him in shock. "No way."

"Yup."

"Is it yours?"

"She's not sure. We go tomorrow to get a paternity test."

"Damn." He said grabbing his pasta and pouring it into the colander.

"I know."

"How did Liz take it?"

Jason sighed. "She was a little upset at first but she says she can handle it if it's true."

Sonny nodded. This news was not something he would have ever predicted. Delores had really hurt Jason and Sonny felt bad that he had to deal with her again. "If you need me to go with you, I'll be there."

"Thanks but we'll be okay."

Sonny finished up and Jason helped him carry everything out to the table.

"This looks really good." Liz said looking at the garlic bread and pasta.

They dished everything out and started to eat. It was really quiet except for a few moans of approval. Sonny grinned. The silence meant that they really liked it.

"So good." Elizabeth said first.

"Thank you. Can you cook?" He asked her curiously.

"A little bit, but you're going to have to put me down for some lessons."

"I would love that."

"Me too." Jason said as she poked him in the side.

"Can you cook Alexis?"

She smiled. "Well, I'm not as good with Italian as Sonny but yeah I'm pretty good at it."

"I love to cook." Hannah said. "It's relaxing to me."

"Hannah makes some pretty good sauce herself." Johnny said.

"Is that right?" Sonny said smiling. "Well, when you're feeling better, you'll have to cook for us."

"You're on." She said smiling.

Sonny loved having a lot of people around. He looked over at Morgan who had more sauce on his face than in his mouth and chuckled. Michael had already finished and went to play video games.

"I'm done dad." Morgan yelled.

"Wait, don't move." Sonny said getting up to get a washcloth. He came back and cleaned Morgan up and then let him down.

Liz sank back in her chair. "I don't know if I can move."

"Luckily, you don't have to." Sonny said before taking a sip of wine. "We should have a toast."

Everyone picked up their glasses. "To family and friendship."

They touched glasses and drank. It had been a while since they all had a nice calm night and everyone was savoring it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Hannah walked out onto the back deck where Johnny was standing.

"What are you looking at?"

"The stars, it's a really clear night."

She looked up for a moment and saw a shooting star.

Johnny grinned. "Make a wish."

She closed her eyes to make a wish and he couldn't help it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her. She jumped in surprised but didn't move away. He kissed her again and this time she opened for him as he tongue snaked into her mouth and eagerly claimed hers. He finally pulled back and kissed her cheek and then forehead before he looked at her. "I missed you Hannah."

She didn't say anything.

"I want to try again, for real this time; not just sex. Are you willing?"

She closed her eyes. Her heart was saying yes but her head was saying no. He sensed that she was battling and took a step back in defeat. "It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed."

She saw the hurt on his face and she took a step towards him. "Okay."

Johnny pulled her into him and kissed her thoroughly before letting her go. They broke apart and turned to go back in the house and everyone started clapping. Hannah blushed as she laughed.

Sonny slid open the door. "It's about time."

"Yeah!" Liz yelled.

Hannah stepped inside and she wobbled a little bit and Jason steadied her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so. I still get a little dizzy."

"It clearly was the kiss." Johnny added with a smirk.

Hannah rolled her eyes and let Johnny lead her back to the couch. "Some things never change." She said shaking her head.


	47. Chapter 47 - Challenges

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – See Chapter 11 for Delores details. * Next chapter is the Liz paternity results.

Chapter 47 - Challenges

Alexis joined Sonny on the swing on the back deck.

"So, you sounded upset when I called you earlier."

"Thomas had to leave on an assignment."

"Oh."

"It's for a year."

Sonny took a sip of his drink.

Morgan came running outside and wanted to sit with them. So, Alexis put down her drink and lifted him up and he snuggled into her. They didn't speak and soon it lulled him to sleep. Jason came outside and smiled. "You want me to put him to bed?"

"I don't want you to hurt your wound." Sonny said softly. "I can do it."

Johnny walked up behind him. "I got him." He said grabbing Morgan and taking him back inside.

"When do you think the DNA results will be back?"

"Anytime now." Alexis said.

Jason nodded. Liz came outside. "There you are. Johnny's going to take Hannah home."

Jason followed her back inside and Sonny and Alexis joined them.

They said goodbye and Jason and Liz left too.

"Are you going to cut out on me as well?" Sonny asked.

Alexis smiled. "I'll stay for a while longer."

He smiled back. "I'll go put Michael to bed."

She watched him go up the stairs and got comfortable on the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny tucked Hannah into bed. He was worried about her. "Will you go to the hospital tomorrow and get checked out please."

"Johnny, I'm fine."

"Hannah, just do it for me."

"Okay." She said softly.

He kissed her lightly. "Have a good sleep." He said walking out of her room. She didn't realize it, but he was going to sleep on the couch. He didn't feel right about leaving her alone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny came back downstairs and sat next to Alexis. To his surprise, she cuddled next to him. He smiled. It was a first step and he was fine with it. As long as he knew he had a chance, he wasn't going to blow it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia opened her door and turned around. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

Warren smiled. "I should be thanking you for the great company."

She smiled and looked down and he took lifted her chin. "Goodnight Claudia." He said gently kissing her.

"Goodnight." She said smiling. Shutting the door she touched her lips and then went up to her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Liz looked up to see Delores walking towards the nurse's station.

"Hi." Delores said softly recognizing Elizabeth. "I have an appointment."

Liz smiled courteously. "Hi. The doctor is running a few minutes late. You can have a seat over there." She said pointing to some chairs. Ariella looked up at Liz and smiled and Liz returned it. She was a cute little girl. She watched as Delores sat down and Jason came off the elevator. As soon as he saw her he smiled and walked over. Intent on stealing a quick kiss, Delores went completely unnoticed by him. Liz filled him in and he walked over to her and sat down so Epiphany wouldn't get mad.

Ariella struggled to get to Jason and Delores looked at him apologetically. He took her and talked to her. Liz looked away, she just couldn't watch. Hannah walked up. "Is Dr. Drake ready for me?"

Liz smiled. "He should be here in about 10 minutes. His surgery is almost over. You can sit over there with Jason."

Hannah looked over there and back at Liz. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said softly.

Hannah walked over and sat across from Jason with Johnny.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jason asked.

"Johnny made me come for a checkup." She said checking Delores out.

"Hi, I'm Delores and that is my daughter Ariella."

Hannah thought about not responding but decided to be nice. "I'm Hannah and this is Johnny."

"Nice to meet you."

Hannah gave her a fake smile and then leaned on Johnny's shoulder and shut her eyes so she didn't have to talk to the other woman.

Finally, the doctor was ready for Jason and Delores and they went to the back. Hannah watched them. "Do you think she's his?"

Johnny frowned. "I'm not sure. It's hard to say."

Patrick walked towards them. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting." He said smiling at Hannah. Johnny cleared his throat. "Can I come with her?" He asked possessively.

Patrick looked over at her. "That's up to the lady."

"I'll be fine Johnny." She said touching his arm.

He nodded and watched Patrick walk away with her. When Hannah laughed, he wanted to tackle Patrick. Liz looked over at him and caught his eye as she chuckled. She liked jealous Johnny.

He gave her a look and she covered her mouth with her hand and turned away. "Women." He muttered under his breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got Ariella to open her mouth so they could do the swab. The doctor finished up and Delores picked her up. They were left alone.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jason nodded.

"Are you and the nurse serious?"

"Very."

"I hope I haven't caused too much trouble."

"We're solid." He said evenly.

"Good." She said looking away from him. She really didn't mean that because she really wished they were still together.

Jason held the door open for her and they left. He didn't see Liz in the area so he followed Delores to the elevator.

One of Javier's men watched them with interest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz went home and sat down on the couch. She was tired. It had been a long day and she had been on her feet most of it. And the Delores situation had gotten to her more than she cared to admit. She just didn't trust her not to use Ariella to try to manipulate Jason.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny walked inside. "I'm sorry but Delores is here."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Jason's not here."

"I know. I tried to get rid of her but she is upset and wants to wait for him."

Liz sighed. "Let her in." She said reluctantly.

Delores came inside holding Ariella who was sleeping. She seemed really angry.

"Jason isn't here."

"He's not picking up his phone." She said evenly. "Is there somewhere I can lay her down?"

Liz nodded. "Put her in the guestroom." She said figuring Delores already knew where that was. She watched her disappear and sat down on the couch.

Delores came back down. "I'm sorry for interrupting your evening."

"What's going on?"

"I was at Kelly's and a man approached me. He said his name was Javier and was asking questions about Ariella."

Liz looked away. She was sick of the Ruiz family. "Did he threaten you?"

"Not directly."

"Then what do you want Jason for?" She asked suspiciously.

Delores studied Liz for a second not sure if she was going to give her a hard time. "I would like to know who he is and if I need to be worried."

"Well, I can tell you that the Ruiz family is dangerous."

"You sound like you know that firsthand."

"I do."

The door swung open and Jason walked into the room. "What happened?"

"Javier Ruiz approached me at Kelly's and asked me some questions about Ariella."

Liz stood. "Listen, I had a very long day. I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath."

Jason could tell that she seemed stressed. He walked towards her and gave her a kiss and then watched her walk up the stairs. "Delores, you shouldn't have come here."

"What was I supposed to do? I was scared."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll assign you a guard."

"Is it that serious?"

"One of his contacts must have been at the hospital and saw us together. There's no other explanation. If he thinks that Ariella is mine, then he might try to hurt her."

"But she's a child." Delores said knowing that it didn't matter.

Jason clenched his jaw. This was really not how he wanted to end his day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sank down into the tub. It felt so good to finally be able to relax. She heard a movement and opened her eyes. Jason was standing at the door.

"Hey." She said softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Did she leave?"

"Not yet, she's in the hallway meeting her guard."

Liz nodded.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry. I'll make sure that she doesn't come back here."

She looked over at him. "This can't be easy for you."

He looked down. "No, it's not but probably not for the reason you think."

"Then tell me."

"I hate that you have to deal with this."

She closed her eyes. "Me too, but I don't want you to worry. I'm fine."

Ariella started to cry and Jason let out a sigh and turned and went to get her.

A few tears ran down Liz's cheeks. She was pissed that she was crying. Staying in the tub a little while longer, she tried to just clear her mind and not think about all the drama.


	48. Chapter 48 – Sonny you are ? the

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 – Delores doesn't know if Javier is a threat or not. That is why she is there. * Kikimoo, Guest (1) – Have some faith! * Guest (2) – Not sure why you feel that way and they didn't make love. It's an awkward situation and Jason is doing the best he can with it. Delores is in the penthouse, Liz is clearly stressed and he doesn't know what to say. He's standing there looking at her and the first words out of his mouth were I love you. Not forced. He was sad if anything that she was hurting and he can't make it go away. * vlalita – lol – Sorry, I know it's torture. I like being soapy.

I know I'm driving you all to drink, so I thought I'd give you the paternity results today. I feel so Maury Povitch right now.

Chapter 48 – Sonny you are ? the Father

Jason sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He hated that he was hurting her right now. Delores had left and he had stayed downstairs to give Liz some time to herself. He was so upset he didn't hear her walk up behind him.

She stood on the stairs watching him for a moment. This was hard on both of them and she didn't want to just focus on the situation and be depressed when she and Jason were happy together. Walking up to him, she put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little. "Wow, maybe I'm learning some of your stealthy skills."

He smirked and reached up and pulled her over the top of the couch as she squealed. Her robe came a little undone and he looked away so he didn't get distracted by her body. It was good to see her smile. Pulling her onto his lap, he kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into his body. Neither said a word. About ten minutes later, Jason said, "I hope you know how much you mean to me Elizabeth. I would do anything for you. And I won't ever let anything separate us. I can't lose you." He said softly. She didn't respond so he continued. "Tell me what you need baby. I don't want you to be unhappy."

When she didn't respond he looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep and he smiled. Standing up, he took her upstairs and put her into the bed before changing and climbing in next to her. His last thought was that somehow he was going to make everything alright.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, there was a knock on the door and Jason jumped up and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Delivery, please sign here sir." The courier said handing Jason an envelope. He signed it and shut the door. It was from the lab.

Running upstairs he went back into the bedroom but Liz wasn't there. He realized that she was in the bathroom and sat down and waited.

The door finally opened and she walked towards him. "Good morning." She said before running and diving on to him as he laughed and rolled her on her back and kissed her.

"What is poking me in the back?"

Jason smirked and she giggled. "You're not that big."

Jason laughed and pulled the envelope from underneath her. "It's for you."

She bolted up. "Oh my God, is that the results?"

Jason nodded.

She sat there and stared at it for quite some time before having the courage to open it.

Jason watched her as she unfolded the results and quietly read them. She stood up, reading them again and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He wasn't sure what to do.

She just needed a moment to wrap her head around it. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she read the results again. Alexis was really her mother. Letting that sink in, she flipped to the second page and blinked back some tears. That is how Jason found her.

"Baby?" He said kneeling down in front of her. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"Alexis is my mom."

"But, you're okay with that right?"

She nodded yes.

"Is Sonny your dad?"

She cried a little harder and nodded again.

"Are you upset that he's your dad?"

She wiped her tears away. "I don't even know why I'm crying. It's just so overwhelming. It's like this hole has been filled or something. I don't know how to explain it except to say that I feel like I will belong now."

Jason held out his arms and she hugged him tightly, letting him pull her onto his lap. Leaning against the tub, he held her and let her cry.

"I'm sorry I lost it."

"It's okay. " He said softly.

There was loud knocking downstairs.

"Oh my God, that's probably them. I need to get dressed. Can you stall them?"

Jason smiled. "Of course."

She stood up and ran into the other room to find something to wear and Jason went downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Alexis, come in." Jason said holding open the door.

"Did she read the results?"

He nodded. "She's upstairs getting dressed."

"How did she take it?"

"She was emotional but she's fine."

Alexis nodded. "I'm not sure if she gets that from me or Sonny. I prefer to take credit for all her positive traits and blame Sonny for everything else. Because….well, you know Sonny. Although, for the record, I think she's perfect. And I wouldn't change anything about her." She said rather quickly.

Jason grinned. "Well, she does get her rambling from you."

Alexis smiled and shrugged.

"Have you eaten? Do you want some breakfast?" Jason asked.

"Are you cooking?"

"I make great pancakes."

Alexis thought for a minute. "Usually, I watch my carbs but today is special. Today, I will let my future son in law make me pancakes even if they will go straight to my thighs."

Jason smiled. "You got it." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

Liz came down the stairs. "Hi." She said shyly.

Alexis smiled. "Hi. I probably should have given you more time to digest it but I had to see you."

Liz smiled back. "It's okay. Let's sit down." She said walking over to the couch.

"I don't want this to be awkward. I've enjoyed getting to know you and I hope that you will let me continue to do so."

Liz nodded. "Of course, I want to get to know you better to."

"I want that too. There's so much to catch up on and I want to know everything." She said reaching up to touch Liz's face. "I wish with every fiber of my being that I had known you were alive. I don't think I would have been able to give you up. You have to know that I would have fought for you."

Liz hugged her. "Thank you saying that." She said before pulling back. "And honestly, you were young so I would get it if you had given me up for adoption."

"It's not what I wanted though. I guess in a way, I wanted to love and be loved and after talking to you all the time while you were in my belly, I couldn't wait to hold you. I was scared but I loved you sight unseen."

Liz got teary and Alexis squeezed her hand and changed the subject before they were both a mess.

"Jason said that you get your rambling from me. I hope you're not going to sue me or anything."

She chuckled. "Did he now? I tend to think that it's one of my better personality traits. And where did he disappear too?" Liz sniffed. "Do I smell bacon?"

Alexis sniffed. "Oh my God, that smells so good."

They both jumped up and went to the kitchen.

Johnny let Sonny in and he heard them laughing and followed the noise. He grinned as he watched Liz trying to distract Jason and cover his eyes. She had hopped onto his back while Alexis stole a piece of bacon and broke it in half and fed it to Liz while she devoured hers.

"That tastes soooo good." Alexis said loudly as Sonny chuckled.

Liz heard him and turned. "Good morning." She said smiling.

He grinned at her. He thought she was so beautiful. Liz hopped down and Jason grabbed the spatula and flipped the pancakes over.

"Good morning. Are you two helping Jason cook?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "More like trying to help me burn the food."

Alexis frowned. "You should always have a taste tester."

Liz chuckled and walked over to Sonny. "Hey."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said walking by him back into the living room.

Jason looked over at Alexis. "You can set the table. The dishes are up there."

"You got it." Alexis said smiling.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sat down next to her. "So, I hope you weren't disappointed about the results."

She looked up at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I am who I am."

Liz nodded. "I am a little overwhelmed but it's not entirely what you think. I know what you do, Sonny, but you've only been good to me. This is all just a lot to take in."

He nodded. "I know. I can't believe that I have a beautiful daughter."

"You're collection is complete now." She said grinning.

He chuckled. "I think you're wonderful Elizabeth and I'm very proud to be your father. I hope that someday soon you'll be able to think of me more in that role. I want to be there for you but I will go at whatever pace you need."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"Breakfast is ready." Alexis announced.

"Come on." Elizabeth said getting up. They all sat at the table and ate.

Jason watched Elizabeth and Alexis devour several pancakes and he looked over at Sonny who was grinning. "I guess she gets her appetite from Alexis too."

"Hey." Alexis said loudly.

"Are you insulting my mother?"

Alexis choked on her pancake and Sonny patted her on the back. "Sorry." She said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "You just caught me off guard."

Liz chuckled. "It's going to take some time getting use to all of this."

Sonny suddenly frowned and looked at Jason. "Wait, you want to marry my daughter. I'm not sure how I feel about that now."

Jason shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe we're going to have to discuss this….. bad boy boyfriend of yours." Alexis said seriously.

Elizabeth looked back and forth between her parents who had very stern looks on their faces and then over at Jason who seemed put off.

"Got ya." Sonny said grinning.

Jason threw his napkin at him and took his plate into the kitchen.

"You know I'm going to have to get you back for that." Elizabeth said pretending to glare at Sonny.

"What about Alexis?"

"You started it." She yelled angrily.

Sonny's mouth dropped open. "But…."

"Got ya." Elizabeth said smiling.

Alexis laughed. "A chip off the old block….old meaning you."

Sonny looked up at Jason who was cleaning in the kitchen. "They are ganging up on me. You need to come back."

Jason smiled. "You're on your own. Just think. You can sic Michael and Morgan on them."

"Oh please, I own them." Alexis said before sipping some coffee.

Sonny nodded. "That is true."

"Hate to eat and run, but I have court in a half hour so I need to skedaddle." Alexis said standing up.

She kissed Elizabeth on the top of the head and left.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Jason said before giving her a quick peck.

Liz watched him leave and looked up at Sonny. "What?"

Sonny smiled. "I'm just realizing how much you resemble my mom's side of the family."

"I do? Do you have pictures?"

"Yes. I'll have you two over for dinner and then you can check out my photo albums."

Liz smiled. "Great."

"I hate to eat and run too but Jason and I have a meeting this morning. Maybe you two can come over for dinner tonight and I can break the news to the boys."

"Sounds great." Liz said.

He patted her hand and smiled. "See you later then."

She watched him leave with a big smile on her face.


	49. Chapter 49 – Bullet the Blue Sky

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Maryrose59 – lol love it. In my last fic a few people asked if Alexis could be Liz's mom but in that one I couldn't swing it. So, was happy that I could in this one. Glad everyone is enjoying this one. It's been a ride and we still have a ways to go.

Chapter 49 – Bullet the Blue Sky

Claudia rolled over and smiled as she looked at the 2nd bouquet of flowers Warren had sent her. She grabbed her phone and there was a text from him. "Rise and shine gorgeous. Meet me at Kelly's for breakfast at 9?"

She grinned and looked over at the clock. "You got it." She typed back.

Claudia quickly got dressed and headed for Kelly's. As she was approaching it, she was chatting on the phone and something caught her eye and she spun around. She saw the gun too late and it was like slow motion as the bullet sunk into her chest near her shoulder and then another one entered her thigh. She fell to the ground as she heard other shots ring out. And then Jason was hovering over her. In shock, she closed her eyes. "Claudia, stay with me." He was yelling as he tried to put his hand over the chest wound.

Warren ran outside and gasped. He grabbed his phone and called 911 before kneeling down next to her and putting some pressure on the leg wound. "Claudia baby, open your eyes." He yelled.

"Who are you?" Jason asked quickly studying the man.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Claudia, look at me dammit." Jason barked, turning his attention back to Claudia.

She finally opened her eyes. "You're always so grumpy and demanding." She said softly.

He smiled down at her. "You bring it out in me."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Am I bleeding out?"

Jason didn't answer her but it wasn't looking good.

"You're going to be fine." Warren said softly. "Where is that fucking ambulance?"

She turned her head and looked up at him. He looked so worried. "Sorry." She said before passing out.

"Claudia!" Jason yelled.

The EMT's were running up to them and Jason stood up and stepped backwards. Georgie was suddenly standing beside him and handed him a dish towel.

"Thanks." He said trying to get some of the blood off of his hands. There was some on his jeans as well. He watched them load her onto the gurney. Warren hopped inside and Taggert was walking towards him.

"Well, well, were the Zacchara's finally getting on your nerves so you had to take one out?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Really? I have her blood on my hands right now because I tried to save her, not kill her." He said before chucking the dish towel in a trash can.

"Sure. I'm going to have to ask you to go down to the station."

"For what?"

"You need to give a statement."

Jax, who had just got back into town, walked up to them. "I actually saw the whole thing."

Taggert looked over at him. "Then, I guess you're coming with me too."

"Fine." He said glaring at Jason. Despite everything, he still didn't like the man. "Can't we just meet you down there?"

Taggert nodded. "Make it quick."

Jason grabbed his keys and headed to his SUV and called Alexis just in case.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis was waiting as Jason and Jax walked in. "Jax." She said grinning and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the whole thing."

She nodded.

Taggert came into view. "Can you two please go into the interrogation room?"

The two men went in there with Alexis following behind them.

"Now, Jax, can you please tell me what you saw?" Taggert asked. Another cop took notes.

"I was walking towards Kelly's from the opposite direction and I saw Claudia on her phone. She turned suddenly and then gunshots rang out. I could see a hand with gloves on and the gun but not the person. Naturally, I dropped down. Jason came running up and I noticed the gunman was gone."

"Did you see Jason fire his gun?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Did he have it out?"

Jax sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. No shots came from the direction he was running from. When he got closer to Claudia, he pulled it out and looked around. Then, he put it away and tried to stop her bleeding."

Taggert was disappointed.

"Will that be all Detective?" Alexis asked.

Taggert nodded. "Jason, do you have any idea who would have tried to kill Ms. Zacchara?"

He shook his head no even though he had a suspicion it was Javier.

"Of course you don't." Taggert muttered. "You can both go for now."

Jax stood up first. "Maybe we can have lunch and catch up?" He asked Alexis.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the Metro Court at 1:00."

Jax smiled and left and Jason got up. "Thanks Alexis."

"Anytime. Do you think that whoever shot Claudia will come after you and Sonny?"

Jason shrugged. "It's definitely a possibility. We're all going to have to be extra careful."

She sighed. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ran to the penthouse and changed clothes before going to the hospital. Liz was in the kitchen and heard him and ran upstairs. He had just ripped off his shirt when he heard her gasp as she saw the blood on his jeans. "Where are you hurt?" She asked frantically as she ran towards him.

He grabbed her by the arms. "I'm not hurt. It's not mine."

She touched her heart to her hand. "Thank God. But, if it's not yours whose is it?" Her eyes grew wide. "Sonny?"

"No…no… He wasn't there. It was Claudia."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I'm going to take a quick shower and then go to the hospital."

"I'll drive with you. My shift starts in an hour."

He nodded. "Okay."

She watched him walk into the bathroom and sat on the bed. Her hands were shaking. She had thought he was hurt again and now her nerves were shot. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm her herself down.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz walked up to Warren, John, and Maxie who were sitting in the waiting room. "Any news?" He asked.

"No, she's in surgery."

"John, I'm sorry."

He looked up at Jason. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If you hadn't tried to save her, she might not have made it to the hospital."

"I just hope that she'll be okay. I owed her one."

Jason sat down. "We're going to have to increase security. I think it was Javier. He's going to be out for blood. He was loyal to the Jeromes."

Warren watched them talk. He was aware of who Javier was because Claudia had told him some things about her enemies.

"I agree." John said.

Jason shifted his attention to Warren. "So, you and Claudia huh?"

Warren nodded.

"What do you do?" Jason asked curiously.

"I'm one of the Zacchara lawyers. I'm Warren Bauer."

John smirked when he noticed that Warren was a little uncomfortable.

Jason stood up. "Well, nice to meet you. Be good to her." He said sternly.

"I will."

"I have to go but please keep me updated." He said to John.

Liz followed him to the elevator. "Be careful out there."

He kissed her softly. "I will."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About 4 hours later, Claudia finally was awake.

"Hey." John said smiling.

She made a noise and looked around. "Shit, I was shot." She said recalling what happened.

"Twice." John added. "The bullet in your leg went through but they had to do surgery to get the one out of your upper chest and do some repairs."

She groaned. "I hate getting shot."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Falling to the ground."

"Jason found you. He helped stop the bleeding. Warren was there too."

"We had a breakfast date. How's he holding up?"

"He's fine. He's out in the waiting room."

She smiled slightly.

"You like him a lot don't you?" John asked.

She didn't answer him back but the smile on her face said it all.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"It's new."

"When Jason called he said Warren was your boyfriend." John said smirking.

"Shut it." Claudia said closing her eyes. "You shouldn't be messing with me right now. I'm injured."

John smiled. "I'll go get your doctor and your boyfriend now."

Claudia made a noise and John laughed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Warren sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand.

Claudia opened her eyes. "Hi."

He smiled at her. "I was worried about you."

"So was I. I really thought I was done for."

"You know I couldn't let that happen." He said kissing her hand.

"Are you sure you want to be involved in all of this?"

"I knew what I was getting into. It's going to take more than a few bullets to chase me away."

Claudia smiled. "Good, cause I like having you around."

Warren watched her close her eyes. There was just something about Claudia that did it for him. Even though she acted tough, he could see her vulnerability and was intrigued by her.

John watched Warren holding his sister's hand and made a phone call. "Winifred, find out everything you can on Warren Bauer."

John didn't usually interfere in Claudia's affairs, but after almost losing her, there was no way in hell he was going to let someone take advantage of her. He went down the hallway and went and sat in the chapel to think. Maxie had followed him and sat next to him. She took his hand. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. I guess the worse of it's over."

"I'm glad that she's going to be okay."

"Me too."

"Johnny?" She said trying work up her nerve.

"Yeah."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

John looked over at her. "Please tell me that you're not breaking up with me."


	50. Chapter 50 – Special Treat

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Liz is not getting cold feet. She got freaked because she thought he was hurt. I would to given all they've been through.

Chapter 50 – Special Treat

Maxie frowned. She wasn't sure why he would even think that. Ever since the pregnancy scare, she had been a little skittish about sex but other than that, they were good. In fact, she thought they were better than good.

"Why would you even think that I'd do that? You know that I love you."

His posture relaxed a bit. "I know. I love you too. It's just that you haven't really been into sex as much lately. So, I thought maybe you were distancing yourself."

She sighed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I had a pregnancy scare the day Claudia left for Florida."

"What?" He said completely shocked.

"It was a false alarm but it freaked me out a little."

John sat forward, with his elbows on his legs. "So just the thought of having my child makes you want to not be with me."

"No Johnny. Don't twist my words. It just freaked me out. We were being so careful."

"Right." He said sadly. He wanted to marry Maxie so badly that it physically hurt that she'd be so upset.

"John, please don't shut off."

"Maxie, I don't know what you want me to do here. You mean everything to me. Don't you get that?"

Maxie stood. "This is not how this conversation was supposed to go."

"Maxie, tell me what you want from me." He said as his eyes filled up with tears.

Maxie made a really weird movement and then fell to her knees in front of him. "John Zacchara I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are the one for me. I'm sorry that I sometimes let fear get in the way of my happiness but there is one thing I'm certain of and that is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What are you saying?"

Maxie wiped away some tears, "What I'm saying is that I think you should ask me again."

John gasped as a tear ran down his face. He got down on his knees and held her face in his hands. "Maxie Jones, I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and making you happy. Will you please marry me?"

Maxie grinned. "Yes."

John's lips crushed hers as he stole all of her breath and ravaged her mouth.

Liz walked in and stopped. "Oh, maybe you two should get a room?"

They broke apart as John laughed.

Maxie jumped up and ran over to her and spun her around. "John just asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Liz grinned. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

John stood up. "She's finally going to make an honest man out of me."

"It's about time."

"Did you need something? Is Claudia alright?"

"She's doing fine. I just wanted to let you know that they took her for some scans so you wouldn't worry if she was missing from the room."

"Thanks!" John said.

"You do have a ring right?" Maxie said making a face.

John chuckled. "I do. It's in a safe place. You'll get it later."

Maxie grinned. "I can't wait."

She kissed him and Liz smiled and left them alone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Claudia's room. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hi. I guess I owe you for saving my life."

"I actually think that makes us even."

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"About as shitty as you felt."

"Should I go get you some soup?"

Claudia smirked. "Oh, you got jokes again huh?"

"Maybe. So, I met your boyfriend." Jason said smiling.

Claudia pretended to be mad at him. "You didn't come here to see how I am. You just wanted to tease me about Warren."

"I told you that you'd find someone if you let it happen."

She rolled her eyes. "Something tells me that I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Probably not. Feel better." Jason said walking towards the door.

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz opened the door to the penthouse. She was tired. It had been a very long day. She started to walk towards the couch and Jason came around the corner. He was carrying some flowers and she smiled at how handsome he looked. "These are for you." He said handing her the bouquet.

"They are gorgeous." She said smiling.

"Not as gorgeous as you are." He said lightly kissing her.

"This must be the day for romance."

"Why do you say that?"

"Maxie and John got engaged."

Jason smiled. "It's about time."

"True."

"Go upstairs." He said smirking.

She grinned. "Okay."

"I'll put these in some water." He said taking the flowers from her. He watched her for a minute and smiled to himself, hoping that she would like the surprise.

The bedroom was lit with a few candles. There was a barely there night gown on the bed. She chuckled at his boldness. Noticing that the bathroom was lit up with candles, she walked inside and there was a bubble bath waiting for her. There was a note on the counter with a wrapped box. She picked it up and read it.

"I don't think I tell you enough how much you mean to me. I can't imagine my life without you. I know it's been really stressful lately and I want you to relax and let me pamper you. I would do anything to make you happy. Enjoy. Love Jason"

Liz teared up. She opened the box and gasped at the infinity diamond necklace. Putting it on, she smiled at her reflection and then got undressed and sank into the tub. About 15 minutes later, Jason entered and sat down. She looked up. "That looks yummy." She said eyeing the fruit tray in his hands. "I love my gift."

He smiled. "I'm glad. I was nervous buying it but I wanted to show you that my love is forever."

She smiled. "God you're so hot when you're being all romantic. Get in the tub with me."

He looked surprised. "That was all for you."

"I know and I appreciate the sentiment. But, you made it perfectly clear that tonight was all about pampering me and that is what I want. Besides, you have to wash my back and you can't possibly do that without getting wet."

Jason smirked. He put the fruit tray down and stood up and took his clothes off. Liz bit her lip as she took in the sight of his hard body.

"Stop that." He said.

"What?"

"You're biting my lip."

"You're lip?"

He nodded. "Yup." He said sinking down. "All of this is mine." He said pulling her into him.

Liz grinned.

Jason grabbed a piece of strawberry and sunk his teeth in it halfway and then slowly moved towards her. Liz closed her eyes and bit into the other half as juices ran down her chin. He ate his piece and then licked her chin and sucked the juice off of it. "Mmmmm." He moaned sending a chill through her body.

"More." She demanded.

Jason grabbed a grape and then a tangerine slice and fed it to her. She reached over and grabbed some mango and put it into Jason's mouth.

"You want a piece too?" He asked after he swallowed it.

She shook her head no. "I'd rather taste it on you." She said leaning forward and plundering his mouth.

Jason groaned and pulled her closer into him. They finally broke apart.

"I want you so badly." She said in a voice that was beyond sexy.

Jason stared down at her. His eyes were half closed and he licked his lips. "Not yet."

"I could tease you until I get my way."

Jason grinned. "God I love you." He said before kissing her passionately. He grabbed the loufah and put some soap on it. Pressing her close into his body, he rubbed it over her back. Elizabeth grinded her hips into him.

"You're really bad." He said smirking at her.

"Is it working?"

"What do you think?" He said as he reached down between them and teased her with his erection.

She bit her lip and gave him a sultry look. "Now who's being bad?" Grabbing him tightly, she moved her hand up and down his hardness and then licked his lips.

"Stop." He said firmly.

She looked at him innocently.

Jason shook his head and moved her off his lap. He stood up and went to grab his towel and Elizabeth got on her knees and took him into her mouth causing Jason to have to place his hand on the wall to steady himself. "Elizabeth." He groaned. "You're killing me."

She ignored him and took him fully into her mouth causing Jason gasped as he hit the back of her throat. "Baby please, stop." He finally managed to utter.

She slowly let him slip out of her mouth. "Don't you like it?"

"You know I do." He said hoarsely.

He quickly got out of the tub and dried off and then moved the fruit. Holding a towel out for her, he waited for Liz to stand up and then wrapped her in it. He slowly dried her off only to wet her skin again with his tongue. Elizabeth moaned as his wet kisses made a trail down her leg. He parted her legs wider and suddenly his tongue was inside of her and she leaned back on the counter and grabbed his hair. "Jason." She said whispered as his tongue found her clit.

He stopped causing her to cry out and picked her up. He quickly carried her to the bed and laid her down and then started kissing her instep and making his way up her leg. By the time he made it to her clit again, she was beyond wet. It didn't take long before her body was quivering under his mouth.

Lining himself up at her entrance, he quickly propelled his hips forward and entered her to the hilt. Elizabeth let out a loud noise and Jason slowly began to thrust, almost pulling all the way out only to slam forward again. After a few minutes, he abruptly pulled out. "Turn over." He demanded.

Liz turned over and he quickly grabbed her hips and his cock dove back into her causing her to fall forward. Jason was mercilessly as he pounded into her. Liz loudly gave her approval as Jason continued to piston back and forth. He moved his hand to her clit and Liz felt another orgasm build. "Oh God." She yelled as her body shuddered and she could feel Jason come inside of her as he yelled out her name. He continued to pump until he was completely spent. He fell on top of her, making sure that he didn't completely crush her. Liz loved how his body felt against hers and was sad when he rolled onto his side.

"I like your idea of pampering." She said with a smile.

Jason grinned. "Any time."

He spooned her and they laid there contently in each other's arms.


	51. Chapter 51 – Making Plans

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter.

Chapter 51 – Making Plans

Jason looked down at her and smiled. "You know we probably should talk about our marital status."

Liz rolled over and looked down at the rings on her left hand. "Yeah, I was thinking about it earlier." She took them off and Jason looked at her curiously. "I want you to take these back until you propose."

Jason took them from her hand. "I don't like how your finger looks without them."

"I know. I'll miss them but we agreed that we wanted to do this right this time."

"I'm just not sure what that means. I can't wait a year to marry you Elizabeth."

She smiled. "What did you have in mind then?"

"I don't think there is any question that we belong together."

"I agree."

"So, I'm just going to say that I don't want to wait a long time. How long are you going to need to plan everything?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure but I think it will be less stressful if I had at least a few months."

He nodded. "Okay."

"That's it, just okay?"

He smirked. "I'll get back to you." He said standing up and putting the rings in his top drawer."

"You can't leave a girl hanging like that."

"I can and I will." Jason said playfully.

Liz couldn't help it and laughed. "You are just so wrong."

He climbed back onto the bed. "You didn't think I was so wrong a half hour ago."

"That's beside the point."

His phone went off. "Dammit." He said grabbing it off the nightstand. He sighed and typed back. "I'll be right there."

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Someone tried to get to Claudia in the hospital. I need to go over there."

She stood up. "I'm coming with you."

He knew she wouldn't back down. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the waiting room area. There were cops everywhere. Jason groaned as he looked at the melee in front of him.

Liz followed him over to where John was standing. "What's going on?" He asked.

"One of Javier's men tried to get into Claudia's room."

"Was she hurt?"

"No, I tackled him and the guard helped me hold him down. A nurse called the police, so Taggert just carted him off."

"Damn." Jason said under his breath.

"They won't let me back there." John said quietly.

Liz frowned. "I'll go." She said walking towards the hallway.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"I work here." Liz said angrily pushing by him. She walked into Claudia's room.

"Is John okay?" She asked clearly worried.

"He's fine. They won't let him back here right now." She looked up at the machine. "Your blood pressure is up so I need you to calm down."

"Someone just tried to kill me. How can I be calm?"

Liz gave her a stern look. "Claudia, I am telling you right now that if you don't want to compromise your recovery, then you'll take some deep breaths and try to calm down."

Claudia gave her a look. "Maybe there is hope for you yet." She said smirking.

Liz rolled her eyes. "And as long as you keep your hands off of my man, we're good."

Claudia smiled. "I'm seeing someone now you know?"

"I know. I just wanted to give you a hard time."

"I guess I deserve that."

"You think?" Liz said raising her eyebrow.

"You're awful saucy tonight." Claudia said grinning.

"That's what happens when a romantic night gets interrupted by the Ruiz's."

"I see….sorry." She said giving Liz a naughty look.

"Yeah, you look really broken up about it." Liz said smiling back.

"I heard one of Jason's exes showed up."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Good news travels fast."

"Don't let that bitch come between you and your man. You are way too nice. I would have clawed her eyes out already."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it."

"Listen, she is back for one reason, she wants Jason. Whatever story she conjures up is probably just pretext."

"We actually agree there." She said firmly. "You need to get some rest."

Claudia nodded. "Thanks for checking on me."

Liz smiled. "You're welcome."

She left thinking that maybe her and Claudia had come to an unspoken understanding.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Liz went to the hospital. She had been there about an hour when some EMT's brought a gurney in. She ran towards it when she saw it was Delores. "What happened?"

"Car accident."

"Was there a child with her?"

He nodded. "She's behind us."

Liz brought them to an empty exam room and then ran back out to meet Ariella. She was crying and struggling in the EMT's arms. She seemed to recognize Liz and reached out for her.

"Hey baby, it's okay." She said softly wiping away her tears. "Is she hurt?"

"Doesn't seem to be but a doctor should check her out."

"I'll take her." She said walking her towards an exam room.

The doctor followed her inside.

"Hey Leo." Liz said smiling. "How about I hold her while you check her out?"

"Ariella this is Leo."

Leo smiled and soon Ariella smiled back.

"He's just going to check you out. He won't hurt you I promise."

Ariella watched him curiously. He quietly talked to her while he examined her and then finally finished up. "She's fine." He said smiling down at the little girl.

"Good."

She got up and walked out into the waiting room planning to take her to the nursery. But when Liz looked up and there was a creepy man standing over by the stairs, she quickly surveyed the waiting room and then made eye contact with Johnny. As she pointed, the man took off.

"Stay there." Johnny yelled taking off after him.

Francis walked up behind her and scared her.

"Francis!" She said loudly after jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry. I just wanted you to know I was here."

"Can you call Jason and get him down here."

"Johnny already did."

"Thanks."

The elevator opened up and Jason walked towards her. "What happened?"

"There was a car accident. The doctors are with Delores now. Ariella is fine."

Ariella lunged towards Jason and he grabbed her.

"I was going to take her to daycare, but I saw a strange man and Johnny took off after him."

"I'll watch her."

"I'll go check on Delores."

Liz turned and went towards her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Pushing back the curtain, she went inside. "How is she?" She asked Patrick.

"Well, she has a mild concussion and some bruising. Someone will have to watch her tonight."

Liz nodded and went back out to the waiting room. "She has a mild concussion so someone will have to watch her tonight."

Jason sighed. "I'll see if I can get someone to do it."

Liz started to say something and Jason cut her off.

"She's not coming to our home. I'll figure something out."

Liz nodded.

Patrick walked over to them. "She's asking to see an Ariella."

"I'll take her." Jason said walking towards the room. He went inside.

Delores smiled as Ariella squealed. "Hi baby." She said softly.

Jason walked over to her and placed Ariella next to her on the bed. "I heard you are going to be okay."

She nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"A car came out of nowhere and clipped the front of the car and we were spinning and slammed into something." She said as tears started to brim in her eyes. "I must have blacked out for a minute and I came to as Ariella was screaming. I was so scared." She said wiping her face.

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry."

"The police said the driver fled."

"I'll try to get to the bottom of it. Milo is going to guard you and Ariella tonight. He'll have to wake you every few hours."

She nodded. She was disappointed because she had hoped that Jason would invite her to stay.

"I'll check on you in the morning."

"Thank you Jason."

"No problem. Bye Ariella." He said smiling at the little girl. She grinned and watched Jason walk out.

Jason found Liz and gave her a kiss and went back to the warehouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz's shift finally finished and Emily walked up to her. "Hey." She said smiling.

"Hi Emily."

"I haven't seen Jason for a while. Is he okay?"

She smiled. "He's good. I'll tell him to call you. It's been kind of crazy."

"Isn't it always?"

"I don't know if you heard but it turns out that Alexis and Sonny are my parents."

Emily's eyes grew big. "Wow, that's some big news."

"I know."

"I just saw Delores. Why is she back?"

Liz sighed. "If I tell you, you can't tell the rest of your family."

Emily pulled her over to the side. "I promise."

"She had a baby 3 years ago and she's here so Jason can take a paternity test."

"Holy shit." Emily said quietly.

"I know. We should be getting the results back any day now."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay either way."

"That's still a lot to deal with. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks. How's Dante?"

"He's good. We should have a double date."

Liz chuckled. "Dancing and karaoke?"

Emily laughed loudly and then snorted. "I can just see Jason up there singing Bon Jovi or maybe he could rap. Ice Ice Baby…."

Liz busted out laughing and soon the both of them were crying at the vision of Jason rapping and dancing.

Johnny walked over grinning. "You have to tell me what's so funny."

Liz calmed herself and told him and soon Johnny couldn't stop laughing either. "You guys have to do it and I want to be there."

Emily and Liz high fived each other.

"I'm going to make this happen." Liz said grinning. "Coleman doesn't know it but he's about to have a karaoke night."

Johnny knew that Liz was probably the only person who could make that happen.


	52. Chapter 52 – Ice Ice Baby

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Alright this is just fluff, drunken craziness, and silliness but I thought they all needed it after the last 51 chapters. So, I know some of you might think it's stupid but, I don't care lol. I like stupid fun. Lol.

Glad you all liked the vision of Jason and karaoke. I had to ease him in slowly so no vanilla ice. All the Delores love is making me teary again. Guest that mentioned Delores calling Jagger – He's actually not a police officer. He's an agent and right now he is on a mission and can't be reached.

Chapter 52 – Ice Ice Baby

Liz and Jason walked into Jake's. Robin, Patrick, Emily, Dante, John, Maxie, Hannah, and Johnny were already sitting at a table.

"There they are!" Emily yelled.

Liz grinned as she pulled Jason over to the table. Coleman brought Jason a beer. "You're going to need it." He whispered into a confused Jason's ear.

Robin poured some tequila into a shot glass and handed to Liz. They all held them up and did lick it, slam it, suck it, much to the delight of their dates.

Epiphany walked up to them. "You guys better be able to work tomorrow."

"Epiphany!" Robin yelled. "Oh my God, you came."

Epiphany grinned. "I wouldn't miss it."

Jason smiled at her.

She sat down and couldn't wait until the main event.

The girls were throwing back shots like it was water. They dragged Epiphany onto the dance floor.

"Fifty bucks someone hurls before they leave the parking lots." Dante said grinning.

They all looked at the girls and back at each other. "That's a sucker bet." Johnny said taking a swig of beer.

Patrick smirked. "Fifty bucks that I can get Robin to let me do a body shot."

Dante laughed. "She's had like fifty shots. I don't see her turning that down."

"Jason, why don't you get Liz to do it?" John asked.

Jason shot John a look. "She wouldn't."

None of them had seen Robin sit down to rest at the next table. She listened to their conversation and then ran back over to the girls. "The guys are trying to bet each other that we would let them do a body shot on us."

Elizabeth grinned. "I say we give them a show."

Hannah looked at the other girls and laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"Which one of us is willing to take of their shirt?"

They all looked at each other.

"Don't look at me. I'm not taking off my shirt in front of my brother." Emily said.

Epiphany chuckled. "And none of them can handle this."

Hannah sighed. "I'd take one for the team but I have a bullet wound."

"Alright, I'll do it." Maxie said. She was buzzed anyway and didn't care. And at least she had worn a bra tonight.

"Okay, so one of us has to do the shot." Liz said.

Emily smirked. "I would love to see Jason's face if Liz did it."

Elizabeth grinned at the thought. "Game on."

Robin slipped over to Coleman and whispered something in his ear. He chuckled and agreed. She went back over to the dance floor and Coleman made his way over to the guys.

"You guys look like you're trying to make a bet. I want in."

They all looked at each other. Patrick explained and Coleman chuckled. "I bet you one hundred bucks that I can get Elizabeth to do a body shot off of…" He looked around for a second, "Maxie."

Jason just stared at him like he had just spoken French. Patrick started laughing. "I'm in."

Dante grinned. "I'm in."

John and Jason looked at each other.

"Elizabeth would never do that." Jason said cockily. "So, I'm in."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "What are we twelve?"

Dante groaned. "Come on, it's easy money."

"Fine." Johnny said slapping money down on the table.

"I'm in too." John said.

The girls came back to the table and sat down.

"Time for another shot." Elizabeth said pouring the liquid into the glasses.

"Wait." Coleman said stopping her.

Elizabeth frowned. "What?"

"Yeah Coleman, no one comes between us and our tequila." Robin said.

"I have a proposition." He said grinning.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Truth or dare." Coleman said dramatically.

Emily laughed. "Truth."

"No Dare." Robin yelled.

Elizabeth smirked. "Dare."

"Alright, everyone heard her right?"

Jason held his breath.

"I'm not scared Coleman, go ahead."

"I dare you to do a body shot of tequila off of Maxie."

Everyone got quiet.

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"You heard me."

"I don't know Coleman."

"I knew it." Jason muttered.

Johnny glared at him.

Elizabeth got a little twinkle in her eye and Jason started to get a really bad feeling. She looked over at Maxie. "Are you game?"

Patrick spit out his beer and Dante's eyes almost fell out of his head. Jason just stared at her in disbelief as Johnny laughed at his expression.

Maxie looked at John for a second. "What the hell." She said standing up.

"What are you doing?" John asked when she started to lift her shirt.

Robin started cheering her on and Emily joined in. Everyone started moving bottles and shot glasses off the table. Coleman wiped it down really quick and then Maxie ripped off her shirt and crawled on top of the table as everyone clapped. John's mouth dropped open. Hannah looked at the faces of the guys around the table and she couldn't stop laughing. Maxie laid on the table while everyone chanted her name.

"You don't have to do this." Jason said in her ear.

"Oh yes I do." Liz said grinning.

She stood up. "Coleman, you pour."

Coleman grinned. He loved his job. He poured the tequila into Maxie's belly button as she tried not to laugh. Jason was stunned that Liz was really going to do it. He and John were the only ones not cheering. Liz took some of the tequila from the shot glass and wiped it on Maxie's stomach and sprinkled some salt on it. Robin handed Maxie a lime and she bit down on the back of it; holding it in place.

"Holy shit." John mumbled.

Coleman helped Liz up onto the table and she straddled Maxie as Jason stared blankly as if he could not compute what he was seeing. Robin and Emily egged everyone on as they chanted her name. Liz bent down and slowly licked Maxie's stomach as she laughed at the sensation. She quickly lapped up the liquid and then hovered over Maxie's body as she sucked on the lime that was attached to Maxie's mouth. Everyone went crazy and then she pushed up and raised her hands and yelled as Maxie laughed hysterically.

Jason closed his mouth and shook his head before grabbing Liz and sitting her on his lap as everyone gave her high fives.

"Pay up." Coleman said loudly.

"You guys bet?" Elizabeth yelled for affect.

Everyone started laughing and John helped Maxie get up.

Jason was grateful that they had rented the bar out that night so no one else had witnessed that. "I think you have left me speechless."

Liz laughed. "Sometimes you have to live a little."

Jason leaned into her ear. "It was actually pretty hot."

Liz threw her head back and laughed harder.

Hannah watched them and smiled. Elizabeth had really surprised her.

John looked at Maxie but didn't say anything.

"Come on. I know you're not mad. That was really hot."

John groaned. "The last vision I want in my head is Jason Morgan's girlfriend doing things to you. He'll probably put a hit out on me."

Maxie laughed. "I'll protect you." She said before laying a smoldering kiss on him.

"Let's dance." Elizabeth said to Jason.

She slid off of his lap and grabbed his hand and Jason went with her and they danced. Liz slid her hands into his back pockets and leaned her head onto his chest. Jason sighed and wrapped his arms around her. God he loved her. After a few minutes, Liz gave Coleman a look and he went and grabbed the mike. He handed it to Robin and she ran over to them and handed it to Liz. Jason opened his eyes and the jukebox went off, the lighting changed, and another song began to play. "What the hell?"

The song Tequila came on and Liz danced in front of Jason as he chuckled. She took his hands trying to get him to move. Everyone was cheering and clapping. The first time Liz yelled Tequila when it was time as did everyone else but Jason. The next time she held the mike up to his lips. He smirked and said Tequila and everyone laughed and yelled. Liz rewarded him with a big kiss. The last time, they said it together. They finished the song and went back to the table. Patrick took the mike and along with everyone else sang Miss American Pie.

Liz looked over at Jason. "You're not mad about the karaoke are you?"

He shook his head before taking a swig of beer. At least she picked a song that wouldn't embarrass him too badly.

"I was going to pick Like a Virgin but I thought you'd be creeped out." She said laughing.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're crazy you know that?"

"Crazy for you." She laughed at the irony and straddled him; laying a hot kiss on him as everyone cheered.

Jason pulled back with smoldering eyes. "That's it." He said standing up as Liz gripped his hips with her legs and held on tightly.

He started to walk past the table.

"Where are you going?" Robin yelled.

Jason turned. "We are going to bed."

Everyone cheered as Liz threw her head back and laughed and Jason carried her to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz fell asleep in the car. Jason parked and just watched her for a minute. He thought about her antics earlier and laughed to himself. She always surprised him. He got out and went over to her side of the car and picked her up and took her upstairs. He felt really lucky to have her in his life.


	53. Chapter 53 – Who's the daddy?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Paternity news time. So glad you guys liked the party. I have another fun chapter coming up.

Chapter 53 – Who's the daddy?

The next morning, Liz groaned as the alarm clock went off. She realized that she had forgotten to turn off the alarm. She didn't have to go in until 1:00. Jason pulled her into his arms. "No work today." He said snuggling into her.

They fell back asleep and woke up a few hours later.

Liz went into the bathroom and yelped when she looked in the mirror. She hadn't taken off her makeup and she looked like a raccoon. She quickly washed her face; not noticing that Jason was now standing in the doorway.

"Tell me that you didn't look at me this morning."

Jason chuckled. "It was kind of a goth look but you're still beautiful."

Liz made a face. "Very funny."

Jason pulled her into his arms. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Jason's phone rang and he ran back into the bedroom and grabbed it.

She turned on the shower. Jason came up behind her. "I'll take one with you. I have to go to the hospital."

Liz nodded. "What's up?"

"The paternity test results are in."

Liz turned and looked up at him. "I'll go with you."

He stripped and jumped into the shower. Liz joined him and they quickly got ready. He never thought he'd ever be in this situation. And to make matters worse, if it were true, he'd be forced to be around Delores for a really long time and that was something that he really wasn't looking forward to. Since she had come to town, he had felt like his life was off balance. It was certainly taking its toll on Elizabeth and he had been feeling really guilty that he didn't want to be Ariella's father. She was beautiful and he knew that he could easily love her, but in his mind, she had the wrong mother. He didn't want anyone but Elizabeth to be the mother of his children.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked up to the nurse's station and laughed. "You look like shit." She said to Robin who had huge bags under eyes."

"You got to sleep in. I was up by 6:00."

"Technicalities."

Emily walked around the corner. She looked like death warmed over.

Liz grinned. "What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Singing Like a Virgin." Emily said groaning.

Epiphany laughed and whipped out her phone. "Since you missed it…." She said pressing play and handing the phone to Liz as Emily stood there with a look of horror.

Jason leaned over and laughed at Emily antics.

"I'm never going to live this down." His sister groaned.

Robin laughed. "Nope."

Delores walked over to them and killed the mood. "Hi." She said to Jason.

"Hi."

Ariella was sleeping on her shoulder.

"You ready?"

Jason nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Delores inwardly was crushed by his tone. She was surprised when Liz came along too but she gave her a little smile and followed them to the Dr.'s office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all sat as the doctor looked at the file. "Okay, I know you are all anxious to find out the truth."

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand.

"Mr. Morgan, you are not Ariella's father."

Jason closed his eyes for a second as the relief spread throughout his body. Delores tried not to cry but she couldn't help it.

Liz sighed. The paternity nightmare was finally over.

"Thank you doctor." Jason said. He avoided looking over at Delores. They all stood up and went into the hallway.

"I'm sorry to put you both through all of this." She said softly.

"Well, now we know. Ariella deserves to get to know her father. I hope that you'll send word to Jagger."

Delores nodded. "I will as soon as I can. He's on a case. Goodbye Jason." She said sadly.

"Goodbye Delores."

They walked back to the nurse's station where Robin and Emily waited. Delores left and Liz smiled. "He's not the father."

Emily gave a big sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"Dodged a bullet there Jason." Robin said patting him on the back before she went back to her rounds.

"You certainly did big brother." Emily said following her.

Liz looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded. "I'm fine."

"She really wanted it to be you."

"I know."

She walked him over to the elevator. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing her softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz walked into the penthouse. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Her hair smelled like strawberries and he inhaled deeply as she chuckled. "I could go get you the bottle of shampoo if you want."

Jason pulled back and smirked. "I'd rather smell your hair."

She smiled and pushed past him and sat down. "Come sit with me." She said patting the cushion next to her.

Jason nodded and moved towards her. She snuggled into his side and got comfortable. "It's almost too peaceful. I keep waiting for someone to burst through the door or something."

Jason grinned. "I told Johnny to shoot first and ask questions later."

Liz chuckled. "Good call."

He kissed her softly. "Are you going to be able to handle your brothers tomorrow?"

Liz grinned. "I hope so. If not, I'm sure I can threaten them with Alexis."

"True. It's good to have backup, and maybe some handcuffs."

"Come on, they can't be that bad." Liz said laughing.

"You seriously need to call Leticia." Jason said looking at her like she was crazy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Liz went down to the station to see Alexis.

"Faith." She said smiling. "How are you?"

Faith smiled. "I'm great."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Um, Mac forgot his lunch." She said blushing.

Liz grinned. "Oh really?"

Faith chuckled.

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you. I'm really happy too."

Faith and Mac were starting to get really close. He wasn't complicated and he was handsome and most of all he adored her.

"Have you seen Alexis?"

"Yes, she just walked into Mac's office. She should be out soon."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth sat down and waited a moment.

"Well, look who it is." Taggert said smirking. "Is danger boy in the interrogation room?"

Liz rolled her eyes and looked over at another detective and asked, "Can I get arrested for calling him an asshole?"

Alexis walked towards her grinning. "Freedom of speech." She said walking up to Elizabeth and hugging her.

Taggert made a noise.

"Leave my daughter alone Taggert." Alexis growled.

Taggert stood there looking at them in shock.

Alexis and Elizabeth walked out with a smug smile and went to Kelly's to get some coffee.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"So, how's it going with pops?" Liz asked.

Alexis chuckled. "He's very romantic." She said smiling.

"You deserve it."

"Very much so. And how are you and Jason? I don't see a ring yet."

"I know. It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"He's madly in love with you, so I'm sure he's just trying to pick the right moment."

"True." Liz said biting into her toast. "I need some advice."

Alexis sipped her coffee. "What's up?"

"Sonny is dropping off Morgan and Michael after lunch."

Alexis's eyes grew big. "Are you ready for that? Personally, I think you should have started out with supervised visits."

Liz laughed. "I was thinking about making brownies with them."

Alexis made a noise. "You are very brave."

"What? Are you telling me they don't behave at all?"

"Oh they behave when I'm around but I lay down the law and threaten them a lot."

Liz smiled.

"What?"

"You love them don't you?"

Alexis smirked. "They've grown on me, like a fungus."

Liz almost spit out her coffee as Alexis chuckled.

"Sorry."

Liz wiped her mouth. "That's okay. So, when do I get to meet Nikolas?"

Alexis smiled. "He's in Greece right now, but he comes back occasionally. Maybe we could Skype with him soon. I'll arrange it."

"That would be great. I want to meet more of my family."

"Trust me, we'll just stop there. You'll be safer that way. Although, I'm sure Helena will grace our presence eventually. If you run into a gray haired cackling woman who looks pretentious and starts ordering people to do her bidding, run the other way."

Liz grinned. "Duly noted."

Alexis looked at her watch. "Crap, I have to get back to the courthouse." She stood up and left some money on the table. "This one is on me."

Liz watched her gather her things and then Alexis bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye." Liz said smiling.

"Bye honey."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny picked up the boys and drove to the penthouse. "You two better behave for your sister. I'm serious. There will be hell to pay if she tells me you guys didn't listen."

Michael smirked. "Yes dad."

Morgan grinned. "Yes daddy."

Sonny glared at them. "I'm not kidding."

"Don't worry about us dad. We will be on our best behavior."

Max snorted and Sonny looked up and glared.

The car pulled up to the Towers and they all got out.

Max watched them walk into the building and then he called Johnny. "Damian and Little Nicky are on the move."

"I'll get out the holy water." Johnny said grinning. He watched them get off the elevator and swore their eyes were red. Opening up the door, he let them inside.

"Hey guys." Liz said looking up from the couch.

"Hey sis." Michael said grinning.

Morgan mimicked him and Liz laughed.

Sonny shook his head. "Call me if you need anything. And Johnny has some handcuffs and a gun. He can get backup here fast."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Like that's ever stopped me." He muttered under his breath as he threw down his backpack.

Liz watched Sonny leave and then looked back at the two boys who were now staring at her.

"You guys want to make some brownies?"

Michael shrugged. "Dad doesn't let us in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Cause he says we always make lots of messes." Morgan said with a funny look on his face.

"Well, I'm willing to take a chance if you are."

Michael slowly smiled. "Sure sis."

"Yeah, sure sis." Morgan said jumping up and down.

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me."

Michael growled. "Morgan!"

Morgan giggled as Liz shook her head and walked into the kitchen making a mental note to only have girls. She started preparing everything as Michael and Morgan played with some fake swords they made of paper towel tubes.

She looked over at them. "Be careful." She warned when they got near the stove.

She put some water in a bowl and then flour in another as she started to collect all of the ingredients.


	54. Chapter 54 - Kitchen Capers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them! Guest who was a little disappointed re: romance after results – I understand your POV, but honestly, having been through a similar situation, romance is not exactly the first thing you have on your mind. It's more relief, reflection, exhaustion, and swirling emotions (maybe I should have taken more time to spell that out for you guys). I just wrote Jason being really romantic with her and it just didn't seem appropriate in the moment to me. They've both been pretty stressed. Sometimes you just need time to sit and be (relax together). Next chapter Jason brings it so hold tight. Trust me!

Chapter 54 – Kitchen Capers

Jason looked up at Sonny who was sitting at his desk. "Have you got a text?"

Sonny shook his head. "No."

"It's been a half hour."

"I know."

"Has Johnny checked to make sure she's not tied up?"

"He says they are in the kitchen still."

Both men looked at each other for a minute.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get any work done."

"Me either."

Jason stood up. "Let's go. I don't want my future wife to have to wear a wig to our wedding." He said grabbing his keys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz tried to maneuver around them. "Guys, you're really making this difficult."

"But we're helping." Morgan yelled.

She went to grab the flour bowl and Michael and Morgan bumped into her and it went in her face.

Both boys stopped in their tracks and didn't move. They looked at each other and then started laughing.

Liz growled and threw some flour at Michael's head as Morgan fell on the floor laughing and Michael gasped and tried to wipe it off.

"I can't believe you did that." Michael yelled.

"Believe it little bro." Liz said snidely.

Michael tried to grab the bowl and they struggled over it and it dumped on Morgan and he yelled.

"Ha!" Liz said loudly.

Michael scowled and grabbed a glass of water off the counter and threw it at Liz who gasped and made a high-pitched noise. She grabbed the bowl of water and started to chase Michael and right as she threw it, Michael darted to the right and it landed on Jason's chest.

Michael and Morgan froze as Jason stood there with his hands out.

"What the hell?" He said loudly.

Michael started laughing and Liz turned on the faucet and grabbed the sink hose and started spraying him with water. "Take that you little brat."

Michael lost his footing and fell on his butt as Liz started to drench him. Morgan got up and grabbed her leg to protect his brother which jostled her arm and the stream of water caught Sonny's leg as he walked into the room.

He yelled and Jason moved forward and slipped and grabbed at Elizabeth who accidentally sprayed him in the face and they all tumbled to the floor.

Johnny ran into the doorway. "Oh my God." He said before whipping out his phone and taking pictures.

Morgan and Elizabeth had ended up on top of Jason. She looked down at him and could clearly see he was not happy at all and then looked over at Morgan and both of them started busting up laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Jason growled.

Elizabeth was laughing so hard she fell over onto the floor and Morgan dove on top of her. She tickled him until he couldn't breathe.

"I am going to use your hair as a mop to clean up this mess." She yelled as Morgan who laughed and begged her not to.

"Daddy." Morgan yelled.

"Our father can't save you."

"Jason." He yelled.

"Don't even look over here." Jason growled.

Michael got up and grabbed some more flour and dumped it on Jason. "Have some fun Unc….." About a second later, Michael was lying on his back and Jason had dumped more flour on him and started tickling him.

Michael couldn't stop laughing. "I'm going to pee my pants Uncle Jason. Stop."

Alexis looked inside at the scene. "Oh my God." She said looking at the mess.

They all looked up at her.

"Let's make a run for it." Alexis said pulling Sonny away."

The four of them sat back exhausted, leaning against the counter.

"I'm not cleaning up this mess." Jason said firmly.

"I'm not either." Michael said.

Liz smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh yes you are."

"Oww." Michael said rubbing his head.

Jason smirked. He stood up and carefully went and got the mop and wet it. "Here you go Michael."

Michael groaned. "This is so not fair."

"You started it." Liz said as she stood and started to clean the counters.

About 15 minutes later, Sonny walked back towards him with some clothes in his hands. "I'll get them washed up. I'll use the maid's quarters."

The boys looked up at him and followed him around the corner.

Jason sighed and looked down at her. "I can't believe you participated in that."

She rolled her eyes. "He deserved it."

He shook his head. "I think I'm going to have to punish you."

She smirked. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "You're on a time out. No Jason for 24 hours."

She frowned. "What?"

"You heard me."

She tried to kiss him and he pulled back. "Sorry, these lips are off limits."

Liz put her hands on her lips and frowned. "We'll see about that." She muttered as he walked out of the kitchen. She finished cleaning up and then went upstairs to take a shower. Sonny and Alexis left with the kids.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the bathroom. Jason was just getting out of the shower. She smirked at him and started stripping in front of him. He glared at her and she purposely turned around and bent over to pick her things up off the floor before throwing them in the hamper.

Liz licked her lips and walked towards Jason as he stared at her body. "Later." She said walking past him and shutting the curtain after she got inside as Jason shook his head and muttered something she couldn't understand.

Grinning, she quickly washed up and got out and opened the door. Jason was about to walk out of the bedroom but at the sound, he turned just as Liz started to slowly dry herself off as sexy as she could. Then, she hung up the towel and stood there while she found any reason to bend and pose seductively.

Jason could feel himself start to get hard and he cursed and walked out of the room before he gave in.

Liz laughed and finished getting dressed. She sprayed herself with lavender body mist and then put on a short jean skirt with no underwear and a white tank top and went downstairs.

Jason was sitting at his desk. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the step stool and duster and loudly opened it in front of the fireplace and stepped up.

Jason, hearing the noise, looked up and clenched his jaw as he watched her bend forward as her shirt rose up. The skirt left nothing to the imagination and he shut his eyes for a second trying to block her out but the mental image was still there haunting him.

She climbed down and his eyes snapped back open and Liz smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"She devil." He muttered. "It must run in the family."

He looked back down at the papers and tried to concentrate but it was no use.

Elizabeth was finishing up in the kitchen when she smirked and got an idea. She purposely wet her tank top and then let out a yelp knowing Jason would come running.

Jason jumped up and ran to the kitchen and stopped. Elizabeth was standing in front of the sink with the spray nozzle in her hand. When she turned, he could see her breasts through the white tank top as the wet material clung to her body and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Sorry, I splashed myself." She said innocently.

Jason growled and he took Liz's breath away with his speed. He grabbed her and threw her up against the wall; his mouth crushed hers as he lifted her up and yanked up her tank top, devouring her nipples as Liz fisted the hair at his nape and moaned loudly.

He feasted on them and then hiked up her skirt and touched her wetness. He moaned and ravished her mouth again as Liz began to grind against his finger and Jason quickly unzipped his jeans and shoved his pants and boxers down as he seared into her with his hard erection. They both groaned as he started to thrust into her like a madman. Liz was screaming his name as she started to cum and Jason exploded inside of her as he breathed out her name."

He stood there for a moment, his head on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Liz started laughing and he looked up at her.

"That was incredible." She said grinning.

He smirked. "Temptress."

"You shouldn't have punished me in the first place."

Jason slipped out of her and lowered her to the floor. He kissed her hard and she moaned into his mouth. "I guess it's back to the shower."

Liz grinned. "This time I'm joining you."

"Only if you keep the t-shirt on."

She grinned. "Deal."


	55. Chapter 55 – Nowhere

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that you guys like the chapter. It was fun writing it. Sherimi and Andrea – Welcome! I think you guys will like this chapter!

Chapter 55 – Nowhere

The next night, Jason took Liz on a motorcycle ride. It was about an hour from sunset and it was a beautiful day. The ride just seemed to wipe all their cares away and make them feel alive.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously.

"Nowhere." He said softly.

He helped her off the bike and then took her hand and walked down a path. They came to a little clearing. There was a beautiful meadow with wildflowers and Liz grinned as she saw the blanket.

"Jason Morgan, you never cease to amaze me."

He smiled. "Have a seat." She sat down and he sat behind her. "I figured we could watch the sunset."

There were some clouds in the sky and Jason knew that she loved the play of colors on the clouds that occurred as the sunlight disappeared.

She leaned back and smiled. "That sounds really nice."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason fed her some grapes and munched on her neck as Liz relaxed into his chest.

"It's so peaceful out here. I love it." She said softly.

Jason shut his eyes as he absently stroked her arm. He loved the quiet times with her when it seemed like it was just them and their love. It was overwhelming to think of how being with her had changed him for the better. They completed each other and he cherished every minute that they spent together.

"Let's take a walk." Liz said pushing forward. Jason put the food away and then grabbed her hand and they started to stroll towards the tree line. There was a path that led to a spectacular view.

She raised up on her toes and kissed him softly before turning around as Jason hugged her into his body.

"It's so beautiful up here." She said staring at the clouds.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jason whispered into her ear as she sighed contently.

He kissed her temple and then turned her around again and lovingly stroked her face before ravishing her lips. Coming up for air, Liz was stunned by the amount of emotion in his eyes. "Jason?"

Bending down on one knee, he pulled out a box as Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She had missed her rings so much. "Elizabeth, I never thought that I could love anyone as much as I love you. We complete each other. All I want to do is love you and make you happy for the rest of my life. I ache for you when we're not together. I want to grow old with you and have a family with you. Will you please marry me?"

Liz smiled. "Yes Jason. I will marry you."

He stood up and pulled her into his arms as they kissed and hugged. He pulled back and put the rings on her finger. "Thank you for agreeing to be my wife again." He said softly.

"I love you so much Jason. You make me incredibly happy." She said as her eyes filled with tears. "No one has ever made me feel like you do." She chuckled. "The first time I saw you, I was hooked."

Jason smiled as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I really wanted to talk to you in the elevator that day."

"Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't you? He countered.

"Because you're so hot and I was scared."

"You're the one that's hot." He said kissing her again.

"I think we should take this back to the house." She said with sultry eyes.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Jason said packing everything up.

"I take it that someone is going to come get all of this?"

Jason nodded. "Before we go, I have one more thing for you."

She looked at him curiously as he led her back to the blanket. He reached inside of the basket and pulled out a box and handed it to her.

Grinning, she took off the bow and opened it. "Oh my God Jason, it's beautiful."

It was a bracelet that had different color gems in it. They were the colors she tended to favor when she painted. He pointed to a few explaining them. "They are all diamonds."

She gasped. "Jason, I don't even know what to say." She was just so overwhelmed that he would take the time to have it made and had put so much thought into it. "Thank you." She said watching him put it on her. They kissed again and it started to get passionate so Jason pulled back and smiled.

"I have no problem taking you right here on this blanket but I'd rather take you home tonight."

She smiled. "Okay."

They leisurely walked back to the bike, stopping a few times to kiss; both of them couldn't stop smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got upstairs and Alexis was waiting for them.

"Mom?" Liz said.

Alexis smiled. It was the first time that she had called her that. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay, what's wrong?"

"Helena's in town and she wants to meet you."

Jason sighed. "What?"

"I know. I told her to stick it where the sun don't shine, but I'm pretty sure that she won't listen. Nikolas is on his way. He wants to make sure that she doesn't try anything."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just great…."

Alexis noticed Liz's hand. "Oh my God, did you get engaged?"

Liz grinned. "Yes, we just got back."

"Now I'm really sorry that I interrupted." She said hugging her.

"It's okay. When does Nikolas get in?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Well, I'm going to go, but please be careful."

"I will."

Liz watched her leave. "I guess I'll be getting a second guard?"

Jason smirked.

"What?"

"You already have 3 guards."

Liz's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Jason shrugged. "Two of them stay hidden. Javier is still out there and I didn't want to take any chances."

Liz shook her head. "You're crazy."

Jason broke out into a slow smile. "Crazy for you."

She chuckled and walked towards him. "I think we were about to show each other what crazy looks likes."

Jason kissed her softly and the slowly deepened it. "Mmmmm." He said. "Crazy tastes really good." He said with a low sexy voice.

Liz smacked his arm and then said, "What's that?" as she pointed behind him.

Jason followed her gaze and Liz took off up the stairs. "Gotcha." She yelled as she ran as fast as she could.

Even with the head start, Jason was on her. He picked her up and carried her up the last two steps as she laughed and yelped. And then he took her into the bedroom to show her how crazy he was for her body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

His finger traced lazily down the front of her body until it found its destination. He never could get enough of her creamy skin and the way she panted for him. Her heat and wetness welcomed him each and every time; sucking him in until he was buried deep into her tight canal. They had just made crazy passionate love and he already wanted her again. Watching her writhe beneath his hand as she yelled for him to fuck her again was almost his undoing. She was hot and tight and he needed to have her again now. Pulling his hand away, he slid between her thighs and then slipped her knees over his shoulders and then slid his throbbing cock inside of her. "Jason." Liz said huskily as he started to slowly move in and out. He worked up a sweat as he pumped into her harder and harder. Liz was begging and not making any sense. He was driving her crazy and her body was practically weeping for him. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer, he drilled into her with short and quick strokes as her whole world fell away. She clawed his back and shuddered beneath him before Jason finally let go and released himself into her; melting into her spent body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, they headed over to Alexis's house. Nikolas was already there and he was anxious to meet his new cousin.

Jason walked Elizabeth inside. "Nikolas." He said.

"Jason." Nikolas said cordially. They weren't a big fan of each other, but they were trying to play nice.

Alexis smiled. "Elizabeth, this is my nephew, Nikolas."

Nikolas smiled and gave her a hug. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Liz said smiling.

"So, welcome to the crazy family."

Liz grinned. "Alexis filled me in a little. I have to admit that it seems like there is never a dull moment."

"Very true."

"So Nikolas, tell me all about yourself."

He shrugged. "Well, I run part of the family business. I live on an island in the harbor."

"I've heard a little about it."

"It's a bit dark but I've grown very fond of it."

"What else?"

"I like riding horses and travelling. What about you?"

Liz told him about her art.

"I'm very impressed. I would love to see your work."

Liz smiled. "Sure. I would love to show you."

Sonny opened the door and Michael and Morgan came running inside.

"Hey Nikolas." Michael said smiling.

"How are you doing Michael? You've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

Michael smiled. "My goal is to be bigger than Uncle Jason."

Nikolas smirked. "That's a good goal to have."

"Thanks for watching them tonight."

"No problem." Alexis said smiling.

Sonny gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left.

"What was that about?" Nikolas said teasing her.

Alexis blushed. "Nothing….."

"Did that look like nothing to you?" He asked Liz.

She grinned. "You are very observant cousin."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Jason, protect me."

Jason smiled. "Sorry, I have to go home with her tonight."

Morgan tugged on Jason's leg. "Uncle Jason play with me."

"What do you want to play?"

"Transformers." He yelled.

"Come on." He said walking back into the bedroom where Morgan had deposited his backpack.

Liz sat and listened to Alexis and Nikolas tell crazy stories about the family. She couldn't believe some of them. But the whole time, all she could think was how happy she was sitting there with them. It was what she always wanted; a loving family.


	56. Chapter 56 – Wedding Stuff

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter.

Chapter 56 – Wedding Stuff

Maxie flipped through some wedding books and groaned. Her search for the perfect dress wasn't turning up anything and she was getting really frustrated. Suddenly, she grinned and picked up her phone.

"Hey Elizabeth, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm on my way back from Alexis's house. Why?"

"Can you swing by John's place?"

Elizabeth looked over at Jason. "Maxie needs me to swing by John's. Do you want me to drop you off first?"

Jason shrugged. "It's okay. Do you think you'll be long?"

"Maxie, do you think it will take long?"

"Um, not too long."

Liz shook her head no.

"That's fine, I'll come with you."

The truth was that he was having a hard time letting her out of his sight since he had proposed.

"Okay, we'll be right there." She ended the call. "Thanks."

They drove to Johnny's and went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hey, come in." Maxie said smiling.

They walked past her and sat down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

The light caught Liz's ring and Maxie gasped. "Oh my God, are you engaged?"

Liz grinned. "Yes we are."

"That is so great." She said hugging Liz. "Congratulations. We're going to need to have another lunch with the girls."

Liz nodded. "I would absolutely love that."

Jason smiled. Never in a million years did he think that Elizabeth would like hanging out with some of the other wives.

"So, I need a huge favor, but now you might be too busy planning your own wedding to do it."

Liz shrugged. "Just ask and I'll let you know if it's doable."

"I can't find a dress."

"You want me to go with you to find a dress?" Liz asked.

"Not exactly."

Liz frowned. "Okay….."

"I want you to design my dress and make it."

Liz was shocked. "You would trust me to do that?"

"Hell yeah. You're incredibly talented and I know it would be to die for. I would be so proud to wear it. And oh my God the more I talk about it the more that I don't think I could ever wear anything but one of your originals. Please say you'll do it; pretty please." She begged.

Jason chuckled at her rambling. "Are you two sure that you're not related?

Liz smacked him on the arm. She was shocked that Maxie would trust her with something so big. "I'm a little hesitant mainly because it's something so important."

"But, we'll be talking and I'll tell you kind of what I want or envisioned and then you can go from there. I trust you and I can't imagine that I would possibly hate anything that you would do."

"What's my time constraint?"

Maxie smiled because she was considering it. "Well, I think we're going to get married in 6 months. Do you think you could do it closer to 4? That way we have some time if we need to do adjustments."

Liz nodded. "I think I could do that."

Maxie squealed. "I'm so freaking happy right now." She said hugging Liz again.

Liz chuckled.

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Will you be a bridesmaid too?"

"Do I have to make my dress?"

Maxie laughed. "No, I'm sure I can find something hideous in a regular bridal shop."

Liz's mouth dropped open and Maxie started laughing harder.

"I'm just kidding, they won't be too hideous."

Jason smiled. Maxie was crazy but the younger women had grown on him a bit.

"You have a deal."

Maxie grinned. "Thank you….thank you. Maybe we can meet for lunch this week and discuss my vision."

"Just let me know and I'll make some time."

Jason stood up.

Maxie looked up at him. "I apologize that I'm going to be monopolizing her free time."

Jason smiled. "As long as Elizabeth is happy then so am I."

Liz smiled and took his hand. "I'll text you later." She said smiling.

Maxie watched them walk out and then squealed. "I'm so excited." She said grabbing her phone. She called Vicky. "We need a lunch date asap."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth met Maxie at Kelly's before work.

"Okay, I think I got my vision." Maxie said.

Elizabeth pulled out a pad. "I'm ready."

"Well, I want something sexy and young. I think I want a shorter dress. Not hooker short mind you, but something sexy yet delicate."

"A hint of sweet and side of bend me over?" Liz said smirking.

Maxie laughed. "Exactly. I like most materials including lace. But, I don't want it really big. And I'm open to off shoulder, sleeves, straps; you name it."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you going to want a veil?"

Maxie thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Well, think about that. You don't have to have one."

"Okay."

"And you also need to think about what shade of white you want."

Maxie nodded. "I think I want the traditional white color."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think that covers most of it."

Liz smiled. "I already have some things in mind."

"Good. By the way, I called Vicky and I'm trying to set up a luncheon really soon."

"Great, I'll look forward to it."

"Okay, I have to go but thank you so much." Maxie said hugging her.

Liz watched her walk out of the door and then grabbed her things and then she looked up and saw Dante walk in.

"Dante."

He smiled. "Hey, I didn't get a chance to properly welcome you to the family."

Liz smiled. "Yeah, small world huh?" She smiling at he gave her a quick hug.

He nodded. "You were kind of busy the last time I saw you doing body shots so…..."

She smacked him on the arm. "Very funny. You haven't been around that much."

"Dad keeps me busy. I've been back and forth to the island a lot lately, but it's settled down a bit."

"I'm sure that Emily is happy about that."

Dante nodded and Liz wasn't sure what the look on his face was all about. But, she thought he looked sad.

"Well, I have to get to work but I'd love to catch up with you sometime soon."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into the nurse's station and started to work. Robin gasped and she looked up. "What's wrong?" She said touching her face. "Do I have something on my face?"

Robin grinned. "You're wearing your ring. Does that mean what I think it means?"

Liz chuckled. "Yes, I'm officially engaged again."

Robin gave her a hug and a few people gathered around. Emily walked up a few minutes later. "I hear there's a reason to celebrate."

"Wow, news travels fast." Elizabeth said hugging her.

"You'll have to tell me how he proposed over lunch."

"Deal."

"Alright, get to work ladies." Epiphany said smiling. She looked at the ring and back at Elizabeth. "Congratulations Webber. You deserve some happiness."

Elizabeth grinned. "Thanks Piph." She said as her boss scowled at the nickname. She hurried to drop off the chart in her hand. Tonight, she was going to do something special for Jason and she couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour later, Epiphany called several people to the nurse's station.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked.

Epiphany grinned and pressed a button on the computer.

Liz busted out laughing. It was a drunk Patrick and Robin singing, I got you babe.

Patrick cringed as the rest of them laughed.

"And the hits just keep coming." Emily said grinning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked into Jason's office. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted you to know that I proposed last night and your daughter accepted."

Sonny grinned. "I know. Alexis told me."

"This is kind of weird isn't it?" Jason said smirking.

"Yeah, a little. But, if there's one person that I know I can trust my daughter's heart to, it's you."

Jason's phone rang and he hit the speaker button. "Hey, I'm here with Sonny what's up?"

"Hi dad." Elizabeth said before telling Jason about her lunch plans. "Are you going to be late?" She asked.

"No, I should beat you home."

"Good."

Jason smiled. He could tell she was up to something.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too."

"Bye dad." She said as the call ended.

Sonny didn't say anything and Jason frowned. He wasn't sure why Sonny looked so emotional.

He cleared his throat. "That was the first time she called me dad." He said quietly.

Jason smiled. "That has to feel good."

"Really good." He said smiling. "Change the subject before I embarrass myself."

Jason chuckled and started talking about the shipment that had come in earlier.


	57. Chapter 57 – Lost Without You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest, legolas'girl31, kikimoo, ejliason, – Glad you're liking the story! * virgy15 – You'll find out about Dante soon. * doralupin86, ilovedana53, lrobinson01 – Thank you!

Chapter 57 – Lost Without You

Jason came home and took a shower and then settled down on the couch. Elizabeth had come home and made him go downstairs and he was anxiously waiting for her to come back down. He wasn't sure what she was up to but knowing her, he would like it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

He sucked in his breath as she walked on the other side of the coffee table and turned on some music. It was a song called Lost Without You. She had on some very revealing lingerie and started lip synching the first two verses; at first she was being so flirty and then she grinned and Jason couldn't help it and he chuckled. She was so beautiful. Her hips swayed and she turned around and danced seductively. God he loved her. His eyes danced with want as she turned around and the robe she had on slowly slipped from her body and she put her hands in her hair and swept it up as she licked her lips and it was everything Jason could do not to jump up and grab her and fuck her senseless. His erection hardened as she began to run her hands down the front of her body and then her eyes opened and she bit her lip before pulling the lingerie up over her head. She had on crotchless underwear and a bra that was barely there. The material was cut out revealing her areolas and hard nipples. He licked his lips wanting to taste them as his eyes darkened and his body felt like it was on fire. She sashayed over to him and he ran his hands up and down her legs as she continued to dance. Moving forward, his tongue found her belly button and then he laid little kisses all over her stomach as Elizabeth sighed.

"You're so fucking hot." Jason breathed over her stomach as she broke out in goosepimples at his touch.

He pulled her down onto his lap and feasted on her nipples; biting and sucking them as Elizabeth fisted his hair. He moved to the other nipple and Liz's body jolted as she moaned his name. "Jason…mmmmm."

Jason pulled her forward and then took off his shirt. He intensely stared at her for moment taking Elizabeth's breath away. And then his lips were on her mouth, his tongue swiped and his lips captured hers between them. He couldn't get enough of them and as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and fed off of her; tasting her and clutching her hair. His kisses were lighting a fire in Elizabeth which only could be extinguished with one thing. She pulled back, "Jason I need you to fuck me now." She demanded.

He sucked in a breath and they began to tear at each other. Liz pushed her hips into him, feeling his hardness and groaned.

"Fuck." Jason said loudly, standing with her as he stumbled for the stairs. They crashed into the wall as Jason kissed her neck. He put her down and then took the rest of his clothes off. Grabbing her at the waist, he pulled her into him hard and kissed her as he backed her into the stairs. Turning her around, he pushed her forward. Liz was confused and Jason placed her on the stairs slightly above him and then laid wet kisses down her back. She realized he was going to take her right there and she shuddered. He climbed behind her placing his hand next to her on the step; one knee was on the step below hers and the other a few steps down for leverage. He lined himself up against her wetness as Elizabeth leaned forward and braced herself before Jason entered her with one thrust. He stopped for a second to fight the urge to cum and then slowly started to move. And once he found a steady rhythm, Elizabeth bounced and met his thrusts eagerly. "Feels so good Elizabeth." He drawled out as she whimpered and panted beneath him. His strokes were rubbing against her g-spot and the sensation made her want to scream. "Oh God." She yelled as her whole body started to tingle in glorious waves. Jason pounded into her over and over and he cried out her name as he filled her up.

He pulled out and leaned on the stairs catching his breath. She flipped over and looked up at him grinning. "That was crazy good."

"You're such a temptress." Jason said kissing her softly.

"You make me so hot." She said snaking her tongue into his mouth.

Jason moaned. "Get upstairs, I want you again."

Elizabeth smiled. "Don't have to tell me twice." She said turning over and jogging up the steps. Jason grinned and followed her and took her up against the wall. They took a shower and went to bed and in the middle of the night he woke her up as his tongue slipped inside of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up a little sore.

"Good morning." Jason said smiling.

"It's a great morning." She said grinning.

"So, what sparked you to dance for me?"

"I don't know, the idea popped into my mind and that song is so hot."

"And the lingerie?"

"I've had it for a while. I was saving it."

Jason chuckled. "Well, you can wear it anytime you want."

"I just wanted to make you happy." She said softly.

"Baby, you make me happy by just breathing."

Elizabeth grinned. "When do you want to get married?"

"Well, you said you only needed 2 months."

She sat up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

A million thoughts were running through her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just a lot to do."

She hopped out of bed and disappeared into the hallway before she came back with a pad and pencil. "I'll handle most of it, but I'm going to need your help with a few things."

He laid on his side. "Like what?"

"Well, how many people do you want to have?"

"I don't care. It would just be me and you if I had my way."

She smiled. "We already did that."

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a look and she laughed. "Is there anyone special you want there?"

Jason sighed. "Well, I guess my family can come; maybe not Tracy though. I'd want Robin there."

"I was thinking about having her in the wedding party."

Jason smiled. "She'd like that."

"And speaking of which, I think I'm going to have Maxie, Robin, and Hannah as my bridesmaids. Emily will be my maid of honor. So, you need to match them with groomsmen."

Jason flopped onto his back. "Well definitely, Johnny. Sonny would be my best man. Spinelli would have to be one."

"What about John? He helped save us."

Jason groaned. "Hell no. I'll ask Dante. And let Spinelli walk with Maxie. It will piss John off."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Maxie walked up to the table of women at the Metro Court.

"Take that biotches." Maxie said holding her left hand up as all the women laughed.

"It's about freaking time." Vicky said smiling.

Liz cleared her throat and put her left hand to her face.

"Oh my God! You too!" Danya yelled.

Vicky grinned. "Congratulations. I'm so excited."

"Congratulations." Lisa added.

"What are the wedding dates?"

Maxie smiled. "Mine will be on October 4th."

"And mine is July 19th."

Vicky almost choked on her drink. "What! That's 2 months from now."

"Yes it is. So, I'm going to need all of your help."

Lisa raised her eyebrows. "How are you even going to find a church?"

"Well, we're not going to get married in a church."

Danya frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't think we can find one in time so I'll just find an outside venue."

"You need to consider the weather. It could be really hot and there's also the rain factor." Vicky said.

Liz sighed. They placed their orders and she sipped on some ice tea.

"Listen, I have an in with Father Flannery. St. Stephens is beautiful and he owes me a favor." Lisa said.

"Do we even want to know why a priest owes you a favor?" Danya asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Are you hard pressed for that day or flexible?"

Liz shrugged. "I'm pretty flexible."

"Good, I'll go over there this afternoon and work my magic."

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Just remember that you are going to a church for Christ's sake."

Liz chuckled. "Thank you Lisa."

"You're welcome."

"Elizabeth is making my dress." Maxie said grinning.

"Get out." Vicky said. "Now I'm really excited."

"I already have a few sketches."

Maxie's eyes lit up.

"I haven't fleshed it out completely." She said grabbing her sketch book from the bag she had brought with her. "But, I needed to see what you were leaning towards."

Maxie clapped her hands and grinned.

Elizabeth opened up the pad. Maxie looked at it and the whole thing just hit her and she started to cry.

"Are they that bad?" Liz said anxiously.

She handed the pad to Vicky as Maxie shook her head no.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm getting married and those dresses are so beautiful. I'm so happy." She said falling forward onto Liz's shoulder.

Vicky chuckled. "I like the first one the best."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "Me too. You would totally rock that and it's sexy."

Danya agreed too. "Definitely the first one."

Maxie took the pad back. "It's beautiful Elizabeth."

"I'm not done with it yet. I love the back though."

Maxie nodded. "That is my favorite thing about it."

Elizabeth grinned. "Then I'll keep on working on that one then. I'll have to get all of your measurements too."

Maxie was in awe of Elizabeth's talent.


	58. Chapter 58 – Bump in the Road

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad you liked the last chapter.

Please check out my new Liason fic Metamorphasis (replacing Crescendo - JoLiz)

Chapter 58 – Bump in the Road

They all continued to study the dress and make suggestions.

"What do you need me to do?" Vicky asked.

"Can you handle the flowers?"

"Absolutely."

"What about the reception?" Danya asked.

"I'm not sure." Liz said back.

"My cousin Frankie has a catering hall about a mile from the church. There is also a hotel right next to it in case your guests don't want to drive afterwards."

Liz thought about it for a minute. "Can I go look at it?"

She nodded. "Of course. The reason I suggested it is because there's a beautiful river that runs through the grounds in the back. There's a bridge and flowers. It's the perfect place to take some pictures. Of course, we'd have to see what they have available."

"It is nice." Lisa said.

"Okay, maybe we can go tomorrow."

Danya smiled. "I'll make it happen. Plus, he owes me big time and he'll just have to change the schedule around if necessary if he doesn't want to be sleeping with the fishes."

Maxie started laughing. "God, I love you guys. We need a reality t.v. show. Mob wives of Port Charles."

Lisa perked up. "I'd be all down for that."

"You would." Vicky said drolly.

"What else can I do?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I'll need music."

Lisa smiled. "Say no more. Leave it to me. Did you want a DJ or a band?"

Liz grinned. "DJ is good but I think I want a small string ensemble for the entrance. And I'm going to ask someone to sing for the recessional."

Everything was coming together and Liz couldn't be more excited.

"And Maxie, you need to figure out all of these things asap so I hope you were paying attention." Vicky said.

She nodded. "I was. I already have some ideas. We'll talk about them the next time."

They finished eating and went home. Liz headed to the hospital to talk to someone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany looked up at Elizabeth. "You're 4 hours early."

Liz smiled. "This is actually personal. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Epiphany looked at her skeptically. "Sure."

They walked over to the stairs.

"What's this about?"

"Well, I'm marrying Jason in July."

"July! You're cutting it close aren't you?"

"We didn't want to wait."

"Are you asking me if I'm available to go?"

"Are you?"

"I don't have vacation planned that month."

"Good. I need to ask you a favor."

"Okay…." Epiphany said wondering why Liz looked so nervous.

"I was wondering if you could possibly sing at my wedding."

Epiphany's mouth dropped out and her eyes filled up with tears. "You want me to sing for your wedding?"

"Yes, I would be honored. It would probably be as we walk out." Liz said waiting for her answer.

Epiphany turned around and wiped the tear that had escaped as Elizabeth stood there stunned at her reaction. Epiphany was hard on her nurses but she cared about each and every one of them and for Liz to want her to be a part of the wedding, it just had moved her so much. She took a deep breath and turned around. "Elizabeth, it would be an honor to sing at your wedding. And I am deeply touched that you'd even consider it."

Liz smiled. "You have skills. Of course I'd consider it. And if you can sing that good buzzed, I can't wait until you're completely sober."

Epiphany chuckled and shook her head. That damn video Robin took of her singing 'I Will Survive' had filtered its way through the entire hospital. "Watch it Webber." She said walking away.

Elizabeth grinned and went back to the penthouse to work on Maxie's dress.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis hurried into Sonny's house. "What's going on?" She said a little out of breath. He had called her and told her that he needed to see her right away.

Sonny smiled. "Come here."

He grabbed her hand and they went out onto the back deck and she grinned. "What is all of this?" She said looking out at the blanket and small lowered table next to it. There was some wine and there was soft music playing. He had also put a tablecloth onto the table on the deck and there was a candle in the middle.

"I wanted to do something special for you. You said that you hadn't had a chance to eat. So, I'm going to feed you and take care of you."

Alexis blushed. They hadn't done the deed yet but God knows she was ready to. He took her hand and led her to the blanket. They sat down and he fed her a cracker with brie on it and she sipped some wine.

"This is just what I needed."

Sonny smiled. "There's so much I want to do for you Alexis. All you have to do is let me." He said before kissing her softly.

She put down her wine and then hesitated for a second before muttering. "Oh, what the hell." Her lips crushed his and Sonny fell back onto the blanket, pulling her with him as Alexis devoured his mouth. He fisted her hair and flipped them taking over the kiss. They finally pulled apart. Sonny pushed her hair back off of her face. "I want you to know that you are really important to me. I want it all with you Alexis. Does that sound good to you?"

Alexis nodded yes. Being this close to Sonny was doing her in.

"I want to take you upstairs and make love to you." He said before sampling her lips again.

The kiss quickly deepened and when they finally came up for air Alexis said, "I want that too."

Sonny smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

Alexis smiled back. They got up and went upstairs and Sonny showed Alexis exactly how he felt about her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next month went by quickly. The wedding plans were coming along nicely. They had booked the venue for the service and reception and they found a DJ. The weather was beautiful, so Jason took Elizabeth on several motorcycle rides. Happiness was not something that Jason was used to, but with Elizabeth, he couldn't help but be happy. That is until they got into their first fight as an engaged couple.

"Jason where are you!" Elizabeth yelled. He said he would be home for dinner and he never showed up or called. She had been trying to call him for six hours and he hadn't answered. The guards were scouring the city for him. Besides the kidnapping, they had never gone that long without talking and she was freaking out. Sonny hadn't answered his phone either and Alexis had no idea where he was. Both had completely disappeared. She paced back and forth.

It was now 1:00 a.m. and the guard had no idea where Jason was either. She stared at the clock in the bedroom knowing that it wouldn't make it go any faster. Tears started streaming down her face. Suppose he was hurt or someone had kidnapped him? It would have been different if he had called her and told her that he would be out of communication. But he hadn't. At 3:00, she heard voices downstairs and she jumped up and ran down the steps. Jason was talking to Sonny in hushed tones. He looked up when he saw her and he could tell that she was pissed.

Elizabeth walked up to him. "Jason Morgan, how dare you not return any of my calls. I thought you were hurt or something bad had happened to you. You just can't treat me that way." She yelled loudly. "I am not even speaking to you right now." She growled and turned to run back up the stairs. She flung open the guest room and slammed it shut and locked the door.

Jason was stunned. He looked over at Sonny. "This is bad."

Sonny nodded. He had never seen Elizabeth that angry. "Just explain to her what happened. She'll come around."

For the first time in a really long time, Jason wasn't quite sure about that. She had never been this mad at him and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stopping outside the guestroom door he knocked.

Elizabeth laid silently in the bed. She didn't want to talk to him right now because she was scared she'd say something that she couldn't take back.

"Elizabeth." Jason said silently. "I understand that you're mad but I couldn't call. Please let me in baby. I love you."

Elizabeth quietly cried.

Jason sighed. Part of him wanted to break the door down and go to her. But, he didn't want to piss her off more than she already was. He went into the bedroom and took out his phone and turned it on. He saw all the phone calls and texts from her and some of the guards. The last one said, "Jason, I'm so scared please if you get this call me."

He closed his eyes for a second then texted her. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose. You mean everything to me." He pushed enter and waited; hoping she had her phone on her.

Elizabeth heard her phone beep and then fished inside her robe pocket and pulled it out. She read the message and then typed furiously. "If I had just disappeared for 8 hours, u would have lost ur mind. And if I told u that I couldn't call u, there is no way u wouldn't be pissed off at me." She pressed enter.

Jason sighed as he read it. She had a point but this wasn't just him neglecting to tell her something. "I would have been very upset but still would hear you out. Will you please give me a chance to explain and then if you don't want to talk to me fine"

Jason pressed enter and waited. He heard the door to her room fly open and suddenly she was standing in front of him. And even though her eyes were puffy and she was mad as hell, he still thought she was absolutely beautiful. He had missed her.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and stood in front of Jason trying to hold it together.


	59. Chapter 59 – How to Grovel

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all! You guys had me laughing. Maryrose59 – I got the texting idea cause of my step daughter. Her and her boyfriend broke up over texts so many times they drove me crazy. * Guest – First time is always the worse. There's no mob girlfriend rulebook. She has a right to be upset. I would have been livid.

Chapter 59 – How to Grovel

Jason took a deep breath to explain. "I didn't intend on being out of touch. Sonny and I were driving to check on a potential safe house and we stumbled upon some Ruiz guards who were in a house nearby. We followed and had to turn off our phones because they emit an electronic signal. We walked through the woods and basically stayed there and watched who came in and out. Javier was there but we were severely outnumbered. So, we stayed put until it was safe to leave. We finally made it back to Port Charles and I came right home."

"So, you never turned your phone back on?"

"No." Jason said quietly.

"Basically, you're telling me that no one knew where you were or had any way to contact you. So, if there was an emergency, we'd all be shit out of luck and if they found you then you would have no back up at all."

Jason stared at her and then looked away. He didn't want to explain to her that it wasn't like being a cop. Most of the time, he worked alone but he thought that might upset her. "Yes."

"And you think that is perfectly okay."

"Yes and No."

Elizabeth shifted and waited for him to continue.

Jason felt like he was on trial and he was starting to sweat. He took off his jacket and looked up at her again. "I'm sorry. I get in enforcer mode and it's like that's all I focus on. It's a survival thing. I need all of my instincts and focus to stay alive. So, I block everything out. It's like turning off your emotions; like you'd do in an emergency situation at the hospital. I'm sorry but there will be times where I won't be able to call you for a few days while I handle business. And yes, 99% of the time, you will know ahead of time. But, sometimes, I'm not going to have the chance to warn you."

"So, I have to sit and just wait it out and worry and pray that you are fine?" She said softly.

"Yes. It sucks but that comes with me being an enforcer. When Manny took you and I couldn't talk to you and didn't know how you were it ate me up inside. And I know that was how you were feeling last night and I'm sorry. If at all possible, I will send someone else to do those jobs from now on because I don't want to put you through that again."

She started to cry softly. She hated all of this because she was so in love with Jason that she couldn't imagine her life without him. This situation was not something they had ever discussed. And it just completely caught her by surprise.

Jason tentatively reached out to her and pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth, please forgive me."

She collapsed into his lap as she clutched his shirt and buried her head into his chest. He held her for several minutes and then turned and put her into the bed and then took off his boots and stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. Pulling her into him, she molded her body into his. He waited for her to fall asleep and then the exhaustion of the last 9 hours took over and he fell asleep too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Jason woke up the next morning, Elizabeth had already left for her shift. He got up and took a shower and then went to General Hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily could tell that something was wrong and pulled Elizabeth aside. "You got in a fight with my brother didn't you?" She asked.

"How can you tell?"

"Because you look absolutely miserable."

"I am."

"Come on." She said leading her to an on call room. They sat down inside. "Spill it." Emily said.

"Jason disappeared and didn't come home until 3 in the morning."

Emily made a face. "Oh."

"And I lost it and yelled at him in front of my father and then locked myself in a room. Immature, I know."

"It's not immature, you were worried sick."

"I was. And of course he had an excuse and I did fall asleep in his arms but I didn't speak to him after he asked me to forgive him. And I had an early shift, so I left before he got up. I'm operating on about 3 hours of sleep right now."

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I guess the whole thing just caught me off guard. Maybe I got drawn into a routine with him and forgot about the danger for a moment and I freaked out."

"Jason has done that before and I'm not going to lie, I hated it and I told him so. But, unfortunately….."

"It is what it is…."

Emily nodded. "He loves you so much."

"I know that Emily. His love for me isn't the issue. I guess I'm just going to have to learn to deal with it. If he were in the military, I wouldn't know where he was all the time. And I would hate it, but it's not like it would be a deal breaker."

Elizabeth's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Shit." She mumbled. "Yes Epiphany."

"I don't know where you are right now, but you need to get to the nurse's station stat."

"I'll be right there." Elizabeth said ending the call. "I've got to get back."

Emily nodded. "We'll talk over lunch if you want."

They both walked back to the nurse's station and as she came around the corner, she gasped. There were flowers covering the counter the whole way around the nurse's station.

Epiphany gave her a look. "What did he do?"

Emily started laughing. "Wow, that's impressive even for Jason."

Elizabeth walked up to them and there was a card on each one. They consisted of small sentences like, "You are my heart. You are my Soul. I love you baby. Please forgive me." She was in tears by the time she read the last one. Epiphany cleared her throat and Liz looked up and Jason was standing there looking totally pitiful. Epiphany whispered, "If you don't forgive that boy, I'll take him home myself."

Liz chuckled through her tears. It was tempting to go that route just to see the look on Jason's face when Epiphany dragged him onto the elevator. She ran and jumped into his arms and Jason lifted her up and clutched her tightly as he closed his eyes and savored their closeness. Several nurses and doctor's stood around grinning at their display. Patrick walked up and cleared his throat. "Get a room."

Emily smacked him on the arm. "Be quiet, maybe you'll learn a thing or too."

Robin smirked. "This is so romantic."

Liz pulled back and slipped back down to the ground. "We need to talk."

Jason nodded and Elizabeth led him down a hallway to the on call room she had just vacated. They sat on a bed holding hands.

"I'm sorry."

"I know that. I'm sorry too. I went a little crazy. But I won't apologize for loving you."

"I wouldn't want you too."

"Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. And I loved every statement you wrote."

"I meant all of them. Are you going to be able to handle this?"

"I don't have a choice. You're it for me. I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it."

Jason kissed her softly. "I missed your mouth. I promise you I'll do better."

Elizabeth smiled. "I better get back to work before Epiphany gets mad."

"What did she whisper to you that made you laugh?"

Elizabeth started to chuckle again. She told Jason and he smiled. "I would have been pretty shocked."

"I asked her to sing at the wedding."

Jason smiled. "And she agreed?"

"Yup."

"Come on."

Jason and Elizabeth walked out and back to the nurse's station. He pulled a rose out of one of the vases and walked over to Epiphany. She looked up at him. "I guess you are forgiven?" She asked.

Jason nodded "Yes."

Epiphany sighed.

Jason smiled. "Thank you for having Elizabeth's back and for singing at our wedding." He gave her the rose and Epiphany smiled and took it.

"You know, I do have a video of you two from karaoke night that I plan on using as leverage if you mess up again."

Jason looked shocked as Elizabeth and Emily giggled behind him.

"You would do that to me? I thought we had an understanding."

"We do. But, I'm just saying, don't mess up again. I can't stand it when she looks pitiful."

Jason smiled. "Me either. You're a good friend Epiphany." Jason said before walking off. He smiled at Elizabeth before the elevator closed; glad that they were back on track.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched her walk through the door and stood up. He had been waiting for her for almost a half hour, wanting to make sure that he was there for her when she came home.

"Hi." She said giving him a big hug."

"You look really tired."

She sighed and pulled back. "I am. It was a really long day."

"Are you hungry? I ordered Chinese."

"That sounds perfect."

"Sit down." He said opening up his arms so she could cuddle next to him.

She snuggled into him and curled her legs to the side letting out a contented sigh. It felt so good to feel his energy.

Someone knocked on the door and she groaned when Jason got up. He grabbed their food and walked back over to her.

They ate and then kicked back again. Life was good and Jason felt like he had it all.


	60. Chapter 60 – Parenting

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I agree Jason needs to change and he did say that he would and also delegate more. So, it's a start. Glad you guys liked his romantic side.

Chapter 60 – Parenting

The next day, Sonny took Elizabeth to lunch.

"So, did you ask me to lunch because of what happened the other night?"

Sonny smirked. "No. I asked you to lunch so that we can bond more. I wanted to spend some time with you."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

"Did you need to talk about the other night?"

"Not really. It is what it is right?"

Sonny sighed. "Sometimes, I wish that I hadn't chosen this life because of my kids and now your mother. But, I'm not going to lie, a bigger part of me really loves it. There's a power there that is so addictive and if I didn't keep my focus, I could get lost in it. But Jason is different. It was never about the power for him."

"What was it then?" Liz asked before biting into her sandwich.

"It was about becoming his own man and being allowed to just be himself. I think part of it was taking his mind off the accident and his family; giving him a purpose. He's not one to be the center of attention. He likes to observe. I on the other hand, am a little more flamboyant." He said smiling.

Liz smiled back. "Why do I feel like there is a lot more to your story than you are letting on?"

Sonny finished chewing and took a sip of water. "I have nothing to hide. I grew up in an abusive household. It was really bad for me. So, I had a lot to prove to myself and the world. I had this need to feel important and be respected. But, I never hid behind all of that pain, I used it to take no prisoners and get whatever I wanted. I was ruthless. When I met Jason, I just had a feeling about him and I felt bad for him. Maybe it stirred some of my old emotions up because I wanted to help him. It was like dealing with a raw nerve but I just couldn't turn him away. I believed in him and tried to give him some direction without caging him in. It was important that he was able to make his own choices."

"That sounds like it was really difficult."

"It was but I don't regret any of it because I'm proud of Jason. That accident almost broke him but he fought and figured out what made sense to him and never let anyone to him how to think or feel. He's smart and he had this sense about people and situations that is unparalleled."

Liz quietly took in all of his words. "You love him don't you?"

Sonny nodded. "He's like a brother to me. I will always have his back."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Sonny ate for a minute and then continued. "I understand why you were so upset and I'm sorry we worried you. It's not always going to be easy being with Jason. This life can be hard. But, from all I know about you, I think you can handle it. Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Because you are part me and part Alexis. And we are the epitome of stubbornness."

Liz smiled.

"And you are a survivor. You fought for a life just like we did. Jason is a good man and he would give you anything in this world. Lean on each other and make it each other happy. There is no guarantee that any of us will be here tomorrow. So, just enjoy him and build something really great together while you can."

"Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"I think I'm really lucky to have you as my dad."

Sonny smiled and looked down as he tried to stop the emotions that were building up inside of him. Liz reached out and touched the top of his hand. "I mean that. You just said everything that I needed to hear and I can't thank you enough."

Sonny stood up and walked over to her and she got up and hugged him tightly. "I love you daddy." Liz said softy as Sonny sucked in his breath as his heart swelled. He pulled back, letting her see how much her words had just affected him. "I love you too baby." He said smiling and then kissing her forehead.

Liz grinned and watched him sit back down. It all just felt so right and she enjoyed the happiness she was feeling. She had a father who loved and admired her. And as the tears built up in her eyes, Sonny touched her hand and smiled. "I hope you believe that. Because you are without a doubt, one the best things that has ever happened to me."

Elizabeth cried freely. It wasn't a sad cry and they both knew it. She was letting go of all the pain she had endured before and opening herself up to the love she so richly deserved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily knocked on the door of the penthouse. She really needed to talk to someone and hoped that Liz was there.

"Hey." Liz said smiling. "What's going on?"

Emily walked inside. "Is Jason here?"

"No, he's at work. What's wrong?"

They sat down and Emily began to talk. "I think I'm going to break up with Dante."

Liz frowned. "What happened?"

"I'm honestly not sure what is going on with him. He's been distant and won't talk to me. I don't know." She said trying not to cry.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. Maybe you need to make him face you. This just doesn't sound like how Dante normally is and it kind of makes me worry."

Emily nodded. "I've tried everything. He's just shutting down."

Liz hugged her. "I wish that I could do something."

Emily wiped her face. "I just hope it won't be awkward for the wedding."

Liz touched her face. "Em, it's going to be okay. If you two aren't together by then, you don't have to walk with him. I'll have you walk with Sonny and he can walk with Robin."

She cried a little harder.

"What do you want Emily? Do you want Dante?" She asked rubbing her friends back.

She nodded yes.

"Then fight for him. Don't let him back away."

She stood up. "I'll go find him."

They hugged again and Elizabeth walked her to the door. "Call me and let me know what happens."

She nodded. "I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour later, Alexis showed up.

"Mom?" She said frowning.

Alexis looked completely frazzled. "I need someone to talk me down."

Liz shut the door wondering if something was in the air. "What is going on?"

Alexis started to cry which totally made Liz freak out.

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

Alexis shook her head and wiped her eyes trying to compose herself. "I just don't know how this happened."

"How what happened?"

"Oh God, I don't even want to say it out loud."

"Mom, please."

"I'm 41 years old which means I am way too old for this shit. I can't even believe that man did this to me. I mean, he's so cute with his dimples and so effin' smooth….Gah!" She yelled as she talked with her hands. "He's like a succubus." She completely stopped crying. "Wait. Can a man be a succubus? Somehow that doesn't seem right but whatever the male equivalent is, it's him dammit."

Elizabeth bit her lip so she didn't laugh.

"And then look at Michael and Morgan. I mean I know they are part Carly and that she is mostly to blame for their satanic behavior. But, they contain his dna too and what if…." She paused and touched Liz's arm. "Oh baby, I hope I'm not insulting you. Besides, you take after me." She said stopping to blow her nose. "I just don't know what to do. I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen and I just want to ring his Cuban neck right now."

Liz was barely holding on. "Mom, just tell me what has got you all twisted."

She wasn't sure what to think and didn't want to assume.

"Okay, I'm going to count to three."

Alexis took a deep breath.

"One…..two….three." Liz counted as Alexis closed her eyes and Jason threw open the door just as Alexis yelled. "I'm pregnant. I took like 50 tests and they all were positive."

Liz gasped and covered her mouth. Jason stood in the doorway blinking and Alexis looked up at him with horror.

"Um, I'm going to go." Jason said backing up.

"No!" Alexis yelled.

Jason froze. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Jason Morgan, get back in here right now. You are not going to run to Sonny."

Liz grinned at him. "Come here honey, mom needs us."

Jason swallowed and nervously walked closer to the couch. He wasn't this nervous in the middle of an ambush. This was crossing into territory that was completely foreign to him. Alexis almost looked wild and he was a little scared of her at the moment.

"Sit down on the other side of her babe." Liz said watching the pained look on Jason's face.

"Mom, this isn't the end of the world you know."

Alexis grabbed another tissue. "It ruins everything. We've only been together a short time and you were our new baby. And I just don't know if I can do this."

Liz took her hand. "You can. I'll be there for you and Sonny will be too."

Alexis glared at Liz. "Do I have to mention your little brothers?"

Liz chuckled. "Sorry." She said wiping the smile off of her face. "Mom, I know this is a shock but look at it this way. You get to be there from the start; something you didn't get to do with me."

She nodded. "That's true."

"Right Jason?"

Jason's head jerked. "Uh yeah."

"And Sonny already pampers you."

"Don't mention the word pampers."

Liz smiled. "Tell her Jason."

Alexis waited for Jason to say something. He looked over at her. "Um, are you sure it's Sonny's?"

Alexis and Liz's mouth dropped open as they gasped and Alexis smacked his arm. "Of course it's Sonny's what do you think I'm some kind of ho?"

Jason tried not to laugh. "I'm going upstairs." He said running away.

"Ignore him. He's just messing with you." Liz said biting her lip.

"I used to like him." Alexis said as Liz chuckled. She had wanted to laugh so hard but she didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings.


	61. Chapter 61 - Disclosure

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad you enjoyed Alexis and Jason's comment. I had so much fun writing that! You'll find out about Dante in this chapter!

Chapter 61 - Disclosure

Liz stood up.

"Come on, I have some brownies with your name all over them."

Alexis perked up. "Yum."

"And this better be a girl because I'm already outnumbered." She said as they walked towards the kitchen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis left, considerably calmer, and Elizabeth went upstairs. She decided to mess with Jason's head a little bit.

She stormed into the bedroom as Jason frowned and watched her practically rip off her clothes and put on her pajamas. Now he knew she was mad at him because lately she would just wear his shirt; which he loved because she looked so fucking hot in it. Focus Jason, he told himself a few times. Didn't she know that he was joking?

Liz slammed the bathroom door and took off her makeup and then took a few deep breaths before her next performance. She stomped over to the bed and slid on the other side, as far as she could from Jason and turned away from him.

"Elizabeth?" Jason said tentatively trying to figure out a way to make everything right.

"Don't even speak to me."

"Elizabeth….." He said exasperated.

"Jason, you basically called my mother a ho." She yelled.

He rolled onto his side facing her. "I….I didn't mean…" He stopped because her body was shaking and he couldn't process that she was crying that hard and that she could be that upset. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I was joking."

"You don't joke Jason." She barked.

He stammered for a second. Liz was thinking of how his face must look and made a funny noise trying to stop laughing and Jason scooted closer to her. "Elizabeth, please look at me. You have to know that I was joking. I just wanted to make her laugh."

He grabbed her and turned her over and she busted up laughing. Jason was confused at first and then his eyes looked furious. Liz tried to get up and run but he caught her by the waist and threw her down onto the bed and pinned her down with his body. "I can't believe you did that to me."

She choked back the last of her laughter. "Baby, you have to know that I was joking." She said throwing his words back in his face as she cracked up.

He started tickling her. "Jason." She yelled. "Stop it….I can't breathe."

Jason grinned and finally let up and rolled over. "You've been hanging out with Michael too much."

Liz grinned. "Maybe."

He pulled her into him and kissed her hard. "You're going to be the end of me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily walked up to Dante who was standing on the docks.

"Emily." He said softly. "You shouldn't be here."

"Where exactly should I be?"

"I don't want to fight with you."

She sighed. "Dante, whatever you are going through we can handle it together. I'm not walking away from you. What we have is good and I love you. Now please Dante, tell me what is wrong."

Dante felt like he was going to burst. He had held these emotions inside for weeks and he was spent. He collapsed onto a bench and buried his head in his hands and he cried for the first time since he had found out the awful news.

Emily was stunned. She sat next to him and put her arms around him and just held on tight and waited until he settled down.

He finally wiped his face and looked down at the dock. "I wasn't at the island."

Emily swallowed hard. Her mind was all over the place and she was trying her best to quiet it. "Where were you?" She asked softly.

Dante took a gulp of air. "I was still in New York."

"Go on." She said as her stomach knotted.

"I was with my mom."

Emily frowned. It was not what she thought he was going to say.

"She's been sick and she didn't want anyone to know. She waited too long to see the doctor Emily."

"Oh Dante." She said laying her head on his shoulder as she started to cry. "How long?"

"Maybe 6 months."

Emily sat back up with her mouth open. That was not what she expected.

"She's in a lot of pain even though she won't admit it."

"I'll take some time off and…."

Dante turned looked over at her. "That means a lot that you would do that for me."

"I would do anything for you."

A tear fell down his cheek. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I just didn't know how to deal with it."

She hugged him again, wishing that she could take his pain away, but she knew that there was nothing she could do but love him with all of her heart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis walked into Sonny's house. "Where are the kids?" She asked quietly.

He looked up at her and could tell she had been crying. "They are with Faith and Mac."

She shook her head. The head of the Port Charles mafia's sons were at the police commissioner's house. It was a really strange world.

"Talk to me." Sonny said putting his arm around her.

Alexis gathered her courage and took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

Sonny started fidgeting with his glass. "Go ahead Alexis, I'm listening."

"I didn't plan for this Sonny, but something has happened that has completely thrown me for a loop."

He put his glass down.

"What is that?"

She got up and walked to the other side of the room.

Sonny hadn't been this nervous since the Ruiz's were in town. "Alexis…."

"I'm pregnant."

Sonny shook his head as if he was shaking the cobwebs out of his head. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. I took 5 tests. Clearly your little swimmers are still potent and took advantage of my girls."

She watched him frown, then sit back and slide his hand from his cheek to his neck; which he rubbed. And then a little smirk appeared on his face and he started to chuckle.

"Really? You're laughing at a time like this."

Sonny stood up and walked towards her. "What did you think I'd do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't sure if you would be happy about it."

"Alexis, I love all of my kids." He said pulling her into his arms. "And I will love this baby too. You have to know that I'm in love with you. I'm happy."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

He pulled back flashing his dimples. "Good, it's settled, you'll move in here."

"What!" Alexis yelled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next week, Elizabeth worked feverishly on Maxie's dress. They had agreed on the final design and she purchased all of the material. She was glad that not only was Maxie small, but that it was a shorter dress.

Taking a break, she went into the closet and found the garment bag she was looking for and unzipped it. Smiling, she carefully took it out. It was her wedding dress. She had made it a few years prior when she had been inspired. A trip to the dry cleaners to get it steamed was all she needed to do. Carefully she hung it and then locked the door in case Jason came home. Slipping into it she gazed into the mirror and smiled. She never wanted something really elaborated. The dress was simple and elegant. It had taken her months to sew the small amount of beading on the bodice. And it still fit her perfectly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Maxie. Johnny let me in."

She unlocked the door and stepped back. Maxie pushed open the door and gasped. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful."

Liz smiled. "Zip me up so I can make sure I'm good."

Maxie ran around the back of her and zipped the dress. "It's perfectly you. Did you make this?"

Liz nodded. "I always had this vision in my head so I made it a few years ago. It took me quite a while to get it all together but I just love it."

They both started to tear up. "Okay, unzip me so I can get out of this before I cry all over it."

Maxie unzipped it and helped her step out of it. Liz put her clothes back on. "So, what's up?"

"Well, you need to make the final decision on the bridesmaid dresses. These are the top three that everyone tried on and agreed that they like." She said laying the pictures out on the bed. "Seeing your dress, I think I know which one you are going to pick."

Liz smiled and looked at the pictures. "You're right. I like this one." She pointed to one and Maxie smiled.

"That's perfect. I'll order them. They can be in by the end of the week and then we just have to do final fittings and we're good."

Liz hugged her. "Thank you so much for your help Maxie. I really appreciate it! Emily has been really busy getting the favors ordered. The invitations should have been received already. We picked a cake. The photographer is set. I just hope that I have everything. Oh, yeah, I hired this wedding planning lady to just handle the rehearsal dinner details and everything on the day of the wedding.

"That's a good idea."

"Honestly, I just didn't want all the stress. She can keep everyone moving along and make sure we stay on schedule."

"We're kidnapping you for the bachelorette party. So, have an overnight bag packed and something really fabulous to wear."

Liz grinned. "Oh, I'm ready."


	62. Chapter 62 - Mixed Motives

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! This weekend is crazy busy. I'm going to probably not post until the morning on Sunday for the next one. Virgy15, ilovedana53 – It will be epic! * Kikimoo – Who knows, I might surprise you.

Chapter 62 – Mixed Motives

Jason walked into Sonny's office.

"Hey." Sonny said smiling. "Have a seat."

Jason got comfortable.

"What's going on?"

"I heard you got Alexis knocked up."

Sonny chuckled. "What can I say? I'm good at making babies."

Jason smiled. "Are you two really serious?"

"Yeah. I love her. I just have to convince her to move in with me and then marry me."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

"She's tough man. Maybe I need to make her think it's her idea."

Jason chuckled. "What are we doing for the bachelor party?"

"Well, I know you love Jake's. Do you know what the girls are doing?"

Jason shook his head no.

"Maybe we should crash theirs."

Jason smiled. "That could be fun."

"We need someone to snoop for us. Who's on Emily?"

"Cooper."

"Get him in here."

Jason called Cooper. They talked business until he arrived.

"What's up?" Cooper said walking inside. He was a little nervous, especially when Jason told him to meet him at Sonny's office.

"We need to find out some information."

"Okay."

"We need to know where the bachelorette party will be."

Cooper chuckled. "I heard them talking about Atlantic City or New York. I don't think they've totally decided yet."

Jason smirked.

"They were talking about two weeks from now."

"I need to know as soon as you know. And I also need the hotel they are staying in. You get all that from me without alerting them and you got yourself a nice little bonus."

Cooper grinned. "I'm on it boss."

They watched him leave.

"This is going to be great." Sonny said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena stood inside one of the chambers in the tunnels under Windemere staring at the man who was tied up and laying on the floor bleeding. "Did you really think that I would let you kill a Cassadine even if she is related to Alexis who's apparently knocked up again with that thug's child?"

Javier didn't say anything. He just looked up at the old woman; shocked that she had gotten the best of him.

"Let me tell you something, no one gets away with killing another Cassadine unless it's another Cassadine. Elizabeth is blood even though she has horrible taste in men and is going to marry that brain dead criminal. She apparently takes after her mother. But, Nikolas is very fond of her already which could work to my advantage in the future. So, you are not going to be allowed to ruin my plans. I suggest that you say a prayer Mr. Ruiz, because the torture you're about to endure is far beyond anything you have ever experienced." A wicked grin started to form on her face. "You will be begging for death and it will be awhile before death finds you."

Turning she looked at the man standing behind her. "Darling, make sure it hurts extra bad will you?"

The man smiled. "Whatever if you wish my Queen."

Helena stroked his arm. The talk of torture was turning her on. "And when you're done, come up to my quarters." She said seductively. Turning she took one last look at Javier. "Adios Mr. Ruiz."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that day, Elizabeth took a walk on the docks. It was a beautiful afternoon and she took a deep breath, inhaling the sea air. She heard something behind her and spun around.

"Helena?" She asked, recognizing her from the pictures Nikolas showed her.

"That's right my dear. I just wanted to see you in person. Your pictures don't do you justice." She said looking her up and down, surprised at Liz's petite body.

Johnny moved closer to Elizabeth.

Helena chuckled. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt her. I just wanted to introduce myself."

Elizabeth studied the older woman before speaking. "Are you sure there wasn't something else that you wanted?"

Helena smiled. "Nikolas is very fond of you and for that reason, and trust me it's the only reason, I have done you a favor."

Johnny texted Jason from behind Liz's back.

"A favor?"

Helena nodded. "You see Javier has been tracking you lately."

Liz gasped as Johnny looked at Helena warily.

"And he got pretty close on a few occasions. Clearly, Mr. Morgan needs to step up his security at the hospital."

Johnny glared at her.

"He's been testing your weaknesses and has been preparing to take you before the wedding."

Elizabeth nervously played with her ring. "You've been watching me?"

"I have; call it curiosity. I wanted to see what the child of a thug and the bastard child of Mikkos would produce. You are a pretty little thing even if your Cassadine blood is tainted."

Elizabeth glared up at her. "If you think I'm going to stand here and let you insult my mother….."

"Relax child, I'm not here to talk about Alexis. I would be bored to death anyway."

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked firmly.

Helena grinned. "I took care of your problem. I couldn't let him hurt a Cassadine. Just know that you no longer have to worry about Javier. Unless he haunts you, there is no way he'll ever be able to play out his revenge." She said handing Liz a picture. She gasped at the horrific picture and Johnny took it from her.

Elizabeth caught a movement and Jason was running towards them.

Helena saw him too. "Well, I guess this is farewell for now. Take care. I'll be in touch soon."

Helena's henchman grabbed her arm and they walked towards the alley.

Jason ran up to Liz and put his gun away. "Are you alright?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did she want?"

"To tell me that she took care of Javier."

Jason frowned. "What?"

Johnny showed him the picture. Jason studied it. It was graphic but he recognized the ring on the man's pinky finger and knew it was him.

"Pretty shocking right?"

Jason nodded. "Why did she say she did it?"

"Because Nikolas has grown fond of me." Elizabeth said mocking Helena's voice.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Crazy. Well, at least we don't have to worry about the Ruiz family now. Johnny, call Claudia and arrange a meeting."

"Okay boss."

Liz nodded. "I'm just scared that Helena thinks that I owe her one."

Jason hugged her as he looked up at Johnny. "Make sure everyone knows what Helena looks like. I don't want her getting that close again."

Johnny nodded.

"I'll take Elizabeth home."

"I guess I better tell Alexis."

Jason nodded. He never thought that he'd be grateful for Helena Cassadine. At least he knew that they could probably get married in peace.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis hurried to the penthouse door and knocked. Nikolas was right next to her.

Elizabeth opened the door. "Hey, come in." She said stepping back.

They came inside and they all sat down.

She explained everything that happened and surprisingly, both Alexis and Nikolas just looked at each other and were silent.

"That's it?

Elizabeth nodded.

Alexis sighed. "That old bat could be up to anything."

"Well, at least we know that for now she's not going to hurt her." Nikolas said.

"True, but give her time. I'm sure she'll think of some crazy scheme."

"I am sitting right here." Elizabeth said.

Alexis patted her leg. "Sorry."

"Should I be worried?"

"She knows that I'd kill her if she touched you." Nikolas said.

Elizabeth frowned. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, you're my family now. I would never let Helena hurt you or Alexis."

"But suppose she tries to use me as a pawn?"

"Look, let me worry about Helena. You're a small fish in the ocean to her. She has bigger weapons to use against me. So, just don't ditch your guards and you should be fine." Nikolas said standing up. "I'm going to go see if she went back to the island."

Alexis stood up and hugged Nikolas. "Be careful."

"I always am." He said softly.

Elizabeth gave him a hug and watched him leave. "Well, how are you feeling?"

"I have morning sickness, afternoon sickness, it's like there's no end. You weren't this difficult." She said rubbing her belly.

Liz grinned. "I never am."

Alexis chuckled. "I'll ask Jason about that."

Liz pretended to be shocked. "Don't believe a word that he says unless it's good. You want some brownies?"

Alexis grinned. "Yes, I want some more of your evil addictive brownies."

Liz stood up. "Be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia sat in Jason's office and looked at the picture Johnny had handed her. "So he's dead."

"Very." Jason said quietly. "We have reports that the rest of the Ruiz men left since Javier hadn't reported back to them."

"What about the rest of the family? What are the odds that they are going to come after us?"

"Pretty slim. From what we've heard, none of the other family members agreed with Manny or Javier. They feel that Manny got what he deserved because he messed with another mob bosses wife. I guess even assholes like the Ruiz's have a code." Johnny said.

Claudia smirked. "Well, let's hope that is true. I'm really not trying to get shot again."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine now. I'm even back in my heels."

"You're going to break your neck in those things." Johnny said.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Please, I think I was born with 6 inch heels on."

"How's your boyfriend?" Jason asked with a grin.

"He's fine." Claudia said making a face. "I got the wedding invitation. Don't make me stand up and object."

"I have a shoot to kill order on anyone who stands up during that stupid objection part; like I give a crap if anyone objects. So, do so at your own risk." Jason said flippantly.

Claudia chuckled. "God I like getting under your skin." She said standing up. "I have to go but thanks for keeping me updated. Johnny."

"Bye Claudia." Johnny said.

They both shook their heads as she walked out.


	63. Chapter 63 – Party Girls

AN – I'm exhausted after staying up most of the night but here is your next chapter. Oh and by the way, dreamlover22 – Yes they do

Chapter 63 – Party Girls

The two weeks prior to the wedding flew by quickly. Elizabeth and her friends managed to make sure everything was handled. The bridesmaid dresses were altered. And Liz had just finished packing her suitcase for the bridal shower. She couldn't wait to have her girl's weekend away. It had been quite a while since they had all gotten together.

Jason pulled her down onto the bed. "I can't believe you're leaving me." Jason said nuzzling her neck.

Liz grinned. "Are you trying to get some before I go?"

Jason smiled. "Would it be bad if I were?"

She turned into him. "No."

He kissed her softly and then soon they were wrapped around each others body as the heat rose between them.

"It's going to have to be quick." Elizabeth said tearing her mouth away from his. "The limo will be here in 15 minutes."

Jason got to it and right after they both came hard, Elizabeth jumped up and ran into the bathroom. She cleaned up and then ran back into the room. Jason was putting his clothes back on.

"I'll grab the suitcase."

She grabbed her garment bag and ran downstairs just as Johnny was opening the door. "I'm coming."

Jason was close behind her and they got into the elevator. He stood in front of her and grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much baby."

"Remember that when the strippers are around."

Jason grinned. "There are no strippers."

"Uh huh."

"Baby, You are the only one I'll ever let strip for me."

Liz smiled. "If I find out some blonde bimbo was climbing all over you, it's going to be on."

"I only have eyes and dollar bills for you."

"You're so romantic." She said grabbing his tee shirt and pulling him into her; kissing him hard.

The elevator opened and Milo cleared his throat.

They pulled apart and walked to the limo. The girls were already inside.

"Stop jumping Jason's bones and get in here." Robin yelled as she stood up in the open sun roof.

Elizabeth laughed and gave Jason one more kiss.

He watched her get in and laughed when she popped up next to Robin.

"Be good." He yelled.

"You too."

He grinned and walked back into the towers. He would see her sooner than she knew.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got to the hotel a few hours later and checked into their rooms. They were going to go walk on the boardwalk a little while before dinner. People stared at the happy group as they worked their way through the hotel and went outside.

"It's beautiful out today." Liz said as she ate some salt water taffy.

"It is. I can't wait until later on." Robin said.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

Kelly turned around from in front of her. "Hell no." She moved closer to them. "Doesn't Milo look cute in his board shorts?"

Robin started laughing. "Kelly, he can't handle you."

She smirked and they all started laughing so hard at the thought of the two of them that they had to sit down.

Emily was crying. "Seriously, stay away from him. I don't want you corrupting the poor boy."

"That body is made for sin though." Kelly said openly staring.

Robin shook her head. "We'll find someone else for you to corrupt."

"Cody is hot." Kelly said looking the other guard up and down to which he responded with a smile and shake of his head.

"Hmmmm." Liz said thinking for a minute. "That might work."

Hannah chuckled. "Johnny told me he was single."

"You asked?" Robin said.

"I was curious. Information is power."

"I'd already have a man if that one over there hadn't stole mine." Kelly said looking over at Maxie.

"Hey, I can't help it if he prefers blondes."

"I would have worn a wig. There is no shame in my game."

They started laughing again.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight." Emily said.

"I'm surprised that Jason let you go without a fight." Kelly said.

"I'm not a prisoner although that could be fun."

Emily choked on her drink.

"We'll get rid of her later and you can dish." Kelly said as Emily gave her a fake glare.

"I'm not going to kiss and tell." Liz said grinning.

"Come on be scandalous." Kelly said.

Hannah laughed. "Let's walk on the beach."

They went down to the beach and walked around and then headed up to their rooms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The girls looked up at Elizabeth who was walking towards them in a cute light green flirty dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Wow, you look hot." Kelly said.

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

"Come on bride, let's get some food in us so we can drink more later." Robin said grabbing her arm.

They got a lot of attention on the way to the restaurant. All of them were beautiful even more so because they were laughing and having a good time. They were seated and the waiter came over.

"What can I get you beautiful ladies to drink?"

"Champagne." Robin said. "And lots of it."

The waiter grinned. "You got it." He read off the specials and they all checked out the menu.

"Everything looks good." Maxie said.

"Remember, carbs are your best friend." Kelly said.

"Dairy is good too." Hannah said.

They all picked something to eat and then sipped on champagne.

Several waiters approached with drinks. "Ladies, this is from the table over there in the corner."

It was some fruity drink and they all turned to look. There were a group of men at the table and they waved.

The girls grinned and waved and said thank you.

About five minutes later a man walked over to the table. "Ladies, what are you celebrating tonight?"

Kelly stared up at the gorgeous man and almost shivered. "Elizabeth is getting married in a few weeks." She said pointing to Liz.

"Well congrats although my little brother is going to be depressed. He thinks you're gorgeous."

Elizabeth blushed.

"Where are you guys headed later, maybe we could meet up?"

Robin rattled off two different club names and he smiled.

"My name is Mark, maybe we'll see you at Club X."

"Sounds great Mark. I'm Kelly by the way." She said holding out her hand.

He kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you." He said stepping back and leaving.

"Oh my God he is scrumptious." Kelly said after he walked away.

Maxie laughed. "He's pretty hot. Score one for Kelly."

They all held up their glasses and toasted to having a great night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and the guys drank some beer in the limo.

"So, we're just going to crash the party huh?" Patrick asked.

Sonny nodded. "Yup, but in a classic way." He said smirking.

John still couldn't believe Jason had invited him but when Sonny told him the plan, he was laughing and couldn't refuse the invitation.

Jason frowned. "I don't know if I can do it Sonny."

"Jason you have to. She's going to be your wife. She will never forget this."

Johnny chuckled. "Man up Jason. It's not that big of a deal. And trust me, she will be happy."

"They all will be." Dante said.

"I can't believe you're all okay with this."

"Are you kidding me?" Patrick said. "They will be all over us."

"I don't need to do this to have my girl be all over me." Jason said.

Johnny shook his head. "Jason, I know you're not a prude. I hear you guys sometimes."

Jason glared at him.

Dante chuckled. "To tonight and making it unforgettable for the girls."

They all toasted as Jason fretted about what they were about to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The girls got ready for their night out. Elizabeth had to dress in white and they had all picked out a really sexy dress for her to wear out. It was short and chiffon with one shoulder which draped down the front to the bottom of the skirt. There was a tighter layer underneath that hugged her body. She had on flirty heels and they had made her wear a bride tiara that a little veil attached. And each one of them had one that said bridesmaid without a veil.

"We are hot." Kelly yelled.

They all laughed.

"Let's hit the club."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The bouncer at Club X let them right in and people were smiling at them. They were directed to the VIP area and they made their way to it. The club was packed and they couldn't wait to start drinking.

Milo and Cody stuck closely to them and occasionally texted Sonny regarding their status.

"To love." Kelly yelled as they all downed a tequila shot.

About two shots later, the guys from dinner came up to them. "Hey ladies."

"Want to dance?" Mark asked Kelly.

"I would love to." She said taking his hand.

He had 3 other buddies.

"Alright bride to be, I'm already taken so I won't hit on you. Let's go dance. I'm Chris." A handsome man said to Liz.

"You're on." She said taking it and he led her to the dance floor.

Milo followed and stayed on the perimeter.

There were two more of them. "Anyone want to dance?"

"I'll go." Maxie said standing up.

Robin got up next, so Cody sat down next to Emily and Hannah.

Emily looked over at him. "Thanks for putting up with us for the night."

"It's no problem." He thought for a minute. "It's not going to be bad right?"

Emily snorted. "There are no guarantees with our group."

She looked over to the dance floor and the girls were all laughing and having a great time.

Robin came back and the guy grabbed Emily, "Your turn." He said leading her to the others.

"So Cody, what do you think of Kelly?" Robin asked curiously.

Cody smiled. "She's hot."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment."

"Would you be interested?"

Cody looked over at Kelly who was laughing at something Maxie had said to her. "Sure."

Robin grinned and took a sip of champagne. "Good."

Milo discretely took a picture of the girl's dancing and texted it to Sonny.


	64. Chapter 64 – Crashers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys are liking the celebration thus far! Here's some more!

Chapter 64 – Crashers

Sonny's chuckled and looked at his phone.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I don't think you want to know."

Patrick grabbed it out of Sonny's hand and passed it around. Jason could see the concerned looks on the other guy's faces. He grabbed the phone out of Dante's hand and grimaced at his girl dancing with another guy.

"Can't he stop them?" Jason said.

Patrick started laughing. "Jason, they are just dancing."

"Your girl isn't out there."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Mine is but I trust her."

"Yeah, let's see how the night progresses." Johnny said chuckling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The other guys joined them and drank a round and then left since most of them weren't single. Mark gave Kelly his number and kissed her on the cheek. She put it in her purse. Cody watched her curiously the whole time.

"I've got my buzz on." Robin said. "You guys ready for our next stop?"

"Hold on." Maxie yelled. "Milo, can you take a few pictures of us?"

Milo nodded and they did a few poses with their drinks. They pulled Liz onto their laps and took some more. Milo chuckled. They were hysterical.

"I'm stuck." Liz said.

Cody shook his head and picked her up and then put her back down.

"Thanks Cody." Liz said smiling.

Cody chuckled. They were all very tipsy. "Let's go girls." He said leading the way as Milo took up the back."

They made their way out as people congratulated Liz. She had never gotten so much attention in her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The girls headed into the huge strip club. It was divided into two sections, one for male dancers and the other for female. They walked through the female side much to the delight of the male patrons who said all sorts of things to them. Their faces were red by the time they got to the right place. They got a round of drinks and watched the show.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth said at the sight of the buff hunk that walked out and started stripping. They were at a front table and she was seeing way more than she had bargained for.

Kelly almost peed her pants at the look on Liz's face. Robin took a picture.

"This is going on my phone background." She said grinning.

A woman was stuffing dollar bills in the front of the guy's pants and the girls were giggling.

"This is crazy."

The owner walked up. "Is this the Scorpio party?"

"Yes." Robin said smiling.

"Good. We have a great night planned for you ladies. And Bride to be, I need you to come with me."

Liz hiccupped and everyone started laughing. Robin grabbed the stack of ones she had Cody hold for her and slapped some in Liz's hand and then passed out the rest. The owner grabbed her hand and she wobbled up to the stairs. He picked her up and she yelped and then he deposited her in a chair.

She was laughing really hard and the girls were yelling and cheering. The lights went down and when they came back up, 4 gorgeous men lifted the chair up and lifted her in the air as she squealed.

"Are you getting this?" Kelly asked Emily.

"All of it." She said grinning.

Elizabeth held on tightly and then they lowered her back down and they ripped off their jeans.

She hid her eyes and Robin was holding her stomach from laughing.

Liz's face kept changing shades of red and the girls cheered her on.

The guys danced around her for a minute and then, the music stopped.

"Wait." The announcer yelled. "Stop this is all wrong. We sent out the wrong men."

The women in the audience yelled. "Awww." And the guys shrugged and walked off stage.

The lights went down again. Elizabeth had her back to the curtains. When they came up again, the girls were screaming and then holding their mouths and she was looking at them like they were crazy. Maxie stood up clapping and whistled as she waved her dollar bills around.

Liz figured the guy must just be gorgeous. She started to turn. "Eyes forward bride to be." The announcer said. A waitress came over and blindfolded Liz.

Jason, Dante, Patrick, John and Johnny were standing on stage shirtless and the crowd was going wild.

Everyone but Jason walked forward and the girls got up and stuffed dollar bills in their pants as the buys shook their hips suggestively.

Some lady pushed past Maxie and stuffed a $10.00 bill in Johnny's pants and Maxie shoved her back. "That's my boyfriend bitch." She yelled.

Robin started laughing and the guys came down from the stage.

Jason still couldn't believe he was doing this. He walked behind Liz and stood there for a moment watching the girls attack the guys at the table as he fought the urge to laugh.

Maxie jumped on John and kissed the hell out of him. Robin got up and Patrick sat down so she could sit on his lap and she attacked his mouth. Hannah kissed Johnny so passionately he thought his toes curled.

Jason stood Liz up as Lost Without You played in the background. Liz was stunned and couldn't help but think of Jason.

Jason softly ran his hands down her arms making Liz shiver. When he reached her hands, he took them and put them over his chest.

The girls were cheering her on. "He's hot Liz." Kelly yelled out.

"Girl, explore that chest or I will". Some lady yelled out.

Liz was so embarrassed. She bit her lip and ran her hands over Jason's chest. "This is crazy." She muttered.

Jason smirked and led her hand to his belt buckle and Liz almost jumped out of her skin. The girls were laughing and the guys were trying to laugh quietly as possible so she wouldn't recognize their voices. Sonny hung out at the bar with Alexis who had been driven up separately. He really didn't want to watch his daughter grope Jason.

"Put a dollar in there Liz." Emily yelled.

Liz took a dollar and shoved it in his jeans as she blushed.

Jason laughed at her expression. He suddenly dipped her and ran his face along hers and brushed his lips down her chest before standing her back up.

Liz fanned herself with her hand and everyone was clapping.

Jason sat in the chair.

"Okay, it's your turn to dance." The announcer said.

Liz shook her head. She was buzzed but not that buzzed.

The girls started chanting her name and everyone around them picked it up as Liz laughed.

"Come on Liz, dance for him." Maxie yelled. "Have some fun."

"Yeah Liz, go for it." Hannah yelled.

Kelly ran up on stage and handed her a shot and she downed it as Jason grinned.

She started to get into the show and danced. Jason only looked at her as she bit her lip.

"She's got moves." Maxie said.

Jason grabbed her waist as she danced. The song switched and everyone cheered as she stopped.

"That is one hot bride." The announcer said.

The waitress walked behind her and took the blindfold off. Jason stood up hoping his semi hard on wasn't noticeable.

Liz kept her eyes closed.

"Open those eyes Liz." Robin yelled.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and was completely floored when her eyes travelled up his chest and then her eyes connected with a familiar sea of blue.

She jumped into his arms as Jason lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed Jason so hard he was almost dizzy.

Everyone stood up and cheered.

"Welcome the groom everyone." The announcer said as everyone clapped louder.

"Wow, she's so lucky." A lady at the table next to them said loudly.

Liz pulled back and threw her head back and laughed as Jason carried her down the stairs and sat down in a chair. She saw the rest of the guys and was shocked.

"I can't believe you guys did all this."

Johnny laughed. "Your father is crazy."

Liz chuckled. "This was his idea?"

"He thought it would be hilarious."

Liz shook her head. Sonny walked over with the guys shirts and they put them on. Liz stood up so she could sit across his lap. The girls did shots. "To gorgeous men." Kelly yelled.

They downed them and Milo and Cody pulled up a chair.

"You want to go somewhere else?" Cody asked Kelly.

She grinned. "Hell yeah." She stood up. "I'm out of here. Don't do anything I would do." Kelly said.

Robin grinned. "I can't believe you did this."

Patrick grinned. "I'd do anything for you."

"Awww." She said kissing him.

Maxie kissed John again. "Let's go back to my room."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

They got up. "See you guys."

Hannah and Liz did another shot. "One for the road?"

Liz nodded. They threw back the shots and Johnny and Jason stood up with them in their arms.

Emily and Dante laughed. "Bye guys."

"You're staying?"

"For a little bit."

Sonny and Alexis sat down at the table and the four of them and Milo talked for a while and laughed at some of the crazy ladies manhandling the strippers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The limo driver opened the door for Jason and Liz and they got in. He put up the partition and headed for the casino.

"You look so fucking beautiful." Jason said before tasting her lips. "Mmmmmm."

Elizabeth pulled back and looked at him. "Is this thing sound proof?"

"Yes." Jason said smirking.

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Josh?" She yelled.

The partition started to slide down.

"Liar."

Jason laughed.

"Yes Ms. Webber."

"Is there a little store we can stop at on the way in?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

The partition went back up.

"What are you up to?"

"A little something I've always wanted to do. Although, now I'm not sure that you deserve it."

Jason chuckled. "Sorry, I thought it was a trick question."

"I'll show you a trick question."

Jason pulled her back onto his lap and plundered her mouth as Liz's body just melted against his.

"Jason." She breathed out.

"Yes baby."

"You make me so wet."

Jason growled and took her mouth again as Elizabeth moaned as she felt his erection on her bottom.

The limo stopped and they both groaned. She slid off of his lap and held out her hand.

Jason smiled. "What's in that purse of yours?" He said grabbing some money from his wallet and handing it to her.

"Lipstick and condoms."

Jason frowned.

"Just kidding." Elizabeth said laughing. "Lipstick and my driver's license."

Jason shook his head as she slid out and he rolled down the window and watched her walk into the grocery store.


	65. Chapter 65 – Something Sweet

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad you like their craziness!

Chapter 65 – Something Sweet

Elizabeth grabbed a basket. A few people smiled at her. "Congratulations."

She grinned. "Thank you."

She picked up some whip cream and chocolate syrup. Her phone beeped while she was in line and she laughed as she watched the video of her and Jason on stage. "Enjoy" Robin had typed.

"Somebody looks like they are having a great night." The teller said grinning.

"Oh it's about to be really great. My groom crashed my bachelorette party."

The woman laughed as she put the things in a bag."

Jason walked into the store as Liz shook her head.

The clerk looked up. "He's drop dead gorgeous girlfriend."

Liz grinned. "Isn't he?"

She paid and grabbed the change and walked towards Jason.

"I missed you." He said kissing her gently.

"Come on." She said walking out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The ride back to the hotel took way too long but they made the most of it. The limo finally stopped and they got out and Jason retrieved his bag from the trunk.

"I still can't believe you guys planned this."

Jason smiled. "I fought it but I finally gave in."

"Why did you fight it? Were you embarrassed to show your body?"

"A little bit."

"Why? You're gorgeous." She said as Jason blushed a little.

"Because it's for your eyes only that's why."

She smiled. They got on the elevator and went upstairs. As soon as they got in her room Jason threw her up against the wall and shoved her dress up. "God Elizabeth, you're so fucking hot." He said before sucking on her lips. He got her out of her dress and bra and picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Wait." She said pushing him back.

She grabbed the grocery bag. "Take off everything and lay down on the bed."

Jason's eyes twinkled in the light as he smiled. He ripped off his pants and jeans and then slowly wiggled out of his boxers as she grinned.

Lying on his back, he watched her walk towards him.

She pulled out the whipped cream and took off the wrapping. "I wanted something sweet."

Jason chuckled.

She took out the chocolate and flicked open the top. Jason was already hard. She poured some chocolate on his cock and then sprayed it with whip cream. "Yum." She said using her tongue to flick some of the cream into her mouth.

Jason was so turned on he could barely see straight. He grabbed a pillow so he could prop his head up and Elizabeth licked the side of his dick and it twitched in response. She started to lick and suck the chocolate and whipped cream as Jason watched and moaned. And then she started to twist him up and down as she tongued his tip and Jason gasped. He knew he wouldn't last long. "Elizabeth."

In response, she deep throated him and Jason groaned loudly. Elizabeth was driving him crazy and he was panting and his hips bucked in response, forcing his cock once again to the back of her throat. She swallowed once and Jason yelled. "Oh God, I'm gonna cum." And he exploded into her mouth. Elizabeth continued to pump him until he was spent.

Jason was a panting mess on the bed. Elizabeth grinned at her handiwork and finished taking off her clothes. She put some chocolate on her finger and licked it. Jason shot up suddenly and grabbed her and threw her on her back as she laughed.

"My turn." He said wickedly.

He grabbed the whipped cream and put it on her breasts and then feasted it on them as Elizabeth fisted his hair. And when he had licked both of them clean he kissed her senseless as she pumped his cock. He groaned into her mouth and grabbed her wrists and pinned them about her head. "I think you're trying to drive me crazy. " He said nipping at her lip.

Kissing his way down her body, he pushed open her legs and plundered her with his mouth as Elizabeth yelled. Rubbing his thumb over her clit, she bucked against his mouth and made all sorts of delicious noises. She was driving him insane. He pulled out as she whimpered and begged and climbed on top of her and soon he was buried inside of her as her walls clung to his hardness.

"Oh God. Jason." She yelled as he pumped in and out of her as she clawed his back and her breasts bounced wildly. Her body tensed and she panted out guttural noises as her muscles tighten around his cock and she came hard. Jason pumped furiously and soon joined her as his body shuddered at his release.

They laid there breathing heavy, completely sated as they held hands. "You exhaust me woman."

Elizabeth sleepily laughed. "In the best way though."

"Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all met for breakfast downstairs the next morning.

"That was the best bachelorette party ever." Kelly said grinning.

"I haven't had that much fun ever." Emily said laughing. "And the videos will go down in girl's night out history."

Maxie laughed. "I think we need to see the one of Liz dancing again."

"Girl, I didn't know you had that many moves." Kelly said.

"She got them from me." Robin said, grabbing the salt.

Elizabeth laughed. "I was born with those moves."

They all laughed as Jason watched his fiance and smiled. She was gorgeous even after staying out all night.

Sonny and Alexis walked up and joined them. "Good morning. Are you guys hungover?"

"A little bit." Robin said. "But it was so worth it."

Sonny grinned. "See Jason, I told you that they'd love it."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"The owner of the club said all the guys are welcome to come back." Alexis said smiling.

Jason groaned. "My stripping days are over."

"Even if I asked nicely?" Elizabeth purred.

Jason flashed her a look and Elizabeth grinned.

"Man you are going to be so whipped." Johnny said chuckling.

"Oh like you're one to talk O'Brien. Hannah took away your man card months ago." Jason barked.

Hannah laughed. "Did he ever have one?"

Johnny glared at her. "Watch it."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I'm the only one at this table that still has his man card. The rest of you wusses left your balls in Port Charles."

The other guys moaned and Robin looked up at Patrick. "Sweetie will you go over to the next table and get that sugar for me?" She asked before biting her lip.

Patrick smiled at her. "Sure baby." He stood up and all the guys said wus under their breaths as the girls laughed.

"What should we do today?"

"Let's hit the pool in a bit." Maxie suggested. "We're not driving home until Monday morning. We might as well work on our tan and alcohol tolerances."

Kelly smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"While you ladies are at the pool, I'm going to hit the tables." John said.

"I'm in." Dante said.

The girls stood up and went to get changed as the guys finished their breakfast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Let's go check on the girls before we go." Patrick suggested.

They all went out to the pool and when they came around the corner and saw all the girls in barely there bikini's lounging on chaises, they all froze.

"Damn." Johnny said under his breath.

"That is what constitutes as a bikini nowadays?" Jason blurted out.

"Shouldn't there be more material?" John added.

Patrick grinned. "My girl looks hot." He said proudly.

"That's the problem." Jason said. "Look over there."

Patrick looked up and saw all the men standing in the tent oogling the girls. "What the fuck?" He said under his breath.

"Exactly." Johnny said.

They all walked over to the girls.

"Who's blocking my sun?" Maxie said sitting up and blocking the sun with her hand so she could see.

"What the hell are you wearing?" John said trying to cover up her body with a towel.

"Yeah, don't you have a one piece?" Jason asked as Elizabeth grinned.

"I'm trying to get a tan?"

"I'll buy you a booth."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Jason, what is the problem?"

Jason stared at her blankly. "You…you don't have enough clothes on?"

Liz chuckled. "It's a bathing suit. It's supposed to look like this."

"But all those guys are looking at you and…..that's mine." He said softly.

Elizabeth bit her lip. He was so cute. She was tempted to take him upstairs and impale herself on him but she really was enjoying the sun. "Jason, I'm fine. Cody and Milo are right over there. No one will bother us. Now go play some poker."

Jason sighed. He knew he wouldn't win and he dejectedly walked away along with the rest of the guys who had been turned away.

"God they are all so fucking hot when they are jealous." Maxie said.

"I know. I came this close to taking Jason upstairs and having my way with him." Elizabeth said pinching her fingers together.

"Me too."Kelly said as they all busted up laughing.

They held up their drinks. "To our men." They said toasting.

Milo and Cody shook their heads. It was going to be a long day.

A/N – You have no idea how temped I was to make Elizabeth disappear when she went into the store. Gah! It would have been so perfect. But, I was good as painful as it was for me.


	66. Chapter 66 – Pole Position

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! So glad you are enjoying their fun weekend. One more really fun chapter for the road. Bjq – rofl!

Chapter 66 – Pole Position

Jason finished playing poker and went back upstairs to the room. He heard the shower on and smirked. Taking off his clothes, he quietly moved into the bathroom and grinned as he listened to Elizabeth singing in the shower. Pushing back the curtain slightly, he watched her rinse the shampoo out of her hair and then perused the rest of her body. He would never get tired of looking at her.

Elizabeth's eye's blinked open and she jumped. "Jason." She yelled as she grabbed her chest.

He smiled and got inside. "Sorry, I like watching you."

"I'm going to have to put a bell around your ankle."

He pulled her into him. "I think you missed a spot." He said running his hand down her back and then cupping her cheeks.

Elizabeth grinned. "Someone is a little frisky. Did you win anything?"

He nodded. "I am and I did." He said claiming her mouth as the water washed down over them.

"Mmmmm." Liz said as she feasted on his mouth.

Jason lifted her up her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. Leaning her back against the wall, he sucked on her nipple until it sprang to life in his mouth.

"Jason." She cooed as her hand ran down his chest and found his hardening erection.

Jason groaned and Liz stroked him and reached in between them. Liz yelped as his finger eased its way inside of her. Their bodies were humming a familiar tune and all Jason knew is that he wanted more. He pulled his hand back and grabbed her hips as his cock rammed inside her tight canal.

Elizabeth screamed in ecstasy as Jason started to thrust in and out of her. It was all about being hard and fast and before long both their bodies shattered as they found their release.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finished showering and someone was banging on their door. Elizabeth jumped out and quickly dried off and threw on a robe.

"Coming." She yelled.

Flinging open the door, all of her friends and mother were standing in the hallway. "What are you doing? We have a date. Get dressed."

Elizabeth groaned. "I forgot."

Jason walked into the room in his towel oblivious to the crowd outside.

"Damn. He is magnificent." Kelly said muttered.

Elizabeth's head swung around as Jason dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair with and was just about to drop the towel around his waist. "Jason." She yelled.

His head snapped up and he froze as he stared at the women in the hallway.

Robin giggled. "Nice abs." She yelled.

Jason shook his head and turned and walked back into the bathroom.

"You had to warn him didn't you?" Kelly said disappointed.

Elizabeth laughed. "Give me five minutes."

"Hurry up. No goodbye sex." Maxie said. "Although if you did, I wouldn't blame you."

Elizabeth let the door shut and rushed to get changed.

Jason grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Oh God, not there. Don't kiss me there." Elizabeth said as Jason made his way down her neck.

She pushed him back. "Stop…don't come near me."

Jason smirked.

"Stay on that side of the room."

Jason grinned wickedly and dropped his towel and Elizabeth groaned and then covered her eyes with her hand and threw on an exercise outfit.

Jason frowned. "What are you wearing?"

She threw some stuff into a bag and smiled. "You'll find out later handsome."

Jason smiled. His girl was so sexy.

She blew him a kiss and slipped into the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Is anyone going to tell me where we are going?" She said looking around the limo. "Mom?"

Alexis looked away.

"Maybe if you had let that towel drop, we would have been more forthcoming." Kelly said pretending to be mad.

Liz smiled. "Bitches."

"Whatever." Maxie said.

Emily grinned. "This is going to be epic."

The car stopped into front of a studio and they hustled Liz inside before she could react. They walked up to a second floor and were met by a very pretty woman. "Good afternoon ladies. I'm Amber."

They all said hello.

"And who is the bride to be?"

They all pointed at Elizabeth.

"Beautiful." The woman said smiling. "Today, we're going to learn how to do something really sexy for your man." She led them into a room and Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh my God." She said looking at the stripper poles that were lined up. She looked at the other girls who were grinning.

"Just go with it Liz. It will be fun." Kelly said chuckling at Liz's face.

The instructor spun around the pole and all the girls stared at her.

"I am going to break my neck." Emily said gulping.

Robin grinned. "Get in line. I'm not known for my grace."

"Don't be scared ladies. Why don't we warm up a little first?" She turned on some music and led them in some warm-ups as the girls giggled through it.

"So basically, I am going to have you learn a little routine that you are all going to perform for your men in a few hours. It won't be anything crazy. Just some basic moves unless of course any of you really excel and then I'll teach you more."

They all looked at her fearfully.

"You are going to have to trust me to make you look good."

Robin looked sick as her eyes glazed over. "In high school, when it was time to climb the rope, I would break out in a sweat and hives. I still have nightmares about thick ropes and everyone laughing at me."

Kelly busted out laughing. "I'm sorry but oh my god you are such a drama queen."

Robin smacked her on the arm.

Amber taught them some little hip moves and a very basic turn on the pole. It took them a few times, but they all eventually got it.

Alexis was sitting on a chair watching them. Emily ended up on her ass and Alexis laughed.

"You get up and try it then." Emily yelled.

Alexis rolled her eyes and smirked. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"Ooooohhhh, those are fighting words." Hannah said grinning.

Emily stood up. "Okay Alexis, let's see what you got."

Liz frowned when Alexis stood up. "Mom, aren't you forgetting something?"

Alexis smiled. "I'm fine. Stand back you bunch of amateurs."

Amber turned the music back on and all the girls mouths dropped open as Alexis deftly grabbed the pole and spun around it.

No one said a word at first and then Amber grinned and clapped her hands. "That was well done."

"Thank you."

"What the hell?" Liz said loudly.

"Diane talked me into it and it was good exercise." Alexis said sitting back down.

Maxie started laughing and the rest of them soon joined in.

"I think you will be our secret weapon." Robin said. "It will take the attention off my need for a medic due to pole burn."

They practiced for a few more hours until exhaustion set it. Elizabeth ended up really enjoying herself. Amber showed them the routine one more time and then the girls went back to the hotel and took a nap before dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone practically inhaled their food and then they split up into two limos. When they all got out at the studio, the girl made the guys cover their eyes and they headed upstairs.

"Holy shit." John said as they walked into the room with the poles and sat down in some chairs.

Patrick was grinning ear to ear. Jason was stunned. Johnny took a seat as he chuckled. This was going to be good. Dante sat down next to Sonny. "Did you know about this?" He asked his dad.

Sonny shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Cody sat in the back and couldn't wait to see what Kelly was going to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The lights went down and the girls walked out in sexy outfits. Alexis stayed hidden. The music started and the guys watched the girls dance around the poles. Elizabeth stared into Jason's eyes as she licked her lips and swiveled her hips. They were only focused on each other and Jason was lost in Elizabeth's movements and wondered what he'd have to do to get a pole in his bedroom.

Robin wasn't too bad. She had come a long way in two hours. And Emily managed not to fall either. Kelly and Maxie did pretty well too. They all did a little half spin and the guys yelled their approval. As the other girls continued to do little moves around the pole, Elizabeth backed up and then launched herself onto the pole and spun around it with her head held back. Jason had to remind himself to breathe. She looked so beautiful and hot and he just wanted to take her back to the hotel.

Everyone cheered. Hannah was next and she did an even more daring move and Johnny's mouth dropped open. And then Alexis came out of nowhere and topped them all as Sonny sat there completely stunned. "Holy shit." He said under his breath as he watched Alexis do several moves.

"Dayum." Patrick said as John chuckled.

They all did one last pose on the pole and Elizabeth seemed to float down it as the music came to an end.

All the guys stood up clapping. The girls hugged each other and then ran to their guys.

Alexis walked up to Sonny who still looked like he was in shock but finally a slow grin appeared on his face. "Did you like it?" She asked shyly.

Sonny flashed his dimples. "You were incredibly sexy and hot." He said kissing her.

Elizabeth walked over to Jason. "Surprise."

He smiled. "Just when I think you can't get any hotter you prove me wrong."

She smiled and then kissed him. "I thought you'd like it."

"I loved it." He said kissing her again.

"Alright, guys turn." Amber yelled as all the men's heads snapped up in shock.

The girls laughed.

"Just kidding."

Amber turned some music on and the girls did some more moves as the guys looked on proudly.


	67. Chapter 67 – Wedding March

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Liason just makes me smile. Glad you guys are still enjoying their story.

Chapter 67 – Wedding March

Elizabeth and Jason laid in each other's arms completely sated. They had made love all night long unable to get enough of each other.

"It's almost time to get up." Liz mumbled.

"Did we ever go to sleep?" Jason asked.

Liz grinned. "Not really."

Jason snuggled into her. "I can't wait to marry you." He said softly.

"Two more weeks and you'll never be able to get rid of me."

"I never want to get rid of you. You're everything to me."

Liz smiled. "Jason, I just want you to know something."

"What?" He said nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"I never regretted marrying you the first time. I always knew you were it for me."

Jason smiled. "I think I fell in love with you in that room. It wasn't confinement, it was an opportunity to get to know everything about you. I loved the way you smelled and the feel of your breath on my neck when you'd fall asleep on me. Listening to you ramble was the highlight of my day."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory.

"I've never felt this way about anyone else. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so deeply."

Liz stared up into his glistening eyes. He was so damn beautiful. "And I never thought that someone would love me as much as you do. Thank you."

Jason smiled. "Loving you is easy. Leaving you every morning, now that is hard."

Elizabeth grinned and then kissed him. "I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

Jason kissed her softly. "Sleep baby."

She snuggled into him, loving the feel of his body and the heat it emitted. "I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. Everyone rallied around Elizabeth making sure the wedding preparations were handled. They had a raucous and downright sinful bridal shower.

_FLASHBACK_

_Robin paused the video of Jason sitting at a table so they could play the Newlywed game. "Okay, what would Jason say was your favorite color?"_

_ "That's easy, blue."_

_Robin pushed play. _

_ "That's easy," Jason said smiling, "blue."_

_Everyone cheered._

_ "Where was the first place you made love?"_

_ "You really asked him that?" Liz asked as everyone laughed._

_ "Yup."_

_ "His bedroom."_

_Robin pushed play again. "Where was the first place that you made love to Elizabeth?"_

_Jason blinked a few times and looked over at Patrick._

_ "Don't look at me." _

_Jason looked like he wanted to die. "My room." _

_Liz covered her mouth and laughed at the expression on his face._

_ "It just goes downhill from there." Robin said allowing the tape to continue playing._

_Liz giggled and waited for Jason's head to implode._

_ "What would you say is Liz's favorite position and then tell me yours." _

_Patrick choked on his water in the background._

_Jason blinked a few times and looked at Robin like she was crazy. "Next."_

_ "Okay, um, what is your favorite condiment that you like to use on Elizabeth?"_

_Liz busted out laughing. "Oh my God."_

_Jason looked like he was starting to sweat. "Emma's not here, right?"_

_ "No, she's with my mom."_

_ "Good." Jason said whipping the gun out from his waistband and placing it between them on the table. "Ask me something else." He said as he glared._

_Patrick started laughing._

_ "Jason, put that thing away." Robin said smacking his hand._

_Jason reluctantly put it away. _

_ "Now, who usually cums first, you or Elizabeth?" Robin deadpanned._

_Jason frowned and then suddenly he got a funny look in his eyes. Patrick had whipped out his phone and hit record right before Jason lunged over the table for the camera and pulled it and Robin across the table as she laughed hysterically. She wouldn't let go, so he picked her up and threw her onto the couch and started tickling her._

_ "Stop…stop…" Robin yelled as she gasped for breath. "I'm going to pee my pants."_

_Everyone started laughing._

_Patrick turned the camera towards himself and with a funny voice said, "When enforcers go mad, next on Geraldo."_

_The tape ended and Elizabeth tried to get her laughter under control. "I can't believe you asked him those questions with a straight face."_

_ "Trust me, it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I wanted to laugh so bad."_

_Elizabeth took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of watching that. "I need a copy of that stat."_

_ "You got it."_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stretched out in her bed the night before the wedding. She already missed him. The phone buzzed and she looked down.

"What are you wearing?" The text said.

She grinned. "Nothing." She texted back.

"You could be wearing me."

Liz chuckled. "Tempting my fiance, but you know the rules."

"Is there something in the fine print about sexting?"

"How the hell do you know what that is…..wait, don't even tell me."

Jason grinned. "Don't change the subject."

"You have a one-track penis."

Jason chuckled. "It is stuck on you."

"Well tomorrow night, I'm hoping it will be stuck inside of me." Elizabeth purred.

Jason smirked. The little temptress... "Play your cards right and it will be multiple times."

Liz grinned. "Yum."

"I love you future Mrs. Morgan." Jason typed.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and took a nice bath. She put on a robe and went to get some breakfast when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and smiled. "Good morning." She said to her mother.

"Good morning beautiful. Get dressed. I have a surprise for you."

Elizabeth grinned and ran upstairs and threw on some yoga pants and a top.

Alexis watched her coming down the stairs. "Perfect. Now put some flip flops on and let's go."

Liz slipped some on and followed her mom downstairs. They went to the Metro Court and Liz got a massage and a mani/pedi. They ate a light lunch and then went over to the salon and she got her hair done. By the time they were finished, it was time to get her makeup done.

"Are you nervous?" Alexis asked her.

"A little bit."

"Well you shouldn't be. That boy is crazy in love with you. He's done things the past few months that I never thought I'd ever see him do."

Liz grinned. "I know. Sometimes it's almost overwhelming to have someone love you so deeply. But, it feel so good. I feel like he breathes love when he's around me."

Alexis grinned. "I am so happy for you." She said hugging her daughter. "Now, let's get you to that church."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stepped into her dress and Emily zipped her up.

"You look incredible." Maxie said wiping a tear away.

"Breathtaking." Hannah said smiling.

Robin stepped forward. "Lila asked me to give this to you as your something old." She handed Liz a box and she lifted the lid. "Oh my God." Elizabeth said taking out the diamond necklace. It was a large solitary on a very thin chain.

"Lila said that she wore it on her wedding day. It was her mother's."

Liz teared up. "It's beautiful." She said as Robin put it on her.

"Here is your something blue." Emily said handing her the blue garter.

"And this is something new." Hannah said handing her another box.

There was a note on it and it was from Jason. "To the love of my life, you deserve so much more." Love Jason."

She opened the small box and there were a pair of diamond earrings that almost perfectly matched the pendant. "It's beautiful." She said wiping a tear away.

"Don't ruin your makeup." Alexis said moving over to her.

"I can't help it. This is just so wonderful." Elizabeth said as she struggled to put the earrings on as her hands shook with emotion.

"Let me help you." Emily said finishing the job.

The door opened and Sonny walked in. "Wow, you look gorgeous."

Liz smiled. "Thank you daddy." She said as Sonny grinned proudly.

Everyone left and Sonny kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy for you. Are you ready to go marry Jason?"

She nodded. "I was born ready."

Sonny walked her out and they paused at the entrance to the church. Emily handed her the bouquet and then slipped inside.

A few minutes later, the doors open and the music started to play and Elizabeth took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle. Jason sucked in his as he watched her walk towards him. She had never looked so beautiful and it seemed like it took forever before she finally reached her destination. It was like coming home.


	68. Chapter 68 – I Do

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm actually going to start winding this one down. It was a great ride!

Chapter 68 – I Do

Elizabeth looked up at Jason who had just said his vows to her. There was so much love in his eyes that she almost felt weak in her knees. Everything was so different from the first ceremony. They were so in love this time and it made her feel so many different emotions. But most of all she was so thankful for every second that Jason was in her life. Their journey thus far had been incredible.

As the ceremony winded down, Jason and Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Looking down into her eyes, Jason thought his heart was going to burst with love. He gently kissed Liz and tasted her lips. Everyone was cheering and Epiphany began to sing "Finally."

Elizabeth and Jason started to move down the aisle and when they were half way down, Elizabeth stopped and danced around him for a minute as everyone cheered and Jason grinned. He dipped her and kissed her and then picked her up and spun her around. They were perfection.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny stood up to make a speech. "All of you know that Jason has always been like a brother to me. I have always considered him family. Elizabeth came into my life and she just completed the picture. I'm so proud of them both. Their love is a beautiful thing to behold. To a life full with happiness and love."

Emily stood up. "It's not often that your two favorite people in the world happen to be just perfect for each other. The way you love each gives all of us inspiration. I love you both and wish you a lifetime of happiness."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Is it time to go yet?"

Elizabeth grinned from her spot on Jason's lap. "No silly, we just got here."

Jason grabbed her face and kissed her hard. "But, there's so many things I want to do to you."

"And you'll have plenty of time to do each and every one."

"Get a room." Patrick said sitting in the chair next to them.

Liz chuckled. "Hi Patrick."

"Hey gorgeous, can I steal you away from your husband?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

Jason frowned. "Are you two flirting in front of me?"

Liz laughed.

"Hey, I just want a dance."

Liz slipped off of his lap. "Come on John Travolta, let's see your moves."

Jason smiled as he watched them walk away.

Robin sat next to him. "I'm so happy for you Jason."

"Thank you." He said smiling.

Emma came running over to her mom. "Is it time for cake yet?"

"Almost baby."

"Uncle Jason will you dance with me?"

Jason grinned. "Absolutely."

He picked her up and held one of her hands and went out to the dance floor as Emma giggled.

Robin watched them and smiled. She loved weddings.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Alright, time for the cake." Monica announced.

Elizabeth and Jason walked over to the cake. "You better be nice." She said staring at him.

Jason smirked. "Nice is so boring."

Liz shook her head.

Jason lifted the cake up and fed her a little bit and then kissed the icing off her lips as everyone cheered.

Liz grinned and fed him some and did the same.

Everyone ate some cake and danced some more and soon it was time to toss the bouquet.

All the single ladies lined up and Liz closed her eyes and tossed it. She spun around and watched Kelly take out Emily and then Hannah wiped out trying to save Epiphany and the flowers dropped right into Alexis's hands. "Holy shit." She muttered as Elizabeth doubled over with laughter.

Sonny chuckled.

"Are you going to be able to handle the pressure?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Let's just say the ring is already brought." Sonny whispered back.

"Jason, get over here." Robin yelled.

Elizabeth sat on a chair and Jason knelt in front of her. She shivered as his hand softly made its way up her leg.

"Rated PG please." Patrick said hiding Emma's eyes.

Jason's eyes never left Elizabeth as he watched her squirm as he slowly pulled the garter down. He pulled it all the way off and then kissed her before standing back up.

The guys had to practically be forced into the middle. Jason launched the garter and everyone stepped back except for Sonny as it landed right on his head. Everyone yelled and cheered as Sonny shook his head. The music started to play and Alexis and Sonny danced together.

"You know that you don't have to marry me right?"

Sonny smirked. "Alexis, I don't have to dance with you right now. I don't have to make love to you later. And I don't have to love you, but I will and I do."

Alexis blushed. "Good to know."

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her parents dance. "You think he'll ever break her down?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, he might have to give her some anti-anxiety meds though."

Liz laughed. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Jason stood up. "You don't have to ask me twice."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason swept Elizabeth off of her feet and carried her into the hotel room. He sat her gently onto the bed.

"Okay, I'm beat. I think I'm just going to crawl into bed." Jason said taking off his jacket.

Elizabeth grinned. "You think you're so funny don't you."

Jason frowned. "I was serious."

Elizabeth laughed. "Help me get out of this dress Romeo."

Jason unzipped her dress and it slid to the floor. Elizabeth had on some thigh highs and garters along with a bustier. "Damn." He muttered.

Liz yawned. "You're right, I'm really tired too."

Jason grinned and pulled her into him as he devoured her plump lips. He moaned in anticipation as he pushed her back against the bed. Stripping as quickly as possible, he pounced on her and moved aside the little white thong that blocked his entrance and began to thrust his fingers inside of her hot core. Elizabeth yelled out Jason's name as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts. "Jason please….." She begged.

"Please what Elizabeth." His voice was low and raspy.

"Oh God….please fuck me Jason." She yelled.

Jason ripped off the thong and plunged his cock into her wetness as Elizabeth writhed beneath him. "Harder Jason." She yelled.

He grunted and started to piston in and out of her as Elizabeth noisily panted. Gripping her hips, he began to twist his hips and slam into her as she arched to allow him to go deeper. "Fuck." He muttered as he hit her cervix. Elizabeth began to thrash her head and make sexy noises as her walls tightened and her body began to tense before she started to shudder and that was all it took to send Jason over the edge too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What are you thinking?" She said softly as she ran her nails across his scalp.

"About how happy you make me." He said closing his eyes and relaxing.

"I could lay here with you forever."

Jason smiled. "We could just order room service and make love."

Liz smiled too. "That sounds really nice."

Her breathing began to even out as Jason lightly stroked her back. Soon they'd have to rejoin the real world, so he was going to thoroughly enjoy every minute he could with his beautiful wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked at the clock, it was almost lunch time. She couldn't believe they had slept in so late. She got up and saw Jason on the balcony in his boxers and she grabbed his shirt and buttoned a few buttons before joining him.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

Liz grinned and moved in front of him. They could see out over the city. It was a gorgeous view.

"I like this better unbuttoned." He said opening up the shirt and sliding his hands over her breasts.

Elizabeth moaned. "This morning is getting even better."

Jason leaned over and kissed her neck as his hand slid down to her clit and he started to flick it.

"Jason." She moaned as he quickened his pace. "Oh God." She said as she started to shudder.

Jason pushed her forward and entered her to the hilt. Elizabeth held onto the wall in front of her as Jason's erection filled her over and over again until he finally gave in to his release.


	69. Chapter 69 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I have a few stories partially written. My choices for what comes next are between story A where Elizabeth comes to town with a big secret and the other is story B where she thinks Jason is dead and she's really feisty and wants revenge. I think I'm going to go with my original plan which is story B for now (although I do love the other one). So, I posted it and it's called A Force of Nature.

Thank so much for all the favorites and follows. I had a blast writing this one and I appreciate all of you.

Chapter 69 - Epilogue

The next few months went by quickly. Elizabeth finished Maxie's dress and she was really pleased with it. Maxie's wedding was beautiful and everyone loved the dress.

Thanksgiving was spent with the Quartermaine's and they actually had a Thanksgiving meal, only because Jason had ordered a backup dinner thankfully before the oven caught fire.

And soon it was their first Christmas as a family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

On Christmas Eve, they relaxed and played games with the boys. Michael requested charades and Jason groaned.

"Come on Uncle Jason, for me." He begged.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine." He hated charades because he sucked at it.

They went a whole round and Jason was already frustrated. Sensing that Jason wouldn't put up with the game much longer, Liz winked at Michael.

"Okay Uncle Jason, you have to guess this time."

Jason groaned.

Michael grinned. "Ready?"

Jason nodded.

Michael pretended to rock a baby in his arms and Jason's eyes lit up. "Baby?"

Michael nodded and smiled. He pointed at Jason and Jason said "You…..You're?"

Michael nodded furiously. Jason knew he had to hurry.

"You're….baby….." Jason jumped up. "You're having a baby."

Michael grinned. "Yes."

Jason frowned for a second. "Wait." He said looking over at Liz who was holding up a baggy that contained a positive test. He flopped back down onto the couch. "Oh my God."

"Congratulations daddy." Elizabeth said grinning.

Jason grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Look away children." Sonny said.

"Ewwww, Uncle Jason that is sooooo gross." Morgan yelled.

Jason pulled back laughing. "It's not gross."

"Everyone knows girls have cooties." He yelled.

Liz licked her tongue at him. "Boys have cooties not girls."

Jason was grinning like a fool. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Everyone stood around them congratulating them. It was the best Christmas gift that Jason had ever gotten.

Liz grabbed Morgan and started kissing him all over his face while he yelled, "Cooties….uggghhh."

Sonny chuckled.

"I'm telling you right now, you guys are not allowed to teach my baby any of your tricks."

Michael groaned. "That sucks."

Liz grinned.

"I hope it's a boy." Morgan said crossing his arms.

Liz smirked. "I asked Santa for a girl."

"Noooooo." Morgan yelled as they all laughed. "We're already going to have Kristina and she's still stuck in Alexis's belly."

Liz laughed.

"How far along are you?" Alexis asked.

"Well, Kelly thinks I'm about two months along."

"You haven't been sick have you?"

She shook her head. "Knock on wood…."

"Why would the baby make you sick?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Because sometimes your body has to adjust to have a baby inside of it."

Morgan squished his face up. "Is the baby going to get too big?"

Jason smiled. "When it gets big it will be time to come out."

Morgan thought for a moment. "Kind of like when Michael makes popcorn in the microwave?"

Liz chuckled. "Kind of."

"Cool."

"Oh my God." Alexis said looking up at her. "I'm going to be a grandmother and I'm knocked up myself."

Liz grinned. "Sorry."

Sonny chuckled. Alexis wasn't due for about 3 months. Elizabeth rubbed her mother's stomach. "I can't wait until I start to show."

"It probably won't be for a while since it's your first one."

Jason and Sonny went into the kitchen.

"Congratulations." Sonny said. "I can't believe I'm about to become a grandfather. It's kind of surreal."

Jason smiled. "We've been trying for a few months now."

"You're going to be a great dad Jason. The boys love you and I have no doubt that you and Elizabeth will be great parents."

"Thank you Sonny."

Elizabeth ran into the room and kissed Jason. "Michael just rubbed my belly and chanted you will be a boy over and over."

Sonny chuckled. "You better watch it. He's a pretty good magician."

Alexis came into the room. "Help me put the boys to bed. You know they are going to get up at the crack of dawn.

Jason watched Sonny and Alexis walk out and then he began to kiss Elizabeth. "I think we need to go home so I can unwrap you."

Liz grinned. "Down tiger, we have a lot of gifts to wrap."

Jason groaned. "You have one hour and then I want you naked in my bed."

"Then I guess we better get going then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

1 Year Later

Elizabeth got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Chloe would be awake any minute and she still needed to get her washed and dressed. Emily and Dante were stopping by and she wanted to dress her in the cute outfit they had gifted the baby.

She went into the nursery and smiled. Jason was sitting in the rocking chair feeding her. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for feeding her."

"She was hungry." He said softly looking down at his beautiful daughter. She had her mother's eyes and Jason had fallen in love with her the second he held her in his arms. He never thought that he could ever be this happy.

"Penny for your thoughts." Elizabeth said softly.

"I was just thinking about how great my life is."

Liz smiled. "I've been thinking of that a lot too."

"Have you spoken to your mom?"

"Not since yesterday. Kristina hasn't been sleeping so she's been really tired."

"I think Chloe could sleep through an earthquake."

"That's because she takes after me." Elizabeth said staring down at her daughter. "It's bath time young lady."

Jason stood up and carried her over to the changing table. He kissed his wife gently and smiled down at his family. He would always love and protect them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

5 Years Later.

"Jacob Alan Morgan, you hold your sister's hand please." Elizabeth said as they walked across the street to the park. Jake was a handful. He loved to run and Liz was forever chasing him around.

"I want to go on the swings." Chloe said smiling.

"Okay, let me lay down the blanket first and then I'll push you.

Hannah walked towards her. "Hi." She said giving Liz a big hug.

Liz grinned at her swollen belly. Why Mrs. O'Brien, you finally started to show. Hannah grinned. She was 5 months pregnant and was so happy to finally be able to wear the cute maternity clothes she had found.

She sat on the blanket and Jake plopped down into her lap. "Auntie Hannah, can I touch the baby?"

Hannah smiled. "Sure sweetie."

Jake rubbed her stomach and then pressed his eat to it and started to giggle.

"Do you hear the baby in there?"

Jake nodded. "It's making funny noises."

Elizabeth chuckled.

Maxie walked towards them with John holding their little boy Caden.

Elizabeth stood up and gave her a big hug. "Hi Caden." She said as he smiled at her.

Maxie handed him to her and she cooed and made silly noises as the baby began to laugh.

"He's so cute Maxie." Hannah said smiling.

"I think so too but I am kind of partial."

John went over and pushed the kids on the swing set and he was joined by Jason.

Elizabeth watched Jake laugh as Jason pushed him higher and higher as Chloe sat down in between her legs. Jason caught her gaze and smiled both of feeling lucky to have such a great family.

THE END


End file.
